


Let it breathe, let it breathe, let it breathe for the space cadets

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Jason of Star Command (TV), Lost in Space: The Classic Series, Space Academy (TV)
Genre: As in the first several chapters, At least I think so???, Attack, Beginning is mostly focused on planetoid's senior staff, Bittersweet Ending, Character Study, Creepy, Distrust, Dragonship, Experiment, Fear, Found Family, Gen, Lies, Minor Character Death, Mostly going to be focused on the cadets, Pre-Season/Series 02, Pretending, Priplanus, Seekers, Self-Sacrifice, Set right what was wrong, Siblings, Since it's like that way?, Smith!Gampu, Space Academy, Space Battle, Space drill, Stable Time Loop, Temporal Prime Directive, This quickly became longer than I anticipated, Turns into a season 1 LIS episode seventy chapters in, Werewolves, assembling a plan, by the space cadets, come and join me discovering their battle plan!, long fic, questionable medical treatment, star command, starfires, starships, subplots!, time travel dilemmas, to interfere or not to interfere, trying to be be abided, unstable time loop, when you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 168,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Graduation day for blue team one finally arrives. But it is a day sends them down into a desperate road to keep people alive. That forces others to make sacrifices of their own to help them. Sacrifices that the Robinsons are all too familiar almost a year on Priplanus. Sacrifices to save everything they hold dear when it comes to facing someone like Emperor Dragos. And the consequences of everyone's  actions afterwards.





	1. The Space Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrZacharySmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZacharySmith/gifts).



The Space Academy's graduation of senior cadets was set to be done in the Alvereze sector. Thousands of years ago there used to be a planet that laid in the middle of a orbit that was native to the system. Just looking out one of the windows easily said there was supposed to be a planet in between two Earth like planets. The third planet had four moons instead of two like the first planet. From a cadet's perspective, there was occasionally seen a wide yet large void of space that sometimes had a floating stature holding a globe in one hand that was coated in radiation. Perfectly preserved in a Greek outfit. Hundreds of years and not once had it broken apart during several star wars. It used to be planet-bound until the planet was destroyed. On this day, what was deemed impossible to happen to the statue began to set in motion. The statue was struck forward by a long, 21st shaped battery space junk. The statue struck a sharp point of the planetoid then broke in two pieces taking along the large chunk of asteroid with it. 

The mood within the space academy was bright and unique. Blue team 1 was set to graduate as was Red team 1 and Yellow team 1. The other teams were supervised by the flight instructor Jason. Jason was currently over seeing Parsafoot's simulation graduation celebration observing the last simulation of a graduated cadet walked off the stage to the sounds of stock footage cheering and holographic confetti falling. Every year sometimes over 1,000 cadets graduated the academy and went into different branches of the Star Galactic. Some went into exploration, defense, medicine, and among other things. This year was different. This was set to break the Space Academy's record of graduates leaving. Chris was let out early from his class like many seniors. His last class as a cadet had ended for him. His twin, Laura, was twiddling her fingers watching the simulation go off from above. They wore looks of awe walking into the neatly organized gymnasium. Everything used for exercise had been put up and the room was even wider than before. Samantha was looking with a smile toward the lights sprinkling from the simulation in the dimly lit room.

"It is going to be weird not being under Gampu's command," Chris said.

"I know the feeling," Laura said. "But at least he will always be part of our family."

"Speaking of family. . ." Chris looked down toward her. "You didn't tell me what your posting is."

"I have been assigned to the USS Robinson," Laura said. "The most prestigious science vessel headed to the unknown."

"So Emperor Dragos has released even more territory?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Surprisingly," Laura said. "He gave his word."

"That's good!" Chris said, clapping her shoulder, proudly.

"What about you?" Laura asked.

"I have been accepted for Earth planetary headquarters as Ensign," Chris said, earning a bright smile on his sister's face. "At least we have our link to keep us together."

"At least we have that," Laura said, with a nod as they came to a stop by the thousands of chairs in front of the stage.

Jason turned from Parsafoot toward the slowly growing group.

"Blue team one," Jason said, then shook their hands one by one. "Happy to meet you."

"I am honored to meet the man who protects the space academy on a daily basis," Chris said.

"Not on a daily basis as of recently," Jason said. "It could be that we've moved to a place that he doesn't know. It's a good thing only cadets and family members know _where_. We're taking all the precaution for this big graduation."

"Two thousand cadets," Samantha said. "that's enough to be a brigade."

"Seems like every day the number gets larger," Jason said. "I overheard that the space academy is going to undergo a renovation during the summer."

"A renovation?" Laura asked. "Last time it had one was over a hundred years ago and Dragos wasn't attacking as often then."

Samantha and Jason exchanged a glance.

"I have assurance that it will go smoothly," Samantha said.

"With the best pilots in the galaxies on it," Jason added. "If anything, his efforts will make the construction go faster."  The group laughed in unison.

"You will enjoy the show the professor has for you," Samantha said. "The Commander approved of this specifically."

"Jason, Jason, Jason!" Parsafoot called. "I may have made a error." Jason turned toward the double eyebrowed man.

"What kind of error, Professor?" Jason asked.

Parsafoot sheepishly pointed up.

The group slowly looked up to see the iconic image of Mickey Mouse seemingly discolored. The blue team and Samantha started to laugh at the visible errors. Mickey Mouse had two antennas, bright purple primary skin, and yellow secondary skin. Parsafoot punched on the device trying to end the simulation which resulted in more laughter that came from Jason. Jason took out a small device from his pocket then held it in his hands. The little Wiki floated over to the console then used its laser setting to flip open the panel and then performed the task. The blue laser tore through the wires letting light gray smoke drift away from it and little sparks erupted. The simulation ended in a colorful flicker. Wiki floated over toward Jason then was returned inside the device.

"Jason, Sam," came Gampu's voice over the intercomn. "Please report to Star Command."

"Looks like we are being called," Jason said, looking toward the speaker then back toward the group with a smile. "I'll see you at the graduation party, cadets."

"You can start calling us officers from there," Laura said. "More importantly,  you can refer to me as Doctor Gentry."

"Your parents must be so proud of you," Samantha said.

"They are," Chris said.

"Come on, Sam," Jason said, then they walked away from the blue team.

"Blue Team one," Professor Frizzle called, and blue team one went toward her voice.


	2. The daily threat from Dragos

Step by step to the familiar headquarters was loose and calm passing by cadets babbling excitedly about the big graduation. Some had their graduation outfits on. Jason smiled, nostalgically at the outfits. Reminded him of his graduation robes except they were very different. Samantha wore a pleased expression. Jason  and Samantha walked into Star Command. Stone stood in front of the space monitor with a cadet beside him. There was a grim atmosphere lingering in the normally bright, hopeful room.  Jason had the distinct feeling that not everything was right. It didn't feel right. He came to a stop across from the stoic deputy commander. Not many of the cadets were actively on their stations. Some just seemed to be frozen in place in a tense manner. The only sounds in the circular room were coming from the equipment.  That did not seem to be good news.

"Commander?" Jason asked. "What is it?"

"He found us, Jason," Stone said. "Dragos and his squadron is headed this way."

"I see no reason to be grim about it," Jason said, relaxed.

"It's not three this time," Stone said. "He is launching a full scale attack on the academy."

"How large of a attack?" Jason asked.

Stone gestured toward the space monitor and Jason came toward it. Samantha's bright smile had faded away replaced by a horrified expression on her face. He looked at the screen to see the oncoming traffic was more than just his personless squadron  but it had a lot of company from behind. There had to be over a hundred of them headed their way. ETA was around one hour and thirty-three minutes if the fleet kept up their speed. Which was exactly at the same time the graduation would start with speeches. Over four thousand cadets in attendance and two thousand ready to graduate. Jason looked up in the direction of Stone for any kind of hope that he could offer. 

"We passed the last transmission period that we could contact Fleet Command," Stone said. "We're on all our own."

"This is grounds for a evacuation," Jason said.

"We don't do that here," Stone said. "We're doing this by the book."

"The book is telling us to run away, Commander," Jason said. "That book must be outdated."

"Your book, Jason," Stone said.  A surprised look grew on Jason's face. "Risk is our business.. Space Academy is cut off from any  new information pertaining to Star Command. And I rather leave it that way until . . ."

"And who's going to tell him if we don't succeed?" Samantha asked.

"The professor," Jason said. "Why is Gina here?"

"I was the one who found them first," Gina said. "I was piloting a seeker with Peepo finishing up my pilot training." Gina was rubbing her shoulder. She was in a white and orange graduation outfit complete with a long orange scarf object on both sides of her neck, she wore a unique hat with a long piece of rope, and the sleeves reached down to her wrists. "It seems today that his defeat from years ago is going to be avenged."

"It won't be," Jason said. "You can count on it. We all can count on it.  . ." He turned his eyes on to Stone. "We're going to need all the pilots we can get."

"We're keeping this off the radar," Stone said. "No cadets can be part of this operation."

"Just the four of us?" Samantha asked.

"Three," Stone said. "Star Command is under Professor Parsafoot. I am sure he can handle it."

"Sure," Jason said. "But not when he is busy making celebration holographic gear."

"Cadet," Stone said. "Go to his lab and tell him that he is in command, afterwards go attend the graduation ceremony."

"And keep it back from everyone that we might die?" Gina asked. "That doesn't sound right."

"Every day we can die because of Dragos and this isn't different," Stone said. "You can tell your parents after the ceremony. You are dismissed."

Gina nodded, concerned, then walked out of Star Command.

"I got a idea how we can take them down," Jason said. "But it has never been done on a fleet."

"Ideas is all we got, Jason," Stone said. "Debrief us  on the way to the docking bay."


	3. Enter Gampu's quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling it'll be focusing on other characters more often than not about this story. 
> 
> This crossover was made because I feel a story in it.
> 
> And also because it wanted to be written. 
> 
> Cross that out. 
> 
> IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN. The general idea behind it was unique. 
> 
> What story, I have no idea but it can totally fit into canon, hopefully, by the time I am done.

There was friendly, light beep then a knock from behind a red and white door.

"Come in," came a distant aged voice.

The door to Gampu's cabin rolled opened. It was a very idealistic, museum like apartment compared to casual and modern rooms that featured tables, couches, beds, and other decorations. There were antiques that decorated all over the cabin. The porch had a domed window that showed the vastness of space quite ahead with the stars, the pieces of what once was Priplanus, and  two pieces of a statue floating in space. Loki felt like he could soar at the excitement of graduation. He was ready to bounce up and down to the point that he could tear through the hulls and jet into space. Peepo floated in alongside the young boy.  The third room was Gampu's bedroom that was somewhere the young boy rarely ventured into. He came into the enclosed porch where the older dark grayed man was sitting in a wooden lawn chair looking out the telescope with intrigue.

Gampu looked over.

"Ah, Loki," Gampu's voice softened as his face did. "Graduation assembly in progress?"

"Yes, Commander," Loki said, his hands linked behind his back hiding something small. "And I got a gift for you."

"A parting gift?" Gampu asked.

"No," Loki said. "It's more of  a thank you gift."

Gampu took his hands off the telescope and the boy presented a five inch tall representation of a flying saucer.

"Ah, a Jupiter model," Gampu said.

"This is the only one I was able to find," Loki said. "I thought it would go great with your space pod addition."

"Space pod. . ." Gampu stood up taking the saucer. He came toward the living room where the antiques were prominent. He saw the triangle similar object. He carefully placed the model on to the counter. "This a very rare model. A Jupiter 4 that was discontinued shortly after the mission failed with a asteroid collision like the third."

"At least the fifth one reached Alpha Centauri," Loki said. "I found it at a space yard sale."

"A yard sale?" Gampu raised his brow looking toward the boy. "Who ever did you go with?"

"Jason and Parsafoot," Loki said. "They helped me get it."

"I hope you have arranged some way to repay them for that," Gampu said.

"I helped Jason repair his starfire," Loki said.

"Sounds like something Jason would talk the professor into," Gampu said.

"Are you going to hand the diplomas this year?" Loki asked. "I heard Commander Stone was going to do it this year."

"I do it every year, Loki," Gampu said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I always keep my word."

"It makes you a gentleman," Loki said. "A old Earth term for someone polite and kind."

"Anyone can be a gentleman," Gampu said. "It is ageless." He earned a smile from the boy.

Loki glanced toward the dome.

"Still studying the void?" Loki asked.

"Just humoring myself," Gampu said. "I have been given papers and reports about what it could be."

"What could it be?" Loki asked.

"A hole to another universe, a wormhole, a gateway, a timewarp," Gampu said. "No one is sure but they all agree there is life on the other side. A void because there is nothing there.  Only stars and nothing in between. It's like a pond that reflects what is around it," Gampu eyed at the distant void. "A very strange pond."

"That would make  a great study," Loki said.

"It would," Gampu said. "The USS Steve Irwin is coming around to study it in the next few weeks. It has better instruments than this old planetoid."

"It's not old," Loki said. "It's timeless. I like timeless."

"So do I, my boy," Gampu said. "Now, don't want to be late for your graduation?" Loki shook his head.

"I will see you at the gymnasium," Loki said, then walked out of Gampu's cabin through the doorway.

Gampu smiled to himself watching the boy vanish once taking a turn.

"It's hard to believe it has been four years," Peepo said.

"Loki's species age slowly," Gampu said.

"Just like you," Peeopo said, as Gampu looked down toward the machine. "It was meant to be that you adopted another family member capable of sticking around as I do."

 "He makes four years feel like four weeks," Gampu said. "Hard to believe he came with no memory all those years ago about himself and now he knows everything that he wants to know."

"He will make a great spy," Peepo said.

"Deactivate your audio vocals," Gampu said, sharply.

"Afraid he is going to use it for  people like Dragos?" Peepo asked. "Commander, he is very loyal to the Federation!"

 "I will not rush to judgement on what career he wants to become and I will not accept guessing over it," Gampu said. "I am terrified as of now regarding his future. I do not need anymore theorizing from you."

"Affirmative," Peepo said. "That concern computes. I should keep those thoughts to myself when it comes to him around you."

"Haven't you learned that over the past hundred years?" Gampu asked.

"I never do learn," Peepo said. "Do I?"

"You're just selectively forgotten it," Gampu said.

"I suppose I have," Peepo said.

"Go on," Gampu said. "Join your little brother and keep him company."

"Fortunately, I am on Star Command shift," Peepo said. "So the appropriate request would be to check on Jason."

"Peepo, check on Jason," Gampu said.

"Oraco!" Peepo said, then hummed his way out of the cabin.

Gampu stroked his chin looking down toward the replica of the Jupiter quite fondly.


	4. Teamwork to do

"I got one!" Samantha replied.

"Good work, Sam!"  Jason said. "Now that leaves us with . . ."  His starfire flew above the large army. "Damn!" He smacked his fist on the table.

"Starfire 1 to Starfire 2," Stone's face came over the screen. "We took out  two squadrons so far with this idea. We can improve the idea with asteroids."

"It took us  twenty minutes to gather a collection of space junk," Jason said. "We don't have the time to collect  asteroids."

"Every starfire has been equipped with cables to retrieve long distance objects," Stone said. "it takes less than five minutes to get them. I had asked for the professor to install this feature last year and it could come to our aid."

"Let's do it," Jason said.

"Starfire 1, out," Stone said.

"I'll try that," Samantha said. "Starfire 3 out."

The tables had turned between Stone and Jason. Jason had been the ever most hopeful man who found solutions and Stone the realistic man. The change in the situation was unsettling. They were on each others side. And it didn't seem the slightest of all right. If it were to go down for the worse, Stone was fine with going down with fine pilots around him and he was honored. The cables bolted forward grabbing hold onto the flying pieces of asteroid flying away from the academy. Jason retrieved a small asteroid. The asteroids were swinging back and forth in the direction of the approaching army. On their computer screens, Dragos's face appeared.

"Give up, Jason!" Dragos said. "I will win and make your world miserable. Star Galactic reign will end here!"

"No," Jason said. "It won't. We are one percent of thousands."

"You are a stubborn man," Dragos said, then laughed. "I am going to miss that."

Jason released the asteroid sending it flying toward the army.

"You won't have to miss me, Dragos," Jason said. _Hopefully._

"Don't be so sure," Dragos said. "You made quite the enemy to have fought against."

The asteroids flew toward the army crashing into a line of vessels tipping them forward against the other.

The asteroids were used as flying cannonballs and the army was bumper cars that crashed into each other then were destroyed in the inferno. The army spread away from the destructive path then fired on the Starfires. Dragos's laughter echoed through Jason's ship. Jason's ship was sent tipping back and forth losing part of its wing like flaps beside the door. Jason's hands were in the way of the console that erupted with electricity that made burns appear on his hands. He shielded himself from the explosion and his seat toppled back as sparks erupted from the side panels where smoke drifted from the walls. Jason landed away from his seat on the floor in front of engineering. The scene panned over to Stone who watched Samantha's and Jason's vessels float freely away from him. He was getting further and further away.

"Command Control, we have a Battle Control emergency," Stone said. "Repeat. Battle Control."

"Battle Control?" Parsafoot asked, his image appearing on the screen. Stone could see the paling look on the man's face. "That's bad news."

"The Dragonship is coming with a army," Stone said. "Whatever happens next is in your hands. You must decide how this is going to be."

"If I don't want to be the one who decides life or death?" Parsafoot asked, as Stone's ship was struck. "Commander!"

"Get Commander Gampu," Stone said. "We don't have much time!"

"Oraco," Parsafoot said.

Another blast struck Stone's Starfire and the connection to Star Command ended.

The camera zoomed in on Parsafoot's panicked face looking on toward the distant Starfires on the space monitor.

"Oh Jason," Parsafoot said.


	5. Gampu report to academy control

"Commander Gampu report to Academy Control," came the announcement as Chris was about to speak. 

Gampu stood up from the chair  then quietly made his way down the stairs and out on the regulated blue and black commander stylish jacket.

"I am Christopher Gentry," Chris said.  "Laura's brother," a sea of laughter erupted from the seats. "And I got a story to tell you about Laura. The best twin sister a brother could ever have--"

Gampu made his way down the corridor.

The halls were empty during the class periods so Gampu was the only one in the hall. He had his hands linked behind his back. Rarely did he get called to Academy Control during graduation ceremony and he was in attendance for all of them since he had accepting this posting. Something had to be wrong. He didn't know what but he didn't like it. He had looked forward to their speeches for the past four years and watched them grow as individuals, officers, cadets, and family members. Gampu made his way into Academy Control to see Parsafoot by the space monitor quite alone. Red flags went off in his mind.

"Professor," Gampu said, "what is the matter?"

Parsafoot gestured Gampu closer. That wasn't good.

"Dragos is headed this way with a army," Parsafoot whispered, once Gampu was by his side. "A big one."

"Just how. . ." Gampu raised his eyebrows.  "big?"

"Battle Control big," Parsafoot said. "Maybe even larger than that. Overwhelmingly."

"Dragos doesn't have enough allies for that," Gampu said, skeptical.

Parsafoot pressed a few buttons on the console then gestured toward the space monitor.

"Here," Parsafoot said, softly.

Gampu eyed at the man then lowered his gaze toward the screen. Gampu froze where he stood as it sunk into him.  For two years, Dragos had been gathering a army under the radar. No one had known about it. It had been two years since Dragos was transported to a different universe and came back from it in rage. Gampu kept his calm composure as his confused expression was replaced by a grim one. The atmosphere around them had grown heavy and thick.

"Professor," Gampu said. "How long has this been expected?"

"Roughly a hour," Parsafoot said. "Out of three drifting Starfires, I can bring in  Jason and Sam's Starfires to the loading ba---"

"We have thirty minutes to spare," Gampu cut off Parsafoot. "Evacuation is the only thing we can do."

"We are not giving them a fight?" Parsafoot asked, bewildered.

"We are out numbered," Gampu said. "We have to think about the cadets."

"That doesn't mean we should stop fighting to live," Parsafoot said. "What if I go in and throw out Tee Gar's inventions that tend to backfire? I know I will need help so Sam can help me with that."

"Professor," Gampu said raising his voice drawing some attention toward him. "Get to the gymnasium and attend their graduation," he lowered his voice down then everyone returned to what they were doing. "They will need the next Deputy Commander in line to lead them."

"No, no, no," Parsafoot said.  "I am---I---I came here to teach not lead," Gampu leaned against the console rubbing his forehead. "I can't run away."

Gampu lowered his hand down to the console.

"If you went out there to help them in your Starfire then you may not come back," Gampu said, raising his head up toward the professor. "The cadets need a deputy commander."

"The cadets need a commander not a professor to lead them," Parsafoot said. "I am just a teacher. I wish I could help you."

"You are helping me," Gampu said. "Those are my orders."

"Commander," Parsafoot said. "if I don't come back--"

"You will, Professor," Gampu interrupted him. "It's dangerous. These are things you come right out of around here."

"I have Jason to thank for that," Parsafoot said. "I guess I do." he had on a bright smile then replied, "Oraco." back to Gampu.

Parsafoot turned away then walked toward the door but stopped short, shifting in Gampu's direction.

Parsafoot gave a salute.

_It's been a honor, Commander._

Gampu nodded in return watching the Professor then observed his departure and turned toward the space monitor. The army was getting closer.  The battle was going to start in the next twenty to thirty minutes. Thirty minutes happened to be the amount of time it would take for the speeches to end. Then five minutes later the actual graduation would start. Gampu carefully considered his plans. The space crafts had their weaknesses at best so did the Dragonship. Getting this to end peacefully was off the table. The defense had to be plotted carefully. His moves decided the fate of thousands of cadets and civilians. There were families aboard the Space Academy. It pained him to throw innocents into The Battle of Duo Lunas.

Gampu looked up watching the Starfire 4 fly into space and alarm spread on his face that slowly faded.

"Jason, we're all counting on you and your friends," Gampu said. "Don't make me go to Battle Control mode today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duo Lunas means two moons.


	6. The attack of the starfires

The Starfire flew out of the machines way with precision that it seemed obvious that it was being navigated by Peepo. The fourth Starfire came to a halt alongside the drifting Starfire then cables flew out of the side of Starfire four grabbing underneath the other Starfire embedding underneath. The two flew over to the neighboring vessel where another pair of cables flew out which grabbed hold onto the connecting pipes tugging it forward. The pipes connected to the second Starfire with a low, inaudible click. The three flew in the direction of Star Command in intense speed. The three Starfires flew into the docking bay then came to a carefully performed  landing. The requested repairmen stared at the damage in shock. It was Parsafoot who came out first with Samantha's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"We need all the help we can get patching them up," Parsafoot said. "and get the Starfires ready for battle in ten minutes."

"In ten minutes?" The repairman in charge asked, as Parsafoot leaned her against a cargo container and tried her shaking her awake. "This is a drill, right?"

"Negative," Peepo said. "Danger, danger." Peepo floated out of the Starfire coming down to the floor.

"What is going on, Professor?" The head repairmen asked.

Parsafoot turned toward the light blue man.

"Dragos is headed this way with a army," Parsafoot said.

"I'll give you less than ten minutes," The head repairmen said, then turned toward the gathering crowd.  "You heard the man! Let's get them ready!"

Samantha's eyes slowly opened.

"Professor?" Samantha asked. "Did we make it?"

Parsafoot relaxed.

"You got out of it alive," Parsafoot said. "I can't say the same for us."

Jason came walking out rubbing the side of his throbbing head.

"Jason!" Samantha called.

Parsafoot came toward the disturbed man.

"I see we came in time for the riot," Jason said, jokingly.

"How is your head?" Samantha asked.

"I'll live," Jason said, as repairmen were speeding into the Starfires with equipment.  "We made a little dent. But not enough. We have to go back out there."

"After the Starfires are battle ready," Parsafoot said.

"The Starfires are ready,"  Jason said.

"No, they are ready-to-daily-fight-unoccupied-drones," Parsafoot said. "They are not soldiers!"

Jason's eyebrows raised.

"Neither are you," Jason said. "You're shaken up." He grew concerned. "What happened?"

"I had to get the two of you out of there alone is what happened,"  Parsafoot said.

Jason looked toward the three merged Starfires then back in the direction of Parsafoot.

"His Starfire was destroyed," Jason assumed.

"No," Parsafoot said. "His Starfire was floating towards the void last I saw. He could be crashing right this minute," the scene panned over to show a mountain area at night. A red flaming  ball was coming down from the heavens streaking above the sand passing by gigantic rock formations. The Starfire flew over the circular structure  coming to a crash landing between barren trees. "And no one might be able to help him."

"We can try to take down what we can," Jason said. "Professor, have you tried everything?"

"I have some glitching inventions that we can try," Parsafoot said.

"How about we try a game of bowling with the inventions?" Samantha asked. "Except with dragon squadrons."

Jason snapped his fingers.

"That's brilliant," Jason said, then folded his arms. "We'll have to cover each others back for this."

"Sam, I can't bowl even in space," Parsafoot said.

"This time it's not a rink," Samantha said. "You're going to destroy some with space junk."

"No matter what happens today or what happens after," Jason said, placing his hands on their shoulders. "I rather die trying with my best friends."

The repairmen came back out of the Starfires. 

"We've taken the liberty of removing the standard issue consoles for the battle consoles," The head repairman said, as the others were lifting the heavy dark consoles to the side. Parsafoot watched the friendly black consoles with the colorful buttons pass him. The hours of work that went into them installing them into the new Starfire, robot hours even, felt as though the good times were over for now. "These consoles were just safety pins to the war consoles. It's not pretty."

"War isn't pretty," Samantha said.

"Be careful out there," The head repairman added. "These Starfire types have only been tested planet side."

Jason shared one look at his friends earning nods in return.

"We will," Jason, his attention back on the repairman then they went toward the Starfires.

The doors closed behind Samantha. One of the Starfires drifted apart. Two of them were still merged together as one of them piloted. The repairmen watched the Starfires leave the docking bay headed in the direction of the oncoming army. From Academy Control, Gampu watched with hope and great worry for the team. Peepo joined Gampu at Academy Control. Samantha piloted the fourth Starfire toward the army. Jason fired at the vessels twirling and turning out of the way of fire. Samantha and Parsafoot activated their life support badges on their wrists. Parsafoot took out a large gun device then leaned against the wall and used the other hand to press the button. The door slid open. He watched the active machinery float out of the center drifting toward the army.

A series of large, bulky machinery flew out of Starfire 4's doorway falling in the direction of the approaching army. The door closed once the last object fell out. The machines were operating with glowing white lights and a center piece blue laser illuminating from them. They ranged in size to the sight of a couch, a table, and a reasonably large console.  The army spread out getting out of the way of the oncoming traffic except for two that were left in the way and destroyed in a blaze.  Several of the armies spaceships were encased in freezing sheet of ice that froze them in place. The other spaceships flew around the frozen vessels. Dragos's face appeared on the dark screen looking toward the group.

"You're very stubborn when it comes to dying, Jason," Dragos said.

"I still have a oraco," Jason said. 

"Defending that planetoid will be the death of you," Dragos said. "Sticking to your home base. That's admirable, sticking to your principles that's even more impressive in the face of annihilation."

"And you're going to miss me when I am gone," Jason said. "This is fine, but I am not going to miss you as much as you will for me."

"I expect nothing less," Dragos said. "Mark my words, I am going to win and you will lose everything! Everything! Just like you did to me two years ago!"

"It was your fault for  attacking the Crytons," Jason said. "Attacking people worked in your day but it doesn't work on the federation's timecard."

"Let's see about that," Dragos said, with loud laughter. "Dragonship out."

The fourth spacespod was fired at multiple times that made it shake violently from side to side. Parsafoot's figure was sent flying out with the light blue, bulky weapon in his hand. Jason flew toward his falling friend then tipped the starfire to the side. He leaped out of the chair then came toward the door and opened it up. His friend tumbled into the side with a clearly tumbling landing. Jason came to his friend side.

"Professor?" Jason asked. "Are you alright?"

"I think I dislocated a shoulder," Parsafoot said, clenching his torn up sleeve.

"Starfire 4 to Starfire 2," Samantha said. "Is the professor okay?"

"He is fine," Jason said, coming over to the seat. "Separate from the fourth starfire," Parsafoot came over. "I will send  Parsafoot back."

"I am out of rocks to throw at him," Parsafoot said, as Samantha's face flickered off the screen.

"We've done all that we can," Jason said. "We just got to use all our laser power and give them time."

Jason placed his hands on two parts of Parsafoot's shoulder then shared a long look at his friend.

"I can get to a doctor after this," Parsafoot said. "Don't make it worse."

"You could be back there with the cadets," Jason said. "Not like this."

Parsafoot took Jason's hand then shook his head. There was no other place that the professor would rather be than here. Jason took off his large, silver vest then made a makeshift sling for the shorter man. The young man came over to the pilots seat then flew the Starfire over toward the fourth. Samantha protected their six as Parsafoot made his way over toward the vessel. The two vessels split apart then fired after the drones and occupied fighters. Parsafoot's vessel was immobilized once being hit at the rockets. The professor's Starfire gradually began to fall away freely going away from the planetoid. Flipping over and over out of the battlefield.

"No!" Jason screamed.

"Professor!" Samantha shouted.

Samantha's vessel was ambushed sending it flying away from Jason and unable to continue operating.

"Sam!" Jason shouted. "Starfire 2 to Starfire 3, do you read me? Starfire 2 to starfire 4, do you read me?"

"I am here, Jason," Dragos's face appeared on the screen across from him. "Your friends can't help you now."

Dragos's dark, spine chilling laughter echoed in the Starfire. Several, gray-white sparkling energy blasts came down from the dragonship on the smaller vessel. Jason reached his hand back in the nick of time that  he didn't get electrocuted. He looked up watching the Dragonship approaching the planetoid. He felt helpless watching the planetoid be fired at repeatedly at all directions. His heart sank as millions of pieces to it were flooded by despair. The Academy fired back sending several rounds of torpedoes on the first line then the second line and the third line were obliterated within a moments notice. The towers on the planetoid began to show signs of damage. He saw the explosions illuminating the normally dark surface.

His hands balled up into fists watching it be fired at repeatedly. He saw a long thin line forming along the center of it from underneath. He watched the upper two towers on both sides remain while the much heavier sections were floating away. The remaining half flew in the direction ahead passing by Jason. The large, sprawling city was going ahead of Parsafoot where it vanished into the dark void. Jason turned his eyes on the blazing away Star Command. Having the two controls built side by side had proven to be a decision best seen as unfortunate then the army was gone chasing after the large figure. Dragos was going to come back for him and make him suffer even more.

"Anyone there. . . please reply. . . anyone hear me?" Jason called. "Starfire 1, Starfire 4, Starfire 3, respond." as the camera backed off to show he was utterly alone.


	7. A mood of iridescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLEASE LISTEN TO IRIDESCENT BY LINKIN PARK FOR THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER. THAT SONG IS THE REASON WHY I PLOWED ON AHEAD TO WRITE THIS. I hope you enjoy it!

"Activate . . . mandatory . . . planetoid separation," Gampu commanded, as the academy trembled around him as he propped himself up trembling up to the console and the lights had gone dim behind him. Electricity cackled from the cieling above him.

"Oraco!" Peepo announced. "Working!"

Gampu held onto the console keeping him in place.

The side of his face was still burning from the sudden explosion from the space monitor.

"Professors please escort cadets to mandatory evacuation locations," Gampu announced. "Professors please escort cadets to mandatory evacuation locations, Professors please escort your cadets to mandatory evacuation locations," the room became highlighted in a red hue as he repeated the order, from behind him a comfy chair with buttons appeared at the center and cadets fled Battle Control. "Civilians remain in the gymnasium. Civilians remain in the gymnasium. Civilians remain in the gymnasium." The last of the cadets left Battle Control. "Academy Control has changed to Battle Control, Academy Control has changed to Battle Control, Academy Control has changed to Battle Control," he had to give them a greater chance of survival as he turned off the intercomn turning toward Peepo. "Peepo, go to the gymnasium and program their trajectory toward the void."

"That means separation, Commander!" Peepo acknowledged.

Gampu winced, making his way toward the chair.

"I am quite aware," Gampu said, Battle Control trembled around him. "We must think about their survival."

"Oraco!" Peepo said, turning around.

Peepo floated out of the room.

It had taken many lifetimes to acquire the calm demeanor in the face of danger. Being hysterical while announcing orders was finely tuned into his voice over the years. He watched the cadets flee out of the room. He turned away then closed his eyes, regretfully. He had watched the space academy be put together, he had attended it, and graduated from it. The place that he had once called home was being attacked ruthlessly gaining battle damage. It broke his heart into a million pieces at the idea that another place he called home would be destroyed on him. Gampu sat into the chair pressing buttons. The rounded section surrounding the center consisting of consoles slid down into the floor replaced by a red railing.

"Firing lasers on the dragon squadron," Gampu announced, pressing on a red button.

Laser fire came from Battle Control firing at the dragon squadrons sending them flying out of the way then fire in return.

"Battle Control to Starfires 2, 3, and 4," Gampu said, his fingers pressing on the yellow button. "Professor, Sam,  Jason, can you read me?" His eyes searched the stars for their floating utterly useless starfires. "Please answer," he saw the floating starfire drift in the way of the screen. His heart sank. He was the only one capable of protecting the cadets at the moment.  "Battle Control out."

The red and black doors opened behind Gampu. 

Gampu turned in the direction of the doors to see who it was. 

"Peepo!" Gampu said. "What are you doing here?"

"Battle control needs a pilot and a navigator, not just a soldier, commander," Peepo said. "separation program has been executed."

Gampu turned toward the large screen as academy control trembled and sparks erupted from the station in front of him.

"Goodbye, dear friends," Gampu said. "For now."

Loud clicks echoed through the planetoid as corridors had walls sliding out of the cieling down to the floor. The loud, dark sounds made by machinery that hadn't been used in hundreds of years rumbled letting loose dust.  The curved hallways seemed hauntingly empty once the walls had come into place acting as dead ends. The domes around specific areas of the academy became covered in gray, thick shields in the blink of a eye. The academy began to split apart. It was sliding apart to be more specific. The large campus split into two. Rows and rows of the armies were being destroyed as the evacuation went into play until they were two distinct parts of a planetoid. Gampu stood up then approached the viewscreen in front of the severely damaged consoles and the screens were struggling to remain powered.

Gampu painfully watched the planetoid float away from him on the viewscreen as the front half flew away taking Dragos dragon squadron. He had seen utter devastation many times but this time, Gampu wasn't going to see that happen today. He felt small compared to the large asteroid facing uncertainty. The small, installed lights on the buildings were flickering before his eyes among the darkness. The light gray metal became dark momentarily before his eyes. It reminded him of a small city that was getting smaller before his eyes while going further into the night sky above. Gampu watched the other half vanished into the void. They were safe. All of them were safe. Even Loki was in safe hands. The upper station slid down replaced by the primary front railing that connected with the rest.

Gampu closed his eyes, his shoulders visibly lowering and his mind set at ease as he sat down into the chair.

"Danger, Commander Gampu!" Peepo announced, waving his arms in the air and drifted from side to side. "Danger!"

Battle Control trembled and the lights went out around him.

"Let's give Dragos the thrill he wants," Gampu looked up, defiantly. "Peepo, set a course."

"Any that you have in mind?" Peepo asked, his voice sounded scared.

"Any course will do, dear old friend," Gampu said. "We must distract them."

"Oraco!" Peepo replied.

From space, the lasers were fired at the dragon squadron and the armies drew away from the void chasing after the vessel.


	8. The fall of the Space Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have written 10k rather than less than that so far. Must be because it's progressing so quickly and it feels like we've known the senior staff for less than seven chapters. Now it's time to get to know the cadets with this opener!

Cadets were screaming, civilians were screaming, and the professors were holding on to their cadets the best way they could as chairs were sent flying in different directions. Blue team one held on to each other, tightly. The gymnasium was tumbling down with heavy turbulence toward a planet. Loki reached his hand out for a Orion cadet. The Orion cadet reached out to a Tellarite who then reached out for a Kelpien who reached their hand out for a Romulan who reached their hand out for a Bajorian who reached their hand out for a Ferengi who held their hand out for a Klingon who held their hand out for a fellow cadet. It continued on through the gymnasium. Eventually, cadet by cadet and professor by professor and stranger to stranger held hands. The distinctive sensation of falling toward uncertainty was felt through out the room. The sound that they were crashing through the atmosphere was carried through the campus sending cargo boxes tumbling and personal belongings were crashing, rolling, and breaking into pieces in cabins. The main computer of the academy echoed throughout, " _Crashing in to planet in one minute._ " The screaming gradually stopped replaced by a calm, easy going atmosphere. Children were tightly holding hands with parents, strangers, and cadets.

The flying campus tore through the light gray, rolling clouds that acted as a sea below the two moons. The campus came to a halt five feet above a small circular saucer spaceship then flew off carrying itself several hundred miles away. It went over several hills, a large mountain, barren trees, close by a large sea, and a small tent in front of a dying firepit that had a hunched over figure tending to it. The flames briefly went out returning in a moment but the figure's attention was drawn up. The campus rushed past a group of gigantic one eyed creatures resting alongside the edge of a gigantic cave. The planetoid came to a stop in the middle of a clearing then lowered down toward the surface. A large staircase came down from one of the large doors leading into the campus.

The camera returned back into the gymnasium where a very loud collective sigh of relief was heard. Everyone was still in the darkness. No one dared to move. No one dared to get up and move around. They had stiff limbs, bruised bodies, and hands holding on to the next person.  Terrified out of their minds that Dragos was coming after them to finish what he had started. Everyone was very still where they were. Laura squeezed her brother's hand and he squeezed her hand in return. The cadets shared glances with each other while intertwined in a sea of chairs and people. Their hearts were beating loudly in their ears. The sounds of doors opening in the distance made a few of the civilians sweat. Door by door began to open loudly echoing through the campus. Loki dreaded the next moment. What could be his final moment in his short life as a space cadet. The doors to the gymnasium slid open. A torch with flames entered the room as sounds from children were muffled.

"Hello?" Gampu's voice echoed through the gymnasium. "I am Doctor Zachary Smith. I offer my services for the wounded I have spotted in the corridors," the flame from the torch went out and a girly scream came from Smith. "Can someone _please_ turn on the lights?"  
  
The darkness was replaced by the light, alarming red lighting in the gymnasium. The cadets and civilians helped each up to their feet as did the professors. The tension in the air evaporated replaced by confusion and joy. Loki vanished in the blink of a eye. He appeared at random parts of the gymnasium coming closer and closer to the well aged man. Each time Smith blinked, he was closer like a patient cat moving every time their master hide behind a wall then walked out to see the cat in the same position they had left them in.  
  
"Commander!" Loki said, grabbing Smith into a hug.

The cadets in the vast gymnasium helped people alongside them up to their feet in a thunderous applause. The diplomas were discarded on the stage around carelessly. The secretary quickly picked them up with help from the chief engineers of the academy and the bundles of flowers were collected.  The red hue of the room was replaced by the familiar gray lighting that made it easier to see. Smith was alarmed looking down toward the little boy who had his hand wrapped around his waist and his head pressed against the older man's stomach. Smiles grew on the blue team's faces as they navigated their way toward the two.

"Commander!" Chris said, earning a head turn from Smith.  "How did you get out of Battle Control?"

"I. . ." Smith stared at them. "I . . . Battle Control?"

"Yes," Chris said. "You were defending the campus with it against Dragos."

"And Dragos is?" Smith asked, concerned.

"The emperor of the Dragonian empire," Chris said. "Remember?"

"Chris," Laura said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  "He looks really young."

The cadets eyes turned on toward Smith.

"He doesn't look all that much different," Chris said.

"You must be mistaken, dear," Smith said.  "I have been stranded on this planet for a year with the party of the Jupiter 2." he then added regretfully. "I am a colonel, a doctor, and a stowaway. . . Currently a space castaway." Loki stepped back from Smith.

"You're no stowaway to us," Loki said. "You are family."

"Commander?" came Professor T'hej. "What do we do?"

Smith observed the unsure crowd in front of him.

"If I were your commander . . ." Smith began. "then I would ask that you have repairmen check for damage around the ship and make sufficient repairs, civilians remain in this place, finding out whether or not that your vessel is capable of flying again should the repairs be capable of being done, and if you can make enough defense transports to fight against this Emperor Dragos to replace the ones lost then it should be done. You need protection if you're going back out there with your own people. In the mean time, you will need doctors searching from top to bottom for the injured. And if you can't leave this planet, you will have to figure out how to feed this many people, how to best clothe them, how to house them, how to use water sparingly, how to survive . . . and most of all, you must make sure you can replace or repair parts of this vessel. And finding a more appropriate leader to lead this operation. Is that clear?"

There was a nod.

"Good," Smith said. "then you should go straight to work."

"Commander, we only have cadets," T'Hej said.

"You mean to tell me this is a academy?" Smith asked.

"It is," T'Hej said.

"A . . . Space Academy," Smith said. He looked down Loki, horrified. "With _children_ ," he looked back up toward the sea of people. "I believe you can figure out a way around this problem without anyone dying." He raised his eyebrows. "Can't you?"


	9. Raise your hand if

"Raise your hand if you're injured!" Chris shouted, standing up on a chair.

A sea of hands raised and Smith rolled a eye.

"Not emotionally," Smith snarked.

"WITH REAL WOUNDS!" Tee Gar hollered, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Several hands lowered.

"Injured go to the stage," Chris said. "Cadets who are doctors and surgeons, separate from civilians and other cadets. Doctors, go to the unoccupied section of the gymnasium. Doctor Soom will search for other survivors with the commander along with anyone else who offers their services. If we have a professor who deals with medical then we will need them to sort themselves out and help us get the beds for the injured."

"Here!" Allen called.

"Professor Allen!" Chris said, beaming then gave a thumbs up. "Good to see you here."

Professors raised their heads up.

"Where do we put the diplomas in the meantime?" Spon asked.

"Where you had them earlier," Chris said. "Make room for the doctors!"

The sea of people and cadets split apart into what seemed to be two armies that were separated by a large gap between them.

The cadets moved their chairs away from the center of the room making space for the doctors to go toward the front and the back end. The other group of medical professionals began to set up their individual stations for patients to attend. Chris searched the sea of red teams for a familiar face. His eyes came to a stop once he saw the dark brown haired man doing the organizing the rest of the fellow cadets. The currently cadet lieutenant Matt Prentiss was doing quite a good job organizing the red teams. Being left alone, invincible, for a year while people were standing in place like mannequins and not losing his mind had been impressive. It was more of a miracle that he hadn't died. Matt had a cut along his head that he was covering with a handkerchief. Allen handed the members of the assembled group emergency medical kits as the twins were engaged in a discussion from in behind them.

"What about Damage Control?" Laura asked.

"Damage Control went with the Commander," Adrian said. "Can't take the easy way out."

"We're blind as bats," Laura said.

"Maybe not," Chris said, tapping on the side of his head. "We do have our eyes." he looked over the sea of cadets. "Alright, we need cadets who major in engineering to come out."

Tee Gar was joined by Allen and several other cadets who majored in medicine.

"Come on, Doctor Soom," Smith said, turning away from the doorway with a wave of his index finger.

"Call me Tee Gar," Tee Gar said, following the doctor out of the gymnasium.

"And Doctor Soom wouldn't do?" Smith asked, looking toward the younger man with a raised eyebrow with his hands clasped together. 

"Blue team isn't as formal as other teams," Tee Gar said, as members of the group split off toward the wounded that were lingering around the corridors. "We tend to have a unique ranking system for cadets. Cadets even serve on military installations in Galactic."

"Why?" Smith asked.

"Why not?" Tee Gar asked.

"That is not a answer, Tee Gar," Smith said.

"It is," Allen and Tee Gar said.

"We don't have star wars as much anymore." Tee Gar said.

"You mean to say is that you don't have any on-going wars," Smith said.

"None, Commander,"  Tee Gar said.

"Not even one launched by Emperor Dragos?" Smith asked,

"He's bringing us closer to having another a very active star war. Dragos Evil is just . . ." Tee Gar shook his head. "Cruel and ruthless. Uses captured cadets for experiments,"  Smith looked over toward the young man who wore a haunted expression on his face. A kind of haunted that Smith had only seen in war veterans. "For a while I couldn't use any of my techniques to use my super strength. I. . I. . . I didn't feel like a man. The Commander told me, ' _Super powers don't make a man, Tee Gar. A man is made of his friends and his humanity_ '. And at the end of the day, I discovered that he was right. I don't need my super strength to consider myself a man."

"He sounds very wise," Smith said. "Wish I got the chance to meet this look alike. Better man than I am."

"Living for three lifetimes does that to a human," Tee Gar said, overhearing whining then held his hand up.

The group stopped.

"I didn't make that noise," Smith said.

"Patients are making those noise, Commander," Allen said.

There was noises coming from both sides of the corridor from two different doors.

"Professor?" Tee Gar asked.

"We are splitting up to deal with them," Allen said. "I will take Commander Gampu, Ensign Lewis, Ensign Duchoe, and Lieutenant Co'uel." Smith grew insulted with big eyes and eyebrows raised.

"You can't call 'dibs' on me," Smith said.

"I just did," Allen said. "I have been meaning to speak to you about getting your next flu shot." Smith's eyebrows lowered, only instead furrowing together.

"Charlie, W'Checell," Tee Gar said, facing the two slightly tall men. "Whatever you see on the other side of that door. . . it is nothing what we learned about in class. I'll take the lead."

Tee Gar stroked his hand in front of the black panel alongside the door way then looked over toward Smith.

Smith followed  Tee  Gar's lead then yanked his hand back at the sudden whish made by the door.

The doors slid open to reveal injured cadets along side the halls with terrified repairmen among them.

Tee Gar walked through the doorway with two third year cadets, full grade lieutenants, from behind him then detached the medical kit off one of the gray loops around his waist with a click and knelt down to the bleeding cadet in front of him. With another click, the small case flipped open to reveal the contents that consisted of a hypospray, a roll of gauze, a medical tricorder, a long thin piece of metal --the newest variation of a dermal regenerator--, and a even long surgical tool that seemed to be a scalpel. He took the medical tricorder out of the case then slid the long, gray pole out and aimed it at the body of the first cadet. Scanning the body of the patient for internal injuries.

"What's your name?" Tee Gar asked.

"Degardez, head of Seeker Repair Service," Degardez said, her hand placed on her shoulder. "It hurts to breathe."

"You have two cracked ribs, a broken nose, and a dislocated shoulder," Tee Gar said. "Hold on."

"Hell," Degardez whined.

Tee Gar popped the arm back into the socket. The seeker repairman had a high pitch sigh of relief. Tee Gar took out a roll of red and white gauze from the compartment. He unrolled a section of gauze and stopped it from rolling on with his right hand. He took out the scalpel from the container then cut the section off from the roll, rolled the gauze back up, placed inside the container, then began to roll the corners of the section up until they made a ball.

"I am stuffing this into your nose until the bleeding stops," Tee Gar said, stuffing the gauze balls into the woman's nose. "Breathe through your mouth."

"Oraco," came the reply.

Tee Gar found a piece of folded, firm small metal from beside him that could act as a sprint. He placed it on Degardez's nose earning painful gasps in return. The other medical cadets dealt with the patients. Some of the repairmen had damaged antennas that were bleeding, their hair disheveled, and uniforms were stained in blood. Tee Gar glanced glanced over toward the other cadets. If he was to make sure the repairman got up to their feet and helped in making new seekers, then they had to find sick bay. He stood up after putting the equipment back into the med kit. Tee Gar came toward the doorway and waved his hand in front of the compartment. The door slid open and he was face to face with Professor Allen.

"Professor Allen, did the other half of the campus take sick bay?" Tee Gar asked.

"We have a spare," Allen said. "We restocked it last week."

"Where is it?" Tee Gar asked.

"It's on the back end," Allen said.

"So by the time we get there, we might have hundreds of patients," Tee Gar said. "Tell me it's big enough for everyone, professor."

"Hundreds of cafeterias can be used for recovery rooms, waiting rooms, and operation rooms if need be," Allen said. "We can only have so many patients at a time in the spare."

"Tell me if the size is bigger than main," Tee Gar said.

"It is bigger for emergencies," Allen said.

"Some of the Academy Personnel need bone knitters used on them if we're going to make more Starfires to protect the campus while on the way to Fleet Command," Tee Gar said. "We will be walking with patients behind us"

"That would be a great image had we have enough bone knitters to hand to doctors,"  Allen said.

Tee Gar grew a surprised expression laced with a frown.

"We don't have enough to cover them?" Tee Gar asked, taken back with his hands on his hips.

"We never anticipated something like this to happen," Allen said.

"No one sees it coming, Professor," Tee Gar said.

"We got enough for a thousand doctors," Allen said.

"That is not a problem," Tee Gar said, his face turning to ease and a smile grew on his face.

"You don't know how many doctors we have on hand," Allen said.  "And how many of those who will try to help without medical tools. How many doctors can attend to each group of civilian patients without having their files? It's not going to be easy in the first day but it will get easier as time goes on. Starting tomorrow when Planetary Command notices Star Command or the Space Academy hasn't contacted them in some time then send in relief. If we don't get the necessary relief in time . . ."

"Then what, Professor?" Tee Gar asked.

"People could die, Doctor Soom," Allen said, grimly then came toward the door that Tee Gar had came out of and swiped his hand then leaned forward through the doorway to make the announcement leaving Tee Gar almost shellshocked.


	10. Dragos's unraveling

"Running into the Robinsons Star Cluster, now are you, Commander?" Dragos said, staring down at the space monitor. "Hah, my army can go through it!"

The front half of The Academy was fending itself off fast the speed limit of cruise control.

"Medusa to Dragos Evil," Medusa appeared on the screen. "My patience is running thin."

"Medusa, he is giving you a thrill," Dragos said. "He can't speed the planetoid up any faster for you."

"I can just freeze that vessel in place and be done with it," Medusa said. "something that all your allies are concurring on."

"Ah, but the victory wouldn't be as sweet," Dragos said. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"I can't say I am not," Medusa said, with a pleased smile. "I haven't been on a planetoid chase in the last two years."

"I will make it your worthwhile," Dragos said, with a bright sinister smile.

"You can do that by going after Jason," Medusa said. "And leaving the academy to us. We have won. Let your allies clean up after you."

"Not yet, " Dragos said. "Not until the Commander says it's over!" He smacked his fist on the table. "Not until he surrenders!"

"What part did he play in your exile?"  Medusa asked. Dragos did not reply. "None. As Queen of Arcos, I am fair when it comes to revenge and this is not fair."

"The Commander is a friend of Jason," Dragos said. "Jason always rescues his friends and brings them back home safe and sound while I am defeated! Defeated!" He shook his fist. "This time, he cannot come to his rescue! This time his home is in danger. This time I have the upper hand! The Commander is a old man. Killing him will crush Jason's spirit! The next moves our army makes are critical for a complete victory against the Galactic! And if I know Academy Personnel well enough, he isn't going to give up so soon."

"Battle Control can't take any more of this chase,"  Medusa said, raising a eyebrow with a baffled look on her face then lowered her eyebrow.  "neither can he."

"That's what he wants you to think," Dragos said. "That's what they always want me to think."

"Will you consider this battle chase over with when he surrenders?" Medusa asked.

"He can't repair to Battle Control to its prime condition and renew energy," Dragos said. "It'll be the sweetest victory I had against Star Command in years!" Dragos delivered a loud, villainous laughter with his hands closed into fists held up above the space monitor. "Cornered, weak, and defenseless! Exactly what I have been trying to do for _years_!"

"Medusa out,"  Medusa said, but his laughter echoed through her bridge's chamber that did not end while she looked over in concern toward the vessel.


	11. A nightmare of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine, I'll admit it. This is a character study for the space cadets because someday I'll make a fic set in the space academy verse/Jason of star command verse that doesn't blatantly crossover with LIS with many of the characters seen in it.

A young boy in a light orange PJ outfit tossed and turned in his bed.

 _The camera came through space soaring through into the tower that lost a part falling down toward the planetoid half with a loud crash breaking into several pieces. The sound was that of a very loud, crashing noise similar to large wave crashing and a rock avalanche occurring. It was a roar that would be admired from a distance but not up close. Pieces of rock were trailing behind the planetoid in a way showing that it was falling apart with pieces of metal among the collection including doors. The scene poured into the lower half of the tower that was trembling. The red hue was going on and off in the slightly darkened room._ The young boy saw Smith but not Smith leaned forward with his hands embedded into the arm rest of the chair. _The figure was taking in emotional breaths slowly turning his gaze up toward the view screen and grew a relieved look. He appeared to be unshaven as though he had been in chaos for days._

_"We have made it to the star cluster, Commander," Peepo said._

_"Prepare evasive procedures, Peepo," Gampu said._

_"Oraco!" Peepo said. "Evasive procedures being taken."_

_"Ah, Madame," Gampu said, looking toward the brightest star with a smile. "Judy, Penny. . . Still beautiful after all these years."  His eyes drifted toward the second star beside the first. "Professor." his voice was emotionally charged at seeing the familiar star clusters._

_Battle Control trembled loudly as the army followed the planetoid closer into the cluster._

The young boy turned toward his right.

_"Ready!" Peepo replied._

_"Get closer to the nearest one!" Gampu ordered._

_Peepo's head whirred toward the Commander._

_"L-Dwarf Will Robinson is the closests," Peepo said._

_"Get us closer," Gampu said. "we will not conclude this battle with a undignified whimper."_

_"Bringing Space Academy closer," Peepo said._

_"Come on, my boy," Gampu said, as a flash of light highlighted that his face was completely covered in burns and his hands had the worst of it. "Help us."  He had a desperate look on his face.  
_

The young boy turned toward his right.

_"The West Asteroid belt is nearby," Peepo said. "Permission to hide among it after refueling for emergency repairs?"_

The young boy turned toward the left.

_"Granted," Gampu said, as another blast struck the space academy making it tremble._

The young boy turned toward the right.

_"Rest, Commander," Peepo said, as Gampu  pressed on the light orange buttons that activated somewhat operating laser cannons. "Hand the defense controls over to me."_

_Gampu inputted a command using the labeled numbered buttons, painfully._

_"Defense Controls have been handed over to you," Gampu said. "Good luck."_

_"Operating!" Peepo announced, as Gampu's blue aged eyes stared at the approaching L-dwarf star._

_"Please," Gampu plead, desperately leaning forward as his eyes glanced toward the star. "For your dear friend, Doctor Zachary Smith."_

_The ship was struck against sending Gampu crashing to the floor as the red lights went out._

"Doctor Smith!" Will Robinson, the boy, bolted up with sweat coming down his skin while panting.

Will slid out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

The dream was very disturbing and very odd to say for the least. He opened the door to his bedroom then made his way up the ladder. Sometimes, dreams had that kind of effect on him. Needing time before trying to fall asleep again was all so common.  He came to the front seat of the bridge then sat down into it. Will breathed in and out, cooling his thoughts down. The nightmare still felt as fresh. He replayed it in his mind observing the fallen window panel laid against the rail.  The fallen cieling pieces on the floor around the figure. The orange and yellow carpeting around the figure highlighted by the red light that had cables, gray blocks, and pieces of light gray railing on the floor. The white sparks that erupted from the panels---it was a nightmare. Chaos. Will looked over, overhearing John's footsteps and his familiar yawn.  
  
"Will?" John asked. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"A nightmare," Will said. "More of a memory than a nightmare. Like it were happening in real time, real as you and me."  
  
"That must be from the excitement made yesterday," John said.  
  
 "I want to believe it was," Will said, then shook his head. "Doctor Smith was in it."  
  
"Smith hasn't ran back here in a month so it's safe to assume you don't need to worry," John said.  
  
"I wasn't, dad," Will said. "That's the thing," he looked down toward the console as the images flickered in his mind. "I stopped worrying about him last week."  
  
"Sub consciously," John said, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright to be worried, Will. Worried about those he will end up crossing."  
  
Will considered, then nodded.

"I should be," Will said. "Why are _you_ up so early?"

"Not as inconvenient as your nightmare," John said, as Don came up the elevator with a laser pistol strapped around his shoulder. "We have to check on our visitor from yesterday."

"I thought they left," Will said.

"Not at all," John said. "They are still sticking around." Will grew surprised.

"I thought they had learned their lesson," Will said, earning a head shake from the head of the family.

"They need a reminder of where they are," John said. "We're not idly going to stand by people capable of making a life destructive machine continues to remain on a populated planet."

Will  nodded.

"Go get him," Will said, earning a nod back from John. 

John came over toward Don taking the laser pistol that was handed to him. Will watched the two leave the  Jupiter 2 then briefly closed his eyes watching their figures walking away and his eyes closed as his back was pressed against the back rest of the chair feeling very comfortable in it. Will had his arms folded while slumping in the chair and fell asleep.


	12. Deciding emergency control

"This will be Emergency Command Control for now," Paul said, as the camera came down toward the center small tower to the right hand side of the planetoid. He observed the scenery around him with a smile and his hands were placed on his waist. "Looks like it could have been used as Academy Control."

"I can't believe no one thought to make a emergency command room for the campus," Chris said.

"They better start constructing a real emergency command control room after we get back," Paul said. "Professor T'Hej would like xeir office in working order."

Chris came toward the window.

"The office has a good view of the campus," Chris said. He leaned toward the ledge of the window looking off in the distance seeing the shapes of campus that flickered on, from ahead of that were the formations of mountains, what little there were of shapes belonging to trees, and bodies of water that stood out underneath the night. "Wait a minute. . ." he leaned off against the ledge then turned toward Paul. "This _is_ Academy Control."

"That can't be," Paul said. "Academy Control is out there."

"We did have to be put on a mandatory week holiday before the new year started," Chris said. "What if they could change which corridor went to which classroom?"

Paul's eyes widened.

"Professor T'Hej's office is the spare command control room," Paul said. "but that would mean Commander Gampu and Commander Stone knew what was going to happen."

"I doubt they knew it was going to happen this way," Chris said, rubbing his chin. "A just in case kind of procedure."

"Without telling us," Paul said, then lowered his head shaking it with his gaze fixated on the floor. "What else must he have kept back from us?"

"A lot more," Chris said. "A lot more."

The actual academy control was a small tower that resembled a sauropod without necks but had a hat and two pairs of arms. The engineering cadets were setting up the long table up in the center of the room. Their Vegan fellow cadet, Roark, was helping to set up the rounded consoles section to war control sliding the stations into the holes set up on the floor. The parts were still useful after all these years remaining in storage. T'Hej's holographic pictures were taken down by cadets on long ladders surrounding the room. The newer consoles were gray and black making the colorful buttons stand out with the smallest of all friendly aesthetic remaining the same. It was one of the more finer, friendly aspects of the stations that cadets could adjust to using in the meantime.

It wasn't going to be the same walking into battle control. It was a problem that couldn't be fixed with taking a seeker out with the entire blue team going along the ride and Gampu occasionally overseeing the campus. Gampu had oversaw a majority of their missions as their Commander regarding the academy. All three sections had a space monitor that was illuminating a gray color. Paul placed a hand on the top of the space monitor lightly giving it a pat. It had the same build and model but the gray theme made the space monitor seem different. Meaner, more military outlook and less pleasing. The optimistic, red friendly colors were vibrant and welcoming. A color that contrasted against the black secondary theme to the consoles. The dark gray felt more inclined to a scene of dark, gritty violence. A kind of violence that Paul had believed he had escaped from the new colony Ceto. The carpeting in the room was replaced by dark gray and yellow.

“Repair Control To Battle Control,” came a woman’s voice.

“Control here,” Chris said, pressing on a button.

“We have a survey of the damage so far from our half of the campus,”  The two men exchanged a glance. “If the damage is the same like ours on the other half then it could take up to two weeks.”

“Two weeks,” Chris said. “Take all the time you need. Control out,” he pressed the red button wearing a worried look. “We are at rock bottom. Sitting ducks.”

“We’re not sitting ducks, Chris,” Paul said. “We got hand lasers.”

“How many do we have is the real question,” Chris said.

“Enough to arm abled people,” Paul said.

Roark approached Chris.

“Who is in charge of Battle Control?” Roark asked.

“Gampu is,” Chris said.

“I heard that he left with main academy control,” Roark said, Paul turned his gaze onto him.

“He didn’t leave, actually,” Paul said, cutting off Chris before he could speak. “He left Peepo behind to pilot the ship and decided to stick around to make sure we didn’t panic.”

“Thankfully, he was the first face we saw,” Chris agreed. “Told us we got to safety.”

“Is he ready to make cadets soldiers?” Roark asked, raising a eyebrow.

“No,” Chris said. “He will never be ready. Makes him feel sick having to think about it.”

"It does," Paul said. "he is in one of the sick bays right now recovering from that sickness."

"I'll like to speak with him later about what to do with the battle over this planet," Roark said.

"I will get him," Paul said, then began to walk out of the room.

"In his office," Roark said. "alone."

"Alright," Paul said, then waved his hand in the way of the door panel.

"Roark," Chris said, the door opened before him.  "You're a soldier, tell me how afraid that  I should be as a cadet."

The Vegan looked down toward the young man.

"Very afraid if it doesn't pan out the way we want it," Roark said, then walked out of Battle Control.

Chris sighed, worried, folding his arms as he turned toward the viewscreen.

The viewscreen was outfitted with bright neon lights that made the window from the outside glow.

The camera turned around to reveal the inside of the changing battle control floating away in the distance leaving Chris where he became smaller and smaller behind until it seemed that the asteroid was a large cruise ship submerged in rock with lights on that made the gray hulls stand out from above. The camera moved into the distance following out hundreds of miles away from the campus until it came down to a stop on the Chariot. The Chariot was heading in the direction of a vessel that was illuminating lights from the windows in the middle of barren trees.


	13. the alien of the week being tied up

When he was selected to pilot the Jupiter 2, Don didn't think he would have to sit in the Chariot on a mission to tell off a alien with the head of the family and yet, here he was. The hair all over Don's skin was raised up. It was a different kind of feeling hanging on to Don. Over the past few months being on Priplanus, he had been one to feel a thousand feelings. Felt like he was in the eye of the hurricane before the storm arrived followed by a calm wind, the feel in the air changing, and his gut was twisting. It was unsettling for the pilot. The Chariot came to a pause in front of the bright pink space craft. The multiple colored windows were rotating on a large band around the spacecraft that had a ramp lowered down toward the ground.

John was the first one to get up.

"Don?" John asked. "Something on your mind?"

"There's a bad storm coming," Don said. "What kind I don't know."

"Whatever it is, we can handle," John said.

"Doctor Wincfield is someone we can handle," Don said. "Left to stay on this planet then there is no doubt that he will come across our distant exile."

"Thankfully, he hasn't," John said. "It would be easy for him to talk Smith into his experiment."

"Too easy,"  Don said, getting up from the chair.

"So it's going to be fine," John said, opening the doors to the Chariot.

"This has a exception," Don said, as John slid out of the Chariot.  Don shook his head. "I can't shake it off."

John looked over raising a eyebrow.

"That bad?" John asked.

"There is something we can't handle up there." Don gestured his hand toward the night sky.  "I don't know what it is and I don't like it."

John looked toward the sky.

"We've handled every problem from space so far," John said, then turned toward Don. "We will be fine."

John walked his way toward the entrance of the cave.

"Hopefully," Don said, looking up toward the night sky that was dotted in stars and two moons that were set close by each other.

Don hopped out of the Chariot then closed the door behind him and caught up with John. There was aqua blue light pouring out of the spacecraft pooling on the dirt and the platform. The two men walked side by side up the ramp until they came across humanoid like beings who had strange feet. Wincfield was standing alongside a bulky machine putting in information on the large keyboard with colorful buttons. He wiggled a button and there. On the center of the padd was a dark brown being. One that Don recognized as one that had held Will and Smith captive under a sea of vines. The screams coming from the alien were loud and alarming.

John shoved Wincfield to the side surprising the assistants from across the man. He fired the laser pistol on the consoles and the lights glowing around the buttons promptly vanished. The being fell on to its side whimpering softly. John slowly turned in the direction of the middle aged man with a dark look on his face. Don came to the alien's side then pressed a few buttons. The green grill underneath the being lost color. The being struggled to get up so Don reached his hand out helping the taller being up to their feet. The being squeezed Don's shoulder then slowly and tiredly walked down the platform heading down in the direction of the exit.

"You will dissemble this project immediately," John said, lowering the laser pistol to his side.

"There could be thousands of willing people----" Wincfield started.

"Doctor Wincfield, there are thousands of people who love them equally and don't want them running out to reckless, suicidal ways of solving their problems that are not terminal," John spoke over the man. "You are going to leave this planet and find a better purpose of using your machine."

"Or not finishing this machine at all," Don added.

"You don't understand," Wincfield said. "these volunteers---"

"Are not up for grabs," John cut the doctor off.

"How are you so sure about that?" Wincfield asked

"They haven't come yet," John said. "I don't want to see your face on Priplanus around my family or anyone else on this planet again, If I see you again. . . I wouldn't be as lenient to you and your assistants," John aimed the laser pistol toward the group. "Isn't it humane not to let suffering continue?"

Wincfield nodded.

"Yes," Wincfield said.

John's fingers retreated from the trigger.

"Good," John said. "We understand each other." he nodded toward Don.

Don aimed the laser pistol at several exposed parts of the machine keeping back.

"What are you doing?" Wincfield demanded a answer.

"Inventions like yours have no place on this planet," John said. "Destroy all the paperwork you have on this machine and the backs up."

"But I am required by the Federation---" Wincfield started,

"The Federation isn't made to play with peope's lives," John said. "Is it?"

"No," Wincfield said.

The two men walked away from the disturbed assistants and Wincfield eyed at his destroyed experiment, biting his fingernails.


	14. Down the stairs goes the wordsmith

Smith was running down the stair case.

"Doctor Smith!" Paul shouted. "Come back!"

Smith turned toward Paul.

"Pass!" Smith turned away then continued his descent down.

Loki appeared in front  of Smith.

"Doctor Smith---"

Smith screamed running ahead of him.

"Could you please--"

Smith's girly scream echoed behind him.

"Help us?"

Smith tripped and fell down the stairs then finally came to a landing on the dirt.  He was covered in bruises and cuts that stained him. Loki reappeared by the man's side as Paul and Laura came speeding down the long series of stairs. Smith groaned turning over to his side. His vision was blurry at first with blood trickling down his grayed eyebrow with one hand under his head. He turned over to his side feeling his body was aching all over the place. Smith spat out blood onto the sand with a hand placed on his chest regaining his breath. Loki looked over in concern.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked.

Smith screamed,  crawling away from the boy.

"No wonder your parents named you Loki!" Smith said. "You're mischievous and evil!"

"Gampu named me," Loki said. "I have no idea what my real name is. Could be Charles Bobson for all I know."

"Doctor Smith!" Laura said, coming to the end of the stairs. "If you just listen--"

"Impersonating a office has serious jail time, my dear," Smith said. "and serious consequences." He used a large rock to help himself up to his feet.  "I like to thrive not wilt."

"We all like . . . not to become slaves. . .  or victims of . . . Dragos  Evil," Paul said, in-between breaths with his hands on his knees. "We can promise you. . ."

"We can promise you payment for acting,"  Laura said, as Smith was limping away. "Lots of gold and diamonds."

Smith stopped in his tracks.

"Gold," Smith slowly turned toward the three. "You say?"

"Lots of it," Loki said. "Sometimes I go into the treasure room to play out a pirate fantasy with Peepo."

"Enough to use as a emergency fueling forever," Laura said. "Not like you got people who want you back in two weeks."

Smith looked off in the distance, tapping his fingers together, then back in the direction of them.

"I was exiled," Smith said. "Permanently," his eyes lowered toward the plant life then back toward them. "How old is your dear friend?"

"He tells  us that he is over three hundred," Paul said. "whatever Roark says about the war, just nod along and improvise a story about the war."

"But think what you would do in his position," Laura said. "He is very cautious about danger."

"We're doppelgangers, Laura," Smith replied. "Not the same person."

"Someone very reluctant to be part of war had to do," Paul said. "There are things that he is not proud that he did in the name of survival."

"Survival," Smith said. "Now that, I am familiar to. Will one of you be with me?"

"Can't," Laura said. "It'll look suspicious."

"She can communicate telepathically with you," Loki said.

"If you need some information to fall back on," Laura said. 

Smith tapped on his chin.

"That will be terrifying," Smith said. "That's good. . . I won't make a mistake being on my toes," he clasped his hands together. "Where do we start?"

"As soon as you're ready," Paul said.

"Good," Smith said. "Because you must talk to some adults before I actually go through with this charade."

"We are adults,"  Laura said.

"No, no," Smith said, shaking his head. "Adults who want to survive. Not just me."

"Who are they?" Laura asked.

"Professor Robinson, Major West, and Mrs Robinson," Smith said, as  realizations dawned on the group.  "They should be aware before a ground invasion starts." Smith placed a hand on his forehead. "And I should really be tended before I take you to the Jupiter 2."

"Camelopardus!" Loki said. "The void is a time warp."

"Come on, Doctor Smith," Paul said, then glared toward Loki. "Ignore him."

"Time warp?" Smith asked, befuddled, as he was guided along up the stairs. "You must be from the future."

"That we are," Paul said, as they went up the stairs.

Laura placed her hands on her hips.

"Loki," Laura said. "We have to abide the temporal directive."

"No one will believe Doctor Smith about the time warp," Loki said.

"You know what that means," Laura said. "No dropping hints about the Jupiter 2's future to the Robinsons."

"I can do that," Loki said.

"That's all I need to hear and see you doing," Laura said. "Not even the fate of this planet."

Loki looked up toward the twin moons.

"It will be destroyed someday in the future," Loki said. "And no one is never to see something like this again."

"It's a little weird just seeing the two moons orbiting a planet," Laura said. 

"Haunting," Loki said. "Very haunting."

"It is," Laura agreed. "After all these times passing by the Alvereze Sector and going on vacations with our parents. . . Seeing the moons with those unique shapes side by side. Not accompanied by two smaller moons from alongside them. They always did look out of place on Galvan."

"I am going to visit Galvan on my first holiday as a officer,"  Loki said. "And maybe take a friend along for the ride."

"One thing is true," Laura said.

"What's that?"  Loki asked.

"The sight of just two moons alongside each other above the mountains at night around their native planet is gorgeous," Laura said. "This would have made a great painting."

Laura went up the stairs as Loki observed the scene.

"It would have," Loki said, nodding his head.

 


	15. To approach the Jupiter 2 camp

They were about to enter the Jupiter 2 when John and Don stopped feeling they were being watched so the two men slowly turned around. They saw Smith letting go of a young woman's hand while keeping a grip on the child's hand and a young tall man let go of the woman's hand. The young adults were in white and blue uniforms. The two vanished abruptly before Don's eyes that was alarming. Their hands reached toward their laser pistols. The man was taller than the short woman by his side and they seemed to be military more than anything to Don's eyes. They seemed to be friendly at first sight holding their hands up shaking them. The men lowered their laser pistols.

"Hi, I am Chris," Chris said. "And this is my sister, Laura."

"How you do," Laura said.

"We're from the Space Academy," Chris said, then gestured over his shoulder. "we've parked it several hundreds of miles away." 

"Where did Smith go?" John asked.

"You exiled him, remember?" Laura asked. "He brought us here only as a favor and decided to go see the treasure vault for himself."

Chris rolled a eye, bemused.

"He just likes to randomly teleport now that he knows Loki can do it," Chris said, with a laugh.

"That does sound like him," Don said.

"And you thought not approaching us in the morning is wise?" John asked, disturbed. "We could have shot you."

"It's pretty important enough," Chris said. "You see," he glanced toward his sister then back. "We are going to be in a space battle breaking orbit to face Emperor Dragos Evil and his large army in two weeks."

"Doctor Smith told us that it wouldn't be right leaving innocent civilians out of the loop and leave them unprepared for it," Laura said.

"I have to give it to him," Don said. "Pissing off a space emperor? I never saw that coming."

"No, no, no,"  Laura said. "Emperor Dragos has _always_ been after destroying the academy and Star Command with it."

"It's a daily occurrence," Chris said. "Jason and his friends handle those problem on a day-to-day basis."

"This time he succeeded," John said.

"No," Chris said. "Yes, maybe, we don't know."

"How can you not know?" Don asked.

"Commander Gampu, the head of the academy, was in battle control distracting the emperor and his army from going after us," Laura said. "Jason, Samantha, Professor Parsafoot, and Deputy Commander Stone are still out there. We can't risk going out there because for all we know he could have a squadron waiting to shoot us down if we try to take retrieve them."

"There's a catch to it," Don asked.

"No one really wants to take over," Chris said. "The professors don't want to be the one who makes the mistake."

"And your doctor shares a uncanny resemblance with Gampu," Laura said.

"Except he's very young," Chris said. "But the resemblance can still pass. I mistook your doctor for him."

"He's not our doctor," John corrected. Chris and Laura looked at the man, confused. "Stowaway."

"And he is growing a beard," Laura said.

"So we like to use him for two weeks," Chris said.

"With payment to him," Laura added.

"So that no one will panic," Chris said. "We don't need that after surviving the Battle of Duo Lunas."

"That's a nice idea but who's in charge while using Smith as a cover?" John asked.

"Blue team 1 at your service," Chris said, with a nod. "He won't be with us when we leave this planet."

"It's not his time to be," Laura said. "Somewhere above this planet is a void that connects to where we came from."

Will came down the platform.

"Dad---" Will stopped. "Hey, that's what Doctor Smith was wearing in my dream."

"Will, go back in," John said.

Laura stared long at the boy then her face turned to horror as though she had seen something. Will looked at her oddly then returned into the Jupiter 2. Her eyes shifted toward her brother as she called out his name through their telepathic link. Chris placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her,  as the young woman shook her head. 

 _Peepo has sent a galactic emergency beacon,_ Chris reminded her. _Standard procedure._ _There is rescue ships headed his way with medical staff waiting to get their hands on him to treat his burns._

 _He is really hurt_ , she briefly closed her eyes. _We could lose him._

 _The Academy will not lose him,_ Chris replied, _we won't lose him on our graduation day_.

"Is there something we should know?" John asked.

Chris turned in the direction of the men.

"We're twins," Chris said. "That's all you need to know. I am a pilot and we are going to make sure over ten thousand people get back home safely."

Loki reappeared behind them with a bright smile. 

"Ready to go?" Loki asked, a moment after Laura and Chris recomposed themselves.

Laura nodded.

"Not yet!" Don came down the platform. "TEN thousand people!"

 "Give or take," Chris said.

"That sounds like a city not a campus," Don said. "Your professors should be trained for this. You need military minds on this problem or someone trained for it for that matter. You don't have the experience for war."

"We don't have to," Laura said.

Chris approached Don then came to a stop.

"Teachers are not meant to have their hand lasers in their classrooms," Chris said. "Does the Academy Council have the mind to approve some regulations for the Academy? Yes. Approving of teams and how many people are in them." Chris paused before he continued.  "Are we to send a thousand out there or just a few who can work together at ease and solve the problem? We send a few.  Do we use cadets instead of officers and send them to their deaths with someone who has never been in a planetoid battle and leave it all to chance that it works? No," he shook his head. "we don't."

"Chris," Laura said.

"Instead, we're putting people who care and find a third way out of it where no one is going to die," Chris said. "People not interested in death like your friend Doctor Smith. We compromise with the situation and find some diplomacy in it to save lives. That is where I am from," Chris gestured toward the night sky that was getting lighter and lighter. "You're from a era where Earth doesn't make those compromises.  We do have a war semester but that is in Fleet Command regarding strategies. What we will do today will be history not just for me but for you. We were above this planet when the battle broke out. We don't know what happens after two weeks but what we do know is that there is life. And when there is life, there is hope."

"Chris!" Laura said. "Stop it!"

"We're not trained for war, Major," Chris said. "we are trained for stress and how to keep peace. We're not military and never will be." He turned away from the man then came over toward Loki.

"You're a space peace corps?" Don asked, slowly approaching Laura at the end of the ramp. "Is Earth finally stable?"

"It took Earth awhile to be this stable," Laura said, with a smile.

Laura joined Loki then took his hand so they vanished in a red light before his eyes.

"Awhile?" Don sounded worried. "Why does that sound ominous?"

"Because it is," John said, watching the figures appear and disappear in the distance. "Let's not ask any more questions about that."


	16. The planning for war begins

Roark went through the doorway into the familiar light gray gray and bright yellow office that had laser burns decorating it. Gampu was sitting at the desk reading a padd leaned back into the chair with intrigue on his eyes. He looked up toward the direction of the Vegan had a short wave that turned into gesturing him toward one of the three white seats. Gampu's office had showed some signs of damage consisting of the entire glass wall behind him was gone and displayed a outlook of the distance on Preplanis. The rails that would normally be behind Gampu were halfway gone, the floor behind Gampu was partially missing, and the computer console was the only thing that seemed to be intact at the center cove to the office. The light fixtures around the room on the cieling were steadily remaining on. Parts of the long, wide side beams that were normally powering orange lights were gone.

"Commander," Gampu regarded Roark with a nod.

"Cadet Roark," Gampu said.

"Given the extent of the damage on the campus. . . I thought you didn't make it," Roark said, earning a nod from the man slowly closing his eyes.

"Rest assured, I made it out alive with some difficulty," Gampu said. "I was very reluctant to let Peepo stay behind."

"Your creation, your friend, and partner," Roark said. "It is difficult to leave those you've known your whole life behind."

"Very difficult," Gampu said. "I wanted to stay but the cadets need me and Peepo was capable of handling the problem at hand without a human on Battle Control."

"The computers and AI's are like that these days," Roark said. "I remember when the robots in my day weren't as advanced as Peepo."

"If I could replicate Peepo just for awhile, I would have taken the chance," Gampu said. He shook his head. "But I won't."

"No one can replace a unique AI," Roark said.

"A dear old friend," He sighed, placing his hands on the arm rest then stood up from the chair. "I heard you wanted to speak with me regarding the battle of Preplanis."

Roark nodded.

"I was thinking of the battle of Vega," Roark said. "The second attack by our Terran counterparts."

"Using their own armada against them?" Gampu asked. "Dragos must have very tight security regarding controls over his drones."

"He may," Roark said. "Or may not. I have intel that his allies are not very secured with their spaceships."

Gampu seemed wary about the proposal.

"That is too dangerous," Gampu said. "That was done when we didn't have cadets in the middle of it."

"We had soldiers back then on that issue," Roark said.

"Soldiers were experienced and prepared for issues where they have to take lives," Gampu said. "Not peace keepers." He shook his head. "How can we be sure that the allies won't try crashing their spaceships toward the academy just to make sure they win?"

"That part is easy," Roark said. "It's risky but it could work. We have to send someone out into the army and connect their computers to the campus."

Gampu frowned.

"They don't let people walk in at their will and change everything," Gampu said. "That would require that they have a prisoner to transport from craft to craft and allow them to check in at their computers. A task like that will not work on them with their knowledge."

"That isn't far off," Roark said.

"You mean to say they'll be willing to?" Gampu asked. "They are too smart for that."

"I haven't figured that part out but it could work if we hammer out the ruse," Roark said. "You were part of that original effort," Gampu lowered his head, ashamed. "Heard you ended up killing some people to keep your cover."

"Casualties of war," Gampu said, raising his head up toward Roark with tired eyes. "I never want to do that again. We need _another_ tactic that could work against Dragos and his allies, cadet."

"The current solution is fortifying the campus, send the cadets and civilians into a vast cave with plenty of seekers to send them out to the rescue ships should the army retreat," Gampu nodded, approvingly. "Someone will man this campus while aiming for the biggest ship that may provide a domino effect could it work," Roark finished. Gampu shook his head, disapprovingly. "I realize this breaks your rules of no one dying but it is the most feasible one where everyone lives because one cadet sacrificed themselves."

"And who would be that reckless to do that?" Gampu asked.

"Lieutenant Prentiss," Roark said, watching the older man grow grim and stiffen before his eyes.

"No," Gampu said.

"He approached me with this idea," Roark said. "Emperor Dragos is not aware that he made it to the academy."

"I said _no_ ," Gampu said, facing the Vegan with heavy eyes.

"Then use the landscape to our advantage if Emperor Dragos wants a ground invasion," Roark continued. "Using natives of the planet may help us winning this war against Dragos Evil," Roark placed a padd on the edge of the table. Gampu's hands unlinked behind his back looking down toward the flat, blue padd with bulky buttons below the screen. He scanned the text on the screen picking it up. Gampu's blue eyes looked toward Roark registering that it was his ideas of how to best use the environment. He wanted to laugh at the ideas. These ideas would only work on Earth like planets that didn't have cosmic sand pits. "Just like the Vegans did when Terrans tried invading Vega." Gampu lowered the padd onto the table beside him.

Gampu tapped on his chin, contemplating, as he looked off toward the hole in deep consideration. The wind blew a warm, comforting breeze into the room. Gampu lowered his finger down from his chin then linked his hands hands behind his back. From the distance, everything was just a simple combination of aesthetic and beauty. A scenery that could become a scene of disaster with rising smoke and flames engulfing areas of the land. The imagery alone was enough to shake the man down to his core. The very thought of the planet becoming a war zone was disturbing enough. He squeezed his hands.

"I have seen too many star wars where thousands of people died," Gampu said. "People I called family, friends, and colleagues. . ." he briefly closed his eyes as the faces of people he knew crossed his mind in pain. People that he had lost in wars. He reopened his blue eyes gripping on to what remained of a railing that still stood. "I will be condemned to death before I let another one sacrifice themselves for the good of everyone else." He faced the Vegan. "We are not using innocent civilians to win this war _or_ cadets."

"Sure you're ready to go out there, again?" Roark said.

"It was required of me then and it requires me, again," Gampu said. "If you have better ideas. The natives of this planet are not going to be part of it."

"People will die if we don't act, Commander," Roark said.

"Egos will suffer a short, painful death," Gampu said, with a dismissive wave on the issue. "If the allies intend to pose a ground invasion then we use equipment to test out parts of the planet ahead of the time."

"I prefer we use natives," Roark said. "They know the planet better than we do."

"This is a planet that travelers stop by on and stay awhile," Gampu said. "The only people on here are castaways and alien humanoids who trick people into what they want."

"You are so certain," Roark said.

"We have done scans of the planet," Gampu said. "There is only wildlife and spaceships."

"But how do you know about those shady characters?" Roark asked.

"We have determined that we are in the past of the Alvereze system," Gampu said. "Specifically the planet where two extra moons of Galvan had came from around several thousand years ago and the spaceships line up with species in this century that were not as trusting as they are now. A few of them have the old Federation label on them."

"The void is what I feared," Roark said. "A time warp."

"We can prevent anything we want," Gampu said. "but we're too far away to make a change into your past."

"My family. . ." Roark said.

"Could be related to any of these visitors," Gampu said. "You must not go out and interact with them."

"Understood, Commander," Roark said, with a nod. "That is wise."

"Indeed, it is," Gampu said. "In two weeks, lots of things may change and so may this plan. If you get any better ideas, approach me with it."

"I will," Roark said, with a nod. 

"You are dismissed, cadet," Gampu said. "Get some rest."

"Aye, Commander," Roark said.

Roark turned away then made his path toward the door,  He waved his hand in front of the panel and the door opened before him.  He walked out then the door closed behind him. Gampu sat down into one of the cadets chair melting down into a relieved, troubled Smith. There was a beep from the door then came, "Come in," while rubbing his forehead. Laura and Chris came into the room with bright smiles. Smith leaned himself up halfway up turning  his attention on toward the cadets. The man seemed exhausted.

"How did I do?"  Smith asked.

"You did a good job," Laura said. "We will determine who's going up there."

"I got a rough idea of how it is going to be," Chris said. "Blue team 1  is going to save the academy and a planet before graduation."

"I am here," Smith said. "Why don't you use me to finish it?"

"It wouldn't be legal," Laura said.

"And it wouldn't be right," Chris said. "Until then, we are going to be very busy repairing the academy."

"Thank you, Doctor Smith," Laura said. "We really appreciate you doing this."

Smith stood up to his feet.

"I need to dissemble my camp and bring my belongings to my temporary quarters," Smith said.

"Gampu's quarters is largely intact," Chris said.

"No," Smith said.

"We're not asking, demanding, or offering," Chris said, shaking his hand. "we're giving you one that is by his room."

"You want me to retain my identity in my off time and not become the mask," Smith said. "A good decision. It's easy to become the mask."

 "If we really lost him in that battle. . ." Chris sighed, briefly  closing his eyes then turned them on toward Smith.

"You have to end the charade," Smith said.

"After we leave Preplanis," Laura said.

"Gampu would be proud of you, both of you, for going this far," Smith said, placing his hand on their shoulder. "It is tempting to ask a look alike to join you in your time."

"We have a good teacher," Chris said, as Smith let go of their shoulders then walked toward the nearest cadet chair. "A fine one."

Smith sat down into the cadets chair.

"I will be taking a nap before I go out and retrieve my belongings," Smith said, his fingers pressed along the sides of his face. "I will be taking five coins per day for this role."

"Five?" Laura said. "Just five gold coins?"

"Ten if it gets more stressful," Smith added, as his eyes closed and he snored while leaning against the left arm rest. 

"We all need some sleep," Chris said, turning toward Laura. "This has been a eventful afternoon."

"Too eventful," Laura said, shaking her head. "Sometimes I just wish. . . I just wish that Emperor Dragos died and his empire ended with him."

"Over the past few hours I have been feeling the same," Chris said. "Seeing friends, family members, and random people hurt from the attack is just--"

"It's heartwrenching," Laura said. "The kind of disaster that doesn't happen every day."

"I get the feeling that we may to anticipate that as the day goes on," Chris said. "Tee Gar and the other doctors are still going through the campus searching for wounded." They walked toward the doors and Laura waved her hand on the console.

"This is preparing us for a ship wide scale," Laura said. "and we will be better at it next time."

"You make it sound we're still learning," Chris said.

"We're cadets, Christopher," Laura said. "The Space Academy isn't done yet teaching us."

"We are," Chris said, looking down toward his twin with a smile watching her leave the room. "We are."

Chris followed her out and the door closed behind him.


	17. The first crashed starfire

Will was exploring Priplanus with the Robot by his side. He had gotten used to the fact that Smith wasn't around as often as he had since April 27th. Almost letting certain members of the head members of the group be swallowed up by the cosmic sand pit for the second time in the row when Smith was present. The Robot was making sounds akin to humming around the boy in substitute for noise that wasn't there. Will perked his head up seeing what was smoke from ahead over a series of trees.  Will ran after the source of the smoke with the Robot tailing behind him in silence.

Will came to a stop between two trees.

"Don't detect danger, Robot?" Will asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"This shuttlecraft was neutralized," The Robot said. "I do not detect danger."

"Not even a sign of trouble that could happen?" Will asked skeptically.

"This is not a dangerous mode of transportation," The Robot said. "My scanners indicate it is heavily damaged."

"Must have been a really bad skirmish," Will said.

"Negative, Will Robinson," The Robot said. "It went through hell."

"In space?" Will said. "Most vessels that crash land here from skirmishes don't look this damaged."

"Because it wasn't a skirmish," The Robot said. "Deliberate targeting to certain areas of the shuttlecraft. Burned, partially destroyed wings, the escape pods of the shuttle craft are destroyed," The Robot gestured toward what remained of the rounded escape pods. "And the nacelles of this vessel are destroyed. It was a battle."

Will came over to the side then lowered his hand down toward a red object underneath.

"And this short red object?" Will asked.

"Outside door slider," The Robot said. "Slide it open."

Will slid it open then came in hearing not a sound on the crashed vessel.

Will stopped where he stood looking at the inactive purple and blue grills on the bottom.

From above there was a colorful light fixture that was deactivated seemingly not highlighting its features. The upper sections from around it seemed were inactive remaining gray. It reminded Will of lego transparent light blocks mixed with colorful lego light blocks glued to the wall. The Robot floated into the room then landed to his treads coming over to the recorder then checked it for any messages that were being sent. There had been no messages being sent or transmitted to this star. Will looked around in awe at the room then his eyes landed on Stones figure that was set on the floor beside the chair that was tipped over to the side. Buttons from the main console that were mainly yellow, red, and white remained on the black surface but the console lid was on the floor up front exposing wires that were still connected to square tops that needed to be connected again.  There was a monitor that remained among the wiring as though it had been built into the main frame displaying the series of inactive star constellations.

Will's eyes landed on the fallen figure seen in front of the chair laid on the floor sprawled out, alive but hurt. 

"Robot, I'll be right back!" Will said.

"Will Robinson!" The Robot stopped him with a call. "We do not have a doctor familiar to his physiology."

"Doesn't matter," Will said. "Dad has to know and we have to help the best way we can."

The Robot's head lowered.

"Affirmative," The Robot replied, then watched the young boy run off and turned toward Stone watching over him.


	18. A thrown Stone

The cold, hard surface of the black floor was the first that Stone noticed. His body ached all over with a few stings here and there all over his body. His vision returned as he raised himself half way up. His legs felt numb and his hands still felt they were burning. What remained of electrical sparks were hanging over his head carelessly. Everything was blurry to his sides as he lifted himself up with one hand then propped himself up against the red chair with a flash of pain coming from his back. He saw a red blur from ahead and the familiar black side panel with gray blips.

_"Starfire 1, can you hear me?" the unique child-robot voice had its unique echo. "Remain calm, remain calm, remain calm, remain calm, help is on the way. Remain calm!"  
_

Peepo's unique voice echoed in his mind fading away.

"Remain calm," came a deep, colorful voice. "Help is on the way."

"Peepo?" Stone said.

"Negative," the Robot said. "I am Robot."

Stone blinked, lowering his head staring at the Robot as his vision became even more clearer.

"Robot?" Stone asked. "You could have had me fooled."

"I am not made to fool. . ." The  Robot started.

"Commander Stone," Stone weakly said. "From Star Command."

"Commander Stone, I am not programmed to lie," The Robot said.

"It's a human quality," Stone said. "A. . . ah. . ."

Stone was tugged back down into the heavy fog of unconsciousness. He felt very sore. Sore like he had during one of those hunts for Dragos Evil in his youth before joining Space Academy. The years that he had spent were years well spent equipping him to some knowledge of how Dragos worked in the field outside the academy. The academy!  The academy! Stone reached his hand out feeling his hand grasp on to a shirt then tugged them forward.

"Did Jason. . . make it?" Stone asked.

"No," John said.

"Samantha?"  Stone asked. "Did you find her?"

"No," John said.

"Professor  Parsafoot," Stone asked

"Commander, you're the only one," John said.

"Commander Gampu," Stone said. "Did he make it? Did he make it?"

"No,"  John said, as Stone's vision grew darker and his world shattered crushed by rage.

Rage replaced the weak, vulnerable expression on his face.

He was going to make Dragos pay dearly for this and Jason wasn't going to be there to stop him or Samantha---His mind came to a screeching halt.  The memory of seeing the Starfires floating away from him was clear on his mind as the reality sunk in to the man. Dragos had taken his homeworld, killed people who Stone loved and cherished deeply, and now he had sunken to a new low. The emperor had been _successful_ this time around. His bloody, searing rage disintegrated like a bundle of ancient Vegan mines had been sent out with the intention of clutching  onto a terran vessel and suddenly deactivated during the trip as the cold hard reality set in.

If the academy made it out then they were defenseless and inadequately leaderless at the time being. A battle that was going to be a losing one should they fly out there back into space to return with the fleet. Even if there was even a fleet left behind to meet up with them should the army have gone after them. A decisive victory uniting what was what few enemies the Galactic had with renewed strength and muscles that hadn't been there earlier. Determination that hadn't been there earlier. Stone's tactics against Dragos required officers not cadets. The ones that he was drawing up at the whim of his mind meant certain death. Dragos Evil was going to come back and finish the planet off sooner or later.

And Stone was going to lead the cadets to their deaths. The very thought made the furious look turn into horror. The wake of devestation before his eyes once more with bodies strewn the scenery, trees on fire, buildings with holes in them that had smoke drifting out, and rubble all over the place. Surrounded by devastation on the edge of the unknown was a feeling that Stone had swore not to be on again. A reason why he joined the space academy then went on to become a officer who wanted to make sure it didn't  happen under his watch. It was his way of controlling  the situation. His way got him to Star Command where he was introduced to different ways that failure could be avoided. A failure that had finally kicked into gear. And he didn't know how he can go back to that desperation under the values of The Galactic.  His vision grew dark and darker as he fell into the dark pool out of the light.  And his eyes slowly closed. 

"Commander?" John said, placing a hand on Stone's shoulder. "Commander Stone!"


	19. the handled Stone

 "Chariot to Battle Control," John said.

"Communications control here," came communication's control.

"I like to speak with Gampu," John said.

"Rerouting to Gampu's Cabin," came the woman's reply.

"And they still have phone operators in the future," Don said. "comforting."

"Hello," Chris's voice came over the communication device.

"We found Commander Stone," John said.

"How is he?" Chris asked.

"After I told him that his friends didn't land, he just went out," John said. "He is breathing but not responding."

"Can you hold on to him for a few days?" Chris asked. "Sneak him aboard the academy before we leave, I am sure Medical Command knows how to bring him out of it."

"The look on his face said that the next battle is a walking disaster waiting to happen," John said.

Chris paced the room then observed through the window placing his elbow against the doorway leaning against the doorway.

"Professor Robinson, you're aware that reaching Alpha Centauri is a very long shot and yet you try to find ways of reaching it," Chris said. "Like you, I am hanging onto hope that we'll get out of this alive."

There was a long pause from John's side of the connection.

"Does he know?" John asked. 

"He thinks I am going up there to do some sabotage with Loki's help," Chris said. "we will be fine."

"I take it there's a chance you won't come out of it alive," John said.

"Not if I have a say in that," Chris said. "Not if we can stop it. Thanks for the heads up, Professor. Gentry out."

He pressed on the side comn with a gentle press of his fingers.

They were still back on square one when it came to the situation at hand. The first twenty-four hours could still spell causalities aboard the academy. It was news that the young man dreaded to hear. He wasn't trained for hearing that his classmates had died on his watch. He was trained for the stresses of space that meant life or death upholding peace. He came over to the long, well preserved telescope then knelt down toward it and looked through the lens. He can see several of the distant space crafts that ranged in size and figures heading off toward the academy. 

The next twenty-four hours was very critical in upholding peace with people who like to take advantage of that had to be dealt, immediately. He rubbed his forehead. How were they going to deal with that? Technically,  he and his sister were in charge.  It was decided matter when it came down from the academy council should there have been a threat large enough to leave the academy in ruins and most of the Deputy Commanders, Professors, and Gampu out of service. Blue team 1 was decided long ago before Chris's time to take over since they were closets to the Commander and had more outside experience in solving a problem on the field to save their home. Chris didn't like it, but they had to lie to everyone about Gampu.

He pressed on the side comn.

"What call do you need to route this to?" Came the communication's operator.

"Commander Gampu's office," Chris said. 

"Working."

"Thanks Sharon," Chris said. "I know it must be difficult for you."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"It is scary," Sharon admitted. "Call has been rerouted." Her voice vanished off the console.

"Doctor Smith," Chris said, over the sound of snoring. "Doctor Smith!"

The sound of jerked awake man was over heard.

"Yes?" Smith asked,  Chris could visualize the well aging man looking around the room. "Who's there?"

"We need you at the entrance of the academy that you entered," Chris said. "Shady characters want to use one of us."

"Ah, that," Smith said. "That pesky matter."

"I really didn't want to do this." Chris said.

"I have a better excuse to get my belongings, Chris," Smith said. "I will be on my way and then take a proper nap. . . Speaking of nap, I need some help finding the temporary cabin." Chris smiled, his gaze lowering down. There was a long pause. "Are you alright,  Chris?" came out rather concerned from the doctor. 

"Fine, fine," Chris said.

"You don't sound fine," Smith said. Now he sounded like Gampu. Chris could visualize the visibly concerned, worried Commander looking back at him while placing a hand on his shoulder as he stood to the man's side after completing a very stressful mission standing in Academy Control. "Take a nap. Doctor's orders."

"I will," Chris said. "Paul will direct you to your temporary cabin afterwards. Gentry out."

He was fine.

He was perfectly--Chris collapsed in to the chair and fell asleep.


	20. The revealed mask

Tee Gar wiped a bead of sweat off his brow coming out of the latest operation. He had gone through one patient to the next over the last two hours. He knew that time was passing by looking at the digital clocks installed on the center of the lunchroom that had time included for the major, significant planets of the Federation. Every lunchroom was equipped with these clocks. Everywhere he looked around him there were fresh new faces belonging to cadets coming in to the room then divided into groups that could be dealt with the limited amount of tools and doctors. A part of him wondered if this was how it was going in the field in a fleet. Ships that carried well over three thousand personnel that tended to the ship inside and out from a day to day basis with minimal expected injuries. The influx in patients were getting lower by every ten minutes. They were unfamiliar faces so they had to be freshmen. 

The young man relied on the strength of his ancestors to continue on through with a breeze. Truth to be told, he was enjoying it. The injuries had becoming lighter not just the crowd coming into the makeshift sick bay. Professor Allen was going through with his line fairly quickly enough that it seemed they could be done in the next fifteen minute. The freshmen were sent back to their shared dorms after all the repair quick fixes were done. Tee Gar sat down into a chair with of relief. Allen rubbed the back of his neck pacing the partially empty room that had cadets. He heaved a sigh then opened a panel and slid out a bottle of green liquid then dripped himself a small glass. He took a shot then  put the glass back looking to be seemingly relaxed and seated down into a chair.

"There and done," Tee Gar said. "we've got everyone."

The lower half of the academy trembled.

"Medical personnel!" Repair Control called for him. "Report to mechanic section!"

Tee Gar looked over toward the tired professor.

"Ready to go at it again?" Tee Gar asked.

"I have to sit this one out," Allen said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I can't. . . I just can't. . ." he lowered his head.

"Professor," Tee Gar said. "I don't blame you," he stood up then nodded toward the cadets. "If anyone is feeling tired, sit this one out. Stand up if you're ready to save some engineers."

Five of ten cadets stood up.

"Get them," Allen said.

"You heard the professor," Tee Gar said. "Get them!"

The six men and women left the improvised sick bay with their medical kits joining the gathering crowd of medical practitioners heading toward engineering. They took curved turns in the corridors going further and further down into the asteroid. It was a unfamiliar pathway to the cadets that slowly started to show the neon red lights installed into the cieling making it seem that the hallway itself was glowing contrasting against the darkness. The familiar compartments on the wall had broken apart in dire need of being put back together with hands familiar to it. Tee Gar turned around and held his hand up.

"Has anyone gone down to the engineering section before?"

A few hands raised.

"Do you know it like the back of your hand?"

Three hands lowered.

"Did you come down here for a class during the weekend?"

Two hands lowered leaving only one hand raised.

"The cadet keeping their hand raised," Tee Gar snapped his fingers. "Come here."

The cadet came through the crowd until a short, big eared being came to a stop in front of Tee Gar.

"Cadet Walsters," Tee Gar said. "You are majoring in engineering _and_ medicine?"

Walsters nodded.

"Aye," Walsters said. "Been here multiple times."

It was good enough.

"Alright," Tee Gar said. "Lead the way."

Tee Gar gestured in toward the  corridor.

* * *

The Robot wheeled his way through the rocky scenery followed by Will headed on the familiar path. The familiar rocky quality, the sound of pebbles crunching underneath them, and the familiar hot beat of the sun against them made it a long walk. Will came to a stop in front of Smith's campsite noticing the dying flames beside the improvised tent. There was a pair of clothes rolled up covered in sand indicating it had been some time since they had been removed.

"Warning," The Robot said. "Warning."

"What is it, Robot?" Will asked, looking up.

"Danger," The Robot said. "There is danger headed toward the campus."

Will looked ahead in the distance  to see the large planetoid in the distance.

"Oh no," Will said. "Right where  Doctor Smith is."

"I do not like it," The Robot said, shifting toward Will. "I do not like it."

"We don't have to like it," Will said. "He is letting himself be used."

"For money," The Robot said. 

"Greed," Will said. "Sadly."

"Will Robinson, is not what I am bothered by," The Robot asked.

"What is it?" Will asked, tilting his head with a intrigued look on his face

"A very good question," The Robot said, turning toward the campus. "How far are _they_ willing to go with Doctor Smith?"

"We should check on him," Will said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

The two made their way after the campus. They came to a stop behind one of the large medium sized rock formations once observing humanoids in unique gear and outfits. Some of them didn't seem to be human at first glance and at second glance and at any further glances taken. A few of them had  bone sticks standing out of their backs. A man came to the entrance of the campus  with his hands linked behind his back. His aged, blue eyes scanned the dozen so aliens who were making offers. Will looked up confused in the direction for the familiar, older man. The confusion faded covered by horror, dismay, then alarm. There was a young woman beside him holding onto her fingers.

"Calm down, calm down," Gampu said. "One at a time." he shook his hands then linked his hands behind his back. 

The crowd became silent.

"Excellent, gentlemen, ladies," Gampu greeted the crowd with a smile.

"We like to borrow a humanoid!" came a shout.

Gampu visibly cringed at the reply. 

"I am Commander Gampu," Gampu said. "The head of Space Academy."

The crowd roared.

"Unfortunately, that cannot be allowed," Gampu said, with a dismissive wave then relinked his hands behind his back. "Resume seeking for humans to gather because you will find a fight here should you try."  A line of aliens came forward. From behind him the door flew open allowing the passage of several cadets in red shirts coming out with light weight, golden boxes that had the shapes of the components then knelt down. "I don't want to do this but you are forcing my hand," they continued climbing up the stairs. Gampu stared them down. "Fire."

A series of shots sent the aliens tumbling away from the steps of the academy as Gampu watched on.  Gray smoke erupted from the stair steps. The Robot whirred his head toward Will and Will looked over toward the Robot. His once graying short hair had turned to brown with a gray highlight from the right hand corner and the lower half of his hair was gray. He had a gray mustache that contrasted against the brown theme. The man was dressed similar to the young woman except the uniform was black and blue with a fancy jacket.  The aliens stepped away from the campus and some of them vanished into thin air before the boy's eyes. Gampu's eyes watched one by one vanish until there was none.

"Now, Laura," Smith said, unlinking his hands from behind his back and held them in his lap. "How was that?"

"Could have fooled me, Doctor Smith,"  Laura said, with a smile. There was a chirp from her pocket then she took out a small white device. "Laura here."

"This is Tee Gar," Tee Gar said. "Is Doctor Smith a surgeon by any chance?"

Smith took the device from her hand.

"Why yes, I am," Smith asked.

"Professor Allen is out," Tee Gar asked.

"Hmm, and that is important because?" Smith asked.

"Professor Allen normally oversees surgical operations done by cadets," Tee Gar said. "This operation needs a experience physician."

"And you don't count, Tee Gar?" Smith asked.  "These rules do not apply. And it is very critical they get capable surgeons on them."

"It is not just that," Tee Gar said. "I would do it, believe me."

"But. . . ." Smith rolled a eye.

"There is pipes in them," Tee Gar finished then Smith's eyes grew large.

"Pipes are a very tricky object to remove," Smith said.

"I know," Tee Gar said. "I never did that before."

"How about I teach you?" Smith asked.

"That would be great!" Tee Gar said.

"Don't  remove the pipes under any circumstance until the patient is in a operation room," Smith said. "we will need appropriate surgical tools."

"We  got more than one operation room," Tee Gar said.  "Walsters will bring you to the operation room that was set up. Tee Gar out."

Smith handed the young woman the device.

"Doctor Zachary Smith," Smith said, as she put the device away. "A teacher," he seemed touched by the notion. "Laura, I will retrieve my belongings over that hill after the operation but when I return. . ." he narrowed his eyes toward her. "you better be catching up on some beauty sleep."

"I will," Laura said. "'I don't have any patients to see. So it is a great time to catch up on some z's."

Smith was turning away when he stopped in his tracks then spun around toward her as though something had just occurred to him.

"Your parents, haven't you talked to them?" Smith  asked. "They must be concerned about you."

Laura gasped, covering her mouth.

"I completely forgot!" Laura said, lowering her hands down to her lap. "I will get to them before I hit the hay."

Smith turned then waved his hand in front of the panel and the door opened before him that he went through.

"The real question is. . ." Will said, as Laura followed Smith in. "How far is _he_ willing to go?"

* * *

Tee Gar placed the communication device into his pocket.

"Set up the gurneys!" Tee Gar called. "Lay the patients on their shoulders if the pipes are in their chests!"

Walsters looked around in horror.

There was blood splattered on the jackets of the cadets that he knew and those that he didn't know by heart.  

"Clear the debris!" another cadet shouted. "Over here, over here, over here!"

He watched several medical  cadets speed down the corridor leaving behind the chaotic scene.

"Professor Cocupine is here!" Lisa shouted, looking up from the lizard themed woman. "She got a pipe in her back!"

Tee Gar knelt by the cadet then lowered himself down.

"This isn't good," Tee Gar said. "Lisa, get a hand laser from Security Control and come back immediately," he looked toward the panicked cadet. Lisa's eyes grew hopeful as he kept a calm, easy going demeanor about him. "We will divide and conquer this little accident."

"Oraco," Lisa said.

Walsters's heart broke noticing that several of the cadets had been stabbed in the chest by the stray pipes. He recognized those pipes. Their transparent colorful bright pink theme. They were from the waste department and were being replaced on the day of graduation by the engineering staff. Engineers didn't focus on just engines but pluming and other tasks. Engineers were seen as the experts that kept ships running in whatever way they could. Tee Gar took Walsters to the side. Whatever Tee Gar was saying, Walsters wasn't catching a word watching his fellow cadets being lifted out of the room with their arms laid against their side and some dangled off the edge.


	21. unauthorized personelle

"And the Robot?" John asked.

"Robot decided to stick around to make sure he didn't go overboard," Will said. "Said he would be back in a few hours."

"Did it now?" Don asked. "If he is not back by six---"

"We'll make the call," John said. "I am sure that Doctor Smith isn't happy about this either." he turned his attention on to his son. "Will, go help your mother with the chores."

"Yes, dad," Will ran off leaving the two men behind.

"How much do you want to bet that the Robot is going to be overstaying his welcome?" Don asked.

"I don't bet anything," John said. "The Robot will be back _soon_."

* * *

The Robot wheeled through the corridors littered by the recovering cadets in makeshift beds and lawn chairs. Some of the cadets were waiting to be further treatment on their wounds or waiting for their dressing to be changed. The Robot stopped in his tracks wheeling in the way of the operation room. Lisa and several other cadets stepped back. Gampu took off his gloves with his head lowered then turned his attention on to Tee Gar who was trying to get a heart beat. Tee Gar was charging the sticks up again then doing another. The body leaped up against the makeshift table then collapsed with a thud. It happened again and again. There was a pained look on the Commander's face observing the desperate young doctor. Gampu took Tee Gar by the shoulder drawing his attention.

"Tee Gar," Gampu said, softly. "She is gone."

"Five more minutes, Commander," Tee Gar said, his voice shaky. "I can bring her back."

"That is _enough_ ," Smith said, sharply. "Doctor Soom."

Tee Gar looked toward the older man as though he had been chastised. _Don't beat up a corpse._ Gampu let go of the man's shoulder. Gampu looked at the young man, sadly, as the loud high pitch wail echoed in the room.

"Time of death. . ." Tee Gar started. "Seven thirty three AM."

Gampu pat on Tee Gar's shoulder.

"You did all that you could," Gampu said, sincerely then turned away to face the Robot then dropped his gloves into the recycle bin.

Tee Gar's hand rolled up into a fist then smacked the table quite loudly leaving a circular shape behind.

He placed his hand under the makeshift bed then closed his eyes and gathered his strength then punched it back into form. Tee Gar turned away from the deceased moving toward the sonic sink. The sink cleaned off the blood from his hands. Like everyone, he was trained for in the field and treating complete strangers. But the academy was home. Home that had been attacked. People that he had known were dead but this cadet was someone that he had known personally like a sister. He turned toward the doorway to see Smith speaking to the unusual machine rather softly.

"Doctor Soom?"

Tee Gar looked toward Cadet-but-actually-a-nurse Tomson and noticed that she had a burn on the side of her face.

"Andrea, what happened to your face?" Tee Gar asked, alarmed.

"Oh, this?" Tomson asked. "This is a birth mark. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah," Tee Gar said. "It looked like you had a burn."

"I have been getting that lately a lot," Tomson said. "The staff would like you to be outside for a few minutes. . ."

"I understand," Tee Gar said, then walked out of the makeshift room taking along his medical gear.  "Commander, who is this?"

Smith turned toward Tee Gar.

" _What_ is this," Smith corrected. "He is B-9, the metal clump of noodles, a boobed glass on a brainless machine, and a big sack of poop on cosmic storm days."

"Glad to meet a friend of the doctor," Tee Gar said, holding his hand out.

"He doesn't shake hands, normally," Smith replied, Tee Gar withdrew his hand.

"We are not friends," The Robot replied. "I am only here to asses the danger of this situation."

Smith rolled a eye with a scoff.

"Don't worry about us," Tee Gar said. "We have our danger neutralized."

"What about the deceased cadet?" The Robot inquired.

"Damage finally fell during a restart of the systems," Tee Gar said.  "We got the equipment to make the repairs."

"Just how much repairs is needed?" The Robot inquired.

"We are using the planetoid's material," Tee Gar said. "You won't notice that we are here."

The Robot bobbed his head up with a kachunk.

"I believe that we will notice," The Robot said. "And those alien visitors? What if they try to take civilians?"

"They will fail," Smith said.

"There are people like you prone to being summoned by a flute or a noise," the Robot said. "And getting out the ship without anyone realizing it," the Robot shifted toward Tee Gar. "I implore you to create a energy field surrounding the ship that cannot be deactivated without approval from the current captain."

"The current captain is somewhere in the Rochester star cluster waiting for a rescue," Tee Gar said. "You got a good idea but that would mean . . ."

"I am not the man in charge of him," Smith said.

"If you like, you can be the guard," Tee Gar offered, the Robot's head bobbed down.

"Negative," the Robot said.

"We would have machines guard all the doorways leading out," Tee Gar said. "But we don't have that and we don't have the time or the luxury to use our resources. What we do have is a series of doors that open and close to the outside door in its emergency separation protocol. Only authorized personnel are allowed in," he narrowed his eyes toward the Robot.  "And how did you get in?"

"I waved my claw," The Robot said, waving his red claw a bit briefly and away it went back into the shell.

"But you're not authorized personnel," Tee Gar said. "Did you hack it?"

"Negative," The Robot said.

"All robots are programmed to lie at some point," Tee Gar said. "They are only human. Just tell the truth."

"That I am not!" the Robot bobbed his head up. "I was not programmed for that. And I am telling the truth."

There was a knowing look on Smith's face who then leaned forward and made several alterations.

"I am a horsehoe crab," came a more familiar mixed voice of a child and a man from the Robot.

"Ooops," Smith said.

"Do you want to build a sand man?" That was Peepo's typically child voice.

Tee Gar was silent as he glanced toward Smith and back to the Robot as though something had occurred to him. Smith was fighting back snickers himself from the amusing change in the Robot's tone. The older man deleted the small interruption in  the Robot's memory then reattached the energy pack to his side. The Robot placed a claw on the side of his glass head in a rather human like way rather. One and one came together as memories of Peepo in the field came through momentarily. The Robot and Peepo were the same. _If that were true. . ._ His eyes slightly widened taking in a different view of Smith. No longer as a stranger but someone that he knew still growing in development and not as wise. A younger variation of the commander in all respects.

He _is_ the commander. Blue Team 1 was actively part of _history_. This was the life that the commander once lived and is living in. A life before a scientific phenomenon that changed him in unique ways including his brother. The story that Loki had told about this being the first planet the Jupiter 2 had crash landed on was not just the end but a beginning to a new story. One in which Smith was currently acting as a secondary character while everyone was in lead starring roles. That knowledge didn't change how he would interact with the older man.

"Would you like to help me treat some patients, doctor?"  Tee Gar found his voice.

"I don't have anything else to do," Smith replied, with a pleased smile in return then drew a familiar glare toward the Robot that was unlike the one normally from Gampu. "And you return to the ship, you nosy nostril noodle computer."

"Bawk, bawk, bawk," the Robot chirped. "Bawk, bawk, bawk."

Tee Gar was resisting back laughter watching the Robot turn away then stream down the hall between the cadets. The Robot took  a left turn vanishing out of the view of the men. Tee Gar let go of a small laugh. It made sense now why Gampu had requested that Tee Gar be assigned to Blue Team 1. It made even more sense why Chris was assigned. Why everyone was assigned to the team. It made Tee Gar wonder if he had met Adrian or Professor Sunseed, yet. Speaking of who, he had to forewarn the professor regarding their predicament sometime when apart from the doctor. Loki, however, was a case of kindness and care from Gampu. That was very certain for Tee Gar. It would have been a very unique situation had Chris and Loki played a important role in defeating Dragos. And it very much likely would be. He just didn't know how unique it was.

"Let's treat our patients," Tee Gar said, turning his head toward Smith.

"I like the sound of it, Tee Gar," Smith said, with a nod back. "I get the left and you get the right."

"I call dibs on the last patient," Tee Gar said, as Smith went in and was handed a medical case and returned to his side. "After you."


	22. Sunseed here

"Sunseed here," Sunseed said.

"Professor Sunseed," Tee Gar said.  "whatever you do, _avoid_ the Commander."

"What?" Sunseed said.

"I said, avoid the Commander," Tee Gar repeated. "He is Doctor Smith."

"I see," Sunseed stepped into the corner of the hall out of the way of the oncoming Doctor in a light discussion with Cadet Zarlo. "Thanks."

Sunseed resumed his path to one of the solar domes slipping his comn gear into his personalized jacket pocket. He was in a uniform that felt like a crossbreed of his typical style and the Federation's style. White primary color with a black secondary color. The Federation considered Sunseed one of their most high esteemed individuals who didn't let the bias against technology and machines get in the way of duty when it came to deciding what to to be removed and what not to be removed from the budget. He had shined away from that duty educating the young, bright minds for the past two years with Fracture perched on his shoulder repeating what he had said only to comical effect. Fracture repeated, "I see! I see!" with a squawk. He handed the bird some nutrition  then watched Fracture flap his wings adjusting himself to the old man's shoulder. 

Before, Sunseed did not know why Gampu adored the academy for years until becoming stationed on the space farms and they were fortunate that Sunseed had come to attend the graduation but over slept in his VIP quarters (now packed by civilians) that were white and tidy (now dirty and in disarray). Oh, how things had changed over the last two years. A little happier from attentive cadets absorbing in several lifetimes of knowledge and tricks from over the years tending to plants. He understood now why Gampu had stayed. Educating with technology among the bright eyed cadets. Tech that could save their lives in the long run within space. Forming long lasting friendships because of these machines. Sunseed went through a circular doorway to find geologist Adrian in solar dome 1 using a ground scanner while cadets were removing the native vegetation removing them into pots for the time being with the utmost care leaving only a bed of sand like dirt.

"Cadet," Sunseed said.

"Professor," Adrian said, turning her attention up.

"Is the soil prime for rapid plant growth?" Sunseed asked. 

"My readings indicate there are no rocks in the soil. . ." Adrian said.

"But," Sunseed said.

"This is alien soil," Adrian said. "And it doesn't allow for producers to flourish unlike these plants." Adrian gestured toward the remains from blades of grass contrasting against the yellow sand like dirt decorating the floor.

"Luckily, you got storage waste in this ship," Sunseed said.  "And several electronic plant growers."

"Do we?" Adrian asked. "I thought we didn't."

"Cadets," Sunseed whistled, earning head turns toward him. "I put this to the side for the last few hours but we can't keep this on the back burner for long. We need to move several gallons of waste in hazard gear and moving them isn't going to be easy. This will be a collective agriculture classes wide effort so find the most able agriculture cadets and get them suited. This will be the first dome to be filled---We have five domes to fill in in the next five hours and to install those machines," he gestured the group forward.  "Go on. The Waste Team will be waiting for you at engineering!" 

"What about me, Professor?" Adrian asked, coming to Sunseed's side.

Sunseed looked down toward the young woman.

"I need some help finding the electronic planet growers," Sunseed said. "I recall that we need to install them in order for them to work."

"Yes, Professor," Adrian said, with a nod. "I know where exactly they are."

"Then let's go," Sunseed said, patting on her shoulder.

"Go, go!" Fracture repeated, as the two walked through the doorway.


	23. The fleeing academy control

_There was screaming, cadets being thrown in the halls, in rooms, while attempting to cling on to each other all connected to one cadet holding tight onto the professor. The loud trembling of the planetoid sent chills through the horrified Vulcan struggling to keep themselves composed and stoic when terror was blatant on their faces. The fear was taking up the entire room. Diplomas were flying in the air a bit unsteady and some of them landed on the faces of cadets. The air was full of terror that seemed unnatural in a place normally filled with content and relaxation when exercising ones body. The normally bright lights in the gymnasium were replaced by a unique hue of red.  
_

_The loud wail from the klaxons echoing throughout the planetoid and the red theme taking over the bright white light theme in the halls. Sunseed was holding onto Fracture's cage listening to the sarcasm coming from the bird in a way that was nonchalant regarding the situation while in the middle of waking up himself and becoming aware of what was happening around him. The large table in the gymnasium was crashing on cadets, landing on them, stabbing them in ways that left visible wounds on them. Horror was prominent in the air. Petals from the flowers were being discarded on the frightened people being thrown. Chairs flew and fell in the gymnasium while the humanoid similar cadets were being sent falling like dolls crashing against the walls from the out of wack artificial gravity and the piloted spaceship. Laura was keeping a strong grip on her brother's hand searching around for members of the blue team among the screaming._

_**We have to land the ship!** Laura exclaimed. _

_**We can't do it, Laura!** Chris replied. **  
**_

_**Yes, we can, Chris!** Laura replied. **With help!**_

_**Then we're going to need everyone!** Chris said. **  
**_

_**Everyone is a understatement.** Laura said._

_**Start grabbing hands!** Chris said. _

_Laura saw Paul's face among the cadets so as soon as the planetoid began to turn around she reached out in the nick of time to capture the man's wrist and then the ship tilted sideways before they could crash against the wall. Paul grabbed on to Adrian's hand and Adrian grabbed a hold on to Tee Gar's outreached hand and Tee Gar grabbed a hold on to Loki's hand and Loki reached his hand out for a Orion cadet._

Gampu's eyes opened.

"Chris. . . Laura. . ." he could hear the sounds of electrical sparks from the stations. "Loki. . ."

Peepo whirred over toward the elderly man's side.

"We are safe, Commander," Peepo said, placing a servo on the man's thin shoulder. "I have prepared a pillow for you under your head."

"Ah, thank you, dear old friend," Gampu replied, then tried to move with a groan.

"You hit your head hard and suffered multiple injuries from the last attack," Peepo said.  "I do not advise you to move your head with the pain it is in."

"Am I dead?" Gampu asked.

"Negative," Peepo said. "I managed to take off the pieces that caused your injuries."

"I feel like I have been burned," Gampu said. "And very trapped."

"Affirmative," Peepo replied. "I could not risk removing the material in your leg without resulting in fatal bleeding."

"Did you send the distress signal?" Gampu asked.

Peepo whirred away coming to the front screen then returned.

"I have determined that it will be possible in the next five point three hours," Peepo said.

"Where are we?" Gampu asked.

"On the Donald Robinson West asteroid, Commander," Peepo said. "According to my calculations, in the next five point three hours we will be in the facility of Federation ships where you will be rescued and your injuries treated."

"They are alright," Gampu said. "The cadets are alright."

"Affirmative," Peepo said, moving to the elder man's hand then gently grabbed hold onto his aged hand.  "We trained them well."

Gampu grew a weak smile back in return, his head pounding and screaming, through the pain wrapping his fingers along the thin black metal.

"Have you informed Fleet Command for the oncoming battle?" Gampu asked.

"Negative," Peepo replied. "We are being followed by five drones. Dragos turned away one hour ago."

"Peepo," Gampu said. "How much refined diamonds do you wager that we can draw the army away for a week?"

There was a series of beeps from Peepo.

"Fifty-three percent," Peepo said. "Given the current damage the Star Command is in, we are in no condition to do battle."

Gampu closed his eyes, painfully.

"I am aware," Gampu replied. "They need theories. Now."

Peepo twirled his head letting go of the elderly man's hand then moved away making several beeps.

"Your current chances at keeping your legs are at ninety-five percent," Peepo said. "should you chase after Dragos and not get immediate medical attention, the chances go down to seventy-three percent."

"I can request my legs get regenerated," Gampu replied, then emphasized. "But to purchase more time for the cadets."

"We can afford wasting Dragos's allies time," Peepo said.

"I can command from the floor," Gampu said. "The allusion that I am well will drive Dragos Evil up to the wall."

Peepo whipped toward Gampu.

"That headache will need to be treated," Peepo said. "And you are in no position to take command."

"That, yes," Gampu said. "But you will have my consent to go after him. That is my command."

Peepo paced back and forth then turned toward the commander.

"You are willing to put your well being on the line for them," Peepo said. "Including any chances at a quick recovery."

"Nothing is quick, Peepo," Gampu said, sliding himself up wards only to yelp and his head land back on the improvised pillow. "My delicate back."

"Yes, about that," Peepo said. "I put bed memory comforting foam underneath you soon as I could."

Gampu felt along the soft, kind surface beneath him that dulled the pain.

"And I don't suppose I know where this comes from," Gampu said.

"Emergency medical cot for the wounded on the bridge," Peepo said, there was a open compartment from the bridge with a fallen door beside the closed orange and white door overshadowed by a faint red klaxon beaming on and off glowing against the smoke in the room. "Rest and let me do all the talking."

"Easy as said," Gampu said. "Except. . ." he winced and closed his eyes then reopened them. "oh dear. . ." a thought occurred to him. "How long have I been out?"

"Three hours," Peepo said.

"We haven't the time to waste," Gampu said, his head turned toward the machine. "Go after that army!"

"Oraco, Commander Gampu!" Peepo said, then faced the view screen. "Engaging warp drive. Setting in coordinates of Duo Lunas."

Star Command flew striking the five drones into pieces from hitting the watch towers leaving even more visible signs of damage continuing to march on and jumped into warp straight out of impulse.


	24. The low

The bleeding had been well taken care of temporarily but needed professional medical work on them to fully repair the wounds decorating Gampu. The Battle Sick Bay had most of the medicine out of Peepo's reach. The lower cabinets proved useful in retrieving pain killers to lessen the pain. The smoke from the stations had died down by the automatic cooling systems being reinstated. The room was dark if not for the light during warp pouring inside. The light blue light poured over Peepo's figure. It was a unique scene observing from the view screen. There was a tall machine set beside Gampu's left side that had a large computer screen tilted down toward his direction that gave a good view of his face. The machine had a long cable connected to the large panels.

"Peepo to Academy Control, can you read me?" 

Peepo waited a full minute.

"Peepo to Academy Control, Peepo to Academy Control," there was was nothing. "Peepo to Academy Control, do you read me?"

There was still silence from the other side of the line.

"Prepare for extended emergency beacon," Peepo said. "Academy Control, there are no causalities in Command Control. There are no causalities in Command Control. I repeat, there are no casualties in Command Control. Remain calm, Dragos and his army will be distracted for the next week."

Peepo sent the long distance emergency  message into the void.

"Ready, Commander Gampu?" Peepo said, moving toward Gampu's side.

"Ready as I will ever be," Gampu replied, his aged blue eyes shifting toward the machine.

Peepo applied the life support badge on to the elder's wrist including a few floor paneling magnets on to portions of his body. The white wrist watch like device with a red centered item that determined the length of oxygen left inside seemed to click around Gampu's wrist. Time was incredibly precious for Peepo. 

"You . . . you . . . you don't need to do that," Gampu said.

"I was made to ensure my charges survive, Commander Gampu," Peepo's deep baritone voice became prominent. "Taking you with me is not a option."

Gampu closed his eyes then reopened them with a subtle smile.

"Peepo," Gampu said, bemused. "When I said you don't need to do that, I meant that in a different way," he let go of a pained sigh. "I can feel the pipes going through my legs."

Peepo moved toward Gampu's side.

"I did not realize it went through that deep," Peepo said.

The floating planetoid half came to a stop from Dragos's army.

"We are there," Gampu said,  moving his hands to his lap with a knowing gaze.

Peepo moved toward the screen.

"Starfire 1 is being taken in by Dragos," Peepo said. "Command Control to Starfire 1, do you read me?"

"Starfire 1 here!" Jason said. "It's good to hear you. How are the others?"

"They are in good health," Peepo said.

"Good news," Jason said, relieved.

"Commander Gampu is with me," Peepo said.

"Jason!" Gampu said. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Commander  Gampu?" Jason said. "Why are you not with the cadets?"

"The cadets  are handling themselves and the civilians quite well," Peepo continued, as the screen began to sizzle. "They are in the mist of making their escape plan from the other side of the time warp. Commander Stone is being watched over by several trusted individuals until he gets well again. Sam and Parsafoot will shortly be found."

"Time warp. . ." Jason said.

"I lived it, Jason," Peepo said. "And they are all worried about you."

"Keep the fort up, Jason," Gampu said. "The academy will send the finest cadets after you."

"Ora--" Jason was cut off on the screen.

"Peepo," Gampu said. "Start the transmission."

"Oraco," Peepo said. "Mobile communication station has been activated."

"Command Control to Dragonship," Gampu called. "Command Control to Dragonship."

From the screen appeared Dragos.

"Commander Gampu," Dragos said, with a laugh. "Commander Gampu!" His eye boggled. "You should be _dead_."

"You should be back in that alternate universe, Dragos," Gampu said. "Where you belong."

"Most of my new allies came from that alternate universe," Dragos said. "I was fortunate. No Star Galactic, no Federation,  no  Star Command, no Space Academy, no Jason, or any of your intrusive colleagues," a smile grew on his face. "it was fun to regain my footing and my reign. My enemies were few and publishable. Rebellions crushed with a single thumb. Resistance killed off by mere drones."

"Don't let me intrude on your victory lap," Gampu said. "I am on a disadvantage and you are more than supplied. . ."

"And?" Dragos asked.

"I like to offer you a chase," Gampu said. "You and your army. Simple.  Cat and mouse. You have more than enough fuel for that, do you?"

"Yes," Dragos said. "Makes it the even more satisfying."

"So do I," Gampu said. "I will prepare for flight in five minutes. Command out." Gampu watched the screen become black. "Peepo, the ship is yours.

"Oraco," Peepo said. "Hold on to the floor!"

Command Control flew out of sight followed by Dragos's army except for one last spaceship turning toward the void very deliberately. Command Control spun in a circle around a distant super planet slowly then picked up speed when being followed by the army until they had vanished into space leaving only the memory of their flight behind. The camera went in to the last spaceship that was colorful and bright jumping right into the eyes of strangers. Medusa seemed to be interested with her hands on her scepter that was leaned forward in front of her throne. The spaceship slipped into the void that made a ripple effect seen only by the stars briefly blinking.

* * *

Gampu's classroom had turned into a makeshift headquarters for blue team 1. In front of the normally big screen was several chalkboards varying in different parts of keeping everyone alive from figuring out how to make enough rations to feed thousands of people, a ruse that lowered Dragos's guard, who would be capable of providing repairs to certain aspects of the academy, how many Star Seekers could be made and used should they be necessary. They were lacking in Starfires but had only limited Star Seekers. Chris stepped aside from the last board then stepped back.

"Adrian, you and Professor Sunseed's plan to have floors of food in the solar domes should work out," Chris said. "Tomatoes, watermelons, strawberries, lettuce, and the excessive space bees that we were moving to the space farms. . ." he tapped on the palm of his hand. "And using the urine tanks to water them then we are good to go for the next two weeks."

Chris turned toward the group who shared nods.

"I like the part about the rock ladder," Laura said, then turned her attention toward Adrian. "How did you make a rock ladder?"

"It is--- _was_   a personal project of mine," Adrian said. "Just had to speed it up and find more rocks on the planet surface. A simple case of super glue, some volunteering cadets, and a overseeing Commander is all it took."

"Good work," Chris said.

Tee Gar cleared his throat.

"Speaking of our friend  Zachary," Tee Gar said. "I have a little hunch."

Chris looked in concern.

"What kind of hunch?" Chris asked.

"The hunch that I needed a test to lay it to rest," Tee Gar said. "The last five hours I have been convinced of something that shouldn't be," the camera pressed on as Tee Gar placed the side of his hand on the table. "That couldn't be possible since what we know is that it must have happened during a authorized mission."

"And, what did the tests come back as?" Chris asked.

"Commander Gampu and Doctor Smith are one and the same," Tee Gar said.

"The same person . . ." Chris came over to the teacher's desk computer. "Computer, list the crew of the Jupiter 2."

"Professor John Robinson," The computer listed. "Doctor Maureen Robinson, Judith Robinson, Penelope Robinson, William Robinson, and Major Donald  West."

"Computer, who oversaw their health when they were trained for space?" Chris asked.

"Colonel Doctor Zachary Smith," the computer replied.

There was silence in the room. Chris rubbed the back of his neck walking along the chalk boards. The group was processing the news that had exploded in their faces. It was as though the air in the room had been sucked out as was the mere ability to move in time leaving behind frozen cadets. It was only when they blinked and breathed did it stand a reminder that they were not statues. Chris folded his arms with his back against the wall.

"So he is a traitor," Paul said.

The word stung the group as it settled in.

" _Was_ ," Laura corrected.

"Right now in this time period," Paul said. "he _is_."

"We don't have a brig to hold him in and we don't have the authority treat him as a criminal," Laura said. "He may be responsible for the Jupiter going off course but not for the actual crash landing. What we need is to cooperate with him until we don't need to anymore."

"He is a stowaway," Paul said. "This isn't Commander Gampu."

"He isn't," Tee Gar agreed.

"Like that should be a reason to be mean?" Laura asked.

"No," Tee Gar said. "It should be a reason to be wary."

"The Robinsons _exiled_ him," Paul continued. "Only people who betray a lot share that fate after those manipulated people have gone sick and tired of it." he shook his head. "I like to trust him, really, but this man is a whole new ball game and we don't know him as we do the commander. And people in this Earth time don't trust as easily."

There were nods shared among the group.

"He must be responsible for the Jupiter 2's crash landing on Preplanis," Paul continued. "Everyone trusted him with the lives of the Robinsons and he betrayed them. Do you really think that he has learned his lesson regarding betraying the good people?" there was silence in the room. "Anyone?"  Paul looked around the silent room. "He is the type who betrays out of the highest price or if it were in his best interest."

"If we showed them for who he was," Chris  finally started to say. "There would be panic, there would be fear, and there would be questioning if we are the right kind of people to lead them for the time being," Chris turned toward the group lowering his hand from his forehead. "The way I see it, however much I _dislike_ it, we have to continue the ruse. People won't be thinking clearly if they knew the Commander is still up there with Dragos. People would be acting out of fear not out of courage and genuine doing it for others. If we told everyone, this academy would see a entire city put blame on the commander for this situation, maybe run the doctor out throwing things at him like a uncivilized mob made for violence, and our good friend Commander Gampu would become a . . ."

"Scapegoat," Tee Gar said.

"A scapegoat when these kinds of warnings make Planetary Command, Fleet Command, or any other Command roll their eyes because someone claims every year this is going to happen," Chris said. "The only one at fault in this situation is Dragos Evil." the words hung in the air. "Blaming Commander Gampu for something that he had no control over would ruin his career and be a waste of everyone's time."

"His _career_?" Tee Gar repeated. "Three people have died already! Cadet Masters, Cadet T'Paly, and Cadet Armstrongson. We shouldn't be concerned about his career, what we should be concerned is how they would treat him," Tee Gar paused. "And we all know that Planetary Command would ask for his resignation if they were told that he knew about it. He would never be allowed to teach in a public or private education place within the federation."

"He knew this was going to happen and he told no one," Adrian spoke up. "Not even Deputy Commander Stone. Commander Gampu is  someone _any_ Command would listen. It doesn't make sense."

Laura shook her head.

"None of it does," Laura agreed.

"We don't know what happens next but he does," Chris said, pointing up, with his hand on the discussion table. He faced the squad sitting at the rounded table. "Gampu might have thought we were from a alternate timeline where the academy was attacked. So with that information, he decided to get the right people and surround himself with them," he surveyed the silent group letting his words sink in. "How is Professor Allen, Tee Gar?"

"He is up and at 'em," Tee Gar said.

"And the civilians?" Chris asked.

"I got the civilians all packed up into their temporary quarters," he looked around the room. "In the next forty-five minutes, this is going to be a resting quarters for a thousand people," he looked toward Chris. "Picking me as the quarter master in case of emergencies like this one was a good choice. Most senior doctors wouldn't have handled this as well as I have. At least, the other doctors have said so."

Chris looked toward his sister.

"The only way to heal wounds like these is to have that ceremony the right way," Laura said. "The counseling professors are doing all that they can to help everyone through this."

"Tell me a good thing that you have done," Chris said.

"I spoke to the civilians, several of them, to let them talk," Laura said. "They are in better spirits."

"Better than we are," Paul said.

There was some smiles mixed with nods from the group.

"And I have been making sure that the counseling professors step aside and have some time to themselves to deal with the trauma. I had to give some of the counselors the order to not participate as they were in needs of medical attention," Laura observed the members of the group. "And I have been told that everyone here will be getting their time in the next few days."

"We all need some counseling," Paul said. "Even you, Laura."

"I will get my counseling after everyone in this group has," Laura said. "And you, Paul?"

"We have staked out some potential enemy targets," Paul said. "And some potential hiding places for the civilians and cadets. We even found um, uh, some undiscovered _giants_. Their language has never been recorded or heard before so contact was out of the question. Our linguistic cadets have been looking through the various recordings of ancient giants and so far we have come up empty. Now, they _could_ communicate primarily through roars and body language which _could_ give us a way of getting volunteers." Chris nodded, listening intently. "Instead of drawing the giants out like they are King Kong by using a cadet as bait and make them very angry for being used.  It would be the best way possible without a cadet to sacrifice themselves and the space academy to  destroy the army."

"Paul, it sounds like you got yourself a new language," Chris said.

"It does," Paul said. "But it has no syllables. And it will never be used in the federation."

"Which is why that turotises with spikes decorating their shell has been moved. . ." Chris stopped. "Yes, we found some native wildlife and put them into a improvised stasis for study. Tee Gar, is there any good news on your side of the front?"

"People are alive," Tee Gar said. "And you know the casualties."

"So far, we have got a series of plans of how this could go if Dragos attacks at any given time," Chris said. "And we have a growing food supply, our quarter master has housed and clothed the civilians, our parents are worried sick about us and terrified on what could happen next but we have to keep going because if we don't have a bright outlook for the future or not forgive people for their mistakes then we are not going to make it off this planet if we adopt the mind set of humanity in the 20th century!"

Loki appeared in the room.

"Chris!" Loki shouted. "Star Command sent a message!"

Chris came over then took the heavy rounded object from the young boy and placed it on to the table.

"What is wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Chris lied with a smile. "It's alright."

Chris pressed a button and the message played out.

_"Academy Control, there are no causalities in Star Command."_

There were sighs of relief in the room.

"We are very lucky," Adrian said, skeptical.

"He looked really hurt," Laura said, concerned.

"Who is hurt?" Loki asked.

Laura came over then knelt down to him.

"Gampu is," Laura said. "He is going to be okay."

"You can't knock down the commander so easily," Chris said, humorously. A grin appeared on the boy's face. "Gampu is staring down the black raven while chastising them for coming so early that it goes away leaving him be until help arrives."

"We will see Gampu when we get off this planet," Laura assured Loki, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And Dragos is going to be taken in for a lot of crimes," Chris said.

_"Remain calm, Dragos and his army will be distracted for the next week."_

"A week?" Laura stood up in alarm. "I don't know about that, Chris."

Chris turned toward the chalkboard analyzing it to a degree.

"Enough time to make repairs to the planetoid and forty-three battle seekers," Chris said. "We can send ten people at a time from Preplanis to the other planet through the time warp. Now, that won't be enough. I propose we use the drone system that Professor Parsafoot has been working on and overwhelm the army then jump into warp to Federation territory."

Tee Gar stood up.

"We would need Parsafoot to modify it for Battle Seekers," Tee Gar said. "I can start on making them but they wouldn't be good as Parsafoot's."

"Samantha and Parsafoot may have crash landed on Preplanis in the last few hours," Chris said. "If you do find any traces of Starfire fuel lingering in the atmosphere then track it with the long range scanners. Take a few cadets with you in case it is very serious including the antigravity bed in case Parsafoot is seriously injured."

"Oraco," Tee Gar said.

Tee Gar bolted toward the side panel then waved his hand. The primarily red door with light gray breaks opened before the cadet allowing him to run down the hall in a hurry. 

"What about me?" Loki asked.

"Keep this to yourself," Chris said. "And if you like, you could be part of our plan."

"Camelopardus!" Loki said, his eyes growing watts of energy. "I like that!" Loki stepped aside observing the chalkboard. "Looks like you are making a lot of peace and a compromise."

"This compromise isn't the one we will be using," Chris said, then picked up the magic eraser. 

Chris began to erase the compromises with a single stroke to the right turning the screen to black.

* * *

In another stroke, the pitch black was replaced by a colorful scene contrasted by the golden desert scenery. Will fixed the reprogramming much to Don's amusement about six hours into the new day. Penny was feeding her little alien monkey in her lap, Judith was patiently waiting for breakfast seated down in her chair, Don was seated in his chair with folded arms very bemused, and John looked over toward the force-field generator then back toward the Robot. How long had the Robot been outside just waiting to be let in? Given the rust that had collected on his metal that chance had to be all night.

"Who would have thought that the Robot made a great chicken?" Don asked.

"The sky!" The Robot cheered, waving his arms into the air.

"Will," Don said.

"I missed something," Will said, then returned to adjusting the Robot's programming.

The Robot's arms went back in.

"Much better, Will Robinson," the Robot replied.

"What happened?" Will asked. "I found you doing cartwheels in the sand."

The Robot bobbed his head up in alarm.

"That does not compute," The Robot said.

"Me neither," Will said, shaking is head.

"Just how is the progress going back at that asteroid?" John asked.

"According to my sensors, at least three people have died," The Robot replied. "Most of whom had injuries that could not be treated fast enough or have been spotted on time." John nodded, sitting in the chair across from the Robot. "Otherwise, the cadets have been handling the situation quite well."

"Anything else we should know about?" John asked.

"Negative," the Robot said, then paused. "Perhaps. . . Negative, irrelevant information."

"What is the information, Robot?" Don asked.

"According to my sensors, they are from the 24th century," The Robot replied.

"For a moment there I thought they were from thousands of years in the future," Don said.

"24th century?" Will repeated. "Some of them could be from Alpha Centauri."

"We could get directions," John said. "But I got a feeling they would refuse."

"Affirmative," the Robot replied. "Cadet Pryce-Jones refused to give me directions to Alpha Centauri."

John looked toward the morning sky, troubled, rubbing his chin.

"Did she elaborate why," John asked.

"Negative," the Robot replied.

"Looks like we will have to find Alpha Centauri on our own," John said, as Maureen lay the table with breakfast. "Thank you," he looked toward his wife with affection, loving look replacing the commanding officer demeanor. "Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatched Life Begins At 300 to discover Zominum is the life support badge fuel.


	25. A stumped man

Chris was stumped as he stood in Emergency Academy Control.

Should he go ahead and start the reveal by, _"Technically, he is Commander Gampu."_ or not at all?

The temporal prime directive was strict regarding what could be done and what could be done. No reluctant time travelers were allowed to interfere in time. Should they do so, they would suffer the consequences in their future. It could be just the smallest change in the type of outfits that that someone wore after coming back to the present. Or, in their case, Gampu being very aware of what had been done as he had a part in it. And if he had a part in it then so must the Robinsons. Chris didn't know if they did. It wasn't wise to drag in 20th century Space Castaways into their problems.

The more that Chris thought about it, the more the plausible that the Jupiter 2 never returned into the present. They never did find the Jupiter 2 intact. What had been found was left over damaged junk. The junk had been found in deep space, collected by hoarders over the years as mementos, just enough that they could be handed over to the Federation's possessions after beaming out a message for anyone who had gone into a section of deep space where a destroyed spaceship had once floated in. It was a long shot. One that had little hope of ever getting a response but it did. The junk was put together for a vivid, accurate reconstruction of the spaceship from the floor paneling, the astronavigator, the windows, and several parts of the ship.

What if he was supposed to tell Professor Robinson?

No, he couldn't be.

Their fates had split off from each other after the exile.

Then why did Commander Gampu have so much Jupiter 2 memorabilia?

Chris was deep in his thoughts in the commander's quarters for the second time in the last six hours.

The commander's quarters were like a museum rather than a typical quarters. The Jupiter spaceship model lay on the counter. Most museums had plagues with the history of the item. Everything inside of this room had none of that. Searching for answers that were not there. Chris was sure the commander would tell him and Laura about with the Robinsons once the whole Dragos episode was over. He was sure the man would always tell them the truth but now he couldn't be certain if anything about the commander were true including vague pieces of a past before the space academy. It made him question everything that Chris knew about the commander forcing him to go through his memories and reevaluate the first time that he and his sister had met the commander. The optimism, the fondness, and the respect in his eyes like the commander had seen a old friend moments after freezing where he sat watching them walk in.

It made sense about the questions that the commander had asked about their family. Slowly aging and memory wasn't too kind on to him as he was forgetful as any human when long term memory was concerned. His comments made Laura and Chris struggle not laugh until the unexpected permission was given _"You may laugh,"_. Their laughter died down until Laura and Chris had control over themselves. The real discussion regarding their strange request to be in the same classroom and other matters were settled including for a nomination for being part of a color coordinated team. Chris could remember feeling the excitement in the air mixed in with surprise and bewilderment. He was fifteen years old like Laura seated in front of the older man with thousands of questions regarding his long respected career. Someone that Chris had grown up hearing about from his grandparents rather warmly.

A warm but strictly professional man who explained their unique escort was also part of the team and Star Command. 

The initial hurt and anger was still lurking around the young man. 

In time, that will fade away but what was needed right now were answers.

Why not tell Chris and Laura before hand?

Why not tell them to be ready for--they were trained for the stresses of space.

The commander may have been worried if they were ready for this, at all.

Did the commander regret not telling them? Not telling anyone for that matter?

Chris was desperate for answers at the moment for everyone. 

Maybe there are no answers in these quarters not in the form of writing or a well hidden audio message. 

Perhaps in a different form.

Chris moved toward one of the golden holographic closed photographs on the counter across from the model then picked it up and slid the warm golden device open to face a very faded photograph. It reminded Chris of ancient photographs from Earth's Old Western days that had been found in the nick of time to be properly restored before it was lost forever. Almost gone but the bare structures of the image were barely visible and still there.

It was difficult to make out faces as though it had been exposed for too long that it no longer bore distinguished shapes or colors. A beige canvas faced him with faint lines that made unusual shapes and lines that went no where. A small, side square object met his finger. Gradually, the square object was slid up. The lines became more apparent in color going on connecting to figures and shapes that was like watching a artist sketching out a group photograph on a live stream that had been sped up.  But as it did, Chris saw living color return turning the interior of the photograph three dimensional. The Robinsons and Smith were in it. Like they were inside a small object standing still with the Robot in the center from behind them. Chris slid the small button down returning it to its original state then turned it over. There were old English text on the back that he couldn't read. What did it mean?

Chris closed the device and placed the device back to the rest place very gently. This kind of holographic technology was very expensive and very risky to photographs. Sometimes, transferring them to digital (or what was left of the image) format left the paper without a image and destroyed into several small fine pieces. Taking the chance to take a family picture along was worth the risk. A acceptable risk. He walked over toward the window that still stood in the commander's quarters. Chris placed his hand beside the window then leaned forward thinking it over. Was it a acceptable risk not telling the Robinsons that the commander and Smith were the same person? Where was the risk? Smith was not a risk to them as he was to the academy.

Smith was capable of sabotage. Why want to keep thousands of people planet side when aware that he could not join them? Currently, Smith's best interest dictated to steer clear of danger if not run away from it with a scream. Much like he had done when they were luring a two headed plant being into a closed off cave in order to gather samples. Smith had followed out of curiosity to see what they were doing. Not too different from Paul when he first joined the group except for the screaming part.

Was it a acceptable risk not telling the Robinsons?

Chris stared out to see the familiar glinting figure in the distance.

Risks of not telling the Robinsons were: Loki's last vanishing act, losing Peepo, and vanishing out of existence---Someone would have been on the bridge performing the separation protocol and distracting Dragos's army. They would still be here without the commander and Peepo but lack a office to turn into Emergency Control. They would be alive but one less doctor and a situation where people would lay doubt over the blue team leading them. And outright ignoring them only listening to the Professors who were still around on what happened next. There would be chaos over the twenty-four hours with plenty of mistakes and people not knowing who to listen to until they saw that Blue Team 1 were the right people to lead them. It was going to be alright in the end for space academy after the disarray was lifted.

Whatever was going to happen, it wouldn't stick long to the doctor and he would come back to live another day.

Everything was going to work out the way it was supposed to be.

 _It is a acceptable risk_ , it was decided as Chris took his hand off the wall then leaned back and walked out of the room.


	26. Emergency Control operating

The lights in the academy turned off section by section with a few night lights remaining in the campus. Smith was in a small temporary room covered by five layers of blankets turning to his side as the light in the room went out as did several other rooms. For the first time in seven hours, the halls were empty except for several large rooms in the campus holding on to several thousands of people. For the first time since the attack launched by Dragos, there was peace that swept through the asteroid. The campus was almost silent if not for the snores that disturbed other civilians enough that they tuned it out.

Professor Cocupine was sound asleep in her quarters, now cramped by freshmen in sleeping bags. Privacy was a non-existing thing for people used to spacious rooms now invaded by other people. Teams blue, red, and yellow were sound asleep. Some of the civilians were visibly having nightmares with beads of sweat coming down their skin while tossing and turning compared to the well sleeping ones.  Sunseed observed the solar domes, more aptly called the biodomes, one by one taking a stroll making sure that the plant life were in good condition for being planted and harvested then replanted. Sunseed's quarters were taken up by cadets. He decided to sleep in the emergency academy control with Fracture. It felt unnatural for Sunseed to be wide awake when everyone wasn't. They were more used to stress and sleeping under it as most of them had attended the academy during their youth. Sunseed, however, hadn't.

Sunseed had Fracture's cage in one hand that was covered by a small blanket.

He came to the emergency academy control then slid Fracture into the cage.

"Professor Sunseed, what brings you here?" Tee Gar asked.

Sunseed looked up.

"Ah, Doctor Soom," Sunseed said. "I didn't realize that you volunteered to stay awake."

"I didn't volunteer," Tee Gar said. "Professor Parsafoot's starfire is likely to crash land at some time."

"Maybe not today, kiddo," Sunseed said. "If it were to crash land sometime this hour, I will come over and wake you up myself."

Tee Gar nodded, smiling appreciatively.

"Professor Allen volunteered to stay up," Tee Gar said. "I told him that it should be my shift first. . . I am in charge of every person assigned to this campus. Professor Parsafoot is one of those people and every minute counts when it comes to crash landing a starfire. I know where every cadet nurse is sleeping on this campus. You don't." he gestured toward Sunseed. "Professor Parsafoot has a chance of crash landing earlier than anyone expects and unprepared medical staff getting to the scene too late lead by a doctor who is barely awake."

"Unlike you?" Sunseed asked. "You seem really tired."

"I do," Tee Gar asked.  "Do I?"

"Awake to me," Sunseed noticed the man's baggy eyes. "You don't want to lose another patient."

"Three people have died because of Dragos," Tee Gar said. "On this campus." he sighed. "That has never happened before." he looked down toward the panels lowering his gaze down closing his eyes then reopened them gazing up toward the view screen. "I can stop from this potential patient from dying."

Sunseed paused, thoughtfully, before replying.

"But cadets dying of science phenomenons has happened," Sunseed said. "And weird accidents with machines."

"Yeah," Tee Gar said. "I want to be prepared for this," his voice then became full of amusement from Sunseed's last comment. "This is something that I _can_ _be_ prepared."

"And not getting some rest is prepared?" Sunseed asked, raising a brow. 

"Prepared rest, sqauwk!" Fracture waved his wings. "Rest!"

"I will happily hand it over to the other medical staff when they are awake," Tee Gar said.

"Crash landing and just being thrown out without getting fatally hurt," Sunseed said. "He could be fine and make his way to the academy."

"And be lost," Tee Gar said. "Which makes my point."

"Point is, Doctor Soom?" Sunseed asked. "Not to let Professor Percyfoot think that he is alone?" 

"I have to stay up for that emergency signal," Tee Gar said. "Someone has to wait for him."

"That is kind of you," Sunseed said. "Would it bother you if I slept here? There's not many rooms available for me to sleep in."

"Go on right ahead," Tee Gar said, nodding. "I like to have some company."

Sunseed dropped the sleeping bag along the side of the room then took out the pillow, crawled into the sleeping bag, and fell asleep against the wall alongside the cage.


	27. The second starfire

The Academy had fallen into the void.

Ten thousand people on the other side of the unknown.

As had Samantha's starfire.

Jason's starfire had been taken by Dragos.

Their starfire to starfire communication system had failed for some reason. Perhaps because they were too far away from each other. He had watched Medusa's vessel fly into the void a hour ago and it hadn't came out since then. A part of him was terrified for the academy and its current residents. Seven hours in the dark alone. Parsafoot made the necessary repairs --with the equipment hidden in engineering --- replacing the old parts with new parts and old wiring with new wiring in the battle mode starfire that could be made from the inside. All with one still operational hand that was very difficult. The lasers were in working condition. There were electrical burns decorating his hands that were taking on the form of scarring.

Was everyone alright?

Solar wind brushed the starfire toward the void.

Parsafoot helplessly watched as the view screen changed from the first planet in the solar system toward the empty void. The spacecraft was twirling very fast unexpectedly. Parsafoot clung on to the red leather barrier in front of him and closed his eyes bracing for the unexpected turbulence to end on a sour note. The space craft passed through the ripple. The starfire slowed down and the solar wind grew gentler against the space craft. Parsafoot relaxed, then looked on to see a yellow and blue planet situated on the view screen. The scans indicated it was a class M planet populated by ten thousand plus people and wildlife.

"Yes!" Parsafoot said. "They made it! They made it! They made it!"

Parsafoot rested his back against the chair then looked on to see Medusa's vessel in orbit.

"This can't be good," Parsafoot said. "She is just laying there. . ." he couldn't help but feel very creeped out about that. "Very spooky," he looked worryingly toward the planet. "and very concerning."

His dislocated shoulder was still in intense pain.

He couldn't move his arm.

If only there was a doctor around.

For now, he couldn't move it even if he wanted to.

Suddenly, the starfire was sent flying forward toward the planet below. Parsafoot grabbed on to the barrier for dear life pinned against the seating feeling the adrenaline running as the starfire twirled from the large blow of solar wind. He could see the golden planet coming up ahead getting closer and closer. He could see the two moons peeking from the other side of the planet in orbit. His eyes shifted toward the planet as the gray moons vanished out of his line of sight. The solar wind was gone leaving behind a falling spacecraft earning a crimson trail of fire against its surface and smoke blasting from behind it. His body was trembling out of fear seeing the clouds from below become closer. And he closed his eyes bracing for the untimely end.

* * *

Penny was scavenging for tree bark for Debbie when she looked up to see the red blazing figure soaring out of the sky.

John and Don were in the Deutroninum drilling rig with Will when it appeared.

Judy was tending to the hydroponic garden with her mother when she looked up.

The Robot was with the three men watching the spacecraft crashing into the desert scenery ahead.

"One lifeform detected," The Robot replied, as the group stood shell shocked.

* * *

Parsafoot felt fine.

Too fine for his taste.

There was a high pitch wail going off in his ears.

There was a bright circular shape in the blue sky.

It had been a long time since he had seen the blue sky.

The last time that he had seen a blue sky was during his enforced trip to Earth by  Commander Stone and Jason. It was going to be fun, they said. It was going to be the best time of his life, they said. It was going to be memorable, they said. And fun with activities that would draw his attention. Unfortunately, the only thing that had grabbed his attention was at the science and technological convention that he ended up dragging Jason and Samantha to as his variation of sitting back and relaxing eating popcorn that didn't crunch. Samantha had listened attentively and Jason had fallen asleep during the first lecture. Jason slept away through most of the lectures but was happy that his friend was delighted over the vacation.

He couldn't feel anything all over him.

He could see scorched sand.

Samantha, how was she?

"Will, stay away from the man,"

"He is hurt, dad,"

"Will,"

Parsafoot found it difficult to lift his head.

His neck ached.

"Hello," Parsafoot said. "This is more weird for me than it is for you." Two tall figures walked into his line of sight.

"How are you not in pain?" the man with a unique brown hair said, then knelt down to his level. 

Parsafoot closed his eyes then opened them again, this was very familiar. This man was familiar. Strikingly familiar. He should know a lot about him because of someone. His hands refused to budge into his line of sight. He was shell shocked, probably. He noticed there were red splotches on the sand. Something obviously was very wrong. How do you answer to a human that, as a alien, you had a very unique advantage to surviving even the most fatal injuries? This was a human. That much was established for the alien professor. He had fallen from the stars after bad solar wind. He was trapped in the stars because of a dragon. No, it couldn't have been a dragon. Dragons couldn't fly in outer space.

"Professor Parsafoot," Parsafoot said.

"Major West," Now why was that familiar? 

"Professor Robinson of the Earthship Jupiter 2," John said.  "This is my son, Will."

"What planet is this?" Parsafoot asked.

"Priplanus," Will said. 

"How many moons does this planet have?" Parsafoot asked.

"Two," Will said.

Everything snapped into place. _Oh. Oh. Oh._ It was a doomed planet. More like Doominish.

"What is the matter?" Don asked,  getting up and getting out of his line of vision. "Look like you have seen a ghost."

"Well, it has been three hundred years since the launch of the Jupiter 2," Parsafoot said. "This planet is highly known for being the first planet for a colony to be established on. Regarded as the accidental space colonization in history," Parsafoot paused. "How bad is it?"

"You need a doctor," Don said. "Thank god for duck tape."

"Duck tape?"  Parsafoot asked. "Duck tape? What is duck tape? I never heard of duck tape."

"I find that hard to believe," Don said.

"Your people will be here in a few minutes to take care of the wound, Professor," John said.

"They made it,"  Parsafoot said, relaxing visibly before the two men. "They made it. . . They made it. .  ."

Will returned.

"They are sending a Seeker over with a medical squad to get you," Will said. "They will be here in thirty-five minutes."

Parsafoot grew horrified.

"Wait, I saw the academy fall toward the planet," Parsafoot said. "how did this planet not get destroyed?"

Don and John grew curious looks as they exchanged a glance.

"We were visited by twins called Chris and Laura this morning--"

"Ah, the Gentry's!" Parsafoot remembered. "So that is how no one died."

A smile was on the professor's face as he lost consciousness to the questions coming from the two men. It was comforting and soothing for the professor. It was a entirely good experience feeling like he were safe wrapped in a blanket that was giving loving auras. When he opened his eyes, he could hear Tee Gar's orders to separate members of the assembled medical squad. Tee Gar knelt down beside him.

"No casualties on Star Command," Tee Gar said. "Gampu is injured but he will live."

The reply comforted Parsafoot.

"I have a dislocated shoulder from the battle,"  Parsafoot said. "And I can't feel the pain anymore."

Tee Gar looked over.

"Alright," Tee Gar said. "We will get you onto the gurney very carefully."

There was a hiss from the side of Parsafoot's neck.

"Very carefully. . ." Parsafoot returned into the comforting darkness.

* * *

Samantha regained consciousness in a tropical forest in the pilot seat with only the windows busted and bustles of leaves on the console. There were strange insects and animals lurking in her patted vehicle. Samantha briefly closed her eyes and reopened them taking in the fresh air then exhaling it out. The light was contrasting against the greenery in a way that couldn't be described by being. It was like being in the same room as beauty, in the same painting, with the light pouring on them. There were unique bird chirping in the distance that didn't sound like the ones that she heard on Earth. The buzzing was universal. She slid the barrier aside then moved out of the seeker to observe her surroundings.

"What a beautiful day," Samantha said.

Samantha gazed up toward the sky with a smile.

"A very good day," Samantha said, her voice tinged with worry.

She yanked out a tree branch then moved into the seeker and performed a series of scans once more. A smile grew on her face. She discarded the tree branch  in the second chair  as she moved to the outside of the spacecraft. She managed to close the door once disembarking the craft. She grabbed underneath the craft and raised it above her head balancing it in a way. She happily hummed to herself  walking through the forest that sounded [adventurous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jnJRpdbMBw) and hopeful at the same time.


	28. the strange thread

Judy opened the door to expect finding Smith taking a nap only to find the unconscious stranger on his bed only covered in what was deemed to be strange thread on his skin that wasn't there before ad it was coating his strange uniform. It couldn't be a uniform but it had to be. He was resting, peacefully, on the bed. She walked over looking at the darker blue thread covering his skin. It reminded her of what was the start of a caterpillar metamorphosing into the next evolution. She observed how serene it was not coming directly from his rear. She made her way out of the room after closing the door then came over to her mother who was tending to dinner.

"Mother," Judy said.

"Yes, dear?" Maureen said.

"Is our visitor part caterpillar?" Judy asked.

"I don't think so," Maureen said. "If he was, Space Academy would have mentioned." She turned toward Judy. "Why do you ask?"

"He is being covered by a strange thread," Judy said. "And it is coming from his skin."

"His skin?" Maureen said, then wondered off briefly about it and her attention returned to the young woman. "Judy, lock his door."

"Yes, mother," Judy said, then flicked the leveler up.

"And don't go in without Don or your father," Maureen said. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear," Judy said.

"Now, tell the others that dinner is almost ready," Maureen said. "Go on."

Judy went up the ladder.

Maureen glanced over toward the residential deck, her mind wondering about the biology and the genetic composition of his species. Millions of years of evolution kicking in for a unknown purpose. What was it doing? Turning him into something new? But very humanoid. She shook her head turning her attention back on to the food. Maureen knew a scientific marvelity when she heard and saw of one. Priplanus turned out to be their marvelity. The thought that they were found by rescue ships and were joined by other colonists was a comforting thought. It brought her comfort for her children to getting friends of their age and not wandering into danger on a almost daily occurrence. She wondered how Earth was fairing on some days and if they ever spared a thought.

* * *

"What's on your mind, darling?" John said, coming to his wife's side at their shared quarters as she had her eyes on the cabin.

Maureen lowered her finger from her lip turning her gaze on to her partner.

"Something Judy told me," Maureen said. "About Commander Stone."

"Has he woke up?" John asked.

"No," Maureen said. "It is very difficult to wrap your head around."

John smiled in return with a snicker.

"Try me," John said.

Maureen switched the door open.

"Suit yourself," Maureen said, sliding the door aside.

On the bed laid a cocooned man and John closed the door then locked it.

"I will contact Star Command and see if anyone knows what he is doing," John said.

"Don't stay up too late," Maureen said, then planted a good night kiss and walked off to bed.

John watched her go into their quarters.

"You too," John said, fondly.

* * *

Paul was observing the space monitor.

Chris had decided it was his turn.

His shift to be on patrol.

Tee Gar was fast asleep in his quarters after the operation on Parsafoot.

The concern was growing among the blue team that Medusa may want to launch a attack or try to capture one of them. They kept the past version of the commander out of the loop regarding the issue as he was busy writing and revising a play for the children. The best way to distract a cowardly liar was to turn his attention on to what he excelled the best at. Making a lie into reality. A lie that comforted others when they needed the most. It was a theatrical play that could be done with the amount of make up kept in storage from the comercary, the props, the costumes, and the readily available children recovering from the traumatic experience. Laura was grinning from ear to ear playing her part in the arrangements.

It made Paul smile seeing the children playing pretend as they rehearsed their lines for the historical alternate universe play with wooden swords going "hiyah hiyah hiyah and this and that and this and that you pooh brain!" A big chunk of the reporters were landing their large camera machines into the play. Smith was the writer and the director giving tasks to the people. The academy was quickly turning from a traumatized reeling from its attack into a theater set and the gymnasium was still in the mist of being transformed into something that didn't seem like a gymnasium at all but a set.

"Jupiter 2 to Space  Academy,"

"Academy Control here," Paul said.

"Our visitor has become covered in a strange fabric," John said. "A cocoon."

"Let me reroute you to Professor Allen, Professor  Robinson," Paul said, then typed on to the console. "Communications, transfer to Professor Allen," he nodded as the woman repeated his request. "Yes, cadet."

"Rerouting," came the woman's voice.

"Thanks," Paul said, then there was the click.

* * *

John's eyes felt heavy as he sat down in the chair waiting for the call to be made. He could see the night sky from above that was more familiar to him as was the terrain than it was for the scenery of Earth to be staring back at him. Once, when he looked out the windows all he could see was a city and cars loudly honking. Living in a apartment in New Mexico with his small family. He can still remember the signs of birds flying. Strays littering the scenery. He pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

"Professor Irwin Allen here, how may  I help you?" Allen said.

"This is Professor Robinson," John said. "We have a alien patient with light blue skin, black hair, white eyes, and wears long gloves. What kind of species, I am not sure. But he has rounded ears, light blue blood, and he seemed to be humanoid in nature but not too entirely."

Professor Allen looked at the glowing blue image on the black screen.

"Uh huh," Allen said. "It seems the patient is doing a internal but sometimes external recuperating tactic."

"A recuperating tactic?" John asked.

"Not all species are like Vulcans, sir," Allen said. "These species evolved on a planet where they had to fight against strange monsters and sometimes these monsters were just plain moronic when their opponent was laid unconscious with severe damage. Didn't know what hit them when they were hunted down by them."

Sounds like a human only very different.

"Interesting," John said. "So it's a natural body healing function."

"Yes, sirrey," Allen replied. "This tactic doesn't occur often in the 'Fleet because they get tended to immediately by doctors. So it's not that often that you find a naked person walking down the hall acting like they are still in uniform when they are not," there was silence from the other hand. "This is the kind of patient I would find from a different system not from Alpha Centauri. He is not native there, you know, his species moved there after Dragos conquered their native home planet fifty years ago." Allen shook his head. "That bastard."

"So, what do we do?" John asked.

"Leave him some clothes and tell him that he is naked if he walks out ignoring them outright," Allen said. "Just bare with him," he had a short laugh. "The outfit is destroyed during the healing process. Dissolved."

"How long does the healing process last?" John asked.

"If it's severe externally, I'll say ten days," Allen said. "But if it's just severe electrical burns then I  would say five days at most."

"Thank you," John said. "That is most helpful."

"You are very welcome," Allen said.

"Jupiter 2 out," John's voice went out leaving a stunned Allen at the medical station across from Parsafoot.

"Jupiter 2?" Allen said, his eyes big.


	29. the helpful academy professor

"Professor, what is the matter?" Chris asked, joined by his twin into Sick Bay. 

"Dragos has Jason," Parsafoot said. "And he is unhinged."

"Just how unhinged should we be concerned?" Laura asked.

"He went after Command Control," Parsafoot said. "Without hesitation."

The twins exchanged a uneasy glance then looked toward the man.

"Did you listen in?" Chris asked.

"I couldn't," Parsafoot said. "I was too far away. I am scared Dragos will actually destroy Star Command and Gampu with it!"

"About that. . ." Chris said. "The commander is technically still on the campus."

"What?" Parsafoot said. "Gampu would never let Peepo command the station alone."

"Professor," Laura started. "Before he was Isaac Gampu. . ." she fiddled with her fingers then lowered her shoulders and briefly closed her eyes which she opened. Her eyes lifted up toward the professor. "he was Colonel Doctor Zachary Smith, a reluctant stowaway, the Robinsons's doctor, a saboteur, and a traitor to his country."

"And _technically_ ," Chris cringed at the word. "He still is."

"Not slowly aging," Laura added. "He is aging naturally."

"We don't know how old he is here," Chris said.

"But when do we ask. . ." Laura said.

"He insists to be twenty-seven," Chris said.

"Doctor Smith is older than that," Laura said. "The computer has no answer for us and the only people that can answer are those we can't tell _why_ we are interested."

There was a long silence as Parsafoot's eyes were aimed at the wall from across as though something had occurred to him.

"Dragos is going to make Jason watch him destroy everything," Parsafoot said. "I am sure of it."

"Professor," Chris said. "He won't destroy everything."

Parsafoot looked over.

"We have a plan," Laura said. "A good plan."

"And Colonel Smith is going to help us with it," Chris said. "We need a spy not a doctor for this operation."

Parsafoot raised his eyebrows.

"Do I want to know?" Parsafoot asked.

"No," Laura said. "But we need your help on a certain aspect of it."

"The drone system," Chris said. "We need your Seeker specifications for it."

Parsafoot nodded.

"I still got a arm that works," Parsafoot said, raising his hand up with a smile. "I can do it in no time, Chris!"

Chris grew a big smile.


	30. a secret dropped

Cadets were busy repairing the space academy and taking away at most of the material that made it up as a asteroid. New halls were being made thanks in part to the hand lasers that were set up in terms of settings on how much power could be used. The congestion in the space academy was loosening up for the civilians so much so that were was room to breathe and have space for themselves when sleeping. The raw material left over from the hand lasers were taken in for the mass production of Seekers. It was night outside of the space academy when it was morning for the residents inside. It was decided so to keep up with the time on the other side of the void.

It was day three being out of the present day Federation.

Laura was manning Command Control that morning.

"Jupiter 2 to Space Academy," came a young boy's voice.

"Academy Control here," Laura said.

"My name is Will," Will said.

"Laura," Laura said. "What brought you to call here?"

"I had a nightmare about Doctor Smith," Will said. "The same place that you saw."

"Hm?" Laura asked. "What kind of nightmare was it?"

"It felt real but it hadn't happened yet," Will said.

"Describe what happened, Will," Laura said.

"It was still. There was a computer monitor from above him," Will said. "And a strange little white Robot from across him. It was partially dark, but not dark enough to see. The room was trembling. The little white robot announced danger repeatedly waving its arms. The windows were breaking. There were loud booms that echoed like a building was falling apart. The little white robot came over to the Commander then there was a explosion and everything flew out. The white robot lost its head in the explosion and---and---and he was sucked out! He was sucked out into space then I woke up."

"Did you observe any planets from the view screen?" Laura asked.

"No," Will said.

"Were there any starships?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Will said. "It looked intimidating."

"Did you observe anything on his wrist?" Laura asked.

There was a short pause from over the other end.

"Why yes!" Will said. "There was! A little white watch."

Laura let out a sigh of relief growing a bright smile on her face.

"He is okay," Laura said, out loud. "He is okay."

"Who is okay?" Will asked, concerned, over the line.

Laura looked on toward the darkness of the scenery. Laura had a deliberate pause. The psychologist was choosing her words carefully so the news could be given gently blatantly and outright informing him that the man who looked similar to Smith _was_ Smith. And he was in danger. If Dragos detected his energy signature then the next move would be to finish what had been started. Will's curiosity could have been pegged by her questions of what the contents of the dream were. He probably knew that it was Smith but was in denial about it. The temporal directive stated that people couldn't be told of the future if it were about them because they would make it happen by trying to avoid it.

"Can you keep a secret?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Will replied. "I can."

"Good. . ." Laura started. "Your friend, Doctor Smith, will lead a _very_ long and prosperous life. He will become someone we love very dearly," Laura's smile grew smaller out of fondness and hope. "If it happens we see him again going home flying in space, we _will_ be there to rescue him and bring him back into the space academy for medical treatment."

"He will be gone," Will said.

"He won't be, Will," Laura said.

There was a short pause from Will's side of the conversation.

"Is it because of the watch?" Will asked.

"That's actually a life support badge," Laura said. "We use them to be in places that don't support life."

"So like a different version of a astronaut suit," Will said.

"It is,"  Laura said.

"So he will be floating out there," Will said. "In the middle of a wreckage."

"But he isn't alone," Laura said.

"And that robot?" Will asked.

"Gampu actually built him," Laura said. "and programmed him."

"What if he rebuilt him?" Will asked.

"We doubt he used the Robot's memory tapes. He would need permission from the Alpha Centauri Space Colonization Museum's curator, Federation Council, Artificial Intelligence Council, and the Academy Council to bring the past into the present.  .  . " she lowered her voice that it couldn't be heard surrounded by cadets manning their stations studying the doomed planet. "We recently found out this ourselves that Gampu is Doctor Smith three days ago after a DNA test. My brother didn't want to tell your family because he is afraid that we will change everything from what it is supposed to be."

Will nodded his head.

"I understand," Will said. "I feel a lot better talking this over. I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome," Laura said, as the screen backed off from the intercom to reveal the Robinsons were standing behind Will listening to the conversation. Maureen was comforting a distressed Judy who was visibly trembling and shaken up.  "Good night."

Will put away the radio over the sounds of Maureen comforting her eldest daughter.


	31. the tarp

Morning arrived for the Robinsons. The actual morning that consisted of eating eggs and bacon, then performing the morning chores of tending to the still growing hydroponic garden. The concern was still laid in the air regarding next winter. Going up into the northern hemisphere was going to be a large issue such as going the dangerous sea, passing through the undoubted sections of Earth disturbed by earthquakes, and bearing through the freezing temperatures. It was a issue that John had thought about occasionally. The planet was likely to destroy itself in the next few years or sooner if it kept this seasonal activity up. The professor suspected that the Space Academy were aware of this matter and knew the chances of remaining for a very long time wasn't there. How Priplanus had survived millions of years without having destroyed itself was a miracle. The ancient caves easily said there was life that life flourished in cities that now had became part of the sand.

Something had to remain from the destruction or else they wouldn't have colonized the planet then been joined by other colonists. John considered the issue thoughtfully. They were not the kind of people who liked to lie and only did it when it was absolutely necessary (so it seemed) and couldn't keep the truth as a secret for long. They didn't keep secrets that often. It made sense how open Laura was regarding the truth and casual about it. Don was repairing the hydroponic pipes with considerable help from the women. The debris from the crash landing still scattered the landscape. The destroyed starfire easily stood out to the professor's eyes. The splatter of blood decorating the large boulders that ranged in sharpness and one of them had a tarp.

One that John hadn't noticed earlier.

So that is where their long missing hydroponic protective tarp went.

Smith had stolen it promptly after they had settled in to their new home.

How long he had worked on it during their year long stay was a bit of a mystery.

Smith, _working?_

The mere thought of it made John fight back a laugh. Despite the man's laziness, single hand backstabbing and sabotaging their attempts at getting to Earth and Alpha Centauri, it was becoming increasingly difficult to imagine him being capable of physical work. John rolled a eye then yanked the tarp off the sculpture making his path away from it. He looked down to see a makeshift plague on the floor with eroded away carvings. He placed sand into the hole then watched as the shape return to the carving that read "Created by Doctor Zachary Smith" so he lifted himself up then slid the tarp up to see a incomplete sculpture. John looked around searching for the tools that Smith had used to work on it. They couldn't be spotted before his eyes.

It was as though the unreliable doctor had promptly hidden them after his exile (or taken them with him). He looked over to see the remains of the crash disappearing before his eyes into the scenery as though a cosmic pit had finally decided to open up taking away the splotches of red that stained until all that was left a undisturbed layer of dirt. Perhaps he didn't know everything about cosmic pits as he believed. John started to reach his hand up to take the tarp off and call for Will and the Robot, safely in the Chariot listening to the star radio when a thought occurred to him. Artists hated to leave their projects unfinished. Smith wasn't exactly the kind to willingly walk into a danger zone that meant everyone died along with him and Blue team 1 had insisted that he wasn't going to go into space with them back into their time. But he was in the future alive and well for a limited period of time. He was going to come back and finish it eventually.

"Danger!" The Robot called. "DANGER!"

John turned away from the statue then bolted in the direction of the hill. 

The professor collapsed to the hill sliding down with a hard thud and sudden pain like he had been hit by some laser beam.  When John came to, he got up from the hill then struggled making his way to find the Chariot empty and the Robot laid in two pieces beside the chair with sparks erupting from the machines torso. John called for his son repeatedly looking around the scenery. There were no signs of boot prints that walked away from the space craft. As though the boy had been teleported shortly after the attack had been performed by whatever was there. Wincfield had a possible motive but he only did volunteers. And he had left according to the Robot the following morning.

"John?" Maureen's voice was coming over the radio. "John? Are you there? John? John?"

John grabbed on to the radio after hoping into the Chariot.

"Maureen," John said. "I am here."

"You have been out for hours," Maureen said. "we have been wondering what has kept you away."

"We were attacked," John said. "The Robot is damaged and Will is no where in sight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Hulu, for the last episode of season 1, they have the ending as the time Don or John got trapped in a cosmic pit and Smith is screaming out of terror. Which one I can't very well remember or have paid enough attention to the face since I realized it was a rerun of a episode opener.


	32. The third starfire arrives

According to the starfire's scanners, the space academy was approximately two hours and forty-three minutes away, the starfire had provide protection, shade, and acted as a boat traversing the hungry sea with a long tree branch acting as her paddle. If she still had the other half of the starfire in working order then it would promptly turn into submarine starfire. Samantha was fortunate that starfires were built to be lasting after being nipped in the bud unable to make any flight adjustments except communications and support life through reserve power. She had sprinted her way, quickly pedaled her way, and walked her way toward the southern hemisphere.

And according to her own gut, she had passed by a couple of spaceships that had their own territory over vast acres. There was a feeling in the air under the heat from the sun that something wrong could happen at any moment. She lowered the starfire then looked both ways holding her fist up in defensive position. She looked both ways observing what seemed to be a bus headed her way. She grew a confused look. A bus? A bus? There couldn't honestly be a civilization thriving on a desert scenery like this. Her mind wandered off to the stories of people living in the desert for thousands of years on different planets. The more she stared at the figure headed her way the more it became familiar and a normal transport to see.

Except, that would be normal to see for someone in the 1990's in space.

The same mold, the same model, and the same theme radiating off the Chariot.

The same railing on the top.

The same wheels.

The same windows. 

The same satellite on the top.

It became increasingly obvious that the void was a time warp, the Robinsons had crashed landed here three hundred years ago before the planet was destroyed, and that she was on the doomed planet. It could happen at any moment. She picked up the starfire then stepped outside of the way of the approaching Chariot lowering the space craft down. The Chariot had a strange robot sitting in the back with a man that had a bald spot on the back of his head that stood out to her.

"Have you seen a boy with red hair?" John asked. "He is eleven years old."

Samantha shook her head.

"Sorry, sir," Samantha said. "I haven't."

"The academy is that way," John said, pointing toward his left. "Professor or a commander?"

"Officer," Samantha said. "Do you require help?"

"I like to have that help when I know where my son is," John replied.

Samantha smiled, nodding her head in return.

"I wish you the best of luck," Samantha said, then leaned over to see that in fact the Academy was to her left rather than straight ahead. "Well, I'll be damned, I was taking the long way."

John drove past Samantha.

"Why that poor man," Samantha said, resting against her starfire.

* * *

Adrian looked out the space monitor that displayed a hovering starfire headed their way manning the night shift. 

The back end seemed to be damaged.

Then why was it hovering above the ground?

She pressed a button to the space monitor that zoomed on the starfire. 

Adrian watched as a figure became apparent from below that seemed to be in a full body pink suit with long white boots that reached below her knees. Degardez was certainly going to be pleased that the left over metal was going to be used on repairing a Starfire. Chris had elaborated the plan in more detail in their makeshift headquarters full of chalkboards and conferring to Roark through Smith if it could theoretically work. The Vegan wars had their small rescue operations by both sides that was great in number. A still operational starfire was better than one recently built and not thoroughly tested for any problems.

"Communications, please give me  Cadet Degardez," Adrian requested.

"Degardez is off service for the Starfire and Seeker on medical leave," the communication's officer replied. "Cadet Walsters, acting chief nurse, is head of the service."

"Get me Nurse Walsters's temporary quarters," Adrian said.

"Oraco," there was a pause. "rerouting. Rerouted."

"Cadet Walsters," Adrian said.

"Walsters here," Walsters said.

"We got a starfire outside in need of repairs," Adrian said.

"Is it Jason?" Walsters asked, the sound of hopes rising. 

"No, it is Sam," Adrian said. "and get repair cadets who haven't been on shift."

"Oraco," Walsters said. "I will make sure the ones not exhausted by the construction are stepping on it. Walsters out."

Adrian nodded to herself, growing a small smile, comforted by the thought that she had done her part---Did Samantha have a collinear on her?

* * *

"Ow!" Smith collapsed to the floor dropping the hundreds of papers all over the place and so did  Adrian.

Smith wasn't in the make up that made him look older but without it and with the mustache, he looked quite young trying to appear older than than he was. It seemed to border on the level of ridiculousness on him and trying to be mature when he wasn't. The dark eyeliner around his eyes were gone as were the mascara. It made her wonder. Did Gampu wear mascara? These silly questions suddenly became important.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Adrian apologized.

"It's alright, dear," Smith rubbed his forehead then looked on to face the young woman ahead of him. "Hmm, I haven't met you before," Smith was carefully collecting the slips of paper. He tilted his head as though combing through his memories of people that he had seen in the last few days in the academy and he was puzzled why this was the first time they had met. "What is your name?"

"Adrian," Adrian said, with a smile. "Adrian Pryce-Jones. I am the geologist."

"A geologist," Smith said, raising his brows.

"Yes," Adrian said. "A geologist."

"Xenogeology is a thing?" Smith asked, his eyes big and taken back.

Adrian shook her head with a laugh.

"Space Geology is a thing, Doctor," Adrian said. "Xenogeology is still hotly debated among Space geologists."

"I am surprised to hear the field is still going strong," Adrian grew a smile in return with a laugh collecting the paper that seemed to be in text that was largely unfamiliar to her. She looked up toward the doctor raising a brow and he shook his hand. "My personal copies of the scripts," was given dismissively. "You do not need to know what they say or know the added writers notes."

"So what are the plays about?" Adrian asked.

"Hmm," Smith said. "They are historical pieces, comedy, rated R," his eyebrows raised. "I have been told," he shook his head. "Paranormal, fantasy, mystery, thriller, adventure/action. . ." he paused, almost irked by it. "What I don't get is how they act as if they never heard of certain literature."

"Certain literature?" Adrian asked.

"Comic books, drawing books, novels, erotic novels, bad novels, Frankenstein, thought provoking ones, adventitious ones, fantasy ones, and more child appropriate novels," Smith said. "It seems the popular culture is becoming popular again. Even so momentary when it is being rediscovered."

Adrian stacked the paper into her hands.

"It's going to be a good movie," Adrian said. "sounds like a classic in the making."

Smith grew a pleased smile in return.

"It is a play that has has a truly unique ending," Smith agreed, looking down toward the title. 

"What ending is that?" Adrian asked.

Smith looked up toward Adrian.

"The princess is awakened by  a fair white maiden with rosy lips and dark curly short hair, taller than her, graceful, and very  well suited in her armor," Smith said. "Dressed like she were from another time. Another place. A place where she belonged but really didn't in her mind set."

"She can be any one in the academy," Smith grew a big smile. "She could be a few people I know."

"That is the point," Smith said. "She can be _any one_ wishing to get out of the ordinary life style that her people believe is right to live as and the expected fate that she is to follow."

"Sounds like you just made up the ending," Adrian said.

Smith shook his head.

"I didn't just make it up off the bat," Smith said. "I made it up days ago, Adrian."

Smith took the last paper out observing it with pride and fondness.

"What _is_ the ending?" Adrian said.

Smith looked up raising his right brow.

"I know I will see it but I like to hear it from the writer himself," Adrian said.

Smith briefly closed his eyes with a small smile turning his gaze down toward the collection of papers.

"The last lines of the play are about how everything seems so out of the ordinary when the ordinary is so outrageous and less real when it becomes on a level of normal that is expected," Smith said. "If this makes sense." Adrian nodded in return as he slipped the paper underneath the stack and the two stood up to their feet helping each other up. "This character finds her world changed when she goes out of the castle and to her kingdom that has fallen into shambles. But she starts a new life with her knight, her trusted horse, her loyal monk, and small dragons that hoard coins. They make something out of it but nothing that can top her once infinite dream. Because she is happy."

"Just how long is the play?" Adrian asked.

"Several plays long," Smith said

"So. . ." Adrian said. "it's a miniseries."

"Miniseries? Ah yes, it is," Smith replied. "It is. I have to preserve this for future prosperity."

"I am sure several linguistic historians will have a field day over it," Adrian said. "Make sure you hide it somewhere a linguistic officer can find."

"Which is where, exactly?" Smith asked. "I like to leave some imprint in a future that may think of me in a good light."


	33. the unhappy news

Samantha lowered her starfire in front of the space academy.  The academy was well under way to being fully repaired and there were scars in the planetoid that easily spoke of a harsh battle that threatened its livelihood. There was a large shadow casted over by the edge of the academy standing out in such a way that it seemed to be intimidating at first glance for a mountain climber. She had climbed her fair share of mountains in her new life as being a friend and loyal officer to the federation. She had her hands linked behind her back comforted by the thought that it had survived the flight.    
  
The memory of the academy soaring past her and Parsafoot as the front half with the main control rooms, in the two towers, flying off into the distance taking the army away from the void was something that couldn't be easily forgotten. It was a haunting memory. Her starfire floated into the void shortly afterwards. She observed the repairs to the academy were nearly completed and ready to soar back into outer space through the void. Blue team 1 had likely found emergency command control and transformed it into what it should be as per protocol.  A figure came out of the doors to the academy then fled down the stair case headed in Samantha's direction.  
  
"Samantha!" Adrian called  
  
"Adrian," Samantha greeted her with a pleased smile watching the cadet approach her. "You look well."  
  
"Dragos. . ." Adrian panted. "Has. . . Jason."

"How can I help?" Samantha asked.

Adrian regained her breath, her hands on her knees, leaning over then lifted herself up toward Samantha.  
  
"Matt wants to be part of the Dragos mission so he is going to be the pilot," Adrian relayed. "Paul is going to lead the Academy into Federation Space, Loki and  Gampu are going to work on some part of the plan that involves being aboard the dragon ship, Chris and Laura are going to lead the actual rescue mission to get Jason out of his cell, and we can use some heavy lifting getting him out of the cell." She paused. "Can we use your Starfire?"

Samantha nodded.

"Yes," Samantha said. "I can do the heavy lifting."

"And we are going to have some allies for the army," Adrian said. "Allies who are more than willing to help us."

"Who are the allies?" Samantha asked.

"Shady people," Adrian said. "Lots of shady people. But we haven't started the discussions but Gampu is confident they will cooperate."

"I advise that you do not," Samantha said. "For the time being."

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"One of them might has abducted a child," Samantha said.

"Oh no," Adrian said, her face falling. "One of the Robinsons."

"Yes," Samantha said. "The young boy."

"Gampu isn't going to like this," Adrian said, shaking her head. A thought occurred to her so she snapped her fingers. "Samantha, I have a idea. It would work if you were a part of it to get the boy back."

"I am willing," Samantha said.

* * *

KaraQ stared at the young boy in the stasis pod. Approximately eleven years of age according to the physiology scanners. A prime specimen for his people to study, learn, and perform controlled experiments. KaraQ could not go to the planet that the child was from. Quarantined by the federation, patrolled by planted creatures that fed off fuel and only placed there with cooperation by a treaty with the Green People. The Green People kept their word, kept their end of the bargain, bargains made by women with women. Their ways went more of leading women spoke to another leader who was a woman. It was a shame that it was barred from being visited. The Green People made sure the space probes had a clear path that largely went uninterrupted through the vastness of space as the humans explore what was outside.

KaraQ was ashamed that the prime directive was strictly into play. So many Earthlings willing to be part of history. Part of a greater story to studying creatures in the known universe. Earthlings were a rare commodity to come by. Not often did they come out into space without weapons on their ships or weapons inside of their ships. The Robinsons were a strictly unique case. No visible weapons on their ship but they had a Robot, a rather easily taken care of threat, and a meddling nosy physician. KaraQ had bided their time in the last two months finding a opening where the boy wasn't with family members and only had the Robot.

KaraQ had believed the opportunity arose a month ago after they had exiled the doctor when the boy had fallen into a cosmic pit unexpectedly when they were searching for rocks. The old man would have fallen right in after the boy in the mist of his frantic hysteria if it hadn't been for the Robot dragging him away to bring him back to reality that he could do something by getting the men. It was comical how the two men had fallen right in to the cosmic pit after getting the boy. Even more comical how incredibly useless the man had become running off from the cosmic pit leaving Will and the Robot to get the two men out. The comical episode ended when John verbally told the doctor not to bother returning to the Jupiter 2 for the foreseeable future. And it was even more comical how the old man had gotten the tent and camping supplies.

Where did the old man get the tent?

KaraQ had paid attention to the boy.

But KaraQ lost track of him typically around the point the camping supplies appeared in the doctor's possession. It became apparent the boy knew he was being watched.  Will did it without his father's permission was the most likely case scenario. The boy was sneaky. He had observed that late into the nights that the boy went over and visited the old man to provide him company taking the Robot with him for the ride. That kind of visiting had started and ended the week before the planetoid likely to ease his thoughts about the old man. The boy's only friend aside from his family and family robot was in the form of a cowardly old man.

Earthlings were puzzling to KaraQ. The boy obviously had a bond with the old man. Something that KaraQ's species lacked in as the elders in his society drifted away further and further into their special interests until no one knew where where they went in the galaxy. The elderly kept their distance from the youthful not to be reminded how vulnerable, weak, and slow they had become. Elders were seen as respected individuals that when they spoke, they had to be listened to and their words considered heavily before dismissing them all together. The old man's words on the other hand were kinds that could be easily dismissed due to their merit and deception. None that could be thought over credibly. And now the boy was in their possession a bit after a struggle. This simple fact made them feel giddy over the matter. 

And now to get the rest of the Robinsons. The children were decidedly next that way to bring their moral down and make it easier to take them in. Destroying the Robot for good would be the next step for  acquiring the ship. A entire ship for themself. Everything was finally going the way that KaraQ had wanted. Specimens, a trophy ship, and leaving behind the old man who was better off on the planet. The old man had survived long enough retrieving berries and using them sparingly. The platinum bushes that the old man had made were taken by the Federation's department of agriculture as the berries were apparently edible despite being silver. It was decided to take them along for further studies. Not edible for humans but edible for a completely different species. Apparently, they were still on the market and were quickly becoming a casual plant to find on the market. They were named: Au Zacharais Smittisim. KaraQ turned their attention to the monitor to see Penny in the living room of the Jupiter 2 beside Debbie who was eating tree bark.

"The second child," KaraQ said. "That will be very easy to pluck."

KaraQ observed the other adults on the upper deck holding on to laser pistols.

"Ah, so defensive," KaraQ said. "So desperate. Almost there." KaraQ picked up a bulky item from the counter. "Won't even know that she is gone until it's too late."

KaraQ pressed a button then watched the little girl fall to the floor in their spaceship. 

Penny got up to feet and looked around in curiosity with hints of confusion fresh on her face. She looked over to find Will in a stasis pod with a torn sleeve, a wound on the side of his face that looked like he had fallen and hit his head on the side of the Chariot's railing. It was a long cut that went from above his left brow then went down to the side of  his cheeks.

"Will!" Penny cried, approaching the pod then shifted toward KaraQ with hurt in her eyes. "How did you find him?"

"If you do exactly as I say," KaraQ said. "No one is going to die, Earthling."

* * *

Maureen had a cold sensation traveling through her being. A strange feeling that she had become familiarized to in the last several months being stranded on Preplanis with her family. That her children were critically endanger due to some threat or another. She had put aside those feelings in the first month because the planet was a living threat. And if she were to let herself be controlled by it, it wouldn't do any good with her survival and her family's survival. Don was looking out the hatch door observing for  any signs of the Chariot. Roughly thirty-three minutes had passed since the initial call by John. 

"Mother, what is wrong?" Judy asked, concerned. 

Maureen turned toward Judy.

"Check on Penny, " Maureen said.  "Immediately."

Judy tilted her head then did as she were told going down the ladder.

"What do you think is going on?" Don asked.

Maureen shook her head.

"I don't know," Maureen said. "I don't  know."

Moments later, Judy came climbing up the ladder.

"Mother," Judy said. "She is no where in sight. I only found Debbie."

And Debbie is usually with Penny.

A thousand alarm bells went off in Maureen's mind.

Don came over to the radio receiver then unhooked it.

"Now," Don said. "Who wants to bet that Academy Control knows something about this one way or another?"

"Call them," Maureen said. "And tell the to get our children back."

Don nodded.

"Jupiter to Space Academy," Don started.

"Space academy," Adrian's voice came over. "How may we help you?"

"We have a little problem here," Don started.

* * *

The fifty-five year old finished applying the make up carefully keeping back the tiredly demeanor at bay. Adrian hadn't elaborated why she wanted to take him and a emergency seeker --whatever a seeker was, it was a unique name for a spacecraft -- in the emergency hangar bay. The halls were silent for the doctor as he crept out of the temporary quarters. Cadets were working hard on the construction of the remaining Seekers with help from Parsafoot. A individual who was chipping in on the effort. There were sections of the planetoid that had been reserved for the construction. It was on one of the deeper levels of the academy where the sound didn't disturb anyone from getting a good nights rest.  
  
He made his way to the emergency bay as directed by Adrian. Laura and Chris were out exploring archeological sites with some archeological cadets gathering history and recording it. It was very eventful for cadets. His quarters now had a small bag of golden coins. Sixty-five in total. They were light weight and enough to go on a errand. If he had to decide whether to do with them upon his return to Earth, then he would likely sell them as a collection for a respectable price. Loki was in his quarters, fast asleep, after portraying various props that couldn't be replicated in time for the play and retaining the form for several hours. The child enjoyed it, that much Smith could tell, such as being used as a fake sword. They had intermissions to allow the audience to go back in for relief or food but long term pauses meant taking care of themselves so a schedule was set for the plays and when they ended.

They were getting very near to the end of the play. It was unfortunate that Smith could not be there to see it happen and the audiences reaction to the grand finale that wrapped everything up. They were going to be busy enjoying a play while departing Preplanis. They would only be aware of it by the sound of the engines running and the feeling of gravity pinning them down where they were. Smith could hear the loud cheering and applause that would overtake the academy once breaking orbit of the planet. The emergency hangar bay was a destination that was easily reached manned by a tall woman with a unique pink fabric covering the upper section of her head and a strange necklace around her neck. Samantha wore a white small vest that went over her chest to the pink outfit and her hands were linked behind her back. The young woman wore a friendly smile on her face that made Smith feel comfortable around her as he transitioned to his take on the mythical Commander Gampu. Samantha was loose and at ease visibly before him lacking any for of a threatening demeanor.

"Hello, Commander," Samantha said. 

No, she wasn't aware of the truth.

"Hello," Gampu greeted her, his hands linked behind his back.  "I don't believe we have met."

"This is the first time that we have met," Samantha said. "I am Samantha."

Smith gave a smile in return.

"I pleased to meet you, madame," Gampu said. "Are you part of the Star Command Defense team?"

"That I am," Samantha said. "I have heard a lot about you from Jason."

"Jason," Gampu said, fondly. "Is a very likable man and a very fast learner. I admire him."

"So do I," Samantha said.

Gampu's eyes directed toward the Seeker with awe in them. Sleek and rounded to a point. White primary theme with dark blue windows, a red and blue secondary theme decorating the space craft. And it seemed like a large laser pointer with a point that wasn't transparent but a actual part with space, chairs, and consoles inside of it. Paul came out of the seeker  then walked around to face the older man. He looked strikingly like the commander in ways that were too real. Like he wasn't gone at all from the team but standing right in front of him. In fact, Gampu was there with him in the same room except not quite.

"Lieutenant Paul Jarome," Paul said, holding his hand out for the older woman. "Glad to meet the woman who defends the academy."  
  
Samantha shook his hand.

"Meeting the people helping the commander operate this mission is always a honor," Samantha said.

"So where are we going?" Paul asked, as they let go of each other's hand.

"A individual took the youngest family member from the Jupiter 2," Samantha said. "Where, we can't exactly be sure but the Starfire is capable of detecting different alien species at a time into the various space crafts close by."

"The youngest?" Gampu inquired. "I seem to recall from the Jupiter they have a very young monkey. Is that who you are referring to?"

"No, Commander," Samantha said, shifting toward him. "It was the boy."

Gampu grew livid as his eyes grew big.

"A boy?" Smith asked, his tone carrying his displeased demeanor contrasting against his calm composed expression. "A little boy?"

"Yes, sir," Samantha said.

"Then that boy needs our help," Gampu said, then walked around the side of the Seeker joined by the two full steam ahead into the doorway.


	34. the battle plan compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every battle plan has its steps, acquisitions, and compromises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To believe four months not working on this story turned out to be a good thing with these fresh pair of eyes. I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM PLOWING THROUGH THIS STORY SO QUICKLY CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER. Feels like I am on a power writing binge that's bound to reach empty. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the chapter ahead, and this entire story if you are still reading this, my unknown readers.

Time was turning in KaraQ's favor. But for how long? Long enough that KaraQ could take advantage of it. The young woman appeared in the center of the room on the neon disk holding on to a laser pistol on one hand. From the view screen, Judy saw Maureen grow alarmed reaching her hand out from the eldest child had been. Judy loudly gasped turning away from the screen to view her siblings in cryostasis pods. 

"If you cooperate," KaraQ said. "None of your family will be hurt."

Judy turned in the direction of KaraQ.

"Why my family?" Judy asked. "There are plenty of other aliens on here."

KaraQ had a low laugh.

"You Earthlings. . ." KaraQ said. "Are a very special species."

Judy shook her head.

"But that is no reason to abduct us," Judy said.  "We are just like you."

KaraQ was appalled by the comparison.

"That we are not," KaraQ said. "You are so undeveloped. So easy to use."

"So could you," Judy argued. "You could be the ideal 'thing' to experiment on."

"I really do not want to harm you," KaraQ said, irritated.

"I want my brother and sister out of there," Judy said, folding her arms. 

"You are testing my patience," KaraQ said.

"Good," Judy said. "Because humans are not lab rats and it is highly unethical to experiment on us. Illegal, even."

"Not in my planet's territory," KaraQ said. "No one knows  I am here.  And no one can stop me."

"Then what do you call me?" Judy asked, testingly.

"Someone in the way," KaraQ said. "I will make sure you get transferred somewhere with your mother and your chosen mate."

"My chosen mate?" Judy repeated, insulted. "My _chosen_ mate?"

"Yes," KaraQ said.

"Don is my friend," Judy said. "We are not a item."

"You act like you are a thing," KaraQ said. "I respect my answer but I will have to put you in the easy way."

KaraQ pressed a button on the device and Judy reappeared in the cryostasis pod that activated completely immobilizing her. She had a strong grip on the laser pistol that didn't falter as her hands remained to her side. It was unique, how humans were that way. Whatever they were holding -- when frozen in place-- remained in their hands one way or another. It was a little thing that was common between frozen humanoids. KaraQ turned their attention onto the view screen observing the Robinsons looking around in a terrified manner. KaraQ swept their hand over the crystal and the screen changed to the outside of the vessel.

Collecting the rest of the Robinsons had to be done face to face. KaraQ was going to finish what they had started hours later. Let the harsh reality set in that the Jupiter 2's family were facing a foe that could not be easily defeated, cooperated enough that they went away, or be swayed away by the continued interference by the young boy, the robot, and the old man. It was like being given a gift by his respected grandfather and his father, all majoring in the laughable string theory and the highly respected theory that organic bodies were in reality machines to bodies of energy that made up souls.

There was credible evidence regarding that theory ranging from aura. Negative energy being left behind from the feelings of organic beings in a rough situation or from their demise. Positive energy from the previous tenants lingered on but not for long and went away without making it such a fuss for the organic beings to live along side. Negative energy's left echoes behind that lasted longer than the positive energy until it were forcefully sent away. Most organic beings would call them demons and the positive energy that had left but returned were stand ins for angels. In many ways, they fit the mold. The fact about this was set aside when it came to experiments and easily dismissed about the concerns. It was incredibly rare for negative energy to show up in these situations as they normally popped up by medical professionals and other professionals actively seeking for them.  In the world of space science, Earthling experiments were terminated before any more horror could be done after being horribly disfigured leaving them in great pain. One that would be called on Earth: a act of mercy.

* * *

It was a hour later that a space craft landed from across KaraQ's vessel. The space craft was smaller than KaraQ's unique vessel and less wider than it but sleek and thinner. KaraQ stared at the vessel then observed three Earthlings come strolling out in a line. The older one reminded KaraQ of the old man but not quite. The normally frowning, unhappy, and grumpy individual had strayed off  their radar days ago. Probably was squashed by the gentle crash landing of the asteroid. There was no sign of the camp left as though the boy had returned and reluctantly took it apart. The older one had his hands linked behind his back with a certain rage brewing in his eyes. A special kind of rage reserved for someone who cared enough about someone when they got hurt that it was best to cooperate rather than not.

KaraQ was troubled.

Was there more of the old man?

A lot  more that the Robinsons were hiding?

KaraQ went over to their console and waved their hands over the crystals that returned with a x-ray vision of the asteroid. There were thousands of people in sleeping bags and improvised cots throughout the base. KaraQ waved their hand over the crystal then the screen turned to black. KaraQ turned in the direction of the door then made their way toward it. They waved their hand in front of the crystal. The door opened before them to reveal the group was walking up the ramp.

"I am Commander Gampu of the Space Academy," Gampu said. "And we hear that you have someone that does not belong to you."

KaraQ furrowed their brows.

"Now, how do you know that?" KaraQ asked.

"The life signs indicate they are in cryostasis," Paul said. "And if they were part of the crew, you would have let them be out."

"It is none of our concern," Samantha added. "But given that you have a problem that can be taken care of. . ."

"We can very well give you something better than those three," Gampu added. "There will be a battle from above in approximately two to three days and plenty of survivors that you can take for your little quest."

"They are not Earthlings," KaraQ said.

"I assure you," Gampu said, then raised his brows. "they are."

"There is a Earthling phrase I have been forewarned of," KaraQ said. "And that is a phrase I can part with you."

Gampu grew a curious but intently listening expression.

"And that is?" Gampu asked.

"Go screw yourself," KaraQ said, stepping back then began to reach their hand out toward the adjoining wall.

Smith's eyes grew big.

"Now, you see here--" Smith started.

Paul reached out grabbing on to Smith's arm.

"That is a _very_ impolite reply," Gampu regained control over himself. "And you insult your father using such a vulgar phrase."

KaraQ had a hearted laugh.

"My father is more vulgar than that,"  KaraQ said.

"But is your grandfather that way?" Gampu asked. "How would he feel to hear someone he respects more than his child is being so impolite to someone asking so nicely."  Paul gently let go of the man's shoulder. "Do you speak to your elders that way?"

"No," KaraQ said. "I am sorry. That was the wrong thing to say."

Gampy had a firm nod in return.

"And you don't believe a word about this battle," Gampu  said.

"Earthlings tend to make up stuff as they go," KaraQ said.

Smith began to lift his hand toward his chest but stopped and clenched it holding on to his wrist behind his back tightly.

"Will you change your mind if I can show you that we have evidence of humanoid lifeforms and their space crafts that could be part the battle," Gampu said, searchingly, staring up toward them. "My good sir."

KaraQ thoughtfully considered.

"Yes," KaraQ said. "But without your people with me and your people cannot take my specimens."

"Your captives, you mean," Gampu corrected. "That is what they are and you are their captor."

"Yes," KaraQ said. "I suppose I am. By your standards."

Gampu stepped aside allowing KaraQ to come past him. Gampu peered into the room to spot the three and grew relieved at their unharmed---fire appeared in the man's eyes as he had his hand on the threshold. He grew stiff, his face turning a shade of red, and his grip on the wall grew hard. Paul was directing KaraQ to the spacecraft giving a good overview of who the army belonged to. Smith took his hands off the threshold before the door could slice it off and faced Samantha. Smith gestured his head toward the door so she nodded in return.

"Sir," Gampu started, turning away from the doorway. "I detest there being violence when there could be diplomacy."

"Diplomacy," KaraQ said, coming to a stop at the doors. "As if diplomacy could work."

"Trust can," Paul said.

"You must be from a very far off isolated world to believe that, young man," KaraQ said.

Paul stopped himself from outright telling the being, only giving a nod, and smiling while gesturing KaraQ in.

"What a unlikable scientist," Smith commented, coming to Paul's side. "They make aliens like the Keeper very likable and polite."

"The Keeper?" Paul asked.

"Right," Smith said, softly clasping his hands together. "People like him have been caught by space law enforcement by your time and don't exist."

Paul nodded.

"Sounds like I don't want to know," Paul said.

Smith shook his head.

"You don't, Paul," Smith said. "What Earth colony are you from?"

"Ceto," Paul said, then tilted his head. "How do you know I am from a colony?"

"Really," Smith said, insulted. "You don't think I notice those bone blades from your sleeve."

Paul laughed, cupping the back of his arm, nervously. 

"Commander, I don't see those lifeforms," KaraQ said.

"How did you notice?" Paul asked, watching a incredulous look appear.

"Anyone can notice those small holes in the uniform during a handshake," Smith said.

"Mostly human," Paul said. "Just a little side effect one fourth of. . ." he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I am strong as a average human is all I can say."

Smith walked into the vessel as the view swept up to reveal the door to the space craft was unhinged set to the side of the doorway. Samantha was searching for the off button from the cryostasis pods. The view went into the space craft where Smith had joined KaraQ's side. Gampu gestured the alien being over from the front over to the back end. Gampu pressed on a few buttons from above a purple but pinkish glowing screen. KaraQ sat down into the chair. The screen became full of spaceships that ranged in size, aesthetic, design, and in number. KaraQ tapped their fingers together with their elbow on their knee leaning forward in deep consideration over the matter.

"Five to six alien officers per alien who participates in this battle will be taken," Gampu said. "We will pay a blind eye to what you want. . ." he drew a slow pause then added in. "We have acquired a hundred fourteen volunteers capable of flight and firing at enemies. Your spacecraft, I have been told, is capable of inflicting very critical damage."

"So many," KaraQ said, as Gampu handed them a sheet of paper into their hands. "So many."

Gampu nodded in return.

"You cannot take all of them," Gampu said. KaraQ read the paper, hands trembling, staring down the contents and jaw slowly dropped. "You have to leave some behind."

"Survivors," KaraQ said. "They will not last long without adequate supplies. But long enough for rescue ships."

"Most importantly," Gampu said. "you have to leave whatever family unit --that you are terrifying--- _alone_."

KaraQ did not reply.

"And you have to let the captives go," Gampu said, in a eerily calmly manner.

KaraQ looked up.

"I am considering your compromise," KaraQ said. "but I will not let them go."

Gampu narrowed his eyes toward KaraQ then returned to normal.

"Do you, or do you not," Gampu said. "Want to be part of a free and easy acquirement of specimens?"

"Yes," KaraQ said.

Gampu grew a pleased demeanor.

"Excellent," Gampu said. "Now. . . To the other matter. The name of your spaceship."

"The Coneheads," KaraQ said. "The family name. Embarrassment. The actual Coneheads, the Remulakians, view us a a laughing stock."

"It is not a laughing stock here," Gampu said, placing a hand on their shoulder. "I share the most sympathy."

"Like Commander Gampu?" KaraQ said. "That is most respectable."

"It is weird," Gampu said. "Sounds like something you hear from a God or a fantasy novel."

KaraQ stood up now towering over the older man.

"I accept your request," KaraQ said, then held their hand out with a smile. "Where do I sign up?"

"Around the academy," Gampu said, shaking their six fingered hand. "You know where to find it."

KaraQ had a laugh.

"Hard not to miss it," KaraQ said. "Commander."

"Do you have a rank?" Gampu inquired, as they stopped shaking hands.

"None at all," KaraQ said. "Do I need one?"

"No," Gampu said, shaking his head with hands linked behind his back. "We will be a small army compared to the real one."

Gampu's eyes drifted off toward the screen, half afraid, half optimistic, and half weary.

"Can't that be over powering," KaraQ said.

Gampu turned his attention toward KaraQ with a grave expression.

"Welcome to the troop, volunteer one hundred fifteen," Gampu said. "Or, quite possibly, downed spacecraft one hundred fifteen."

KaraQ straightened himself.

"How many died because of these people?" KaraQ asked.

"In the last few days. . ." Gampu started. "Five. And it could climb."

"I will see you on the battle field," KaraQ said.

"My good sir," Gampu started holding a hand out grabbing him by the shoulder. "I will not be on the bridge," he lowered his gaze away from the man then lifted his gaze up. "To join you in this heroic endeavor."

"What _are_ you doing?" KaraQ asked.

"My part," Gampu said, letting go of KaraQ's shoulder. "My part."

KaraQ nodded, understandingly, at the grim tone of the commander's voice.

"I hope you are celebrated for your part," KaraQ said.

KaraQ walked out of the space craft to find Samantha and Paul waiting by both sides. Smith relaxed, falling into the chair and slid the paper from off the seat. Samantha closed the door from behind her as Paul made his way to the piloting seat.

"So," Paul started. "One hundred fifteen?"

"A hundred fifteen," Smith replied. 

"That makes one hundred left to interview," Paul said.

"Except for the Jupiter 2," Samantha said.

"Did you do as I asked, Samantha?" Smith asked.

"Exactly to the letter, Doctor Smith," Samantha said, with a bright smile while looking over the edge of the seat as the Seeker lifted off.

Smith smiled, closing his eyes, with his hands in his lap. 

Even go as far as imagining KaraQ in their lair realizing that their specimens had been taken away and returned to their loved ones and scream his name.

In fact, KaraQ was facing the view screen with the reunited family when realizing Smith's betrayal and had nothing to say except a admiring expression was firmly on their face. 


	35. Prepare for war

It was dark in the middle of dinner when John saw the flashing space crafts headed toward the visible silhouette of the Academy.

"Father?" Judy asked. "What is wrong?"

"Is it me or is there spaceships heading toward the space academy," John stated.

The family looked on in the direction of the spacecrafts.

"Looks like they are getting ready for war,"  Penny observed.

Maureen and John exchanged a worried glance with each other.

"War," John said, unsettled while rubbing his hands together. "Here I thought we were done with the subject of war."

"Didn't they say they were looking for a third way?" Don asked.  "Compromises?"

"When people are shoved, pushed, and forced to defend themselves," Maureen said. "Anyone of us can declare war on a space emperor."

The Robot was faced toward the Space Academy as the Robinsons resumed eating silently. Will had a well sutured up scar that had replaced the open wound. The side of his face easily showed that the injury was in the middle of healing in the form of lumps that stood out from the side of his face. Will looked on toward the distance with a worried expression in between eating dinner. Unbeknownst to the Robinsons, the space cadets were guiding the spaceships to well coordinated landing strips that gave space to the arriving and growing army. Chris and Laura were on the bridge sharing smiles with Adrian in a approving manner. 

"At least the little girl and her people that the Professor told us about left after we got to them," Chris said.

"Should we tell them?" Adrian asked, concerned, looking over toward the twins.

"Not at all," Laura said.

"It is none of the Robinsons concern," Chris said.

"Academy Control to Coneheads," Laura paused briefly. "Please wait a moment before landing. You are in between two  large space crafts," there were two cadets signalling the space crafts to a landing attempting to make a gap big enough for the Coneheads with red neon glowing sticks in their hands. "Cadet Prentiss and Cadet Carbert are working on it."

"They have their survival to worry about," Chris said. "The plan is shaping up to be very good."

"Except what about the seekers?" Adrian asked.

"We will  find out when we see which vessel is there when we come to the present," Chris said.

"Um," Adrian started. "If I say Queen Medusa is nearby, would that change the plans drastically?"

"No," Chris said. "It wouldn't. Just a little change."

"Is she?" Laura asked, as KaraQ landed the ship between the two cadets.

"I told her to call back in a hour," Adrian said. "Gina wanted to tell you. . ."

"Looks like Doctor Smith has to spend some time away from his play," Chris said.

"Chris," Laura said. "Shouldn't we approach Medusa on our own?"

Chris considered, thoughtfully, looking on as the other spaceships were approaching.

"Gampu trained us to do the right thing," Chris said. "and to over see our progress on Academy missions," he turned his head toward Laura. "It's time we take the training wheels off."

And there was a hopeful sparkle in his eye.


	36. The uneasy twins

The Seeker gently landed across from Medusa's spaceship.

Chris reached his hand back from the console then placed his hand on to the barrier.

"If she refuses?" Laura asked.

"Then we have to detain her," Chris said.

"Or worse," Laura said.

"Neutralize her spaceship," Chris said.

"That's not a bad way of handling her," Laura said.

Chris shook his head sliding the barrier aside.

"Worse than that," Chris said. "Take her scepter and leaving her neutralized would be like leaving her . . ." It was a struggle to add on but he didn't like the idea. "in. . . . in. . . in . . . _prison_."

"We would have to take it to make sure that she wouldn't try to use it in the battle," Laura said. "Stealing is bad in on itself," she stood up from the chair joining Chris's side. "And cheating would be worse."

"To make it fair, we have to destroy that scepter," Chris said. "It has never been done before."

Laura paused, briefly, then nodded her head.

"Leave it to Tee Gar," Laura said. "Tee Gar is really good with destroying things not intentionally."

Chris raised his left brow lowering his head in a puzzled manner.

"You want me to tell him not to destroy it so he struggle _not_ to break it?" Chris asked, hands on his hips. "And break it anyway?"

"Yes," Laura said. "Don't make a command and it will never pose a threat to anyone else again."

"Pros and con's," Chris said. "We get something good out of it and she gets worse."

Laura nodded in agreement.

"It's a lot to ask," Laura said.

"But is it _right_ to ask of her that?" Chris asked.

The twins stood beside the door side by side sharing uneasy looks in the silence. It was Chris who walked out of the Seeker first with his sibling tagging from behind him. The light from the interior of the Seeker poured out displaying the golden dirt and the light gray pebbles that decorated the ground. Their boots crunched the small pebbles looking on toward the Queen type spaceship that stood out as intimidating and menacing. It was dark and intimidating with tall towers that had red windows. The large door to the castle had fallen down acting as a bridge over a ravine. They walked on the bridge side by side entering a elaborate room that acted as the entrance. The castle was coated in layers of purple and pink layered with golden decorations strewn about the room.

They were greeted by two Arcosian guards in black cloaks with purple stripes and had lizard qualities with horns on the top of their head, dark gray skin, and had two big eyes. The first Arcosian gestured toward the narrow corridor then walked on. The twins went in a line following the guards. There were plenty of passages that were curved and remained just as narrow as the initial corridor. The space cadets came into a purple room that had a golden throne seated by Medusa. The chair moved to the roll of her fingers toward the space cadets as she had the scepter in one hand. Laura and Chris stepped out of the corridor coming to each other's side with hands linked behind their backs.

"Cadets," Medusa said. "Welcome to my castle."

"You have a nice castle, your majesty," Laura said. "I am Laura Gentry and this is Chris Gentry."

"I am honored to be in your presence," Chris said.

"No," Medusa said. "I am who should be honored. You have survived a landing that should have destroyed the planet. Remarkable."

"What brought you here?" Chris asked.

"Dragos has lost it," Medusa said.

"I can help him," Laura said. Medusa had a bitter smile.

"You can't help Dragos in the place that he has raised himself up, Laura," Medusa said. "He is too far gone."

"No one is truly gone," Laura said.

"His mind has been warped by revenge and relentless victory," Medusa paused, a subtle smile, looking back at a memory from earlier. "The reasonable Emperor Dragos was left behind in that alternate universe," her eyes drifted toward the view screen with sorrow then turned toward the twins. "He was always reasonable when it came to revenge despite how he treated cadets and commanders in his endless desire to destroy the academy. He went too far. I followed him for a week chasing after your stubborn commander. Dragos kept firing after the ship went adrift even going on to chase him into the West Asteroid Belt. Dragos would have reeled back and gone off to finish more worthy opponent leaving his enemy in ruins but in his allies hands."

"It has been four days," Chris said. "And we have a army."

"And we need someone to lead them up to Dragos's army," Laura said.

"We're in a tough pickle right here putting the Academy leading the charge," Chris said.

"That's why we want to be in the back," Laura said.

"We are organizing the army," Chris said.

"So it will be neat and coordinated when lift off is set," Laura added.

"If you want to help him," Chris said. "Then you have to hand over that gem and any other gem like it."

"We can't risk being responsible for anyone being frozen being unable to evade the firing shots," Laura said.

"It would not be fair," Chris said. "And you are going to help us detain him."

"A betrayal like that?" Medusa said.

"We need the academy to be covered before it goes into warp and flies off to federation territory," Chris said. "The rest. . ."

"The rest is up to you," Laura finished. "and that army."

"We want that army distracted," Chris said. "Keep them there and all attention on your army."

"It's a shame," Medusa said. "What is left of my army is up there following that man," she looked up then turned her attention back toward the cadets. "How big is the army?"

"Three hundred fifteen," Chris said. "Its not much but we got a fighting chance."

"We accept the risk that we are going to be attacked when we make flight," Laura said.

"And we will put in a good word for you when the Fleet comes in," Chris said.

"I have been refusing to let my planet join the federation," Medusa said. "It is time that I make some changes of my own. Two years inside the endless tunnel, all alone, while time passed by me and my people . . ." she shook her head out of pity. "oh, my people, my people, never gave up on finding me," she had a meek smile. "After everything I have done as Dragos's ally, this will be the beginning of a new alliance."

Smiles grew on the cadets faces.

"We will need those gems," Chris said. "All of them."

"If you are serious about this,"  Laura said

Medusa nodded, briefly fluttering her eyebrows, in a pleasant manner.

* * *

"Ah, uh, ah, Colonel---Commander!"

Smith turned away from the gathering stage.

"Ah, Paul," Smith said, easing off the commander demeanor in a pleasant manner.

"I have to show you something," Paul said. "It's part of the plan."

Smith looked toward the assembling set then toward Paul.

"Guide me there," Smith said.

"Follow me," Paul said.

The men left the widened gymnasium making their way toward a corridor that wasn't as packed as the rest. There were quite a few civilians and cadets making their path through the hall. Smith took a turn to the left then the black man waved his hand  in front of a panel and the door opened. Paul brought the doctor into the technologically advanced room. Smith looked around in awe in the room observing the touch screens that contrasted against the black background with the blue console designs surrounding the commands. Paul joined the older man's side.

"This is a hundred year old tech," Paul said.

"And the tech on the bridge?" Smith asked.

"It works a lot better and lasts a lot longer than touch screen," Paul said. "You can call it retro tech."

"Retro tech, indeed," Smith said. "Looks can be very deceiving."

"We are considering handing over _all_ this---" Paul gestured toward the tech in the room. "tech to Dragos."

"Advanced technology like this?" Smith asked. "Sir, what kind of plan is this?"

"It is the kind of one where we buy time," Paul said. "We have a working theory that can explain how our commander is alive and well. Knowing Dragos, he is going to have flown faster than the rest of the army after the commander which means he will arrive first. His army will arrive hours later," Smith looked off toward the technology. "And we are going to sabotage everything in here. To the best of our ability."

"You don't have a shard of sabotaging something like this,"  Smith gestured toward the glowing consoles. "You seem more accustomed to using those simple  devices."

"True that, Colonel," Paul said, with a laugh. "we can try."

"Trying in the face of certain imminent doom," Smith said.

"Since you've been such a really actor, we can use some more of that to be used on Dragos," Paul said. "Make up any star year, earth year, whatever, Chris doesn't really care, but all we want is that you know what we want and you are doing this willingly."

Smith turned in the direction of the cadet.

"You want me to be your distraction plan," Smith said.

"Yep," Paul said, with a smile that tinged with regret.

"I am not sure a Seeker can carry all this," Smith said, concerned gesturing toward the machines.

"A typical seeker can't," Paul said. "But a big one can."

Smith walked toward the tech.

"Do I have to make sure the technology is properly brought to the bridge?" Smith asked.

"You don't have to lift it, Colonel," Paul said, then came over with a glass padd with glowing touch screen. "All you need to customize this form."

Smith observed the padd taking it from Paul and feeling around for a  pen that was slid out of the top.

"Interesting," Smith said. "During this, will I need the commander persona?"

"No," Paul said, shaking his head. "You can be yourself."

"Myself," Smith considered momentarily. "I will see what I can do with this persona."

Paul sighed, relieved, then stared at the man running through what he had just replied. 

"Are you a spy or something?" Paul asked.

Smith's blue eyes grew big turning his head toward the man.

"If I were. . ." Smith started. "I could not afford to let you tell _them_."

Paul slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"Oraco," Paul said.

"I will need a few minutes to this, at most," Smith said. "you can leave me to it."

Paul grew a smile then walked away.

"Oh," Smith said. "And Paul."

Paul turned toward Smith.

"Yes?" Paul asked.

"Is there another way out of the spacecraft?" Smith asked.

"A transporter," Paul said. "But it is always near the bridge." then emphasized. " _Always._ " he had a short nod. "Can't miss it." Paul briefly paused before turning toward the door. "And helping us, you are serving your country in the best capacity there is, Colonel."

Smith had a small smile.

"Thank you for the thought, Lieutenant," Smith said. "You are dismissed."

Paul waved his hand in front of the black item then walked out  and took out the thin object, a collinear, from his pocket.

"Jarome to Chris Gentry," Paul said.

"Chris here," Chris's voice came over.

"Colonel Smith accepted his part of the plan," Paul said.

"Did he mention that he is going to take more gold?" Chris asked.

"Negative," Paul said.

"He must have enough coins," Chris said, amused. "Chris out."

* * *

There were food and water stands set up around the gymnasium. Tee Gar had been busy with hundreds of other cadets keeping the clothing replicators working to make new and fresh clothes for the new day that fit the size of everyone aboard. Professor Cocupine wheeled her way from Professor Allen with a roll of her eye as though he had gone mad. Allen looked over in the direction of three Klingons around a well controlled maintained area that had a ice sculpture holding glasses.

"I spoke to the captain of the Jupiter 2," Allen said. "We are obviously not in our present."

"Uh huh," the three grayed Klingons said, in annoyance, rolling their eyes.

"And the captain used the Jupiter 2 call sign," Allen said. "No one has a ship in the Alvereze System or on Galvan called Jupiter 2. It's illegal to have a spacecraft called Jupiter 2 so we have to be on the destroyed fabled second planet that has no name."

"Wasn't it just your imagination, Professor?" the first Klingon asked. "Everyone is stressed and traumatized as it is."

"I am pretty sure it wasn't," Allen said. "The call came from Emergency Command Control regarding a patient."

"All the more reason it was the product of your stressed mind," the second Klingon said, while Roark was sipping a glass of wine coming closer to the scene with a intrigued look on his face.

"You should take your mind off trivial matters and battle your demons as a warrior," the third Klingon agreed.

"Your suggestion is appreciated,"  Allen said. "But my demons are more  going to sleep as usual than being a exercise workout to face my fears, anxieties, or trauma."

"Trauma works in very unique ways," The first Klingon noted. "Have you spoken with the counselor?"

"I have got a clean bill of health," Allen said. "And you?"

"I rather fight in a holodeck," The first Klingon replied. "Not against a --hum um -- _therapist._ "

"How would a Klingon therapist be able to have moves that match the mood off falling?" Allen asked.  "Only a computer would be capable of generating a fight simulation like it."

"A very intense Klingon therapist,"  The second Klingon said. "It works very well on Qo'Nos, but you? I am certain that yours is more .  . . Talking than the actual fight itself."

"I am fine," Allen said.

"Sure?" The second Klingon asked.

"Very sure," Allen said. "Sure that we are in the 20th century."

"That is impossible," The second Klingon said. "A entire academy _time traveling_?"

"With thousands of people and no one felt the time traveling?" The third Klingon asked.

"It is hard to notice when falling through space and being hit by chairs," Allen said.

"But do you have proof?" The first Klingon asked. "Or verbal corroboration from Emergency Control?"

"No," Allen said. "I haven't found the line operator---" The three Klingons walked away from the cool structure. "Yet!"

Roark approached Allen coming to the man's side.

"I believe you," Roark said. "Professor."

Allen turned in the direction of Roark.

"Ah finally!" Allen said. "Someone who listens."

"Tell me," Roark said. "Do you think the Jupiter 2 is the same as the historical Jupiter 2 sent out three hundred years ago?"

"Three hundred?" Allen said, then paused. "Yes. But it couldn't have been destroyed on this planet," Roark nodded. "The parts were found no where in the Alvereze system. In fact, they were all traced to have been come apart in a section of deep space."

"If you see them," Roark said. "Ignore them and refuse to speak with them. And do not draw attention to them."

"Right, right," Allen said. "Temporal prime directive. I forgot about that."

"And stop talking about it," Roark said. "I understand your shock, excitement, and concern about them but they will not be part of this battle."

Allen observed Roark.

"Everyone said they were going to reach Alpha Centauri," Allen said. "There is always a chance they will find a way in."

"If they do," Roark said. "I will freeze them and escort them out myself. Leave that concern to me."

Allen grew a smile in return.

"Thanks, buddy," Allen slapped Roark's shoulder rather cheerfully. "That's a load off my chest!" He placed a hand on the side of his hip. "So, how have your vacations on Vega been?" Allen took a glass from the table then took a sip from it. "Cultural shock much? I have been meaning to ask  for the last few years but I just keep forgetting. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed four hundred to three hundred to fit in line with Parsafoot's earlier statement about the Jupiter 2 launching three hundred years ago. It was a debate in my mind ever since I posted it if I should do anything about the four hundred number drop since the spaceship launched in 1997 but Parsafoot's line sealed the deal. For those rereading it and noticed that change, that's way.


	37. emergency hangar bay

Jason's black vest with hooks was neatly folded left in the man's quarters. Parsafoot had a cream themed sling keeping his arm propped in a certain position. The forty some seekers were almost ready for the launch. A strange sense of foreboding was in the air around Parsafoot. Sunseed and the other agriculture cadets were preparing breakfast for the ten thousand civilians. Some rations were saved for the fifth day where escape was more likely. Laughter could be heard from the gymnasium in the last several days. The vest was warm and soft to Parsafoot's fingers when carrying it from sick bay to Jason's quarters.

Parsafoot made his way down the corridors that were no longer occupied by civilians and cadets. What few cadets there were left were busy finishing up the finishing touches to the damaged areas of the academy or reinforcing the hull with another layer of metal to keep the integrity up. He was able to walk on his feet again with a hint of soreness in his joints from the crash landing that still lingered on. The halls to the emergency hangar bay slowly turned from white paneling to red rock. Parsafoot came to a stop where the academy became a asteroid with life support systems. One foot on the railing and another foot on the rough, hard ground. A reminder that the academy was built on a asteroid. It seemed more fair to say that the planned renovation (more so a expansion) of the academy had been sufficiently performed only requiring light fixtures, paneling, doors to be installed, and the shape of the corridor to be refined into place. 

There were solar lanterns that were glowing multiple colors leading a path down to the emergency hangar bay. It had been blocked off over a hundred years ago as a last minute precaution for the academy reaching worse case scenario. Parsafoot resumed his path through the narrow pathway that was different from the extremely wide passage way. Some of the corridors were wide enough a group to pass through and bring in more material from the planetoid to a different section where the engineers could do what they willed in the effort. They had even refined a series of steps that lead into the emergency hangar bay. Docking bays 1, 2, and 3 had been totally destroyed and unable to be used during Dragos's attack. It would have taken more than a week to repair the space stations that connected visitors seekers into the academy entrance way.

They were currently scraping up energy units for the Seekers using solar panels that were installed into the remaining walls of the academy that hadn't been replaced. Energy generators were stocked into the engineering halves of the seekers and were currently being transferred inside by various cadets overseeing the transfer to make sure nothing went wrong. Parsafoot observed how the walls appeared shades of blue from the light being reflected. Millions of energy units were moved from one machine into a even larger one. Jason would have appreciated the inner color of the academy. He would have made up a poetic, beautiful monologue about the inside. Parsafoot's fingers trailed down the railing coming into the emergency bay where he could see the lines of Seekers being tended to. There was one of them in the back that reminded him of a certain device that froze everything. According to Cadet Draymond who described it extensively that brought Parsafoot to see it for himself.

Tee Gar was on a ladder checking if anything was firm and all set.

"Tee Gar, did you make a bigger version of the Cryotron?" Parsafoot asked.

Tee Gar turned in the direction of Parsafoot.

"Professor!" Tee Gar exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be resting your feet?"

"I was discharged," Parsafoot said. "Tee Gar, answer my question."

"Yes," Tee Gar said.

"'After the last schematics you showed me?" Parsafoot asked. "You need highly powerful diamonds for that."

Tee Gar considered as Parsafoot came down the stairs.

"I have to try," Tee Gar said. "Our laser defenses would just damage the space craft and not give us time to defend ourselves."

"And those drones won't cover you?" Parsafoot asked.

"I thought the other version would be a better model," Parsafoot observed the five feet long item on the top of the spacecraft that had the painted on blue symbol of medicine. Tee Gar looked back,  guiltily, then looked over toward the professor. "It is for worst case scenario. In case the drones get destroyed when we make the rescue. This time, whatever is being frozen, it won't explode."

"Does it work?" Parsafoot asked.

Tee Gar looked over toward the machine.

"I haven't tried it on a rock," Tee Gar said. "If people have to die in order for us to get Peepo and the other survivor then it's something that I can accept."

"Who is the other survivor?" Parsafoot asked.

"You know who it is," Tee Gar said. 

"But . . but. . . but . . . " Parsafoot started. "He is directing a play."

"Commander Gampu," Tee Gar said. "Not Colonel Smith."

Parsafoot looked up toward the machine on the Seeker.

"Does he know?" Parsafoot asked.

Tee Gar didn't answer at first.

"He can't know," Tee Gar said.

Parsafoot lowered his gaze toward the cadet in understanding.

"Is it ready?" Parsafoot asked.

Tee Gar looked toward Parsafoot.

"It's ready," Tee Gar said. "But real question is: does it work the way I want it."

"You're the inventor of it," Parsafoot said. "You can turn it off with a flick of a switch from remote control."

Tee Gar nodded in return.

"At the risk of damaging the seeker," Tee Gar said. "It could blow up rather than deactivating."

"You never tested it," Parsafoot said, alarmed.

"I have ran computer simulations," Tee Gar said. "So kind of."

"You never done a field test!" Parsafoot repeated, in horror.

"Ninety-six percent of the simulations have ended with a hole in the cieling," Tee Gar said. "Not a lot."

Parsafoot was heavily restraining his horror and hysterics with his space academy training. _Not a lot._

"And the other four percent?" Parsafoot asked.

"Deactivating," Tee Gar said. "Nothing happens to the seeker."

"That is very risky," Parsafoot noted. "I am surprised Chris approved of it."

Tee Gar slid down the ladder then came to a stop beside Parsafoot with a sheepish guilt look on his face.

"He didn't exactly approve of it," Tee Gar said. "He doesn't know I have been working on it."

"Tee Gar," Parsafoot started. "I have been in many situations where I held back some tech when Jason, Nicole, and I were in tight space. It was just me throwing a loophole into the problem. I had to tell Jason about it. Before I made Wiki and then after I did, Jason had another little helper to help him get things so that changed a lot," he had a fond smile at the little invention. "Those loopholes stopped coming into my hands. And our situations are very different."

"They were," Tee Gar agreed. "But maybe not so different."

"Because Jason was there," Parsafoot said. "That is the difference."

"It's a ordinary day preparing to defend the academy from Dragos," Tee Gar said. "We have our good luck charm right here." Tee Gar patted on the professor's shoulder.

Parsafoot looked toward the younger man.

"Tell Chris," Parsafoot said. "Gampu would have requested you take it apart."

"I can just hear him like he is right here. ' _Tee Gar, it is too dangerous to use in a plan that requires Academy personnel not to take lives'_ ,"  Tee Gar said. "Gampu is right about that."

"Chris would have a better idea of using the Cryotron," Parsafoot said. Tee Gar raised his head up as his face brightened.  " _Without_ taking his friend with it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized Parsafoot already knew and had to re-edit the line. My bad!


	38. Emegency Hangar Bay 2 meet up

The seeker came through Emergency Bay door 2 where it docked along the old space station. The very same space station once coated in asteroid material that had been chipped away by repair teams while some of the material still lingered on among the bruised, scraped, and scratches in the hull. The hull was a shade of dark gray in a filthy manner. It seemed that no one had bothered to do the clean up. The windows were still coated in the asteroid material as though it had grown over the surface. The entrance to Emergency Bay 2 could be seen as being below several layers of asteroid material which seemed to stand out in the way of a cave entrance.

Chris pressed the button to the side standing beside Laura. With a swift woosh, the door slid open for the twins. The interior of the docking station was clean and glowing compared to the outside version of it. The emergency bay doors closed behind the space station that became washed over in light green solar lanterns that left large pools of light. The view went into the connected space craft. Laura was holding on to a light brown sack very delicately and in her other hand was a golden scepter lacking decoration. Samantha, Paul, Adrian, Parsafoot, and Tee Gar were there to greet the two.

"How did it go, Chris?" Tee Gar asked.

"It went just the way we wanted it," Chris said. "We left with a surprise ally."

"What Chris means to say is; we got his queen," Laura said, then handed the scepter to Paul. "She isn't going to need this scepter any time soon."

"You made a queen abdicate the throne?" Paul asked. "I didn't think of you as that bold."

"No," Chris said. "She didn't." He shook his hand. "She claimed it was a piece of the past that had to be thrown away. You can turn it into fuel for Samantha's starfire," he looked toward Samantha. "you need more for it."

"I have enough fuel to escort the academy to Federation space," Samantha assured.

"Tee Gar, take care of this and make sure not to break it," Laura said, handing the bag to Tee Gar. "It is all of Medusa's powerful crystals."

Tee Gar peeked in then closed the bag.

"All of them?" Tee Gar asked.

"Far as she is concerned," Laura said.

"Speaking of concern," Parsafoot said, then nudged Tee Gar.

"I made a larger version of the Cryotron," Tee Gar said. "and I believe it is going to work this time."

"With these power crystals that you have given him, this can solve the exploding problem," Parsafoot said.

"Really?" Chris said, surprised then a grin replaced his expression. "That is awesome, Tee Gar."

Tee Gar nodded.

"But I will need to perform field tests to be sure that I will be using the right crystals," Tee Gar said. "with your permission."

"Permission granted," Chris said. "Just don't try it on animals or people."

"Sure thing, Chris!" Tee Gar said. "Come on. Professor."

The two men left the group heading toward one of the more wider corridors leading down into the second emergency bay.

"Let's evaluate the plan that we have just revised," Chris said. "Tee Gar and the medical squad  will rescue Commander Gampu, Colonel Smith and Loki will trick Dragos, Medusa and two hundred fifteen volunteers will come in when Dragos's army appears in the orbit, Matt is going to fly the group up into the dragon ship and he can use someone like you,  Paul, to use a few tricks."

"And you?" Paul asked.

"We are going to be on the bridge," Laura said.

"Sounds like a feasible plan," Paul said. "A good one."

"Still developing. .  ." Chris said. "And Samantha will rescue Jason from his cell with her super strength." A nod was earned from Samantha. "Is there any more facts that I need to be made aware of?"

"There is one," Paul said. "Commander Stone is reportedly on his way to recovery. Could come down at any moment's notice."

"He is the next in command," Adrian noted.

"If he comes in, we will still go through the plan," Chris said. "He will be interested in one thing and one thing only."

"What is that?" Adrian asked. 

"Facing Dragos himself," Chris said. "Given his past history chasing him and stopping him conquering planets. . . this is a opportunity that he cannot use."

"Dragos needs help," Laura said. "We will do everything our power to prevent Stone from going after him and so should you."

"Oraco," Adrian said.

"Now that is out of the way," Chris said. There was a grumble from the cadet's stomachs. "I don't know about you but I am hungry!"

"How about that," Paul said, growing a grin. "Breakfast is starting in the next five minutes."

The small group laughed then walked away from the seeker.


	39. The Stone that lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many chapters this story is going to end on? I don't know. But I am right on one guess. It'll end with over forty chapters and fifty thousand words. Lol. Enjoy! :)

The Tentalucian was resting in the quarters that had been provided to him. The cocoon remained still on the bed. The large dark blue cocoon had growing smaller and thinner until it had outlined his body seemingly appeared to be wrapped up like a mummified corpse. The quarters were dark if not for the soft light blue glow illuminating from his figure. He can sense a strong telepathic was nearby. It was one of the first thing that Stone's mind became aware of that drew him into awareness.

 _Commander Gampu?_ Was the first thought.

So the commander _had_ made it after all.

But why lie?

Maybe the unknown man didn't know then that he was still around.

The healing fabric of the cocoon began receding until there was only dark blue and light blue skin that contrasted against each other all over the body. His eyes adjusted to the scenery. Stone climbed his way out of the darkness into lighter darkness where shapes could be made out. Three shelves were full of small boxes. A square screen coated by a gray structure from between the three holes. His dark eyes stared at the cieling from above feeling whole and well again.

Stone set himself on the edge of the bed then gazed around.

Where was he?

This wasn't his starfire for sure.

The scenery reminded him of the tours aboard the reconstructed Jupiter 2 that were given by the humans relaying its history and where the crew of it once thrived in. Once, but their bodies had never been found and their belongings had been difficult as it was to find. It was a simple square room. He stood up to his feet then looked over to find that his bed was a---his memory jumped to the moment where the tour guide pressed a button then watched the bed go up. Stone pressed the same button watching the uncovered bed go come back down before his eyes. If Stone were in the Jupiter 2 then the Academy had to be on Alpha Centauri's Gemma where the reconstruction was at.

But the planetoid had been in the Alvereze system for the massive graduation and it was too far away from Alpha Centauri system. Nothing was adding up in the most logical sense. But if Stone were on the second planet aboard the Jupiter 2 then it meant that he had to get off the ship before becoming part of its history _or_ its demise. Or telling them prematurely of a untimely fate that called for the Jupiter 2 to leave the planet it was on and head toward deep space. There were several theories on how they got to that point. Theories that seemed reasonable for space colonists leaving for their safety or retrieve one of their own. Stone looked over to see a table that had a fresh set of clothes on it. Even going on to looking down observing his figure then gazed up with a roll of his eyes finished by a annoyed sigh. Sometimes the natural process of healing was very annoying. Stone rubbed his shoulders feeling the cold settling in.

He put on the still fresh, warm outfit then moved toward the door and found that it was locked. He reached his hand back eying at the door bending his index finger focusing hard on it. He slipped his index finger up then there was a click. Stone carefully opened the door then moved his way toward the ladder ever so quietly after closing the door behind him and locking it up. He climbed up the ladder, firm and hard and cold to his fingertips. He made it to the top of the bridge. There were two chairs in front of the large windows. There was a old tape recorder on the wall from across. He moved his way toward the door looking around ever so warily. It was certain that nobody was watching. And yet, the hard worn wariness ingrained into the deputy commander proved to be strong. Wariness that came with its own costs chasing after the man who forced his people off their native planet and evading the traps set for him.

Stone can sense that at least one of the Robinsons were fully telepathic all while the rest were weaker than that one. Strong, pulsing, and radiating with youth on their side. He looked both ways then approached the old device and picked it up grabbing on to the recording device bringing it close to his mouth. He briefly considered starting to talk but his mind immediately went to the tour guide giving the group a display of the machine in action relaying voice mails from the Robinsons to each other regarding someone else. The feed had often cut out right before they mentioned the persons name then it kicked back in becoming clear as day. The tapes had been restored to what they could be then re-recorded using the old tapes, quietly preserved in the historical archives in the Alpha Centauri Space Colonization Museum. And the historical voices archives spanning thousands of years into vast languages that were either dead, evolved, or still being used. Their voices chimed with life and beauty.

With that thought, he let out a breath then turned it off and put the device back.

Much as he liked to thank them for letting him stay, that could not be left as evidence.

Blue team 1 had likely formed a effective plan against Emperor Dragos.

Stone only hoped that it was a good one and didn't risk other cadets lives.

Much as Stone was reluctant to take over in these circumstances, he was the next in command and obligated to take over should blue team 1 meet a very grizzly fate. The Academy regulation book indicated that much regarding a situation such as this. He moved toward the door then observed for the exit. If the Jupiter 2 were planet side then Major West had to have crash landed very carefully instead of making the standard landing. _If_ it were the first planet they had arrived on. What were the odds that the Alvereze system was the first system that hosted the Robinsons? Stone considered the odds. They weren't very high. In fact, they were very low and there was no evidence from where the second planet had been that the Robinsons resided there at one point or from one of the two additional moons that didn't belong there. Only someone who knew they were here---

* * *

_"I don't like it," Gampu paced back and forth in the lunch room._

_Stone looked up from his coffee looking toward the uneasy and nerves rocketing the commander._

_"Like what, Commander?" Stone asked._

_"This solar system," Gampu said._

_"Hm?" Stone said, lowering the glass._

_"It's on my nerves," Gampu said._

_"You?" Stone raised his black brows a bit briefly.  "And your nerves?"_

_"I have my nerves like everyone else, Deputy," Gampu said, coming to a stop in front of the large window looking on into the void between the two planets._

_"I just can't imagine that's making you angry is all I am saying," Stone said. "In fact. You never get angry."_

_"There is a void over there," Gampu said, eerily calmly staring out the window in a trance like state. "And it is frightening." There was fear in the commander's voice._

_"The Alvereze system is very safe, Commander," Stone assured. "The last time something happened, it was hundreds of years ago and the debris have scattered to the solar winds since then."_

_Gampu sighed, briefly closing his eyes, opening them._

_"I have a grave feeling about this graduation," Gampu said. "Which is why I beamed over a message to planetary command."_

_"Ack, Commander," Stone said. "You know how they are final with their decisions."_

_"They dismissed me," Gampu said. "Dismissed me," he grasped hard at his wrist then shifted toward the man. "I want you to take over my duty for the graduation."_

_"The book says those have to be held by the commanding officer of the planetoid," Stone said._

_"The book is thrown out in my case," Gampu said. "Because in the next twenty-four hours. . . . You will be the commanding officer."_

_Stone tilted his head out of surprise._

_"This is unlike you," Stone noted._

_"It is very like me, Deputy," Gampu replied._

_"Deputy Commanders don't normally hand out the certificates," Stone said. "In fact, they are supposed to be replaced once a year and observe the proceedings."_

_"And you are very qualified," Gampu said._

_"There is no qualification when it comes to proceedings like it," Stone said._

_A small, fond smile grew on the older man's face._

_"This old dog doesn't want to be turned into a scapegoat should something go wrong," Gampu said. "Please."_

_Stone nodded._

_"Oraco," Stone said._

_"I expect to see you in the gymnasium when it starts," Gampu said, growing a pleased smile. "You deserve this promotion."_

* * *

The door opened before Stone then so did the second door as the revelation crashed on to him. Who was Gampu to the Jupiter 2 crew? He stared at the floor. Or what was he? He knew and he hadn't elaborated further behind his grave feeling to planetary command. It had to be vague. So very vague that it couldn't be discerned that it was a run of the mill worry from a aging commander or just a blatant warning something was going to go wrong. Planetary  Command had made its decision and stuck to it. Who was he? The temporal prime directive, Gampu had tried to abide it, and tried to prevent the battle outright. Did someone die? People had died. Too many. Too many to let it happen.

So that is what he meant by becoming a scapegoat. They ignored Gampu's warning and didn't give new coordinates into federation space where they could be surrounded by allied starships that would have likely lessened the casualties. Or have increased it for that matter to protect ten thousand people. Six thousand cadets, two thousand families, and one thousand reporters. Over powered the army that had been gathered by Dragos in his exile. It would have been a devastating battle either way once it became very apparent that there was no talking down the Emperor. It was clear when the army appeared on the space monitor. It was clear when the army drew closer to the space academy. Stone tried to put himself into Gampu's shoes and imagine what was on his mind. It would have been a struggle. A struggle to do the right thing when it came to the issue.

A real struggle to decide whether or not to break the temporal prime directive outright. Stone was going to find out for himself the number of casualties but the thought of death at the academy left a bitter taste in his mouth and a sour mood over his head. It didn't feel right among the peaceful organization. Gampu tried to change fate by putting himself on the bridge in some circumstance leaving Stone in charge if it hadn't been for Gina and Peepo, it would have gone that way. Stone had some doubt if it was the right choice for Gampu manipulating with time that way to get what he wanted. With his first step in the doorway, Stone decided that he was going to ask the commander himself on who he really was to the family. He came to the exit sensing the presence from behind him and turned around.

"Hello," It was Will.

"Hello," Stone said.

"Did he tell you?" Will asked.

"No, he didn't," Stone said, shaking his head. "Who is he to you?"

"A friend," Will said.

"Some people find it difficult deciding what is the right thing to do when they are holding peoples lives in their hands," Stone said. "That is when they are trying to save lives not destroy them."

Stone paused, thoughtfully, looking off into the stars in fondness.

"What is he to you?" Will asked.

Stone turned his attention off the stars down toward the boy.

"A mentor, a friend, and a superior officer," Stone said. "You might call him the principal."

"I don't exactly see him to be a principal," Will said.

"Nor can I see him as a space castaway," Stone said. "We share that in common about him."

"You really didn't know?" Will asked.

"He is a private man," Stone said.

"Private?" Will said. "He is all over the place about his life on Earth."

Stone had a short laugh.

"Count yourself lucky," Stone said. _Like he did knowing you._ "Don't know if he has a wife and a family until they show up in the corridors. He is funny like that." He looked off toward the silhouette of the academy that had the few lights made it stand out against the darkness of space. He turned toward the boy. "Commander Gampu is still up there, isn't he, and your friend is in the academy."

"Yes," Will said.  "Now here is my question. Do people mostly remember us for being lost?"

Stone shook his head.

"No, Will," Stone lied. "The found space castaways is what people on Alpha Centauri call your family."

Will had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"We get there," Will said.

"Not much of a party," Stone said. "You get there before anyone else."

"Front row seats to watching others colonizing Alpha Centauri," Will said.

"The best part about colonizing planets is naming the wild life," Stone said. "Don't get me started on the plant life."

"You colonized a new planet?" Will asked.

"My people did, briefly," Stone said. "The federation made sure that we got a planet that no one colonized before. That ended badly and we had to leave," he grimaced. "Turns out the planet was more compatible to humans. That kind of death planet didn't like us, you can say." Will nodded, politely, understandingly. "So we were moved to a planet less dangerous that recently experienced a massive loss of human life from a unknown alien disease."

"That must have been great," Will said. "Making yourself home."

"It was," Stone said, "For a time. But it was never _home_ to me, I was too angry."

Will had a pause looking toward the man.

"Are you still angry?"  Will asked.

Stone didn't reply at first.

"Good luck to you and your family reaching Alpha Centauri," Stone said. 

Stone glanced toward the background of the Jupiter's interior then toward the boy in a bittersweet manner and turned away heading toward the forcefield. With a wave of his hand, the yellow glowing forcefield lowered down then after another wave, the field went back up. The Robot was processing the event that had transpired while bobbing his head up. Will entered the Jupiter 2 joining his mother who was wide awake and she closed the door with a concerned look on her face and the golden lights had been flicked on. They moved toward the elevator as the door closed behind them.


	40. A frightening sight

Stone made his way closer to the academy where he could observe hundreds of glowing space crafts surrounding it.

He came to a stop on a desert mound.

The scene laid before his dark eyes was stunning.

"Oh my stars," Stone said.

The scene reminded Stone of the old holo-movies from Earth that presented castles with lights surrounding them at night that spanned in numbers standing out against the dark, powerful structure. They were neatly organized in a manner that seemed to have been planned. There were rows of circles that had a pattern to it. Each time the glowing stopped, it spread throughout the army-- in a way that indicated they were synchronized---then the light show started again.

The spacecrafts were from a different time that were largely unfamiliar to the man.  

So different that it had to be a Federation mandated space craft law regarding glowing spaceships.

Stone was immediately thrust back into the memory of a holo-recording of the war of Vaga.

A fleet surrounding the planet Vega to attempt ending the war costing millions in causalities. Millions of soldiers aboard the space crafts preparing to be armed, to be deposited down for a ground invasion around the gigantic planet. A scene of impending doom. That ground invasion left five point three trillion Federation officers dead and one million Vegans were deceased. Lots of space junk floating in space that would later be cleared away by seekers for travel routes. The ground invasion and the war itself had been ceased because of prisoners of war and survivors pleading for trust. That they were not going to hurt anyone. That they did not want to kill. They were very reluctant.

They had strained, they had emphasized, and they had resisted being violent even when they held power over the initial facility. The most unusual chain of events happened that were never thought to happen occurred. They threw away the guns when handed to them by resistance members and spat on the machines much to the alarm of the Vegans. They went on traveling to where Vega's world leaders were housed chased by the Vegans. They plead for peace and showed a Vegan and a Human holding hands. A most unusual sight for the Vegans seeing one of their own insisting they were not coerced but had seen the error in their ways.

They were not their terran enemies but they were their terran _friends_. And they had to trust them. They had to trust each other on that. Because if they didn't, Earth and Vega would destroy each other. And they were nearly reaching that point. And conveniently, the terran president had been part of the survivors --- hiding in plain sight --- but surrounded by her body guards who had came to Vega on a very secret mission. So the Vegan President and the Terran President shook hands to establish a new alliance.

Two hundred years ago, it was the end of the Star War that scared the federation straight out of getting into another from the massive loss of life directly into taking chances and diplomacy was used at every chance to avoid war at all costs.

 _This_ battle could force Star Galactic into the fourth Star War if the blue team failed.

Stone had to view the scene below him in a different light.

One of hope and a compromise taken to save others.

Stone resumed his path toward the academy finding it surreal to walk between unfamiliar spaceships. 


	41. The field tests

The cryotron was installed underneath the rescue seeker in two hours and thirty-three minutes. They had a ladder installed in the edge of the spacecraft set behind the door. There was a panel that was left open on the cryotron as the seeker tore came out of the emergency bay. The remote control was laid in Parsafoot's lap while Tee Gar was doing the piloting for the seeker in the dark under the twin crescent moons.

There were few clouds hanging in the air that blocked the view of the constellations. The rescue seeker soared out of the space academy going into the distance far from the Jupiter 2 and the space academy. The seeker came to a pause in mid-air. Professor Parsafoot pressed on the door button. The door curl up above the seeker. Parsafoot bounced a collected pebble in his hand then looked at it, oddly. He shook his head.

"Ready, Professor!" Tee Gar said.

Parsafoot tossed the slightly large pebble into the air.

"Pebble 1 falling," Parsafoot said, looking out.

The cryotron turned in the direction of the pebble, then with a flick of a switch a jet of ice surrounded by a aura of light flew out grabbing hold onto the object. The two men held their breath watching for the pebble. The emergency solar lights turned on giving a pool of light that displayed the ground below. The pebble landed to the ground. A sigh of relief was overheard from the seeker. Suddenly, and loudly, the pebble exploded. Parsafoot came over to the first chair and allowed Tee Gar to make his way to the door. He took out a glowing pink diamond from the bag then slid the ladder down. Tee Gar climbed down the ladder coming down to the cryotron. He kicked it open which made the lid flip open. Tee Gar leaned forward carefully holding the colorful gem in one hand. His fingers fiddled the rounded object attempting to dislocate it.

"Hello, this is the Jupiter 2," came John. "what was that sound?"

Parsafoot was unable to form a reply between his recalling of the historical voice. The same voice that had warned the younger boy to stay away. The same voice that he was not feeling giddy over hearing, now properly capable of feeling excitement and delight and surprise. Parsafoot's hand was trembling as the realization had kicked into gear. What could one say to someone who survived for years lost in space and used science to his advantage. A professor, never the less, surviving in space without back up and only his family. Parsafoot admired the man regard-ably.

"What was that sound?" John asked, again.

"Oh, sorry, Professor Robinson," Parsafoot apologized. "We didn't mean to wake you up."

There was a short pause.

"Most of us were up anyway," John said. "My eldest had a nightmare."

"I hope that nightmare doesn't return when she goes back to sleep," Parsafoot said.

John's breath sounded disturbed in a way that got a message across 'will it?'

"What are you doing out there?" John asked.

"We are testing the cryotron," Parsafoot said.

"The cryotron?" John repeated.

"You might call it the big freeze," Parsafoot said. "Invented by Tee Gar."

"What part of this plan does it have?" John asked.

"Just for the defense in the rescue mission," Parsafoot said. "No," the academy professor laughed. "No one is going to be frozen."

There was a pause then a click from the other side.

"I wasn't going to insinuate that," John said.

"We used the wrong gem to stabilize the destructive glitch," Parsafoot said. "Our bad on that part. Didn't even know it. They should have asked before taking it."

Tee Gar fell forward but managed to grab around the edge of the dangling booster like object. He twisted and twirled his body lunging up. Tee Gar breathed a sigh of relief then used his fingers to take the white object out of the resting bed. He slipped in the purple crystal. He climbed up the ladder. The white jewel slipped out of his fingers falling toward the sands of Priplanus below. Tee Gar looked over toward the fallen jewel watching it vanish to the depths below in a sudden cosmic pit.

"A gem?" John said.

"Yep," Parsafoot said.

"Do you know where it came from?"  John asked.

"Not at all," Parsafoot said, light heartedly.

"And that doesn't concern you?" John asked.

"It's a magical gem,"  Parsafoot said. "Could be capable of turning our next pebble into a space falcon. It could just turn moisture around the material into nonexplosive ice during the internal and external freezing on the pebble."

"Not anymore!" Tee Gar picked up a large rock. "Pebble two is out!" He leaned half way out then tossed the object into the distance below.

"Operating cryotron," Parsafoot said, then flipped the switch up. 

A ball of ice grabbed the rock that began to heat up imminently after being struck.

Tee Gar watched the frozen rock explode into flames and his eyes grew big in horror.

"I am piloting the seeker away!" Tee Gar exclaimed, seating beside Parsafoot. "It's going to explode and it will be _really_ bad this time! Hold on."

The seeker flew away from the ball that glowed red urgently then it exploded leaving behind a big explosion that made the ground tremble spacecraft, wildlife, rock, and plant life for that matter.

"What color was it?"  Parsafoot asked.

"Pink," Tee Gar said.

"Figures," Parsafoot said. "Pink is a very bold color."

"If there are any more pink gems in there, I am throwing all of them out," Tee Gar said, getting up from the chair. "Stat."

"And throw out the white stones, too!" Parsafoot added.

"I will do that," Tee Gar said. "I am trying the blue ones next. Now those got to work."

"You can relax, Professor," Parsafoot said. "We will be over with in the next hour. Good night! Rescue seeker out." 

Parsafoot looked toward the black screen then pressed the button that terminated the call.

Tee Gar made the descent down to the large cryotron then flung himself toward the machine. He steadied himself on the light gray device and took the pink crystal out of the center. He tossed the red gem toward the sand then lifted himself up then slid in the glowing blue gem. The cool, icy power made his fingers numb reaching his hand back. Tee Gar carefully made his way toward the ladder and climbed back up the ladder. Parsafoot looked over in the direction of the cadet. Tee Gar summoned up the ancient strength  being carried through his veins turning his attention on to the largest rock. Appreciating ones super strength came with challenging themselves  when unnecessary and this rock, was very unnecessary.

"Pebble three!" Tee Gar shouted, tossing the boulder out.

Parsafoot pressed on the mobile large object setting then flipped the switch.

"Please don't explode," Parsafoot said, while the cryotron turned in the direction of the falling boulder. "Please don't explode."

A jet of blue light soared toward it surrounded by the variation of the aura lights in the form of a flying cat fish that sucked in the boulder. The boulder became encompassed by the large icicle. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what happened next. The boulder crashed to the ground with a thud unsettling the sand into the air. Parsafoot and Tee Gar waited wit anticipation to see what happened next. The boulder remained briefly glowing a bright blue that filled the air but within a moment it was gone.

Tee Gar looked down toward the fallen but frozen boulder. Tee Gar and Parsafoot remain stiff in a tense manner remaining in place for five minutes observing for any sign of preparing to explode in its own unique way. The younger man was bracing himself for a failure. A failure that could be bigger than the explosion that went off from behind the rescue seeker. Five minutes ticked by. Then it became ten minutes, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forty and so on.

"Yes!" Tee Gar shouted, excitedly. "It works!  It works! It works!"

"We did it!" Parsafoot cheered turning toward the direction of Tee Gar.

"Now to close the door," Tee Gar said. "I will close the door. Tell the others!"

Parsafoot nodded in return.

"Will do," Parsafoot said. "But throw that contents of the sack out. We don't need those gems falling in the wrong hands or carrying weapons of mass destruction."

Tee Gar picked up the sack with a nod and a smile spreading on his face.

"Now that I won't argue," Tee Gar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he gets a mountain out the next try. Jk.
> 
> Space academy had 1 season and Jason of Star Command has 2 seasons.
> 
> Which I have now just realized which means that I should have added it being one year later because then it would fit in the timeline of being four years for the cadets. Continuity snarl or a series continuity snarl. As the Robot would say, "This does not compute." 
> 
> Let's do the math. 
> 
> 4 - 2=2
> 
> Season 1 of Space Academy takes place in the same 1st season as Star Command.


	42. the into detail nightmare

"Professor," Stone said. "You mean to say you are using the cryotron to defend the rescue craft should Dragos destroy the seeker drones?"

Parsafoot nodded.

"It works," Parsafoot said. "We have adjusted the level of freezing layers to that being able to over us upon our flight down back to the academy." he patted on the cryotron, lightly.

"And the man that is currently entertaining ten thousand people is going on a Academy approved mission aboard the dragon ship to provide distraction," Stone said. "The same man who is going to be rescued from a certain death."

"Yes," Parsafoot said.

"Did they happen to figure out how they will know?" Stone asked.

"No," Parsafoot said. "We will be launching in a few hours," he tilted his head."How do you know?"

"It was easy to figure out," Stone said. "I am not sure they know. The boy apparently does."

Tee Gar came down the extended ladder with the bag over his forearm with a cheerful expression.

"Hey, I think we got enough time to watch that play in the gymnasium," Tee Gar said. "If you can handle your bladder, Deputy Commander."

Stone placed his hands on his hips.

"You think I am not familiar with Gampu's humor in the last three years," Stone said.

"You are not exactly known around campus for laughing a lot," Tee Gar said.

"I have plenty of jokes in this head," Stone tapped on the side of his temple. "Some that will make you die laughing."

Tee Gar and Parsafoot glanced a glance.

"I will take your word for it," Parsafoot said, earning a smile in return. "Why not go to the play after breakfast? I heard it is really good."

"I like the sound of that," Stone said. "What is it called?"

"The doctor hasn't told us the official title, yet," Parsafoot said. "The civilians and cadets are calling it The Wink of Alverez."

* * *

Judy found it difficult to fall asleep.

It was the same nightmare that had appeared in her dreams.

Her dreams often featured beauty, singing, dancing, music, colors, strange creatures that her family came across in their time on Priplanus, and places on Earth. Every time she closed her eyes closed to the brink of darkness there was that same sight of space decorated by small white specs in the darkness. There were occasions where she had nightmares regarding her family being taken. She had nightmares of her parents willingly going off with the Keeper leaving her and Don to take care of her siblings that plagued her for days. Ones that she woke up with trembling echoing throughout her body and sweat traveling down her skin. Many of those nightmares didn't leave Judy screaming after waking up.

This particular and repetitive nightmare started with stillness in the room. Her eyes on the structurally damaged cieling with sparks erupting here and there. Smoke drifting in the air from the pipes above traveling down toward the floor then her attention shifted down toward the floor where a lone figure was resting below a propped up computer. Long pipes embedded in the older man's legs. Her eyes going toward his face and her mind immediately recognizing Smith as electricity sparked from the nearby panels from behind his head. The white machine turned in Smith's direction. There were dark red slow moving but semi-transparent blasts headed in the direction of Star Command. Smith reached his hand out toward the machine. A faint long scar coated by filth was laid on his forehead, his hair disheveled covered in blood, his body visible tired. Different from the normally terrified man shouting and pleading for solutions out of this situation. His hard won battle torn facial features complimented by the week old beard that reeked some of his blood. He wore a resigned expression on his face in acceptance to his fate. To Judy, everything seemed to be going in emphasized slow motion in the nightmare. 

The memory of the room trembling beneath her feet lingered leaving Judy feel she was on a ship that was unsteady and prepared to make another crash landing. 

The loud protesting groans of the Command Control coming from all around. 

Red flashes swallowing the room whole. Thin, silver breaks appearing in the glass from behind the white machine.

The red hue glowing in the room made the air feel uncertain surrounding the individuals. It felt like she _were_ there standing behind Smith. 

The small machine grappled on Smith's hand. His well aged fingers wrapping around the claw ever so tightly.

She can see the starship ahead that was firing on the planetoid that was dark and intimidating in ways that couldn't be exactly described in its design. It was massive compared to the floating asteroid. The dragonship had a gigantic antenna on the top. At first glance, it was decorated by massive cities that were sculpted to a uncertain degree that didn't look anything like the ones set on Earth with a focused large ball underneath but in the front there was a gun like body connecting to it. What few lights there were installed into the starship made the massive structure stand out in a menacing way with the shadows resting on the untamed sections. She can feel the air being unnerved around her laced with terror. The calm in the room was terrifying in way that felt it were the calm before the storm. Cracks spread throughout the window of the academy. There was a long moment where the firing stopped all together. Then in the next moment, she can see the small distant red lights headed toward the planetoid. She turned in the direction of the two to observe a aged, happy smile on Smith's face and the darker red hue illuminating briefly off the machine's visor. There was nothing to exchange between them. 

Smith closed his eyes, calmly. There was a final blast that weakened the window. The breaks expanded leaving behind a dreading high pitch noise traveling from one crack to another until a small hole was exposed then another and another until the glass were sucked out into a million pieces. A really large laser blast struck the interior of the bridge leaving behind a explosion that destroyed most of the room. The machine's head was sent flying off from the sheer destructive strength. Smith and the advanced Robot sucked out of the space academy as everything began to blow up. Smith wrapped his arm around the robot's back with the pipes still dug into his legs and the floor panel that had been beneath his legs was sucked right out with him. There were more blasts being sent out toward the planetoid and one of the blasts seemed headed toward the two flying away from the disaster exploding from behind.

"Judy," a hand shook her by the shoulder.

Judy braced forward with a gasp snapping out of her daydream to see Don.

"Don," Judy said, then added with a yawn. "Didn't you go back to bed?"

Don looked toward the window then back toward Judy. 

"Judy," Don said. "It is morning."

Judy turned her attention toward the window.

"Oh," Judy said. "It is."

"I thought you went back to bed," Don said. "After listening to the stars."

"Turned out I couldn't," Judy said.

"You fell asleep on here, to the sound of nothing, for the last five hours," Don said, placing a hand on the head rest. "I am really impressed and concerned about you."

Don reached a hand out for Judy.

"Don't be," Judy said, taking his hand  as she got up to her feet. "I was just trying to find the meaning in the nightmare."

"That nightmare," Don said. "That nightmare doesn't have a meaning."

"What if the academy is going up there?" Judy asked. "They are not exactly truthful."  The elevator came to a stop from behind Don. "And I doubt that he would stay on there long enough for that to happen." 

"Will you feel better if you saw him for yourself?" Don asked, concerned.

"Yes," Judy said. "I would. And out of that costume."

"If that will ease your concerns," Don said, patting on her shoulder. "It will ease mine as well."


	43. the throw out

"Will, I need some help weeding the hydroponic garden,"  Penny said, coming to her brother's side.

Will was watching the three wheel off when she came to his side.

"He is taking it too far,"  Will said.

Penny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright," Penny said.

Will looked toward Penny, comforted, nodding back.

* * *

"Isn't there supposed to be a army here?" Don asked, in alarm as he stopped in his tracks.

Don turned in the direction of Judy as the camera backed out to reveal there were imprints of the spacecrafts left behind on the ground floor surrounding the academy. Some of the imprints were being swiftly covered by the sands drifting off the sand dunes. It was becoming increasingly hard to tell from a aerial view over the passing hours that it once used to be surrounded by hundreds of spaceships. The Robot shifted toward the first row of imprints then toward the other and back toward the two.

"My sensors do not detect two hundred fifteen spaceships,"  The Robot acknowledged. "Only two vessels on this planet."

Judy looked toward the blue sky.

"They are not in orbit," Judy said. "This doesn't feel right."

"Something funny is going on," Don said. 

"Doctor Smith can't be still on to it," Judy said.

"If they are offering him gold, Judy Robinson," The Robot said. "He is still playing along."

Don shook his head.

"These cadets are in denial that is everything is alright," Don said.

"This is getting ridiculous," Judy said.

"Very," Don agreed. "This has gone _far enough_."

They resumed their way toward the Space Academy eventually making their way up the stairs. The Robot extended his arm toward the screen and waved his red claw in the way. A blue light illuminated from the screen then the large set of red and white doors opened before them. Don,  Judy, and the Robot veered in the corridor gazing around the well kept white interior of the academy. There were big, blocky panels decorating the walls in sets of three beside the first threshold structure currently blocked off. There were holographic photographs installed alongside the wall. Judy approached one of the first initial holophotographs as Don and the Robot went toward the next wall blocking the way. 

"Class of 2204," Judy read.

Judy saw Smith in the middle of the holophotograph very still holding pride in his eyes, his arms visibly linked behind his back, and a pleased smile. The photograph showed various species in the first class and a uniform which was similar to the one in her nightmare but white and dark blue that had a red shirt visible. There was a young man from across, down below, in the middle of happily laughing in the photograph in a black vest and silver shirt surrounding by people who were in the middle of laughter. She turned her attention off at the sound of the door opening then caught up with the duo. Don looked around the corridor. There was the sound of laughter coming from down the hall.  Judy  observed the glass windows with thin black lines meeting the cieling and the wall.  The wall panels had a series of thick black lines that went interrupted by the actual packing on the wall.

They came to a stop after several twist and turns to find a grayed figure come out of the door way.

"Smith--" Don turned the man toward his direction.

"Hello," His voice sounded young and his face seemed young contradicting against the dark graying hair. "It's alright," Don let go of Prentiss's shoulder. "You don't need to apologize," Prentiss stopped  Don before he could apologize. "It happens to everyone around campus."

'How. . . How. . ." Don was searching for his words. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Prentiss asked.

"No," Don said.

"Dragos Evil's experimentation. . .  This is what you get for living in a speed dimension one thousand times faster than this one for a year," Judy covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping. "Only thanks to the time warp energizer and Star Command for coming back."

"How old are you?" Judy asked.

"Mentally,  I am eighteen. . . Internally, I am fifty-six," Prentiss said. "I want to make Dragos Evil be alone for a year and see how it feels with everyone frozen around him but if I went behind their back and tried that, I wouldn't be any better than he is," Prentiss had a relaxed demeanor while mixed in resentment within his voice. "He won't recognize me but the least I can do is make sure he can't do anything."

"What _are_ you doing?" Don asked.

Prentiss was taken back then observed them.

"You are civilians," Prentiss said. "That is a odd civilian fashion style."

"Colonists of this planet," Judy said. "It is the standard uniform."

"That is classified, sir, ms," Prentiss had a nod. "Academy Personnel authorized to know."

"Do you know _what_ you're doing?" Don asked.

"All the way,"  Prentiss grew a smile. "Nice manu-droid. Goodbye, now." Prentiss walked off where he turned a corner vanishing from their line of sight.

The Robot bobbed his head up in alarm and his head whirred. 

"Manu-droid?" The Robot exclaimed.

"Oh Robot," Judy said, patting on his shoulder plate. "You are nothing short of a android."

The Robot bobbed his head down then the doors opened letting through Gampu and Roark.

"I am very impressed by this play," Roark said. "How did you write it down in one day?"

"By sheer will, cadet," Gampu replied.

Judy was unable to share a word at the transformation that the older man had gone through. And so was Don. His graying hair had turned to brown including being considerably longer than it had been. There was a splash of gray from the side of his bangs. His hands were linked behind his back rather than tapping his fingers together in his lap. He was even in the same uniform that he had been in the nightmare. It was looking like a different man rather than the man who left him and John a month ago.

Roark looked toward the three. 

"Natives?" Roark said.

Smith sighed, briefly closing his eyes, then reopened them with his back to the trio. 

"No,"  Don said. "Crashed crewmembers of the Jupiter 2."

"Doctor Smith, stop this act, please," Judy said, Smith turned in the direction of the two completely. "If you go up there with them then you are going to die!"

"Commander, do you know these people?" Roark asked.

"He is not a commander," Don said. "He is a doctor from the United States Space  Corps in the 20th century pretending to be a man who he is not."

Roark took a double take at Smith who wore a 'believe who you will for yourself' then toward the two.

"Commander, do you know these people?" Roark asked, again.

"No," Gampu said, then added in a unnervingly calm demeanor toward the two. "What brings you here?"

"There is no army!" Don said. "They got up and left last night!"

"Affirmative," the Robot said. "I determined they were following one space craft."

"You are paranoid," Gampu said. "You're terrified about what the academy may face, but I assure you, both of you, that everything I planned will work and I have a certain part to play in this to make sure it works the way everyone wants it to be."

"Why are you not leaving?" Don asked. "Not like they have built a ride for you to escape this planet. . ." it dawned on him. "It's not about the gold." Don shook his head. "Oh no, not this again," Don was annoyed by the realization. "You think you got the easy way back to Earth."

"I know full well what I have gotten myself into, sir," Gampu replied, his steam being kept back.

"You don't know how big this army is," Judy said.

"I really doubt you have been in a war," Don said.

"Come back to the Jupiter 2 and let them figure out a way of going past Dragos without you dying in the process," Judy said.

"It's not your fight," the Robot added.  "Doctor Smith."

"I have and it is not pretty," Gampu replied. "And it _is_ my fight," There was a tinge of regret in his eyes. "Not their fight."  he had a momentary pause looking back at the image shown to him on the monitor. "I saw this army .  . ." he looked back toward the two with defiance in his eyes. "I believe the Space Academy has a bigger chance of getting to Federation territory than myself going there with them!"

"Uh huh," Don said.  "You're not going." Don started to reach his hand toward Smith's shoulder.

Smith stepped back. Roark grabbed on to Don's hand then reached out grabbing Judy by the arm making them freeze in place. Smith reached forward grabbing onto the energy pack then yanked it off the Robot before he could pose any harm to the cadet. The older man placed the energy pack into Judy's hand  then curled her fingers forcefully around it.

"Cadet, your escort was appreciated," Gampu said. "I like a moment before you throw them out."

"Oraco," Roark stepped out of the way into the doorway to the gymnasium.

"For once, Major," Smith said. "This isn't about the Robinsons."

Smith had a pause. 

"Or about me," Smith added. "For that matter."

He looked toward the door.

"I was in for the gold, originally, but the ride came as a surprise," Smith admitted. "I had planned for that problem regarding the army. To abandon them and let it be handled by Blue Team 1. That was until I made a very horrifying realization. Trivial in the 20th century but very important right now."

He scanned the trio's faces.

"There is ten thousand innocent people who need a clear passage to their time. I am aware of the risk," he waved his hand lowering his head once his head was turned toward the robot. "I am certain that if they put one of their own in there then Dragos will place them into the same room as Jason and lay this plan to waste because he will _know_. They cannot keep a lie for long! They _cannot_ be relied on for this part of the plan!" 

Smith glared toward the younger man.

"And there is children! **CHILDREN**!" Smith emphasized. " **CHIIILLLDDDREEEEN!** CHILDREN ABOARD THIS PLANETOID!" he gestured toward the large door. "Do you expect me, Doctor Zachary Smith, to leave a mission uncompleted when there are innocents involved, Major? Do you expect me to let them die just to save my skin?" he was met with silence from the frozen Major. "I don't blame you for thinking that."

Smith sighed.

"You almost broke my trust with Roark," Smith finished. "Ten thousand people could have died because you simply didn't want me to go. But I am reluctant and scared to do this as I am already."

Smith clasped his hands together turning away from West while visibly trembling. Then closed his eyes regaining control over his demeanor that became still.

"It has to be done for the best," Smith turned toward the three. "I have little choice on this matter."

His blue eyes softened, fondly, toward the younger woman.

"Judith, your family is too kind," Smith said, gently patting on her cheek. "Priplanus is a better planet because of it."

Smith turned away then walked down the hall.

Roark stepped out and picked the young couple up. He moved toward the back entrance of the academy  then placed them on to the step and kicked the Robot down the steps. The Robot's figure clunk down the steps somehow managing not to break his glass head. The Robot landed on his treads with arms extended. Roark dusted his hands off then returned into the Space Academy as Smith came into Emergency bay 2 joining the growing group of cadets with a grim expression on his face. He was no longer in the commander outfit but in a new one entirely that was three piece blue outfit that was black and gold complimenting the silver long sleeved shirt decorated in 'SA' markings blending in as a strange pattern. The black and gold jacket had long draping sleeves. His graying mustache had been shaved off, his aging make up gone, and his hair had been given a proper trim. Smith was greeted by Tee Gar and the medical staff in the middle of the hangar bay.

"Good luck, Colonel,"  Tee Gar said.

Smith stifled back a smile then took Tee Gar's hand and lifted it up above his brow.

"That is how we did it back in the 20th century," Smith said. "Pleasure to have met you, Lieutenant." Smith had a pleasant smile toward the young man. "You made a fine physician in the sick bay in the last week," he had a short nod. "Commander Gampu cannot be more prouder of you making sure the injured, the expected, and the dying being treated comfortably."

"I am honored with praise like that," Tee Gar said,  growing a smile then lowered his hand as his face was beaming.

Smith gave a nod back then walked toward the front to join Paul and Prentiss's specifically adjusted spacecraft. 

"Who is that civilian, anyway?" Walsters asked

"Someone who matters," Tee Gar said, then faced the squad. "Professor Allen is not in attendance as he is enjoying the play and he isn't the commander's assigned doctor but I am," he scanned the group. "The truth is, that man is the commander but younger and we are going to get our present commander who we will return to the academy for further medical treatment. Do you understand?"

"Yes," came the reply as the group stiffened and their relaxed demeanor became professional.

"Report to the Rescue Seeker," Tee Gar said.

"Oraco," the medical staff replied then went on ahead.

Tee Gar released a sigh turning toward the emergency bay door.

"Hang on tight to Peepo, Commander," Tee Gar said. "We are coming for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something new that they are going to be constantly talking about is going to happen. Phew. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D And it seems this story could end at 60k rather than in the 50k range. o.o Amazing and very unexpected.


	44. the beginning of the battle plan

Laura hugged Paul.

"You come back, okay?" Laura asked, then stepped back out of the hug.

Paul took her hands.

"I will try my best," Paul said. "Don't worry about me. Worry about making it off the planet into Federation territory if I don't come back."

Laura grew a tearful smile as he squeezed her hands.

"I will," Laura said.

The emergency hangar bay was different from the normal as that the space station clamped on to the seekers with a artificial gravity generator that grounded it to the floor and allowed it to be boarded freely without needing a extra structure to enter it. Smith walked toward the open large vessel directly past the group. Paul stepped aside to the captain of the group without giving them a farewell but only a hard glare toward Chris. Chris and Paul shared a long hug being reluctant to split apart then Adrian and Paul shared a small hug. There was no words to share between the group as it had been said non-verbally.

"Loki," Laura said.

Loki was no longer the short seven year old boy found on Zalon but had grown considerably taller. He was around the same height as Will had been around his age in the first year being stranded on Priplanus.  His face still had a childlike quality about it. His face showing the signs of slowly aging. His copper hands were linked behind his back and his eyes were set to attention. He was still a young boy to the blue team. 

"I know you can do this," Chris then added. "We know you can. And believe you can."

Loki grew a smile.

"I won't blow my cover, Chris," Loki said. "Not even if a Federation ship arrives."

"Make sure to follow along to whatever the colonel says," Laura said. "Whatever he says." Her voice cracked, becoming emotional, ready to fall apart at the idea that things could become desperate up there and they wouldn't be there to help out the group.

Loki approached Laua and gave her a hug then so did Adrian, Chris, and Paul comforting the teary eyed young woman.

"Cadets Christopher Gentry and Laura Gentry report to Emergency Command Control," came over the intercomn. "Report to Emergency Command Control."

The group hug broke apart then Paul and Loki went into the space craft.

"I wonder what that must be about," Chris said, as Laura wiped her tears off.

"Robinsons?" Laura suggested. "It has been awhile since we have been in contact."

"Contact that we shouldn't be making," Chris noted.

"It could be important," Adrian said. "Very important in our side of the situation. The planet could be entering its last winter in a way that machines can't tell but human intuition can."

"The last winter," Chris repeated, grimacing. "We can't risk not communicating with them. You're right about that, Adrian."

The group turned their attention onto the space crafts. The heavy doors creaked opened protestingly against the system which came to a full stop displaying the calm blue sky decorated in rolling, bubbly clouds. They watched the forty-four seekers fly off into the sky. The rescue seeker tagging behind the crowd. The group left the emergency bay very quickly to the control room. They were sprinting down the corridors until they made it to the control room.  Chris and Laura came side by side in front of the console.

"Cadet Gentry here," Chris said.

"Are you serious about going out there without a army?" Don asked.

"We have a army," Chris said. "It is going to be alright, Major."

"No, you don't," Don said. "And it isn't. People are going to die."

"Yes, we do," Chris said. "We have lost ten people in the last week. We are not going to lose anymore people."

"Chris!" Laura turned away from the window. "They are gone!"

Chris came over to his sister's side.

"What?" Chris asked, his eyes scanned the barren ground. He  turned around placing his hands onto the dark console. "What happened in the last six hours?"

"You didn't know," Don said.

"We were watching the play," Chris said. "A reward for getting this plan together and being prepared."

"I thought we had their cooperation," Laura said, turning toward Chris.

"Medusa's castle is no where in sight," Adrian reported. "Space monitor can't pick it up on Preplanus."

"We just sent a doomed rescue party to space," Chris said. "We have to call them back!"

"It's too late," Adrian said. "They have gone through the void."

There was a long period of silence.

"Camelopardus!" Chris said, then earned surprised glances from the surrounding cadets. "Oh? Did I say that?"

There was laughter from the group that eased the tension in the room.

"We tried to take Smith out but his friend froze us and threw us out," Don said. "A couple times. Don't go out there!"

There was a robotic groan from over the comn.

"No more attempts, Major West,"  The Robot said. "My circuits ache from falling down the stairs."

Chris and the cadets exchanged a glance.

"Control out," Chris said. "We are going in five minutes."

"Chris," Laura said. "Ten thousand people."

"We are going to warp into federation space as fast as we can," Chris said. "If we get attacked, just enough, and make it back with five thousand people or nine thousand people. . . Gampu would approve of that. Saving who we can. That's the way of the Space Academy."

"It is risky," Adrian said. "This is too risky to pull when we have no one on our side to provide cover."

"Risk is our business," Laura said. 

"We do it every day from helping people out and saving people no matter what they are or who they are," Chris said. "We have been trained for this moment in the last four years."

"Think of it as a test," Laura said. "Are we willing to see if this compromise will work?"

"It's like us being under pressure," Chris added.

The camera rested on the faces of the cadets from different places at where they were. Loki and Paul in the large space craft seated from across one another. Tee Gar in the rescue vessel that had been adapted for a fast speed rescue internally and externally. Tee Gar was in the silver space suit that belonged to Gampu. Chris, Laura, and Adrian. A cadet in the rescue vessel pressed a few buttons until a song began to play much to the surprise of the rescue medical staff.

"What old Earth song is that?" Tee Gar asked.

"Under Pressure by Queen," came the cadet pilot turning toward Tee Gar with a smile.

The spacecraft tore through the void as the chorus rang while the scene transitioned to display Laura taking Chris's hand then Laura took Adrian's hand looking on toward the sky, hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'space station' was dropped in Johnny Sunseed's episode and upon studying the space station things just docking the seeker and crew being able to go into docking bay, it became apparent that I may have flubbed a bit so this is me rectifying my mistake.
> 
> Under Pressure just fit.
> 
> It's better than Rusted Root - Send Me On My Way.


	45. The plan in action

Jason was escorted to the bridge being carefully guarded by strange beings coated in fur, lizard skin on their gorilla faces, their single horn standing out from the top of their forehead, and their black two piece outfit was simply a shirt that had a belt and what seemed to be black briefs with a belt. They had armor decorating their legs and exposed lower arms. Dragos's had new goons doing his bidding. Of course, that much hadn't changed for the emperor. During the walk throughout the spaceship there was a distinctive moment where they had to pause and brace themselves when it felt like the ship was going through some difficult. In the  next moment, the turbulence settled down. They resumed moving with the unarmed Star Command officer. Jason was brought to the bridge where the small group stepped back from him, his hands cuffed by metal binds, leaving him to stare at what was undoubtedly Star Command from across. And Dragos was standing in front of the front console with one hand on it.

"Jason. . ." Dragos said. 

"Dragos," Jason said. "I see you have been treated well."

"Long time no see," Dragos said. "The last time I saw you, I was at the top of my game and prepared to gain a lot."

"You were prepared to start a intergalactic incident which would lead into a Star War," Jason said. 

"Mmmhhm," Dragos replied. 

"And you very well will this time," Jason said. 

"Do you have any last words for your commander over there?" Dragos said

"You are defenseless," Jason said. "And your words are very hollow. Surrender before you get yourself killed."

"You think I am _defenseless_?" Dragos said, furiously then had a unexpected hearty laugh. "You have not changed."

"Last time, you just had a weapon that could transport people to another universe and you let drones do what you wanted. I recall destroying all of your drones with my starfire and space junk," Jason explained, cheerfully. "You are in no position to attack Star Command. And I am sure your army wants to attack more entertaining targets."

"I may  not have my army but I do have one thing," Dragos said. "The piece of mind to destroy what you love," he grew a big grin. "I had this ship upgraded during my time away and added much needed systems." he patted on the black counter. "Much as I like you to be uncuffed, this display of power requires you in the most vulnerable place. The same place that you left me in before. I had almost nothing left before you sent me away. No territory to rule over, no subjects to guide, no subjects to use, just me and my loyal allies. What new territory which lead to the unfriendly deep space routes into even more deep space that I had given away is all I had left when I returned!"

Dragos pressed a series of buttons then stepped aside with a maniac laugh.

"Say goodbye to Star Command, Jason!" Dragos declared.

Jason watched red blasts soar toward Star Command.

"No," Jason said. "Gampu is still in there!" The two guards restrained him. "No!"

The camera reeled back to reveal the side of Dragos's face.

"He has always been there," Dragos said, taking off his helmet and placed it onto the counter. "Time that he got kicked out." Was added with a evil laugh.

Star Command was struck repeatedly before Jason's eyes.

"No!" Jason shouted. 

The cracks were spreading throughout the towers. The three towers were groaning from inside the academy, trembling from side to side, ready to fall from the repeated blasts. The ground beneath had become wobbly to anyone standing inside of the planetoid. If anyone was still there at all, as there was, it wasn't a good place to be. The rounded ball structure exploded sending debris flying into space.

The guards let go of Jason's arms. 

Jason fell to his knees feeling pain striking him all over with his hands on his stomach.

Dragos pressed on the buttons again.

Hundreds of blasts flew toward the towers. The towers were struck repeatedly by blasts. The first one was ripped apart by the masses of energy blasts. The bio-dome between the two towers exploded. Blast after blast struck into the planetiod ripping apart piece by piece.  The smaller buildings were struck being given a good beating. Pieces of metal, glass, wires, and paneling flew out into the vacuum of space. Jason screamed, trembling, out of pain much to the shock and the delight of Dragos.

"One more attack," Dragos said. "Then it's everyone else you love dearly."

Dragos pressed the buttons with a final rush.

From out of the void appeared forty-five space crafts.

* * *

"There he is!" Came a member of blue team 2, Doctor Jart, acting as the pilot.

"Moving in the coordinates as given," came the navigator Nurse Maxwell.

"Get the plan into gear," Tee  Gar said, moving toward the door. "Make every second count with the seeker drones, Professor Parsafoot!"

Parsafoot nodded, standing up front holding on to the remote device that seemed to be joined of two machines.

Everyone wore what seemed to be heavy white boots and white watches. 

"It's going to be alright, Jason," Parsafoot said. "Gampu."

Parsafoot moved the gray stick forward.

* * *

"What is this?" Dragos asked.

Dragos observed Seekers flying in the way of the falling apart Star Command.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Dragos demanded, again.

Jason lifted his head up toward the view screen.

"It's the Academy," Jason said.

Dragos watched the seekers be destroyed one by one while another rescue seeker soared underneath them heading toward a white speck.

"Your precious academy friends," Dragos said.  

A silver speck flew out of the rescue seeker. 

Dragos pressed on the buttons then watched a wave of ice encapsulate the blasts leaving behind a gigantic wave then it made a one hundred degree turn in the direction of one of many floating specks. The Cryotron fired creating a unique pattern around the figure that resembled a 'c'. There were various layers of the pattern. The white speck crashed against a gray speck visibly slowing down. The gray speck grabbed on the white speck then was brought back into the dark toward the moving rescue seeker continuing to make evasive moves.

* * *

"One. . . two. . . THREE!"  Tee Gar pressed the button and the door went up.

Tee Gar was sucked out of the seeker with a rope wrapped around his waist.

"Commander!" Tee Gar shouted, reaching his hand out. "I am coming!"

Gampu was freely flying away from the academy but going out much slower than he had been earlier. 

The ice was quickly melting before Tee Gar's eyes.

"Come on, come on, come on," Tee Gar had a hand out reached for Gampu. "Closer, closer, closer!"

Tee Gar caught on to the man's boot then tugged back at the rope.

"I got you, I got you,  I got you," Tee Gar assured him.

Tee Gar noted that Gampu was significantly injured.

The trauma of the blast had simply knocked him out quite temporarily. It was easy to assume it as there was no responses coming from Gampu. There was cuts on his face from being sucked out among a wreckage of glass and metal. Tee Gar brought the unconscious commander to his level which is when he noticed that the old man had a hand tightly wrapped around a white robotic body lacking a head. Exactly to the tea that Will had told Laura. They were forcibly yanked back into the rescue seeker. Walsters pressed the button then the door closed to the vastness of space and gravity returned as did oxygen inside. Gampu's arm was peeled off Peepo's figure.

The danger wasn't over yet for the group as the extent of the injuries were quite apparent. The Commander add on jacket was ripped off his figure revealing the standard uniform similar to cadets but different due to the color. The uniform was placed under his head. Gampu's eyes slowly opened to see the inside of the rescue craft to observe Tee Gar giving orders. The hot searing pain from his legs began to dull down with a press of a hypospray against his neck. 

"We will need to operate on his legs at the academy," Tee Gar noted. "We need a million energy units and hurry!"

"We are working on it!" came Jart.

Tee Gar looked over toward the aware commander.

"Gampu, you can rest now," Tee Gar said. "we can handle it from here."

"I always believed in you," Gampu said.

"Is that the colonel talking or is that commander?" Tee Gar asked.

"Both," Gampu said, giving a tired smile. "Actually. . ." he had a snicker. "Now, I have some beauty rest to catch up on. Recommended from the doctor himself."

Gampu fell asleep visibly relaxed as the rescue seeker trembled from side to side after being struck.

"Can we go any faster?"  Walsters asked.

"We will need to use the last ten drone seekers!" Parsafoot announced.

"Use them!" Tee Gar ordered.

"Oraco," Parsafoot said.

Parsafoot watched Star Command from the side window be destroyed as the Rescue Seeker trembled. His home of the last few years was gone in a instant. What was left of it was now space dust. The repeated bombardments on it had left nothing to recover. Nothing to salvage. Nothing to destroy by Federation patrol ships, rescue ships, or Academy seekers. The academy professor kept his bearings well enough that he was able to distract Dragos long till they were into the void heading toward Priplanus.

"Rescue Seeker to Academy Control!" Jart called.

"Academy Control here," Chris said.

"Mission is a success, I repeat, mission is a success!" Jart replied.

From Emergency Command Control there was cheering and hugs from the cadets that had gathered. Gina was among them as was Draymond and other people who had been welcomed in to the academy over the passing four years under Gampu's command. All of them had arrived in concern regarding Gampu's absence. The once thick, dark air had become light and free. Roark nodded, approvingly, toward the sky. The crowded Command Control was filled in relief. The Cryotron from the rescue seeker finally gave out falling off crashing in the direction of the hills. It crashed with a large roar making the ground tremble. Tee Gar and Parsafoot looked at the space monitor observing the white snow filled cloud then they both shared a shrug.

Parsafoot had a look of realization then bolted toward the front.

"We have no more seekers to use, Chris," Parsafoot said. "Out! Completely!"

"Understood," Chris said. "We will be leaving soon as the other Academy Seeker returns. Academy Control out." And the blue glowing gem vanished into the cosmic sand pit.


	46. Approaching Dragos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every small scene matters to the big picture.

Jason collapsed with a exhausted cry to the floor.

"Take him to the cell," Dragos ordered, his eyes on the void. "Time to bring us into that wormhole."

Dragos set in the course as Jason was brought up to his feet with his skin coated in sweat and his face visibly strained perhaps even drained.

"Dragos. . ." Jason said, weakly.

"Last words or it's just your pathetic excuse to sway me from getting what I deserve," Dragos said.

"If you destroy the academy then you destroy me," Jason said.

"As if you are the academy," Dragos said. "You are of man." 

"You won't have the luxury of watching me die,"  Jason said. "I can't tell you what I am but what I can tell you is that I am sapient. . . And whatever you do next will not just determine the fate of my past but the future of every living being in the Alvereze system."

"Because I will succeed," Dragos said. "And you get to watch my reign begin. "

"No," Jason said, shaking his head. "I won't."

"Take him away," Dragos ordered with a wave.

Dragos turned toward the console then put in the coordinates. Jason was taken out of the bridge. Dragos watched the screen change from the wreckage to the void. The large dragonship floated toward the void where it entered coming to the other side. Dragos stared at the planet as his eyes widened. A rather pleased smile grew on his face but as he did there was a flying spacecraft headed his way.

"Dragonship to shuttle craft," Dragos said. "This is Emperor Dragos, identify yourself or change your route!"

There was nothing that appeared on the black screen except there was the sound of buttons being pressed and chirping.

" _Emperor_ Dragos?" Smith asked, then continued in a British accent. "As in the late Emperor Dragos Evil? Emperor of the Dragonian empire?"

"Yes!" Dragos replied.

"Hmm. . interesting," Smith replied.

"Who are you!" Dragos repeated his question, furiously and impatiently.

"This is the United Federation of Planets starship overseer," Smith replied. "Your spaceship has been gone for approximately three hundred forty-five years," Dragos's eyebrows hunched forward as he leaned toward the screen observing the strangely designed space craft come closer to his ship. "If you do not update your bridge consoles then you will be subject to being prosecuted  to the fullest extent of the law and treated as a crimina---"

"I will open the doors, ship overseer," Dragos said. "Care to tell me the name of this diligent overseer?"

"Za'car Tamyth," Smith replied. "Pleased to be your acquiescent."

"I will see you in just a moment," Dragos said, then pressed other buttons on the console. "Dragonship out."

Smith looked on toward the menacing starship. 

"He has really upgraded," Paul noted. "Sam," he stood up then Smith sat into the seat. "With me. I have a little trick to teach you."

Samantha followed Paul away from the front. 


	47. The ship overseer

The space craft entered into the starship.

Dragos arrived to the hangar bay flanked by his guards.

The two sets of doors opened before Dragos's eyes leaving the interior being completely visible to his eye. He can see the equipment that ranged in size but carefully being transported lined in white fabric. Smith was the first one out of the shuttlecraft joined by Loki, Paul, and Prentiss in a single file line alongside him. Smith folded his arms with a demeanor that could be mistaken for a person in authority and very impatient with his hands on his hips. His face wearing a well curated scowl.

"Do you know how long it takes to take a giant asteroid up to date?" Smith started. 

"Not long--" Dragos was cut off.

"Days!" Smith exclaimed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A HASSLE IT SO HANDLE distraught cadets, civilians, and nosy reporters?"

"Well--" Dragos started to say.

"They get up in your business and rock your world from top to bottom," Samantha softly landed to the ground then placed her back against the wall. "They won't stop asking questions without being provoked. They are vicious and relentless in their suit of the truth," Smith clenched his jaw, momentarily. "I spent the last month making sure the cadets and the personnel complied to the Federation standard while---" She peered out noticing everyone's eyes were on the man with her back to what wall there was left on the front end of the space craft. "being chased by the reporters every where I turned, they were there! Almost gave this poor man a heart attack! And I am prone to having those than I did in my youth!"

Samantha and Prentiss crept their way past Smith from the back side of the shuttle.

"And they wouldn't have been there if you hadn't been there!" Smith added, sharply. "Nor would those chances have gone higher! My job is simple, over see the construction of new starships and spaceships, the addition of technology but there are certain things I can do," Prentiss lead Samantha down the hall past the guards. "I can chide leaders for their carelessness and attempt at obstructing the update of material or crimes they had done before coming into the orbit of Pleanish. It is a artificial planet created by the federation shortly after the disappearance of the Space Academy and ten thousand souls. It is a living memorial for the massive loss," his voice was filled in rage. "Which you had no business in the Alvereze system!!"

"I did have business!" Dragos protests.

"I recommend silence on this matter," Smith said.

"What would you do?" Dragos asked. "You are one man."

"I am capable of making a arrest," Smith said. "With my pilot,  Pazle Forekaman, from Pleanish."

"Hello there," Paul was in a uniform that had been tailor made for the cover. It was a two piece uniform that drew some similarities to Smith with the exception that it was black and silver but the second piece part was a jacket. Paul had his hands linked behind his back wearing a friendly smile. There were silver cuffs dangling off the belt. "Emperor."

"You would find yourself preferring to speak with a lawyer present," Smith said. "The Federation is more than willing to provide that itself."

"I cannot be prosecuted," Dragos argued.

"Dear, dear," Smith shook his head while wiggling his index finger with a tsk. "the laws have changed."

"That was three hundred years ago!" Dragos said. "You said so yourself."

Smith shrugged.

"I do not make the rules," Smith said. "The statue of limitations was discarded two hundred years ago."

"You are bluffing," Dragos said.

"I _never_ bluff," Smith replied.  "Now my people would like you to answer a few questions why you attacked Federation property."

"All of them I can answer," Dragos said.

"Truthfully?" Smith asked.

"Maybe not---"  Dragos started to say.

"That has the penalty of death, Emperor," Smith said, his voice tinged in disdain. "and trust me when I say the death penalty isn't lenient as it was back in the twenty-fourth century." He stepped forward making the man begin to step back as Smith stepped forward jabbing his finger into the man's chest. "And call yourself by any other title than Emperor in the Federation territory because you don't deserve it. The only thing you will be a Emperor of is toilet paper and your belongings once the Federation Justice Council is done with you."

Dragos seemed to be heavily insulted but seemed to be keeping his temper at bay.

"Are you done?" Dragos asked.

Smith took out his padd.

"Are you ready to read the contract and sign it?" Smith replied. "Soon as your new equipment is transported," he held his hand up stopping the aliens from boarding the craft. "ah, ah, ah," Smith shook his hand then gestured toward the young boy by his side. "This is Loki," Smith came to the boy's side then moved behind him. "my assistant," was added proudly. "capable of lifting material that would normally be heavy for humanoids like you."

Smith had his hands on the boy's shoulder.

"I am a volunteer, Emperor," Loki said, politely. "It sure beats education videos. Never fails to be dull." 

"Allow him to do it," Smith added.

"A child," Dragos said. "There must be laws against child labor."

"It's not a job," Smith said. "You weren't listening," he glared toward Dragos. "And it is easy as it is for you picking up a book for him."

"A book, you say," Dragos said, tilting his head.

"A book," Smith said. "Yes, we still have books three hundred years later. Now, the bridge?" 

Smith gestured on and the equipment from the spacecraft began to float out.

"Yes," Dragos said. "The bridge. _Without_ your arrest officer."


	48. In the corridors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 47 and 48 were supposed to be one chapter but upon studying the scenes it seemed better off making a separate chapter for the rescue on Dragos's vessel. You'll understand once coming across this chapter. AND I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS STORY TO WALK RIGHT UP TO 50 CHAPTERS. HONEST TO GOD.

Samantha and Prentiss strolled down the corridor. Despite the change of starship, Dragos's style in making a terrifying walk way was evident as ever. Instead of dark gray corridors there were red painted walls with large gray, sharp protrusions in the wall. Three years ago, he had prayed never to see the inside of the ship again when making his escape. Finally coming home after everything that had happened. Approaching the Space Academy made home be renewed in his chest up into his mind, tears were shed, then getting out of the seeker leaving a message behind for Star Command Officials then make his way around the campus becoming acquainted to it again but making sure that not to stray too far from Command Control. Jason and the others always found ways to help people after Dragos had harmed them.

Being inside the dragonship brought back old memories. Fear, hopelessness, despair, sorrow, and loneliness. He had managed to survive by raiding Dragos's food pantry in accordance to when he felt hungry. Time had no meaning in the speed dimension. The chance of being rescued always prevailed over letting himself fall apart. His seeker being carefully slowly repaired over the captivity in order not to draw attention. He had to look presentable. So the academy uniform remained pristine and untouched by time through careful cleaning. Prentiss wished that he could destroy the dragonship himself so that no one else would be allowed to suffer a horrendous fate. Dragos had stopped his experiments once the cadets had vanished then moved on to the other cadets that he had in his possession. Some of who were unable to be saved from a fate worse than death. And two cadets shared his fate but died. The same ones who wanted to help the new Command Commander and argued against taking Jason's starfire. In the end, he watched them die of old age and turn into dust before his eyes. He was the only survivor of Red Team 1. Five cadets went inside the Dragonship and only one came out.

Some of the technology responsible for his year of hell were still aboard the ship. His once glowing pink skin had dulled and faded to a shade of gray while his facial features refused to change. Professor Allen couldn't explain why his hair showed age as did the scans of his body as did his skin but not his face. His hands were clenched into fists. A year of his life more over forty years of his life were physically taken away from him. All that was time he could never get back. He had dyed his hair brown before the graduation just to complete the allusion that he was young. But the color had gone away over the last week being paranoid that Dragos could storm right in attacking the academy when everyone least expected it, take the survivors, and perform even more cruel experiments than before. Maybe force a few of the cadets to watch painfully as other people were hurt. The play had yanked him out of those dark thoughts but they returned during the breaks. He was very afraid but he was back for a noble cause. What he couldn't do for Academy personnel, he could do for Command Personnel.

Prentiss came to a stop against the doorway then peered in observing a laid figure in the middle of the cell with a hand placed against his side in visible pain. His eyes moved toward the two alien guards standing at the table. His fists grew red while trembling beside the doorway plotting a big entrance into the room. From behind, he heard a small sound so the attention so the attention was turned toward Samantha. She took out a long tube with smoke coming out of it then slid it toward the entrance of the floor. They held it allowing the white cloud to enter the room. The aliens stood up in alarm but began to visibly become ill. The aliens swayed while placing their hands on the table in the way of moving toward the entrance. The furry, dark clothed aliens fell to the ground with loud coughing. 

"Go!" Prentiss shouted, Samantha jumped in into the cell wing bolting toward the cell.

"Sam!" Jason said, then coughed. "You are alive!"

Samantha gripped on to the bars then ripped them apart leaving enough space for him to come out.

"What did Dragos do to you?" Samantha got into the cell and knelt down to his side.

"Star Command is gone," Jason yelped as she helped him up to his feet. "Ah!"

Samantha grew a concerned expression for the young man.

"He hurt you," Samantha said.

"Don't mind him," Jason said, as he put a arm on her shoulder with a cough into his hand. "Mind getting out of here in one piece."

Jason covered his mouth and nose then they exited the cell making their way toward the exit.

"Matt," Jason said, immediately uncovering his mouth. "I didn't expect you to be part of the rescue mission."

"Your unexpected volunteer guide acting as a knight in shining armor," Prentiss said. "Count this as paying my debt."

"Will do," Jason said.

"This way," Prentiss said. "Silently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When is this destined curb stomp space battle going to happen, you ask. 
> 
> I don't know. I am still figuring out what's next. I am like you, readers. 
> 
> For future readers curious to know if the battle is next in a very long chapter, just hit next chapter.


	49. Into the dragon's lair

"Where is the contract, Mr Tamyth?" Dragos asked, once they entered the bridge.

"Read it very carefully," Smith said.  "Take all the time," he looked down toward Dragos's hand. "Because it is right in your hand."

"No, it isn't," Dragos said, then paused as he looked down toward his hand. "It is."

"I handed it to you  before we left my shuttle," Smith replied. "And  I must be given the padd after you sign it. It is for very important matters."

"Record keeping," Dragos said, then laughed. "I understand that too well."

Loki lowered the panels.

The creatures began to take apart the consoles that reminded Loki of the same technology used in various spaceships. Long lasting in space as they were buttons, dials, light fixtures, and so on. But the design of the technology seemed sleeker, rounded, and more forward thinking rather than backwards thinking that felt simple and minimal at best. The old consoles were thrown into a pile then Loki guided the objects in the direction of the front window. He can see the planet Priplanus resting below reminding him of a yellow marble that had a dash of dark blue sweeping on the side and a splash of green on the top so it wasn't completely yellow. The guards began to work on plugging the consoles in with the cables sticking out of them while they were slid to the side away from the wall.

"Loki," Smith tapped on his shoulder.

Loki turned his attention toward the older man.

"Your work here is done," Smith said. "Return to the shuttle craft, immediately."

"Are you coming?" Loki asked, as Smith's eyes shifted toward Dragos then back toward the crowd.

"Not on your ride," Smith replied.

"You're supposed to come with me," Loki said, confused.

"Leaving would arouse suspicion," Smith replied.

"Isn't that a little too dangerous what you're doing now?" Loki asked.

"Dangerous, yes," Smith replied. "Good in the long run, yes."

Loki shook his head.

"We don't leave people behind," Loki said. "We are supposed to go back together. Not apart."

Not everything works out the way 24th century people want it in the 20th century and he had just told him why. The child didn't understand the severity of the situation. A child. A very young child who hadn't quite exactly been through almost a year of alien encounters and alien captivity. Smith had become very certain from his time among them that 24th century outer space wasn't that dangerous. A bunch of people holding hands despite their differences. Getting along, compromising, and people being helped to a point that eliminated having to abduct humanoids. It was a peaceful image. A very good utopia that worked too well.

"I have a back up escape plan," His blue eyes turned toward the hole in the wall decorated in neon lights and had a rounded glowing pad. "for my escape plan should they find out before hand which makes things go lop sided and be aware that something isn't right. This is a just in case precaution."

"I see now," Loki said.

Smith turned his attention down toward the boy with a stern glare.

"Go," Smith said. "Now."

"Oraco," Loki said, then went toward the door.

Loki came to a stop then turned halfway to face Smith who sent a familiar glare screaming his parental figure in every way. The young boy nodded giving a smile and a wave. Loki snapped his fingers vanishing before his eyes in a red decorative flash of light. Smith turned his attention off the door with visible relief and the tension in his muscles relaxed. Dragos was scrolling through the touch screen padd with his finger very slowly.

* * *

 "What is that?" Jason asked, while they were approaching the space craft.

"Our means of escape  from Dragos's castle," Samantha said.

"It is the undercover starfire," Prentiss said. "According to Commander Stone."

"Stone made it," Jason said. "I thought he got killed."

"I thought so too until he popped up unexpectedly searching for Blue  Team 1," Samantha added.

"That is what the engineers call it,"Prentiss said.

They approached the golden themed starship  with blue visible streaks. There were faint impressions of 'SA' decorated on it in a darker shade of gold. There was a single wide yet large window. The window was dark blue that it blocked a visual inside. All except for the open doors that left a good view inside of the primary silver theme with a blue secondary color and a silver floor that was bright while sparkling. Easily could have been mistaken for glitter. The group placed Jason in to one of the seats. Paul closed the doors then went to the back of the space craft where he flipped a red switch. The space craft visibly sliced in half with a click letting go of the much heavier, elongated sleeker section.

Prentiss put in a code into the console leaning forward.

The lieutenant turned toward the back end observing Paul standing by the door.

Jason was resting in the chair after being given a generated glass of milk.

Paul came over to Prentiss's side then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be alone," Paul said. "I can stay behind with you."

"I lost a entire team to Dragos, and this time," Prentiss said. "This time. . ." he shook his head. "I am not letting another team lose their friend. I appreciate your offer, Paul, but the blue team needs you more than I do."

"I have plenty of tricks up these sleeves that would be helpful for you," Paul said, then rolled his sleeves.

Paul pried off three sets of bone structures off his forearms.

"I can't accept this," Prentiss said, shaking his hands while shoving them back toward Paul.

"You can," Paul said, pushing the small bone blades forward. "I can regrow my bone blades."

Prentiss reluctantly took the bone blades.

"If it makes you feel better leaving me behind," Prentiss said, giving a small smile return. 

"By a lot," Paul said.

"See you at the graduation," Prentiss said, then walked over into the other half of the vessel.

"You too, Matt," Paul said.

Paul sat down into the pilots seat and Samantha sat down into the navigator seat while Prentiss flicked a switch that turned on the additional systems. The black interior became replaced by the familiar black primary highlighted by the red secondary color on the seats, counter, and other parts of the escape Seeker. 

The other half backed off the landing bay.

"Good luck, Matt," Sam said, as the front tip closed before Prentiss's eyes. 

"Why is Matt staying?" Jason asked, confused. "I am the only who Dragos took."

"This man went in willingly into Dragos's starship," Paul said.

"Willingly?" Jason said, alarmed. 

The undercover vessel dropped out of view and the doors closed behind them. 

"Willingly," Paul said. "We had to promise him riches in exchange."

"All the gold in the universe cannot replace life," Jason said.

"He is a spy," Paul said. "Spies normally don't stay caught for long."

The golden paint peeled away revealing the iconic white and blue of the adapted seeker heading down. 

"If he does caught, he has Matt to get him out," Samantha added.

"Only if they don't get Matt too," Jason said, warily. "And hold them captive."

"In a destroyed cell block?" Samantha asked, looking toward Jason while leaned on the edge. "It is hard to see that happening."

"He won't kill them," Jason said. "But that was the old Dragos," Jason took a sip from the glass then lowered it down into the cup holder with a 'ah' sound. "Dragos could force Gampu and Matt to watch his army destroy Space Academy _and_ regain his reign in the galaxy then kill them."

Paul looked over from the view screen toward Jason.

"The commander isn't the volunteer," Paul said.

Jason looked toward the front with a confident smile holding his glass up for a toast.

"Gampu told me about his involvement," Jason said. "But not what lead into it," he had a bitter laugh then reached his hand back with a shake of his head. "I laughed it off and told him that would never happen on my watch."

"He failed to mention the number of starships," Paul said.

Jason took a sip from the glass.

"We were never meant to stop the army," Jason said, placing his hand on to the arm rest. "No matter how hard we tried and how we worked together. . ." Jason slowly spun the cup in one hand moving it with his hand. "We never were."

From behind Paul, the familiar noise of the Lyrotron filled the air. It was a noise that had no true melody with some notes that easily could be recognized as a alien flute being played. Paul turned away from the view screen toward the inside of the space craft to notice Loki sitting across from Jason holding on to the device.

"Loki!" Paul said. "I thought you didn't make it!"

"How long have you been there?" Samantha asked.

"I just got here myself," Loki said, lowering the oddly themed flute device into his lap. "It was a struggle just transporting myself in to here." Then Loki added. "I almost _didn't_ make it."

"So Dragos is falling for it. . ." Jason said.  "hard." Jason laughed. "That is a good first."

* * *

The docking bay door closed before Prentiss's eyes.

Someone had to stay behind to pilot the spacecraft out of Dragos's starship.

The old man was largely unfamiliar to the modern variation of console control so Prentiss had to stay behind. It was a decision that was made when Smith entered the room. The man had stared at the front console almost gaping at the tech laid before his eyes and awe had been residing inside those eyes. Eyes that gazed from side to side in a way searching for something that wasn't there. The idea of the man attempting to pilot his way to Earth after posing as a distraction just long enough for the academy to streak on by. Paperwork, Chris had told him, by chattering at random. In short, tell the most lies that he could when asked by Dragos and give directions on how to operate the machines then run off after being dismissed.

It was a good plan.

So good that Prentiss had confidence in it.

Being inside of a starship that belonged to Dragos was terrifying enough.

That terror gave him strength.

If Dragos was going to find Prentiss then put him back into the speed dimension: he was not going to be alone this time around. There was more hope that they could get out of it, together, alive than before. The idea of not one person surviving Dragos's captivity but two was compelling and strong enough to keep his head up above the sea of doubt, fear, and hopelessness. Two heads was always better than one when the other head had another perspective to the situation. With time against them, it could prove to provide excellent results getting to safety from thinking on their feet.

In truth, Prentiss was praying to every space god that he knew not to be thrown back into the speed dimension if caught. There was a good chance of dying against surviving it a second time. And the small bone blades may not help him avoid it. His body was trembling at the prospect. But someone had to stay behind and pilot Smith back down to Priplanus. Even if they, themselves, risked the chance of being captured. A risk that Prentiss had accepted. It was a matter of time between running to the docking bay and the distraction working that no one was sent after Smith.

The real question was: _how long_ could the plan work?

Distraction plans could only work for so long.

And this was merely borrowed time being spent getting Jason to safety to the Space Academy.


	50. But too late

"Undercover Seeker 1 to Academy Control," Paul's voice came over and his familiar dark face appeared on the screen. "Request for entrance."

There was a loud, unanimous cheer that filled the room.

"Request granted," Laura said. "Academy Control to Emergency Docking Bay 2. Open the door."

"Doors will be opened," came the reply. "Space Station out."

"Academy Control to Undercover Seeker," Chris said. "Is Jason there?"

The screen changed to Samantha's face.

"No worse for the wear," Samantha noted over the cheering that grew louder. "Still in good spirits."

The three overheard the sound of Loki's lyrotron being played in the background.

"Good," Chris said. "We will be lifting off soon as you get in."

"Oraco," Paul said. "And oh, Chris," Chris stayed where he stood. "Prentiss will be taking him back home."

"Why is it that way?" Chris asked.

"Our flight consoles are very different," Paul said. "Undercover Seeker 1 out."

Chris and Laura faced each other with a smile then turned toward Adrian.

"Adrian, you're in charge of Academy Control," Chris said. "All you have to do is give the order to warp out into Federation territory."

Adrian nodded, in acceptance.

"What about you two?" Adrian asked.

"We will be waiting outside of sick waiting for the clear," Laura replied. "Graduation will start after Gampu has recovered."

"I look forward to seeing everyone there at graduation," Chris said, scanning the large happy crowd then they walked away toward the exit.

"See you at the graduation!" Laura said.

Chris waved his hand in front of the panel.

"See you there!" Adrian said, the door opened as she waved the twins off with a smile.

* * *

The air was cheerful for the space cadets strolling through the corridors.

Their confidence was raised regarding the outcome of leaving Preplanus with a crew compliment roughing ten thousand. Minus ten individuals. Their corpses were being kept in the freezing room in makeshift coffins, wrapped in white and blue fabric that had a series of Velcro straps closed over under the instructions of the doctor. Preparing bodies for burial was a task that proved to be heavy. Observing their pristine, deathly gray skin and their serene expressions while performing autopsies on friends was difficult. But not too difficult to perform the act determining the cause of death as led by Professor Allen for the last five deceased and Tee Gar performed the operation on the initial five.

There were still some recovering patients in sick bay with members of their family by their side and a large television set that showed the play in action. No one could have possibly known that it was getting to the end and preparing to wrap itself up to the entertained laughed of the audience. The cast members wore make up that seemed to be intricate and detailed while only one of them lacked any prognostics or drawn decorations on their exposed skin. They wore costumes that appeared to have been well made for the occasion. No one could have possibly known the hours spent into making the costumes, testing make up on mannequins to determine if it would do well, and the hours spent that cast mates waiting for their entrance rehearsed their lines. All of that didn't matter. What mattered was the story that tugged in the audience into another world.

"Major West," Laura greeted the man with a smile once rounding a corner then it quickly faded as she stopped in front of the door way to sick bay.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked. 

"I am just here for someone," Don said.

Chris came to Laura's side.

"You better get return to the planet before you become part of our history," Chris said. "And that someone will be planet side in a few minutes."

"I will do that," Don  said. "With Smith kicking and screaming over my shoulder." Don had the Robot's red claw in his right hand while both hands were set on his hips.

"Smith is on Dragos's ship," Laura said.

"If he is up there then why are you here instead of with him?" Don asked.

Chris tilted his head all the slightest then shared a glance with his twin and turned his attention toward Don.

"To check on Gampu," Chris said.

"He is right behind these doors," Laura gestured toward the doorway but Don's eyes remained on the two in a way that was unconvinced.

"It's hard to believe you and trust when all your team have done is lied," Don said.

"If we told you the truth," Chris said. "You wouldn't like it and it would break your spirit."

"No," Don said. "It would confirm what I already knew."

"What do you know?" Laura asked.

"The planet destroys itself and the Jupiter 2 with it in the next few months because Smith gave away the Duetronium like candy to some aliens willing to pay 'dearly' for it," Don said. "The only truth that you have said is that Smith shares a really good likeness with your commander."

"But, he _is_ the commander!" Chris said.

"He is a stowaway, a coward, but a good doctor," Don said. "Commander? No. He is not that kind of material."

"He _is_ that kind of material," Laura argued.

"He just needed some incentive to help us," Chris said. "And use it."

"You're taking advantage of him which could get him killed but the others are concerned about him and like that not to happen much to my feelings over the matter," Don said. "Personally, I like to leave him stranded on a planet and resume the flight to Alpha Centauri, but not this way. The Robinsons would like it if it were his decision not yours."

"We didn't make any decisions for him," Laura said.

"Dangling a way home in his face counts as that," Don said. "A offer he can not refuse."

"Actually," Chris said. "Yes, he could."

"We just got light of the situation by Paul," Laura said. "Your transportation had a different console."

"You honestly didn't stop to think he would need one of you to pilot him back?" Don asked. "Or how drastically different the flight consoles would be?"

"Yes," Chris said. "Our bad on that part. Either way, he is going to be fine with Matt."

"No, he won't," Don said. "Because his flight is going to be destroyed before it can get out of this solar system."

"What makes you say that?" Laura asked.

"He knows there isn't a army to cover your way to Federation territory," Don said. "This won't go the way you want."

"If he did, he would have told us," Chris said, Laura covered her mouth with a small gasp.

"Chris," Laura said, facing him. _It is very Gampu not to tell us of a certain danger for him when we could go in his place._

"Laura," Chris said. _To protect his charges. . ._ He turned his attention toward Don. "He won't pass away so just sit back and relax at the Jupiter."

"Step aside," Don said. "And I will only after I know he is not on the bridge," their eyes met. "Don't make it any more difficult."

"He is not on the bridge!" Chris insisted. "He is in space with Emperor Dragos _and_ in Sick Bay recovering from our rescue operation! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"We only lied because we had to," Laura added, calmly.

Don shook his head then walked past the two.

"Major West!" Laura called.

Laura and Chris held hands then sent Don flying across the hall landing against the wall. From the background, Sunseed rounded the corner but came to a stop seeing what was happening then slowly walked back out of sight. Don propped himself up then slid up against the wall facing the twins. His friendly demeanor peeled away in layers within the passing seconds. Don charged toward the twins. The door opened seconds before the collision so Don crashed and fell to the floor. Tee Gar didn't budge from where he stood as though immune to the laws of physics. More so a living embodiment of a immovable object.

"Uh, Chris?" Tee Gar asked.

Tee Gar looked down toward the major then turned his attention on to the twins.

"Laura, the patient like to see you," Tee Gar said.

Laura's eyes brightened and she grew a smile.

"Excuse me--" Don said.

Chris put his hand in the man's way.

"No," Chris said, as a determined gaze was on his face. "Excuse me, but in the best interest of Gampu, you should stay out of this."

"Smith isn't Gampu," Don said.

"Yes, he is," Chris argued. "I am not lying to you! How can you want someone who constantly lies back and dismiss the other who doesn't lie at all?"

"Because the other one I have known the longest," Don said.

Tee Gar waved his hand in front of the panel then  walked back inside the room with  Laura by his side.

"Ah, Laura," came a familiar voice. 

Don turned in the direction of the familiar voice to see Smith resting in a standing up right platform. There was a familiar smile with fondness mixed in apology on his face. The door closed behind the two. Don began to out reach his hand toward the panel with the red claw.

"Change your mind," Chris said, in a way that made Don pause what he was doing.

"No," Don said.

"I don't want you to hurt him," Chris said.

"The only one capable of hurting Smith is himself," Don said.

"Change your mind," Chris said, stepping forward with eyes of intent that radiated in dark energy. "Major."

"Or what? You are going to change it for me?" Don said, glaring back. "I doubt you can do it."

Don waved the red claw in front of the handle turning his attention off the younger man. Chris's eyes grew furious yet alarmed as they shifted toward the door. Abruptly there was a loud sting in his head that made Don step back. It felt like someone had slammed his head against the floor then kicked so that it landed against the wall, delivered a kick straight to the face, and pounded his head against the floor not once but multiple times. Chris stepped forward catching the red claw that had fallen out of the man's hand.

Don rubbed his forehead then looked toward Chris who seemed to be intimidating and taller. Don placed his hand against the wall feeling the stinging growing in intensity. The ground rumbled beneath his feet as everything began to shake and grow dizzy. His mind being grasped firmly with memories and personal thoughts being exposed.  In the next moment, Don was standing up on his feet feeling unbalanced.    
  
"Here is your claw, Major," Chris said, with a polite smile.  
  
"T--thanks," Don said. "My head feels sore."  
  
"You might want to lay down and give that head some rest," Chris said.  
  
"Why. . . why. . . why am I here?" Don asked.  
  
"You were here to visit Gampu in sick bay," Chris lied. "Unfortunately, he is not up for visitors. Doctor Smith however is currently busy filling the last part of his acting for us."  
  
"I really like to meet the commander," Don said.  
  
Chris had a nod.  
  
"So does the rest of your crew," Chris said. "Don't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Don said. "We are curious. A man with likeness to Smith being in charge. . ."  
  
"It must be surreal for you to consider that ever happening," Chris said.  
  
"Very," Don said, with a nod. "We are just very concerned about him."  
  
"Let me guess," Chris said. "He has a tendency to get in trouble. Ones that are not in his interest."  
  
"A lot," Don said.  
  
"I can imagine," Chris said. "You better go back to the Jupiter 2. The academy is lifting off."  
  
Don grew visibly alarmed.  
  
"What about Smith?" Don asked.  
  
"He will be heading home," Chris said. _In one piece_ , Chris added to himself. The reply had came with belief and conviction over the matter  regarding Smith's survival.   "Away from the void. Payment given and his camping gear returned," he had a genuine confident smile. "He has played the role of Commander Gampu long enough."  
  
"I guess. . ." Don started.  
  
"I will be hearing of you," Chris said, with his hand out. "Yes, I will."  
  
Don shook his hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Chris," Don said, then walked away feeling a ache that was throbbing in his head. "Ow."  
  
"Hurry!" Chris said. "Before you can't hop off and become part of our history!"  
  
Don bolted out of the man's line of sight.  
  
Chris closed his eyes with a sigh then reopened them turning toward the door.  
  
 He waved his hand in front of the door and waited for the door to open.  
  
The door allowed him in to join his sibling and the small group gathered around the elder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chris asked.  
  
Gampu paused, considering thoughtfully, looking toward the three.  
  
 "Once," Gampu said. "I tried. . .  and will try again . . .  to change history by not  boarding the Jupiter at all.  Not only were the Robinsons lost that time around, they were killed and I was going to spend the rest of my days in a military prison after the court martial. I can still very well could be after telling the story of the Robinsons. I considered it at great lengths what could happen this time if I tried to stop the event from happening. Thousands of officers dead and a fourth Star War being declared but against Dragos. Letting it happen and knowing it was to happen, I had to take steps to not being used as a unwarranted scapegoat. If I told my role in becoming space castaways then no one would be alive. You have lied one too many times to the Robinsons and they don't believe a word you say which is why I tried to put Stone here. That way. . .  That way. . "  
  
Gamp couldn't force himself to finish.  
  
"Commander, would you like to finish watching the play?" Chris asked. "If the good doctor allows for it."

"That can be allowed,"   Tee Gar said.

"You don't have to tell them the complete truth," Laura said.

"I do," Gampu said. "I can't keep this secret much longer."

"Nurse Pablo get the wheelchair, please," Tee Gar called to the nearby nurse.

* * *

Don was retracing his steps on high speed all the while getting the distinct feeling that he was leaving empty handed even though the Robot's claw was in his right hand. He made it to the first door then waved the claw. He made it to the second panel where the claw was waved once more. Don sprinted down the stairs watching the ground becoming distant to his eyes. He grabbed a long piece of rock that was flat with a smooth underside that had a upwards tip. Don jumped on to the smooth rock skating down the remaining half of the stairs. The smooth rock flew up off the tip. The Robot leaned back wards getting a good view of the oncoming human then his glass head bolted up as Will and Penny were faced away sitting on a piece of boulder throwing pebbles absent mindedly. 

"Warning, Major West is flying this way oncoming!" The Robot announced.

The Robot crashed into the ground with a thud while the surf board was dug into the ground.

"Ow!" Don cried.

Penny and Will looked over once the dust had settled.

"Don!" Penny said, coming to the major's side. "Are you okay?"

Don froze as it came back flooding toward him.

"No," Don said.

"What happened up there?" Will asked.

"Those twins are capable of changing minds," They looked up toward the soaring academy watching it become a distant specter in the sky. "Penny," Don looked toward the young girl. "Is the drilling spaceship still around?"

Penny turned her attention toward Don.

"Hasn't moved a inch since it was abandoned," Penny said.

The Robot waved a claw up.

"And I can't move a inch," the Robot added. "either."

Don handed the claw back to Will and lifted the Robot up to his treads then left with Penny.

"I'll be right back!" Don shot back.

Will rolled the claw back on to the Robot's empty claw socket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cackled writing Don West crashing on to the Robot. At first, The Robot was going "Oh holy shi--" then it turned to "oh no" and then I am like: you know what would be more comical? The Robot acknowledging Don West headed his way and doing absolutely nothing about it.


	51. Play a fool nicely

 John was putting Judy to bed as the young woman had passed out of sheer exhaustion upon reaching the Jupiter 2.

Maureen was tending to the hydroponic garden when darkness fell over the Jupiter 2. 

So she looked up toward the sky to see the Space Academy was flying into the distance. Debbie glanced up while perched on the chair beside the garden. John came silently out of the Jupiter 2 then looked up in the direction that his partner had her eyes set on. The darkness began retreating from the ground of the Jupiter shrinking in size leaving the bright colors of the Jupiter 2 behind. The academy soared through the clouds leaving behind a large uneven hole.

* * *

"This operates the shield systems, the inertia dampers can be disengaged and engaged from this setting," Smith instructed. "This connects to ship wide systems that are already in place no matter how old they may be," he gestured his hand off to the black screen. "This is a touch screen with plenty of windows that show what is going on every part of your starship. It connects to the central security system but the visual will be grainy in the old format such as being in black and white unlike the screen that you may be familiar to."

"I can hear what is going on?" Dragos asked.

"Yes," Smith said. "Even more than what is going on. You can hear everything not just voices."

"That is acceptable," Dragos said. "I don't need to see color."

"Not even concerned about what kind of species your enemies may be?" Smith asked, alarmed.

"I have no need to be concerned," Dragos said. "Most of my enemies are newly warp capable species."

"Some of those who liberated themselves from you and some that you gave away," Smith said, taking a step back.

"Yes," Dragos said. "I have plenty more of conquered planets to dip my hand into," he grew a cackle, his eyes on the screen, in a sinister delighted manner rubbing his hands together. "My army will be here very shortly," Smith took another step back in a silent manner. "It will be a shame that your planet will be the first in my conquest in my native universe.  Ruined cities, fallen spacecrafts, the dead all over the place, and it's beauty tarnished by the invasion."

Dragos turned away from the direction of Smith.

"Do you believe that you can handle it from here, emperor?" Smith inquired.

"Hmm," Dragos said, as the academy approached the rims of outer space.  "Yes," he grew a satisfied smile. "I can."

"Good luck," Smith said, then walked off toward the door.

"I don't need luck, Tamyth," Dragos said, then turned away toward the view screen.  "The Space Academy! Right where I want them!"

Dragos tapped the pads of his fingers on the glowing touch screen that read 'defense systems'. The black background made the blue theme stand out more that bore a reminder of a enemy's bridge that Dragos had the opportunity to be on. He had the most opportunity to observe the heavy holographic aesthetic because when the fixtures were deactivated, it was only a dark bridge lacking windows but plenty of dark empty counters, dark walls, and a dark ceiling. It was a shame back then that he had to be in the spectacle for so long. But now it was not a shame since he was in the presence of some likeness that was drastically similar.

His fingernail tapped against the touch screen then looked back at how the machine was operated. Dragos slanted his finger up then tapped on the screen. Nothing came from the starship. He pressed the button repeatedly. The view set over to the outside of the starship to reveal glowing red balls forming on the small rounded sections of the hull lined by drilled in screwed pieces. The red blasts grew in intensity then exploded. The pattern repeated at different sections of the ship earning light damage that scarred the hulls. The ship swept from side to side in a way beaten by the energy waves. A furious scream sprang from the bridge that echoed down the corridors. The camera sped back in to reveal Dragos pressing random buttons at once only to be faced with the same result over and over. 

Smith was speeding down the corridor.

Smith was flung against the wall by the turbulent nature that had been created.

His hand was gripping hard on to the padd pressed against his side.

The strange aliens in unusual long black ropes came from the other doorways.

But Smith ducked and rolled then resumed the fleeing as the aliens crashed against each other with a loud thud being slid down the hall. Smith landed to his knees dropping the padd to the floor making his way toward the familiar route. The scene changed to Dragos tapping on different parts of the  'u' shaped set of consoles. The scene returned to Smith fleeing down the flickering hall. The screen returned to Dragos to display across from him a panel exploded a fury of sparks that sent a panel flying off decorated in visible cracks. The scene returned to Smith being tackled by two creatures with horns decorating their faces lined by black fur. The camera returned to Dragos who was watching the academy pass out of view into the void.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Dragos screamed. 


	52. Space Drill

Don arrived to the space drill then made his climb up grabbing on to the rocks protruding from the hull.

"Penny, I like you to go back to the Jupiter 2 and tell your father that I will be back in a few minutes," Don said, standing on the top of the drill ship.

"Without any defense?"  Penny asked.

"You saw how the laser pistols didn't slow it down the first time around," Don said. "It could be the Terminator of space for all we know. Riddled with bullets, covered in laser burns, or dents won't matter because it will keep going and it won't stop. Nothing can stop it. Not until this machine has been manually destroyed."

"It does sound like a Terminator," Penny said, then ran off into the distance. 

Don turned and twisted the hatch door until it came off sideways with a single pull.

"More like a space version of a submarine," Don remarked to himself.

Don climbed into the space drill then closed the door behind him then twisted and turned the handle until it had closed behind him. Don resumed the climb down to the interior of the space drill until his boots met the floor. The major wasn't trained for manning  alien space crafts for emergencies but over the past year, he had self-trained himself when it came to aliens leaving behind their space crafts and determining if their tech could be used to repair the Jupiter 2 (or adding the tech to the Robot much like the Robotiod's inside being assimilated). The cockpit was familiar to him with plenty of buttons, scanners, and gauges ranging from amount of fuel to speed. There were a series of diamonds on the ridge of the console and several levels that made it hard to determine which one was a joystick. 

Fortunately for him, the one with the small diamond always stood out as the one for alien space crafts. And on the bad side, this was unfamiliar to him as it was different from other alien spacecrafts. The major sat down into the chair then scooted it forward toward the console then let go of the long red pipe object poking out of the side. Don waved his hand on a diamond then the inside of the space drill glowed to life and the diamonds glowed unique color as a warm hum filled the air. Don moved the joystick  forward through the rock. He searched the buttons then pressed them at random earning strange functions in return. The window was covered in water, wiped, and cleaned. Cool air entered then was replaced by hot air. The chair began to move from side to side similar to how a bull would react when someone was riding it. The drill ship began to float out of the earth that it had fallen out then collapsed with a hard thud. Don then pressed on at a time until the drill ship began to float into the air. Luck was on Don's side for lift as the drill ship went sideways with the tip facing the sky and the other end facing the Earth.

"Let's see how this drill spins," Don said.

His finger clicked on the joystick then his back was forced against the seat as the space drill flew into the sky at top speed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest Don deserved this entire chapter to himself.
> 
> And go me for just this chapter not mentioning Smith!


	53. The charade falls

"Who are you?" Dragos said, sharply.

The two guards had entered with a strong grip on Smith's shoulders keeping him in place. 

"You must know of King Smith," Smith said.

Dragos turned toward Smith.

"I have not heard of such a character," Dragos said.

"Let me refresh your memory. Called himself by Daddy Zach. Short for Zachary Smith." Smith said. "King of the Andronicans."

Realization dawned on Dragos's face but was replaced by disbelief.

"Andronica," Dragos said. "My greatest enemy," he rolled a eye then shook his head in disdain. "The greatest but good people who allied themselves to the Federation. The wrong type of people working to take away territory."

"They are anything but good," Smith said.

Dragos snapped to attention.

"You do not know who you're talking about," Dragos said.

Smith's eyes grew big placing a hand on his chest leaning away slightly gaping.

"I have a very good idea who I am talking about," Smith said. "You want to know how they became so great? The king who turned them around was cloned from me," Dragos looked at the colonel in skepticism.  "I was supposed to go as a sacrifice for a festival but Daddy Zach went in my place."

"No," Dragos said. "they would never clone a man and sacrifice him as king."

"I am that slated sacrifice that never got sacrificed like a lamb," Smith said. "Things have changed. A lot of things since his reign began."

"That man died over three hundred years ago," Dragos said. "You can't be the man who he was cloned from."

"What Earth year do you think it is?" Smith asked. "You fell for my lie, easily, and it isn't the future. Now that, I assure you."

"I do not need to know!" Dragos said. "I know everything I need to know."

"Yes, you do," Smith argued.

"It is not important," Dragos said.

"It is," Smith argued back. "It has _everything_ to do with your battle." Smith eyed at the man then something clicked in his eyes. First it was shock, bewilderment, then it was 'oh, that is unexpected' then his demeanor changed into a cocky and confident smile.  "I know something you don't."

"Hmph," Dragos said. "As if."

"Your very great grandfather is stuck on that planet. And you have the opportunity to save him. Sylar Evil, Emperor of the planet Dragonus." Dragos did not reply. The emperor was seemingly frozen where he stood facing the older man. Dragos seemed to be struck. Shock, stunned, and alarmed that Smith had known that bit of personal information.  "The Earth year is 1998."

A smile grew on Dragos's face followed by laughter.

"Emperor Sylar Evil was killed successfully on a desert planet and his remains were never returned," Dragos said. Smith's demeanor changed before Dragos's eyes to that of a emotionless mask but visibly trembled in the guard's arms. "Under the prime temporal directive, I have no reason to interfere with my personal history. I have even more reason to make sure history goes the way it should. The Dragonian empire will experience a upsurge in strength! A powerful, fatal up surge to those who stand in the way!"

* * *

The space drill soared through the cloud heading toward the direction of the void which made him go over the Jupiter. Don picked up a small screw shaped ear bud then moved it into his ear. Which is when other frequencies began to be picked up in his ear ranging in language and one very familiar language among the static. There seemed to be a familiar voice coming from it. The space drill tore through another cloud. The sky turned a darker shade of blue with every climb being taken by the space drill.

"Jupiter 2 to Space Drill," John's voice could be made out.

"Space Drill here," Don said.

"Make sure you hit one of the buildings, not the biodomes," John said. "If you do, you won't be able to get Smith out of there at all."

"Noted," Don said. "I will have to drill my way in."

"Is the drill operating?" John asked.

Don looked over observing the still tip. 

"Negative," Don replied. "Working on that. Space Drill out," Don placed the ear bud into his pocket. "Okay, now, where's the drilling tip activator?. . ."

* * *

 Dragos turned away observing a flying Space Drill.

"Who might this be?" Dragos asked.

Smith visibly paled.

"Do you know who this is?" Dragos asked, again.

Smith shook his head.

"I do not," Smith said. "Possibly a visitor making a get away."

Dragos narrowed his eyes toward the colonel.

"If they are your friends," Dragos said, approaching the colonel. "You can expect that my army will destroy them immediately."

Smith briefly closed his eyes as Dragos had gone uncomfortably close so he turned his head away from the emperor bracing himself for harm. It is only when the emperor stepped back did the colonel relax and the mind numbing terror receded. Dragos pressed a few buttons on the communications console.

"This is the dragonship," Dragos said. "Surrender now and board my ship, you are completely over powered, you won't be destroyed by my army."

There was silence from the other side of the hailing and the screen remained black. 

"Thankfully, your people didn't sabotage the communications," Dragos said.

 _Get out of here!_ Smith shouted, mentally, toward the space drill. _Now!  Before its too late, Robinsons_.

It was more of a plea than a desperate shout.


	54. The drill in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Don going to do with that Space Drill? The answer is here, _finally_.
> 
> Please listen to this music that is instrumental scifi music.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktELSSOCARg&t=2365s

"Which one of you turns on the drill?" Don asked, annoyed moving the stick underneath the seat so that it returned to the position that he had it in.

Don looked up to see a dark, intimidating starship ahead and his eyes grew big.

It was at that moment that Don realized that he should have taken his laser pistol. In the next moment there was another realization made. There was a wreckage flying away from what seemed to be a mirror of Preplanis. The wave of wreckage seemed to be big enough to cause damage. Don turned the Space Drill around then dived out of the way from the wreckage. The wreckage struck the starship leaving hard, long embedded scars into the hull accompanied by sparks erupting from circuits. Don rested underneath the starship watching the wreckage flying down toward the planet. The event had already occurred. Ten thousand people and cadets were dead including one out of time stowaway.

He looked over to see that across began to appear gigantic spaceships and some that were small neatly laid in a line. There could have been easily more than one thousand of them coming out of the void.  Don turned the spaceship sideways underneath the starship then flew toward the dark gray underbelly. The vulnerable place to a starship was always where the engines were: the underside. A place that would hurt badly. Don was going to die but it wasn't going to be being planet side. He took out the ear bud.

* * *

"Space Drill to Jupiter 2," Don's voice came over the intercom.

"Jupiter 2 here," Judy said, picking up the receiver. "What is the matter?"

"It happened," Don said.

"What happened," Judy asked.

"The Academy is gone," Don said.

Judy paused, her grip on the receiver, remaining frozen.

"All of it?" Judy was able to asked, disheartened.

There was a pause.

"All of it," Don said. "It happened so fast."

Judy looked out the window to see the prominent shapes.

"Don.  .  ." Judy said, hearing static from the other side. "Don? Don! Don!"

The other members of the family were gathered in front of the Jupiter 2 appearing to be increasingly worried about the gathering spaceships in orbit. She placed the item onto the hook then ran out. They were getting closer and closer to the human eye that it became apparent that they were not birds. Judy ran out to the Jupiter 2 coming to her parent's side. Their eyes were stuck on the sky. Maureen placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder stepping back from the view. Will had a look of awe on his face staring out into the sky. Penny was holding on to Debbie in her arms.

"Everyone, inside the Jupiter," John said. "Now!"

The Robinsons left the hydroponic gear behind.  The door to the hatch closed, and the window barrier fell down. The Robinsons went down to the lower decks leaving it abandoned. The Robot remained on the bridge that turned to black except for his head lights. If robots could feel then he was feeling very worried about this situation.

* * *

"It happened so fast," Don said. 

There was no reply from Judy.

Only silence came out of the receiving end followed by different hailing and static.

Don took out the ear bud and moved it into the small console based cubby.  His eyes were focused on the layered underside. His grip on the joy stick had relaxed to a fair point that it wasn't going on fuel. There was nothing being felt under his skin. It was a completely numbing feeling just to know people had died before they could be helped. It was strange to even contemplate being somewhere that did not have Smith's finger prints over it when it came to being a problem. The numbing feeling was replaced by rage. A desire to hit something hard and repeatedly until there was nothing left behind.

"And it will be a fast one for him," Don said to himself. "Won't even know that he is dead before being roasted in hell."

Don jerked the joy stick forward heading toward the underside. 

The first moment the drill made contact with the metal, it began to spin creating a tunnel for Don to travel through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space battle next? About time! FIFTY-FOUR CHAPTERS IN AND IT'S FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN ON THE FIFTY-FIFTH CHAPTER. AHHHHH. FINALLLY.


	55. Medusa's choice (Or lack of having one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPACE BATTTTLLE BEEGINNSS
> 
> Used this to help me write it. Intense scifi music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5gWNs8kf7E

"Have any farewells to make before I begin conquering the past?" Dragos asked.

"No," Smith said, shaking his head. "What I can say . . . You will regret this."

Dragos grinned in return.

"I will never regret sweet victory," Dragos said. "I can always assign the task of destroying the academy after it has been built to my descendants." he waved a hand turning away from the human. Smith stepped forward with his hands rolling into fist. "Dragonship to army. Prepare to fire on any space craft and any life form that stands in the way. Send the invasive spaceships down."

Smith shook his head silently protesting against.

"And kill anyone that is found in the name of Emperor Dragos Evil," Dragos said. "Soon-to-be ruler of the Galaxy! Begin on my order!"

Dragos had a laugh.

"Dragos," Smith started. "Why did you start attacking the academy in the first place?"

"Star Command has always been my subject," Dragos said.

"Yes, but why?" Smith asked. "Of all Federation targets . . . why the Academy?"

"It was my little project," Dragos said. "A hobby."

"How did it become a hobby?" Smith asked.

"Ah, my great grand uncle started it first," Dragos said. "He was mad. Insane. Claimed that they were working to undo everything that he had done." he had a good laugh. "Them? Undoing everything? That was laughable. " Dragos had a fond smile. "Messing with them started out as something to do in his memory. But I enjoyed it, liked it, because Jason and his friends proved their worth of being the perfect enemy against me in trying to extend my rule in the galaxy."

"What was his name?" Smith asked.

"I was named after him," Dragos said, then briefly waved his hand. "That has nothing---"

"His name," Smith said, watching the man freeze. "Wasn't ordinary for your family."

"No," Dragos said, shaking his head. "I was given the name to redeem his figure.  Once a promising emperor."

"It was Dragos," Smith said, snapping Dragos out of his pity. "You will fail."

Dragos tapped on the monitor.

"Begin the attack," Dragos said, giving Smith a death glare.

Suddenly the Dragonship lost power but a bit briefly and everyone was sent falling sideways to the floor. Smith fell to the ground freed of the restraint. He crawled away listening to the groans coming from the starship. Dragos lifted himself up using the console to observe a gray flickers coming from behind the moon. A single blast struck one of the fighters sending falling toward the planet twirling. Dragos watched hundreds of rounded ships in a perfect line chase after the fighters heading through the atmosphere.

They dived down heading toward the Jupiter firing in the direction. One of the saucers fired at the fighter jets damaging the hulls and the long wing blades. They were shot repeatedly sending  the spacecrafts lower and lower until a inevitable crash was made on the planet feet away from the Jupiter 2 knocking over several rock structures. A blue beam came out of the individual saucers striking the cock pit areas twice then they retreated taking the fighter jets with them back toward the dragon ship then flung it at the bottom half. The empty fighter jets crashed loudly against the dark starship that was exploding by the inside. Dragos's scream could be heard coming from the bridge so the camera flew back inside.

Dragos's two minions had Smith up against the wall.

"You!" Dragos turned around. "You did this!"

"Not this time," Smith insisted, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Castleship to Dragonship," came a familiar voice from behind Dragos. "Can you read me?"

"I read you, loud and clear---" Dragos turned away to see the holographic representation of Commander Stone standing in the center of the room with his hands linked behind his back. "You."

"This ends here, Dragos," Stone said. "It is just you and me."

"No," Dragos said. "It is us and two armies."

"I realize that," Stone said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I will win!" Dragos replied. "And you will be sorry that you chased me."

Dragos observed a smirk grow on the blue man's face.

"Surrender, abandon this attack, and board our ship," Stone said. "You are completely overpowered. You won't be destroyed or taken captive by our army should you surrender. We will make sure you get a light prison sentence in the Federation trial."

Dragos's hands were closed into fists as he approached the figure hearing his own words turned against him.

"Never!" Dragos said. "My army will decimate you,"

"A lot of scientists will be dissecting your army," Stone said, then looked over the man's shoulder and his eyes returned toward the emperor. His smirk was replaced by a firm, stoic expression. "Let go of Colonel Smith." The room trembled loudly nearly making everyone standing fall to their feet. "And we will see what we can do about that Space Drill."

Dragos stepped forward with a grin.

"That Space Drill is space lice to me," Dragos said.

"If you won't listen to me then you will listen to her," Stone said, then stepped aside.

Medusa came in to his line of sight.

"Dragos," Medusa said. "You already destroyed Star Command. What more do you want?"

_The ground around the Jupiter 2 trembled._

"I want victory!" Dragos shouted. "Victory! VICTORY! VICTOOOOORRRRYYYY!"

_Several fighter jets were circling a spaceship firing on it repeatedly from outside of the dragonship. They were caught in a tractor beam then the blue blue light flickered through momentarily that was gone just as it had appeared. The circular starship tossed the fighter jet into the larger starship leaving behind a explosion that swallowed a entire surface of the starship whole leaving behind charred metal and electrified wires exposing pipes that lead to different directions spilling liquid._

Medusa had a saddened look on her face then slowly shook her head.

_The Robinsons were in the lab underneath the table listening to the loud sounds of crashing starships. John and Maureen grabbed hold on to each other's hands that were not busy holding the children in a group hug. The fear was able to be discerned through the looks on their faces.  
_

"You have left us with no choice but to let your battle happen," Medusa said. "I will not be your getaway driver this time or any time after this battle. Your requested automatic transport system has been destabilized."

"You are allying with them?" Dragos asked, disgusted.

"I would be your ally," Medusa said. "But you have thrown that opportunity away. Conquering by your side has been a thrill and memorable," her eyes fluttered back at him. "This is not a thrilling experience."

"It is memorable, is it not?" Dragos asked.

Medusa shook her head, tearfully, as a sad smile grew on her face.

"For the wrong reasons," Medusa said. "I did not betray you lightly."

Medusa looked over then gave a nod so she vanished before his eyes.

"Betray me lightly?" Dragos repeated. "You betrayed me carelessly---"

The Dragonship tilted sideways sending everyone falling side ways. The goon's grip on Smith went slack then the ship tilted sideways once more sending everyone falling to the other side. There were screams coming from the starship. Smith was about to fall past the door when a hand reached out grabbing on to his wrist then yanked him forward. Smith breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see his rescuer was Prentiss. Prentiss helped him up to his feet as the door remained open to reveal the exploding consoles to Dragos's scream. Smith took Prentiss's hand then fed with the cadet following behind him.

"Weren't you ordered to return?" Smith shouted.

"You need a pilot!" Prentiss shouted.

"A pilot!" Smith exclaimed. "I can figure out to fly a spacecraft."

"With trial and ERROR!"  Prentiss replied. "You don't have time for that."

"Time, time, time, cadet!" Smith said. "Is all we have!"

There was a loud crashing sound from behind them. Smith grasped on to the protruding spikes poking out of the wall then looked on toward the cadet. Prentiss had both hands holding on to the older man's out reached hand wearing a terrified expression. Smith looked ahead contemplating how to best handle the situation. To best manipulate it before the grip on the thorn was lost and sent them off into space. His mind was racing various situation that could fit. Not floating aimlessly in space. His eyes gazed toward the white wrist watches on their wrists.

* * *

_Tee Gar was searching the crowd for the doctor. His eyes scanning for the familiar grayed figure in the blue and black variation of the officer uniform normally donned on the genuine article. He made his way down the corridor looking among the faces of the civilians and cadets for the familiar face. He flung his hand in the way of the entrance panel then went in through the doorway. Tee Gar came into the large make shift variation of sick bay that once had been a mess hall. Smith was surrounded by the children playing with adapted socks while under a barrier. Tee Gar leaned against the wall with his arms folded.  
_

_'Ah Romeo, ah Romeo, where can thou art be?'_

_'Thou is here!'_

_'Romeo!'_

_'Juliet!'_

_'Romeo!'_

_'JULIET!'_

_The children cackled._

_'D eny **thy** father and refuse **thy** name; or if thou **wilt** not, be but sworn my love and I' **ll** no longer be a Capulet," the dark sock with locks of dark hair shook from side to side. 'Tis but **thy** name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague.'_

_ Tee Gar and the children laughed.  _

_ 'Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?' came as a whisper.  _

_'_ T _is but thy name that is my enemy,' continued the sock juliet. 'Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part. Belonging to a man.'_

_The sock aimed up and did a mocking variation of screeching._

_The children clapped in applause._

_'O, be some other name! What’s in a name?' The dark sock scanned the listening intently children. 'That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee. Take all myself.'_

_The two socks turned in the direction of Tee Gar then toward the children._

_'Thee must take a break,' sock romeo said. 'Thee needs a nap.'_

_"Awww," the children whined._

_"Thy will be right back," sock Juliet replied then firmly nodded. 'Disperse!'_

_The socks fell to the table with a light thud. The children helped each other to the play section that was set up in the improvised child sick bay. Smith slipped his hands out of the gloves then propped himself up using the counter as his support up to his feet. He wore a fond smile glancing over toward the children. He turned his attention toward the man  then went over to the other child looking toward the non-active monitor to a young unresponsive child that had a dangling blue antenna._

_Smith gently clipped it off the stump then tugged the blanket up underneath the child's chin. He placed the antenna on to the counter in a slow, deliberate pace. He turned off the screen. He turned in the direction of the young cadet. Tee Gar checked for a pulse._

_"When did you turn off the volume?"  Tee Gar asked.  
_

_"Shortly before I started giving them a story," Smith said._

_"Romeo and Juliet," Tee Gar said. "When I heard you were giving a Shakespeare sock play to the unwell children, I thought they were exaggerating about Earth entertainment. You told me that it's a tragic love story."_

_"Not from here," Smith said, tapping on the side of his temple. "They solve the problem by having a marriage of convenience between Juliet and Mercutio." The doctor had a small pause. "I have already dictated it in writing format to one of the more willing cadets and had them make several copies. I even handed quite a few to the reporters."_

_"Doctor," Tee Gar said, approaching the man's side._

_"All of them," Smith said._

_"And what did you tell them?" Tee Gar asked._

_"This are historical documents that I have been keeping back," Smith said. "Which I have been. I gave them the non-children version. The right literary talents and bright minds will be appreciating my creativity."  Tee Gar nodded in return. "What brings you to my bay for the recovering children?"_

_"Chris forgot to tell add that you are going in with a life support badge for the mission," Tee Gar said, handing the life support badge to the old man._

_Smith slightly tilted his head while furrowing his brows._

_"I won't need this," Smith said. "I am going in and going out."_

_"You just might," Tee Gar said. "It's mandatory when it comes to missions like these."_

_"Ah," Smith said, with a nod. "I see."_

_"Make sure to put it on before going aboard," Tee Gar said.  "Okay, so what are you doing again?"  
_

_"I don't forget easily," Smith said._

_"Just wanted to be sure," Tee Gar said, with a laugh.  
_

* * *

Smith turned his attention toward the corridor.

The wall panels had fallen blocking the way ahead.

The sound of electrical sparks were easily heard from this side.

The commander would likely not want to lose a cadet on his watch. No more people had to die because of Dragos. Smith owed it to the commander to do his best making sure to the best of his ability and power that a cadet didn't die when they could be saved.

Smith acted against the vacuum of space tugging the cadet away swinging him over to the edge of the corridor. Prentiss grabbed on to the corridor's edge. Smith grasped on to the thorns moving himself forward. Prentiss climbed over to the other side then yanked him over to the other side.

The two men bolted down the corridor side by side.


	56. The drill through the ship

There was space laid before the view without any planets but sparkled by stars, comets, asteroids, and space junk that decorated certain small sections of space. A flying space fighter cockpit that was completely open without a pilot came flying by marked in long scars and laser burns decorating its hull. The cockpit window was shattered into a million pieces. The view turned in the direction that the cockpit had came flying out of to display hundreds of circular spaceships taking turns combating against starships of different length and width. Explosions struck the hulls making the lights go out on a deck leaving not a sound behind. The battle was silent and visibly destructive from around the dragonship.

The view swept around the dragonship passing by the drill going on to a exposed deck then traveled through the hall until it came to a complete stop. Two figures were running down the halls but came to a stop and shared a glance with each other. Prentiss grabbed a long cable out of the exposed panel then wrapped it around his waist and handed the other side to Smith. They turned on their life support badges then shared a nod and began their sprint toward the exposed section. Prentiss grabbed a pole that was about to pass them. A large explosion went off behind them. The men jumped at once over the intimidating loud explosion gaining on them.

Smith closed his eyes reaching his hands out for the cable.

Prentiss had the long pole held out with a battle cry.

The vacuum of space yanked them aside out of the explosion's path. 

Prentiss dug the pipe into a small crack within the hull over Smith's terrified scream. Smith had his eyes closed with his forehead pressed against the cable, trembling, praying for the good lord to save him. He had been in many dangerous situations before but never quite like this in his military career. Nothing like any alien incidents that he had in the past year.

"I got it, Colonel!" Prentiss shouted.

"Good work, Lieutenant!" Smith replied, holding on to the rope for dear life with big eyes looking around space.  "Now bring us in before someone shoots us apart!"

"You are not going to fly away around me," Prentiss said. "On the count of three, reach out and grab anything you can once I swing you toward the deck."

Smith nodded.

"Then what?" Smith asked.

"Help me in," Prentiss said.

Smith tugged himself up clinging on to the cable with a racing heart.

"Swing me, Lieutenant!" Smith called.

Prentiss grabbed on to the cable the swayed it from side to side gaining a momentum against the tug coming out of space. _You can do this, Matt!_ Prentiss reminded himself. With a scream, Prentiss flung the colonel toward the lower rim of the deck. Smith grabbed on to two handle formations standing out from the floor paneling. Smith was kicking his legs from side. He yanked himself forward using the side of the corridor to bring himself up against Prentiss's weight. The colonel panted against the sheer strength of the vacuum of space trying to tug the other weight back inside. Smith grabbed on to a long pole, panting, then walked on bringing the cadet back in to the ship with him.

"Ah!" Prentiss shouted.

Smith came to a stop then turned in the direction of the cadet caught by the edge of the corridor. Smith wrapped the dangling long cable from the wall along his wrist then made his way toward Prentiss's hands. Prentiss was barely holding on to the wall. There was a tug from the wall while Smith grasped forward for the cadet's hand. He yanked once then twice that allowed him to grab hold onto the cadet's hand and brought him completely aboard the deck. Smith helped the man up to his feet moving him away from the open section of the starship. Smith was quick to unwrap the cable from around his wrist  then took off his comfortable, warm jacket kneeling down to Prentiss's level. He peered in to see a part of scrapmetal had become embedded into the waist. He looked to find a warm blade on the ground.

"How is it, Doc?" Prentiss asked.

"You need to take off the jacket," Smith said.

"Can't take it off," Prentiss said.

"How so?" Smith asked.

"It's a onesie," Prentiss said.

It occurred to Smith that he completely forgotten about it. The commander outfit was the one that had a jacket not the cadets variation.

"But can you wrap it around your hips?" Smith asked.

"The upper half, yes," Prentiss said.

"Good," Smith said. "Let's do that."

"Ah," Prentiss whined, his eyes wincing as he peeled off his sleeves.

"How is the pain?" Smith asked, wrapping the white sleeves around the man's hips.

"Feels like I have been stabbed somewhere very important," Prentiss said.

Smith's eyes darted from side to side observing where the scrap metal had become embedded in.

"The left kidney," Smith muttered to himself. "You're going to get that wound fixed right after you return to the academy."

Smith grabbed the warm blade and a tube that had liquid pouring out. Smith carefully took out the object then applied the warm blade against the injury so that it began to seal up. The liquid was applied over the wound so that it cooled down. Smith tore off his long sleeve then wrapped it around the man's waist. He ripped off another then tore the long fabric enough that the sleeve became a small rounded ball then tucked it in. He tied the sleeve and squeezed it to make sure that the wrapping was tight. 

"I feel ready to make another run for it, do you?" Prentiss asked.

"Only if you are physically ready for it," Smith said. "I only recommend running when you are on bed rest and being wheeled out of here."

"Can't have what want," Prentiss said, with a smile.

"This is very risky," Smith noted.

"Compared to this," Prentiss said. "I have been in a more riskier situation."

Smith looked at the cadet.

"What was that?" Smith asked.

"Trying to contain a leaking reactor," Prentiss said, then held his hand up. "I will say it for you," Prentiss lowered his hand. "That was very risky."

"Indeed," Smith said.  Smith looked out the window to see the space disaster from afar. "Space battle," Smith shook his head.  "Space battle. . ."

"What's going on out there, Colonel?" Prentiss asked.

Smith's eyes looked toward Priplanus that seemed to be relatively untouched by war except for the visible signs of dark gray clouds rising in the atmosphere.

"Are we winning?" Prentiss asked. "I didn't see the academy."

Several of them that belonged to different fallen space crafts.

"I am not sure," Smith said. "Both armies are suffering damage."

"Any of them running away?" Prentiss asked.

"None so far," Smith relaxed then knelt down where he helped the man up to his feet. "It seems we have little choice on staying in this present."

Prentiss briefly closed his eyes.

"Ah," Prentiss said, painfully, turning his attention toward the man. "You are not staying in my present."

"I am adaptable," Smith said, growing a reassuring smile. "Lieutenant."

Prentiss had a laugh.

"Earth isn't the same that you left three hundred years ago," Prentiss said. "Ah!"

"Hang on there," Smith said, then came to a stop between two corridors.  "It seems the way  I took in is gone."

"Take the other one," Prentiss said. "That's the additional exit."

Smith and Prentiss walked on.

"Let's pray we don't get blown out of space again," Smith said. "You are in no position to fight against space unlike me."

Prentiss had a good laugh as they went down the second hallway that became full of darkness that was replaced by a red steady hue.


	57. loss of gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a three scene chapter but then I realized these two scenes felt they could be their own chapters.

The men made their way down the corridor. They were forced to come to a stop a spinning large spaceship came tearing through their way. Smith was the first to be sucked toward the hole trying to reach his hands out to objects that were in the way. Prentiss stabbed the pipe into a hole in the neighboring wall. Smith clung on to the cable dangling in the hole while loudly swearing. The starship suddenly turned upside down taking the two men with it sending Smith to crash land on Prentiss then they were sent falling down the cieling loudly screaming holding on to each other.

The ship rolled over and over and over sending the two flying falling down different corridors with the space drill running behind them poking holes. Debris was falling down the halls as were several of Dragos's goons that inhabited the starship. Pens, chairs, tables, and small technology was flying in the air. Some of the tools hit the falling goons. A pen crashed into the eye of a goon making them scream. Smith was hit on the side by the side of a panel that stopped him from screaming but it was Prentiss who didn't stop screaming. The falling came to a stop by a corridor that split into two that left them dangling like precious packaging. Prentiss panted. The long cable around the cadet's waist below his stomach was keeping him still.

"Colonel?" Prentiss called. "Are you alright?"

There was no reply.

"Colonel!" Prentiss shouted.

There was still no reply.

"Colonel!" Prentiss shouted. "I don't know how the academy can stand two look alikes in the same place!"

There was yet again no reply from Smith.

"Colonel!" Prentiss hollered.

There was nothing.

 _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead,_ Prentiss prayed.

Prentiss lifted himself up using the long cable until came over to the edge. The rolling had stopped for the starship for the time being. He climbed on to the edge that acted as a floor beneath his boots. He picked up the man and swept a arm around his shoulder then made the walk on. He found one of Dragos's goons impaled on a long pipe straight in through the chest. Some of their unique blue blood was dripping down the pole. Prentiss shuffled past the corpse praying to the space gods that he was going the right way. He had to come to a stop just to rest himself leaning against the wall. In the red hue, the tucked in and rolled up sleeve had been bled through. He slipped his finger in then slipped it back out to determine if it had stopped. It was still bleeding.

Prentiss tore off the right sleeve to his cadet uniform then rolled it up into a ball and replaced the stained fabric. He tightened the wide fabric against his waist against his red shirt. He dropped the old, stained fabric to the floor then helped the fallen man up to his feet placing a hand over his shoulder once more to head for the hangar bay. Wherever it was for that matter. Prentiss couldn't be sure anymore since they had fallen so fast and so quickly even gone in so many different passageways. It would have been impressive if they had fallen into the engineering deck by sheer accident. They couldn't have fallen that far away from the passageway leading to the hangar bay.

"Who could be manning that Space Drill," Prentiss said. "Couldn't have been part of the army. . ." he looked both ways before taking a random turn. "I got it!"  He snapped his fingers. "Chris and Laura asked for the army to get some back up. That's why they left!" there was a long pause. "Just for one lousy Space Drill? Can't be unless it's very difficult to destroy. . ."  


	58. The paused flight

Don applied the fire extinguisher to the consoles.

"No wonder it was abandoned," Don remarked. "The drill overheats."

Don opened a panel that dropped a repair kit on to his feet with a thud.

"I will need that to bring this ship down to Priplanus," Don said, then looked around. "Wait. . . if this still has enough fuel for a flight to Alpha Centauri. . ." Don counted how much space could be filled by the Robinson. "This is not enough space." He came over to the still operating fuel gauge. "Not enough fuel to make a flight to Alpha Centauri." he smacked his hand on the counter. "Damn!"

The Space Drill was in a stable orbit of Priplanus.

A reassuring piece of fact that was also not reassuring.

Don looked over toward the window twisting two fingers in the hopes that he didn't get fired on by the army by accident. The chance was always on the table for the major. Chance of death was accepted when given the news of the next assignment being the Jupiter 2. The Jupiter 1 had failed with a explosion in mid-flight. One that hadn't been expected and the findings hadn't came back yet before his departure on what exactly caused it. If they did know, they were very careful in not alarming the major or the Robinsons.

"That must have done a number on the emperor's moral," Don said.

Lights had flickered off on the lower section of the starship.

"It did a number on mine for sure," Don said, cheerfully with his hands on his hips.

Don eyed at the back section that was full of pipes, boxes, small doors, light fixtures and guages decorating the wall. They had already lost one member to the party. The Robinsons could not afford to lose another member that was vital to their survival. They hadn't yet trained the children to fly the Jupiter 2. It hadn't been thought of that they would lose a member for good. Everyone had naturally assumed they would all leave the planet being piloted to Alpha Centauri thanks to Don _despite_ Smith's frequent trouble making. Don was one of those people.

"Now, which one is the air conditioner and which one is the heater?" Don asked, picking up the box.

From outside the Space Drill, a silent battle in space was raging on.


	59. Dragos's defeat

A golden helmet with a red gem blocking the view to the right side lay crushed somewhat peaking out from underneath dark dressed goons. A dark burn decorated the helmet which continued to be letting loose of warm steam. There was a distinctive computer wail echoing through out the starship but it was faint and distant. The faint red light flickered on and off. Dragos's long red cape -- now tattered and shorter-- was discarded on the floor dangling from a pipe but the cape was not connected to anything for that matter. The view lowered down to reveal a figure with a lowered head and legs being dragged between two taller figures. Dragos's once clean and tidy outfit was covered in holes now stained by his own blood. His arms visibly lacked the shadow of the sleeves against the red hue.

From within the confines of space, the space army allied to Dragos appeared to be dwindling in numbers.  Windows were being shattered on the decks to the war ships. One of the starships finally sliced in half revealing the blue sizzling electricity contrasting against the canvas being decorated in light gray objects coming out of the ship. Aliens that resembled praying mantis's were sucked out. Fighters were aggressively tailing the saucers that shot back lasers leaving confines on the wide, thin wing blades. Quite a few of the fighters turned into space junk that was aimlessly flying about. There was even a fighter that had three battery shaped additions on its back side screwed in to a long flat format. The fighter collided against another fighter sending them breaking into even more space junk. Away, out of the on-going battle, there was a long triangle starship falling toward the atmosphere of Preplanis coated in deep scars that went through several decks.

Prentiss looked out the window then his face fell watching the view and closed his eyes taking in a breath.

The breathe was exhaled at the moment that his eyes closed.

Prentiss turned his attention off the window then marched on keeping Smith balanced on his feet.

* * *

"Can't allow for that to happen," Don acknowledged.

Cold air was drifting in the Space Drill.

Don rubbed his shoulders then grabbed on to the joy stick then propped it forward. The Space Drill tore through the middle of the starship slicing it in half with great velocity. The starship was sliced in half revealing the hundreds of layered decks. The chair turned and twirled following his movements slicing and dicing the starship until it wasn't much of a planetary disaster. The Space Drill returned above the starship. He could see several small circular pods flying out of the ship only to be chased by rounded starships in the tense atmosphere. Don could feel a buzzing coming from his hip so he took the ear bud out and into his ear.

"This is Commander Stone of  Queen Medusa's battleship," Stone said. "Space Drill, respond."

"Space Drill here," Don said. "I hear you are doing well."

"Retreat and return to your post, officer," Stone said. "We can handle it from here."

"It's hard to believe that when you let a starship fall toward Preplanis," Don said. "We know the planet is going to destroy itself."

There was a sigh.

"There is no use trying to fool you," Stone said.

"I am not going to let it die early when the Robinsons have a better chance of getting off the planet," Don added. "Unlike you, I don't have a temporal prime directive to abide."

"You have a mission statement," Stone said. "I am very familiar to that."

"You must be," Don said.

"How much fuel do you have left?" Stone asked.

"Enough to chop two to three more starships," Don said. "So, I am sticking around until no more starships are going to fall. You are pretty busy right now in the battle so I thought I would chip in."

"We are not busy," Stone said. "We are leaving for our time before the time warp closes."

"Why are you doing that?" Don asked, alarmed.

"According to the Robinson Robot, we don't have much long to stay," Stone said.  "He has a very thorough sensors for a machine made in the 20th century," Stone smiled on the other side of the audio message. "He approached me sometime last night regarding that if we didn't get out soon as we could after the battle then we are going to take the long way back. Dragos has refused to turn himself in which means I cannot turn him in for the proper help and proper trial that he deserves. This battle will resolve itself in a coordinated manner---"

"What about the Robinsons?" Don asked. "What about the starships I can't catch?"

"I assume the volunteers can help you with that," Stone said.

"Some of them are busy chasing down some fighters," Don said.

There was silence from Stone's side as the commander lowered his head with hands linked behind his back and his eyes lowered toward the floor then raised his head up.

"Our hands are tied on this matter," Stone made himself say.

"You're going to let them die?" Don asked, alarmed.

There was even more silence.

"The crew of the Jupiter 2 have been dead for three centuries, Major," Stone said, placing his hands on to the counter. "It's against the rules to help someone meant to die to live."

"Hold on a minute!" Don said.  "Wouldn't this be against the rules to have a battle over the planet?"

"No," Stone said. "According to Federation records, they never had a large enough army to take on the Federation at this point in time. Goodbye, Major. Castleship out."

Silence filled the bridge to the castleship bridge as the words echoed back to Stone.

Medusa quietly resumed the course to the void as the man hunched over the console with his hands on the counter.

Medusa looked over toward the commander, out of pity, watching Stone close his eyes and clear his throat with lowered shoulders. It was a tough pill to swallow let alone for someone who had been helped by the Robinsons. Someone who had made the vow to help people no matter what situation they had been sunk inside. No matter how hard he wanted to help the Robinsons this was something that couldn't be helped. This battle could be responsible for sending the crew flying back into space. Destroyed the planet after too many starships had crashed into it.

After a moment, Stone straightened himself up.

"It's hard to say no," Medusa said.

Stone turned his attention toward the queen as the castleship approached the void.

"Doing what is right is hard," Stone said.

Medusa had a sympathetic look.

"You and I, you and I," Medusa said, then shook her head with a small smile. "Of all things to be united on."

* * *

The goons rested Dragos against the wall as the crowd grew in number. There were groans coming from the gathering group. Dragos's eyes opened, his vision blurry, then bolted up to his feet with big eyes where he looked around in confusion.The once heavily armed goons ranging in the thousands had gone down to hundreds. His vision was dizzy walking around the huddled group. One of his trusted allies followed him grabbing the emperor by the shoulder in place a moment before falling to his feet feeling unwell. Dragos observed the red flickering lights. His body aching from head to toe. His head was aching the most from the falling and hitting random objects. All that his body had gone through by the attacking Space Drill. Defeated, by a Space Drill, without knowing who was in the seat. It was the ultimate insult: not to know this enemy. It made Dragos feel furious. 

Dragos looked around the scenery as it finally sank down to him that he was in the middle of devastating from the receiving end of the stick.  He was vulnerable. Beyond his control to turn the tables upside down and turn it into his favor.  He can feel the air was full of loss and desperation as a panel cracked above earning shrieks and scrambling. Dragos frowned at the development rather displeased. The visible, but silent fury rose and consumed his aching body. The aching from all over became part of the background noise ringing in his ears. A explosion had came from behind him on the bridge. The screams of his goons was the last thing that he heard being flung away. And now, he could see a part of the aftermath for the explosion. Disappointment was all around Dragos and in the air in a way that made him shake his head. Dragos turned in the direction of his loyal ally Baktok.

His dark eyes eased on Baktok.

The concerned, worried black beady eyes facing him.

A sub-species of the Betazoids from Betazed, once from Betazed, but went to the planet Dragon to establish their own civilization hundreds if not thousands years ago. Which allowed them co-exist in a way that allowed them to stand united under the Dragonian empire. This ally was his long time friend since childhood as had many of those ultimately joined him in space. Baktok had been there through thick and thin to expand the empire. The Federation had turned a blind eye to his conquering and paying attention to their own affairs.

Glorious years that had been spent side by side. Spent alongside his long time friend from galaxy to galaxy to galaxy and from universe to universe. His most trusted friend who would never leave his side. The wake of devastation didn't seem so bad standing alongside Baktok. There was always hope that things could get better. There was hope. Hope just beyond his reach. With all the sadness and frustration that came along with it being let go after reaching the big goal. There was no need to share a word between the two.  His ship had been destroyed. His  crew was dead, dying, and surviving. This ship was no place to wage a war. The stories about the saucers that couldn't easily be destroyed. Saucers that terrified the living skin off of emperors, kings queens, dictators, tyrants, and presidents when they came into public view and requested to take a few then waited, bided their time, and took it by force if not given what they wanted. 

But they never faced anyone like Dragos Evil.

 _Emperor_ Dragos Evil.

Someone capable of making friends.

Friends capable of making a punch.

With arsenal like that, they would quickly become a non-threatening force.

"What is next, Emperor Evil?" Baktok asked.

"We get to the nearest ship and go back further in time," Dragos said.

"Evil," Baktok said. "You will be defeated."

"The Federation suffered a great defeat by my hands," Dragos said. "And I won't be around to see it be undone," he had a smile placing a hand on the creature's shoulder. "I won't become my uncle Dragos," he had a laugh. "Everyone!"

The goons raised their heads up.

"To the lifeboats," Dragos then added, bitterly. "That remain."

Their heads lowered and mumbles were heard throughout the hall with lights that was flickering on and off from above them.

"I will stay and retrieve the technology that allows for travel to the distant past," Dragos informed the survivors. "Inform my family that I will not be returning," Dragos turned in the direction of Baktok. "Baktok, this is where our paths diverge."

"You have not asked enough from me," Baktok said.

"My friend, return to your wife and children," Dragos said. "You have been gone for two years and two years is enough when it comes a friend being away from their family."

"Where you go," Baktok said. "I follow."

Dragos appeared to be surprised.

"After everything I put you through?" Dragos asked. "All that personal sacrifices you made helping me in that alternate universe. . ."

"I made my farewells before we came to the Alvereze system," Baktok said. "I like to be there when you defeat the Federation." Baktok grew a smile. "It would be the greatest honor to witness the defeat of the Federation."

Dragos grew a grin in return.


	60. The determined goon

Baktok and Dragos arrived into the destroyed lab. The old fashion cryostasis pod recovered from deep space remained unused. Below it on the golden plague read Major Donald West covered in scars that nearly made it unreadable if not for squinting to see what it read. Instead of glass paneling there was paneling that was made of steel from around it, the light gray top and base stood out friendly enough that it seemed to be a curious machine beckoning in a unknown traveler.

Sparks erupted from the cieling that briefly highlighted the broken machinery decorating the floor ranging from parts to cables, circuits, twisted metal, and the corpses of goons being mangled in them. Dragos took out his collapsable lantern from a side paneling then slid it open to reveal the damaged walls, the hole that was being blocked off by several large consoles just managing to keep in place, and from around Dragos was a excess of blood on everything.  Baktok wore a heartbroken look so Dragos placed a hand on his shoulder and firmly squeezed it.

"It will be better the next time around," Baktok said.

"Better and more equipped for situations like this," Dragos said. "Everything won't fall apart in the past."

Baktok nodded in return then heard a familiar melody from being activated.

"Opas!" Baktok called, as the short dwarf like creature picked up a wrist device. "Throw that away."

Dragos stepped forward.

"Opas," Dragos said. "Put. That. Back."

Opas looked up toward Dragos tilting her head.

"That is a time manipulator," Baktok said.

"I order you to deactivate it,"  Dragos said, stepping forward. "Hand it to me."

Opas looked toward the device then toward Dragos.

"Turn it off," Baktok said.

Dragos stepped forward.

"Don't do it," Dragos said. "Opas." He held his hand out. "Sending one person is a waste of the power."

"If you return," Baktok added. "You won't return to a present that can accept two Opas. It won't be worth it."

"Listen to us!" Dragos plead.

Opas looked toward Dragos then toward Baktok shaking her head.

"Not to me," Opas said, then pressed a button and vanished in a blue light.

Dragos lowered his hand.

"She is gone," Dragos said, then turned toward Baktok. "We might be dead."

"Not think of that now, Evil," Baktok said. "We must search for the fleet ship time passer."

"I tried it once," Dragos said. "It doesn't work."

"Evil," Baktok said. "My friend. When do you think the other half of the Dragonian army came from?"

Dragos turned toward Baktok.

"The present?" Dragos asked.

"No," Baktok said, shaking his head. "The future."

"It does work!" Dragos said. "It works!"

"I put it somewhere around here after using it . ." The two men searched among the bodies as the scene backed out moving toward the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we get a stable time loop? What started the stable time loop? This is how. These are questions that have been pursuing me.


	61. The academy falls twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to destroy a time loop, how to repair a time loop, how time loop attempts to repair itself, and how the repairs work like duck tape being put over a piece of metal in a nutshell for dummies part 1.

The camera lowered from the night sky to the small camp fire.

Smith was finishing his shaving after several days considering whether to come back. He was only waiting for one of them to come back insisting that they needed him. Somewhere other than Will. He cared about the boy to a great degree and knew just how much Will had cared about him. How Will choose to see good in Smith. Smith got up to his feet then dusted off his well worn outfit then made his way toward the path. Will hadn't visited in days. Smith was thankful that he had been using his food sparingly since that first night. He came to a stop once  realizing the crash landed view of the Jupiter 2 was no longer in his sights. 

The only thing left was the Robot standing guard with several boxes beside him and his energy pack was off. Smith moved toward the Robot then knelt down to find a box full of energy packs. Smith looked up toward the Robot and slowly picked up the energy pack. The Robinsons had been taken and so were their spaceship. He observed equipment to keep himself sustaining for a few months at most with repair equipment for the Robot among it. He looked up toward the night sky utterly heart broken then placed the energy pack from the sand on to the Robot's side.

The Robot's arms reached back into his shell.

"Doctor Smith," the Robot said, then turned around to survey where the Jupiter 2 had once been. "Where are the Robinsons?"

Smith looked on toward the Robot.

"I thought you would know," Smith said. "You cathedral blossom sprout."

* * *

Gampu read the paper.

_Your warning has been taken under advisement and the graduation will be held by Vulcan._

Gampu stared at the paper in his hands that was trembling.

They were too far away from the Alvereze System.

"Peepo," Gampu started. "Please change the course to the Vulcan system."

"Oraco," Peepo said.

Gampu folded the letter then tucked it into his pocket moving from the console making his way out of the bridge. His pace picked up passing the occasional cadet then arrived into his quarters and searched through the photographs for one special picture. He opened them one by one frantically dropping them to the floor. A sound came from the door.

"Come in," Gampu replied.

The door let in  Professor Parsafoot.

" _Don't be gone, don't be gone, don't be gone,_ " Gampu prayed until he had opened and closed all the photographs.

Gampu placed his hands onto the counter and his head hung low.

"Commander," Parsafoot said. "I have just had the strangest experience with my time energizer."

"Professor," Gampu said, raising his head up fighting back tears as his memories were being rewritten. "It has been a honor to have known you."

Parsafoot tilted his head, bewildered.

"Commander?" Parsafoot asked, coming toward the commander. Gampu carefully cleaned the tear off his cheek with his long blue sleeve. "Are you alright?"

Gampu turned around then slowly took the man by the shoulders.

"I need you to do me a favor," Gampu said. "a rather big one for that matter."

"I need a favor from Tee Gar," Parsafoot said. "we can trade."

Gampu grew a weathered smile in return to the offer.

"It's about my family," Gampu said.

"You have a family?" Parsafoot said.

" _Had_ ," Gampu said. "They were called the Robinsons."

Parsafoot grew a big smile in return.

"For  your family," Parsafoot said. "Star Command is willing to part with its resident inventor."

"Good," Gampu said. "We need to use that time energizer. Now, what about the strangeness of it?"

"I got a message from Jason over my collinear to speak with you," Parsafoot then added.  "and he didn't sound too well."

Gampu observed the professor's fearful face.

"Here I thought Klingon-Humans didn't get terrified by the future," Gampu noted, light heartedly. "Professor," he walked away coming toward the doorway with his hands linked behind his back. "I cannot go against Planetary Command's orders and you know it."

Being court martial-ed for the battle that would happen after the truth had been exposed about his part in the sabotage of the Jupiter 2 and directly disobeying a order wasn't something that he like everyone to know him as. A professor trying to do the right thing attempting to save the people who he loved and cared about dearly was the image he wanted to be remembered as. He couldn't pull a miracle neither could they in this kind of situation.

"Yes," Parsafoot said, nodding his head.

"Professor," Gampu said. "I need you to send a message for yesterday. To me. From you. Through the collinear."

"Commander," Parsafoot said. "What is going to happen during the graduation?"

Gampu didn't reply.

"How bad is it?" Parsafoot asked, very concerned.

"This is a short message you must give," Gampu said. "Be vague as possible regarding Dragos's threat."

Parsafoot froze before the Commander's eye.

"What are you going to do?"  Parsafoot asked.

Gampu had his hands linked behind his back looking out the window.

"Hope that whoever is messing with this time loop does not find out who corrected it," Gampu said. "I will be taking Peepo and Loki with me when I leave the Space Academy."

"He is not Federation property so we can't do anything about that," Parsafoot said. "Won't be alarming." Smith closed his eyes, firmly grasping at his wrist, having a sigh. "What about Blue Team 1?" Parsafoot approached the older man.

Gampu was silent.

"It is difficult for me to make this decision," Gampu said. "I was part of a ship wide disaster once." 

"Oh," Parsafoot said. "So a lot of people are going to die."

"Ten thousand people will die," Gampu went on. "yes, yes, they will."

"You should tell Planetary Command," Parsafoot said

"Planetary Command won't believe my story," Gampu said. "Nothing like this has ever happened to more than one person and it is largely unheard of."

"Three hundred years," Parsafoot said. "That is difficult to believe it has never came up."

"If there were any time problems that pertained to the Federation," Gampu said. "They have been fixed."

"If this is a bad timeline," Parsafoot said. "You must have heard some."

"No," Gampu said. "I have not."

"You didn't answer,"  Parsafoot said. "What about Blue Team 1?"

"If I try to help during this highly dangerous battle or before it. . . " He looked over toward Parsafoot. "I like to expel them to save them. They would be very angry at me but they would be alive. I cannot suspend them. I cannot." Gampu shook his head. "I cannot manipulate time any further. The Federation will enter into the fourth Star War. Millions of people will die.  Even if my charges survive the initial battle, war will mean the end of the life that they had known. Loki can choose his own path after the battle. I will spend the rest of the two hundred years somewhere far away from the state of war. Far as I can. I will _not_ be part of another war."

Parsafoot was silent at first.

"This didn't happen before?" Parsafoot asked, finally.

"It did not,"  Gampu said.

"I am going down fighting to protect the academy in this timeline," Parsafoot said. "Because this is the right timeline. We are going to use  Tee Gar's Cryotron and everyone is going to be okay---"

"Professor," Gampu interjected, softly and slightly turned his head toward the professor.  "Only twenty-six people die from the Space Academy. That is the right timeline. To me.  . . Because the senior staff to Star Command do not die," Parsafoot visibly perked up. "Nor do Blue Team 1."

"How do you remember?" Parsafoot asked.

"Certain things did not happen the same way," Gampu replied. "I am over three hundred years old. . . With six hundred years worth of memories."

"You make it easy to forget," Parsafoot said, bemused.

"Everyone makes it easy," Gampu said. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." he turned his attention toward the stars. "Should this timeline continue after you send the message. Which it will," he turned toward the man. "Get your affairs in order, Professor. You are dismissed."

"Goodbye, Commander," Parsafoot said, then waved his hand in front of the panel and walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, E.J," Gampu said, then lowered his gaze toward the window.

* * *

Opas watched the incoming transmission disguised as a member of Interplanetary Communication's retrieval.

The message was quite vague.

Signed by the commander.

Wasn't blatant enough to send the message that had been crafted decades ago to ensure Dragos's victory.

The message had to be given to the admiralty to determine if it were warranted enough to be considered a blatant warning. She slid the paper in then fast forward it under the watchful red buttons that fast forward it to someone else from Planetary Command that would start a meeting between the admirals regarding the issue. It was a shame the academy was going to be destroyed and no one could do a thing about it this time around.

* * *

Dragos had failed.

Opas took out the old time manipulator from the cabinet and put it on to her wrist. Her holographic generator sizzled giving away her furry figure that was wrapped up in fabric that was comfortable yet loose on her figure. Her dark hair had thinned over the passing decades. She had spent fifty years gaining their trust, their confidence, and blending in to the scenery. She watched history unfold before her eyes as a linguistic specialist.

The old man had known! 

The old man had known all along!

The old man had somehow been part of it!

And known what she had done to make sure of his success!

The old man wasn't going to be seeing this coming this time around.

She vanished in a sea of blue light that sent her apartment furniture scattered and blew out the glass from the windows.

* * *

The stars made the falling academy stand out as it hurled toward Priplanus full of screaming and terror. The academy seemed to be severely damaged with lights that were struggling to operate but all together failed. Only one of the biodomes were intact from the battle. Sand, plants, and rocks were flying out of the biodomes. The rocks struck the hull of the buildings leaving scratch marks behind on the already weak hull. The Academy fell through the atmosphere at a high speed.

The camera went on to the residential deck of the Jupiter 2. The sound of the door to the Jupiter was smooth and mechanical. The door remained open from behind the Robot. The Robot's moving treads came to a halt by the astronavigator. His sensors were reading the minds of several thousand people. The sense of dread settled into his processors. His sensors could not detect the screaming but it was coming from inside him.

"Warning, warning!" The Robot flailed his noodle dark arms in the air.

The Robot's cries awoke the Robinsons.

"ASTEROID IS HEADED THIS WAY! DANGER, EMERGENCY EVACUATION! DANGER! DANGER!"

There was silence then in the next moment, the Robinsons were up and running coming from the ladder. Debbie was in the arms of Penny. The Robinsons were in their pajamas fleeing the Jupiter 2 wearing small orange ear plugs. John had his hand gripping onto Will's hand as they were fleeing from the oncoming asteroid. Don looked over his shoulder to see the large figure blocking the visual of the massive collection of stars and cosmos from behind. He turned his attention away from the visual then fell into a cave falling out of view from the Robot's sensors.

They fell to the surface crashing on top of each other. The ground shook from around them that indicated the asteroid had crash landed. The Robinsons gathered up to their feet one by one looking up toward the sea of sand flying over their shelter. John held on to Maureen's free hand tightly. Their adrenaline was running and their fear was on high. Debbie was holding on tightly to Penny's tunic visibly trembling in the cold temperature of the night. Sand fell down from the cave entrance. Don looked out to view the night sky that was visible once more then turned toward the leader of the group with a nod.

One by one they took out their ear plugs and placed them into their pockets. They made their climb up the cave to the top one by one using the small holes in the surrounding wall as their guide. John and Maureen stood side by side observing the newly made sand dunes that weren't there before. What trees there had been before were under the sea of sand. Will could look out to see where the Jupiter had been then his eyes turned toward where the familiar fire pit had been to find just darkness. A heart string was pulled at the idea that his new friend was gone.

Where the Robinsons new home had been was replaced by a pitch black mass that made it hard to see anything from. The men had their laser pistol belts on them compared to the other unarmed members of the group. John looked toward  Maureen then toward the children. Everything had been so certain a few minutes ago regarding what was going to happen next. And now they didn't know what was going to happen next. The harsh reality settled in that they were going to die without their super spaceship. Crushed and destroyed by the fallen asteroid. Their miraculous escape from death was a death sentence itself. Aliens waiting around the corner to snatch a  member, creatures wanting to be tended to taking one of them, hungry human eating creatures tailing them, and of course starvation.

"Father!" Judy said. "Look!"

The group looked over to small lights that formed a wide  path up the asteroid.

"Stairs?" Don asked.

"The Robot said it was a asteroid," John noted. "Not a starship."

"It could be both," Penny remarked.

"A lot of people must be down there scared," Maureen said. "And have some room to spare."

"We do need some room," John agreed.

* * *

The travel toward the asteroid was quick, at least to the Robinsons, then made their climb up the stairs. Maureen spared a sympathetic glance toward the sand then back up. Almost a years worth of time tending to the plants that acted as a means for survival for the Robinsons and now, it no longer could do so. Under several tons of weight. She shuddered to think about how the Robot was. Penny came beside Will.

"I took his sensor disk before we left," Penny said, handing the disk to the boy.

"Thanks," Will said.

"He will be good as new in no time," Penny remarked.

Will looked toward Penny.

"He will adapt easily to his new shell," Will said.

"What if we gave him spider legs?" Penny asked.

"He will go faster," Will said. "But he won't like it."

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Robot wouldn't appreciate being turned into a space probe,"  Will said.

"He wouldn't," Penny agreed, with a snicker.

The siblings laughed as the image sunk into their minds. They came to a stop in front of the doorway to the asteroid. John knocked on it three times and waited for a reply. The academy was silent from the inside with everyone holding their breath anticipating for Dragos to continue his rampage of destruction and mayhem coming in taking prisoners among the survivors. The halls were still. Silence.

Too much silence was in the air. The academy seemed to be screaming that it were abandoned. Not carrying a single form of life except for some of the corridors had cadets huddle together with blood caking their faces while whimpering. The hooks around the lower half of the uniforms were joined together by improvised chains connecting to opened panels in the wall keeping them together.

Don spotted the panel in the rock that stood out.

"John," Don called.

John turned in the major's direction.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I would say a space doorbell," Don said. "But it doesn't look like the ones I normally see."

"Ring it," John said.

Don nodded then tapped on it.

"Nothing happened," Don said.

"It may not be a doorbell," Penny perked up.

"What are you suggesting it is?" John asked.

"A security function," Penny said. "Most of the ships that Will and I have been in had them."

"Except that was a diamond," Will said.

"Not a black panel with a blue sphere," Don noted. "Glowing and strange."

"And we had to wave our hands in the way of it," Penny said. "Could work with a different type of hand wave."

Don waved his hand in the way but nothing happened to the entrance.

"It doesn't work," Don said.

"I hate to do this, but we need shelter," John noted, then looked over to see a clear path leading up the asteroid. "We have to break into the starship and search for the crew."

Will was looking up to see a severely damaged building with pieces that were falling.

"Dad," Will said. "It was in a really bad space battle." 

John looked  up then glanced toward Maureen who nodded.

"We're taking that chance," John said. "We will deal with that once we cross this bridge. Let's climb."

They followed the patriarch up the slope that turned into climbing rocks. Don looked over to fully observe that the top of the building was gone leaving only the lower half and some of the walls remaining. The doors were closed to the building itself. It was a small building. At least, it used to be based off the appearance. What was left of the foundation of course. They made their way past the small disaster heading toward what sign of buildings there were descending into a dark crevice that made it difficult to see who was in front and who was behind them. Their walk had turned into a climb. 

Debbie had their eyes closed holding on tightly to the young girl. Judy looked over toward the edge of the dark crevice to observe a figure coming toward the entrance way. She had a audible gasp that drew the attention of the family to see what she was looking down toward. Will was relieved to see the older man alive and well knocking on the wall. Confusion quickly over took the surprised yet relieved atmosphere around the Robinsons.

"He could not have survived that without ear plugs," Don said.

"He didn't take any," Maureen commented.

"Will," John said, looking toward the boy.

"I didn't give him any," Will said.

John looked up with his hands on his knees then Don looked up and Maureen did too including the rest of the Robinsons. A large tidal wave was headed toward the asteroid as a distant large rushing figure that was very loud to their ears. Will looked down toward Smith who was now shouting at the door unaware of the impending disaster from behind him.

"Doctor Smith, you should start climbing!" Judy shouted.

Smith continued knocking on the door.

"Doctor Smith!" Will hollered, cupping his hand around his mouth. 

"He can't hear us," Penny acknowledged, Will lowered his hands to his side.

"Busted eardrum will do that," Don remarked, then picked up a pebble.  "I will handle it." Don bounced the pebble in his hand then threw it at the old man's head.

"Ow!" Smith yelped, turning around to see the raging oncoming wall of water and let out a terrified scream with his back to the wall. 

Don followed after the Robinsons up the asteroid quickly and efficiently. They ran into a open hole in another building then placed their backs against the wall. The tidal wave struck the academy making it shake from side to side. The Robinsons held on together waiting for the tidal wave to pass while John was clinging on to a long pipe sticking out of the wall. When it stopped, Don was the first one to move out of Judy's  grip toward the hole in the wall. The stars and the two moons were more visible than they had been before from below. The Robinsons joined him looking off toward the familiar landmarks. There was a unsure feeling around the group.

"Great," Don said. "The tidal wave dropped the starship on a mountain. This is going to be a bad crash."

"We are in the territory of the giants," John said.  "They could easily make it less bad."

John inwardly cringed at the idea immediately after voicing it. Being thrown by a giant and causing another destructive crash landing. Even if the giants were still around, how would they have survived the tidal wave somewhere on the planet? The idea of being thrown to a location that wasn't in their territory but caused them to fall and be out of sorts for a few moments in exchange for not being attacked by them was a rather good idea.

"Maybe they won't notice," Don said, looking out observing for a lone moving figure that wasn't there.

"And they have means of defense," John said.

"Always good against giant cyclops," Don said.

"If they are still around," Maureen voiced in.

"If," John agreed. "We better find the other survivors."

"Captain is always there after something like this," Don agreed.

The family walked down the hall.

* * *

Smith screamed at the oncoming tidal wave while frozen by fear.

 _Focus on your safety, Zachary!_ , Smith screamed at himself, _Don't freeze like this! Precious time is at hand._

He turned around then put his hand on the console, waved his hand to the side, and glided it down as the tidal wave drew closer toward him. The door opened before him. Smith ran inside the entrance with his shoulder meeting the wall. The door closed across from him. Smith walked ahead with his hands out reached in the pitch black cursing to himself. _Why didn't you take a torch? Could you not have lit one up?_ Smith hit something hard and cold knocking him back toward the floor. The starship swayed from side to side sending him slide against the wall that was abrupt and terrifying sending him crashing against the other wall.

Smith felt sick laid on the floor with a hand on his chest then shifted toward his side.

He spat out what pieces of sand that hadn't came out after digging himself out of the sand dune on adrenaline and terror.

His head met the wall then back toward the other wall.

As though Smith were on a ship lost adrift in sea.

The comparison ended when everything became still.

Smith got up to his feet then blindly moved in the dark feeling large panels to guide him forward. He made his way toward the third wall moving sideways until coming to a panel that had a light blue circular shape that stood out. He glided his hand down. His hand fell into thin air. He moved through the dark searchingly wandering the space meeting the occasional panel and blue circular lights on a few. It gave him a unique visual of where he was going. Smith took twists and turns until he grew annoyed by the passage. He was tired of being in the dark. He tripped over something landing to his feet with a yelp. A hand was placed on his shoulder then turned him over. He looked up in the complete black searching for a figure squinting his eyes. He reached out meeting a trembling, warm hand that quickly reached back.

"Do not be afraid of me, I am not with the people who attacked this starship," Smith said.

Smith patted around.

"How many are there?" Smith inquired.

His hand met a trembling boot.

"Can you please respond?" he gazed up toward who he assumed to be the one in front of him.

His hand met a wet shoulder  that was moving up an down as though they were sobbing.

"It's alright," Smith replied. "You are safe now. It's over," he moved his hand to the side of the arm and gave a squeeze. "I will find help for you." he had his attention toward the darkness. "Remain here until I come back with aid."

The shoulder was still but warm.

Smith scanned the area that he had came across the unseen survivor.

There had to be companions beside the other one holding on to each other openly weeping.

"It will be alright," Smith reassured. "You are very brave holding on to each other."

Smith stood up to his feet then continued his walk down the corridor leaving behind four cadets who were actually shouting for him.

"Commander! Commander! Commander!"

He waved his hand in front of a blue sphere then walked in.

"Hello?" Smith could feel the tense air. "I am Doctor Zachary Smith." he looked around the pitch black. "I offer my services for the wounded I have spotted in the corridors,"  He stepped further into the room with clasped hands. "Can someone _please_ turn on the lights?"

In light red light, it was revealed to him that there were thousands of people staring at him.

"Who is the commander of this starship?" Smith asked.

A hand was raised from the crowd.

"Please, come forward," Smith said. "I am not your enemy," he held his hand up. "But I am a space castaway."

A woman broke out of the crowd and her mouth was moving a mile a minute.

"Please," Smith said. "Slow down. I can't hear a word you are saying. . .Captain?"

She spoke slower but no words were coming out but he could read her lips.

"Commander Brookes," Brookes replied. "Are there any more space castaways?"

"Several," Smith replied.  "I believe the others are somewhere on your starship."

"Space Academy, Commander," Brookes replied. "I thought you had died.  Captain Soom said you had."

"Doctor Smith," Smith corrected. "I am quite aware I share a likeness with certain figures but I am not your commander."

"Then how did you get into the academy?" Brookes asked.

"I waved my hand and the doors opened," Smith replied.

Brookes considered, carefully, rubbing her chin then looked up toward Smith.

"We can use your help," Brookes said. "Doctor Smith."


	62. The struggling timeloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to destroy a time loop, how to repair a time loop, how time loop attempts to repair itself, and how the repairs work like duck tape being put over a piece of metal in a nutshell for dummies part 2.
> 
> This is honestly a insane chapter no matter how I put it.

Tee Gar was looking on toward the assembling crowd of medical personnel. Time was going slower for him. It did not happen often but it only happened to him in the moments of disaster. Unable to rescue the boy from Zalon was one of them. The words coming from Brookes were simply static to the cadet. Seeing his mentor, friend, and superior officer appearing to be alive and well made the whole situation feel surreal. The new blue team was scattered all over the academy perhaps even so the gymnasium. The thought of being Adrian and he being the only survivors, again, made every fiber in his body scream in protest.

Tee Gar's stomach still felt sick from flying in the air then having a hard crash on a pile of figures then remaining in place on a pile of trembling bodies. He wanted to hurl into the nearest trash can. He wanted to puke out everything and fall to his feet to gain his bearings. It was only when Gampu's voice came on did he roll right off to the floor that began to groan and scream in horror/pain/terror. The older man's voice was loud and clear that it stood out against the horror to keep attention on him. Nothing about this could be real. Nothing about it should be real. The Space Academy was a safe place for anyone. A sane, reasonable place where the dead didn't pop up years after being given a proper space burial.

The words coming from Brookes were simply static to the cadet.

"Doctor Smith, _please_ go to the injured line," Brookes insisted.

"Commander, you need all hands on this," Smith insisted, standing in her line of view. Brookes stood on a chair with her hands on her hips and her eyes were on the man. "You cannot afford to leave a deaf doctor out!"

"Your ear drums are broken!" Brookes reminded Smith.

"Just because it is broken doesn't mean it's lost its use despite how faulty it is and especially when you are low on replacements," came the calm and well composed reasonable voice. "I am quite aware my ear drums are destroyed but not my hands."

Tee Gar made his way toward the beginning of the crowd.

"He is right, you know," Tee Gar said. "You need all the doctors willing to help."

Brookes rubbed both her temples while lowering her head.

"Fine," Brookes said. "But Doctor Smith is under your supervision and must be on your watch at all times before he gets treated."

"Preferable," Smith said.

"Professor Allen, you will perform a medical sweep of the academy with every medical professional assembled," Brookes instructed. "Professor T'Hej will lead the repair effort, we will need volunteers to create a Emergency Command Control----Professor Allen, please lead med crew one before I change my mind--yes, yes, with Doctor Smith," she gestured toward the older man. "Hop to it!"

"Oraco!" Allen replied, then went on toward the doorway with cadets and civilians tagging behind him. "Tee Gar, bring the Commander up!"

* * *

The light changed from black to red continuing throughout the starship. The red hue glowed on and off. Maureen's grip on John's hand grew tighter looking about the scenery standing close to him. The corridors stood out to the family. The wall paneling from ahead collapsed before the Robinsons making them jump back. Pieces of rock fell to the floor landing on the junk. The lights were coming from the glass paneling near to the cieling. There was parts of the wall missing and laser burns embedded in the damaged areas. They resumed their path through the corridor.

They came to a stop once finding a bundle of corpses holding on to each other with their eyes closed and stiff, their faces reeking of terror, their skin being blue and covered in cracks. One of the corpses were halfway out of the hole and another was holding on to the hand looking out. They had to be at the age of fifteen at most. They found another corpse embedded in the wall pipes into their chest and their head hung low. Blood had decorated their white and blue uniform. When the Robinsons looked ahead, they could find similar scenes underneath the red hue. A door struggling to close in on a cold hand repeatedly.

On the floor paneling there were long jagged scratches made by fingernails. Don looked out the hole as the story played out in his mind. There was a abrupt attack that had thrown everyone off guard. Evacuation had done in a rush and not everyone made it to the secured areas. The cadets were in uniforms that differed in the shirt color: red, blue, and yellow. They were color coordinated.  There was groaning coming from ahead. Judy was the first to come to the side of a young woman who had short dark brown hair and the blue shirt covered in some blood.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked.

". . .Laura?" Adrian's hearing wasn't too good itself. Her vision was fuzzy. "Is that you?"

"No," Judy said. "I am Judy."

"I am Adrian," Adrian said.

"What happened here?" John asked.

"One moment I was headed to the graduation and then.  .  ."

Adrian looked down to find her arm was embedded in a long pipe. She couldn't feel the pain from it. She could feel her fingers, her elbow, and her shoulder. It came flooding back to her. Everything came flooding back watching the walls be destroyed before her eyes. Being caught by a exposed pipe as space suctioned out the cadets from behind and there was so much screaming. She hit her head on the wall being banged against it repeatedly from the conflict between her arm and space. There was a hole about the size of Don's fist in her arm.

"Graduation. . ." Don said

"You don't have to continue if it hurts," Maureen told her.

"I have to," Adrian said. "Civilians aren't allowed out of the gymnasium without the commander's approval."

"We are not part of the civilians," John said. "We just got in here."

"Is this a space academy?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Adrian said. "Galvan. . . Galvan. . ." Judy took the young woman's hand out of reassurance. Adrian grew a tight grip around the young Robinson's thumb out of gratitude. "Are there any more survivors on Galvan like you from the crash landing?"

"We call it Priplanus,"  John said.

Adrian briefly closed her eyes lowering her head down then raised it up.

"Is . . . is. . Was it. . ." Adrian started. "How bad did it destroy the city?" 

There was silence from the Robinsons as they exchanged puzzled looks with each other then toward the teenager.

"Sand dunes, rocks, and trees," Don said. "that is all there is out there. There was no city to begin with."

Adrian raised her head up.

"No city?" Adrian asked. "Does Priplanus have four moons?"

"It has two," Don said.

"We will find you a doctor," John said, then turned toward Maureen. "Stay with her in the mean time."

Maureen nodded in return.

Will looked out the window searching in the night for a humanoid figure. What could be seen in the dark was the wet sand from below and large bodies of water between mountains. Trees were gently swaying from side to side from the wave that were rolling in.  He could see the faint signs of rounded figures moving in the water belonging to space tortoises moving among the expanded hungry sea. Judy came to her younger sibling's side then put a hand on his shoulder as Don and John left the group.

Judy gently squeezed the young boy's shoulder.

Will looked up toward Judy who shook her head.

Surely, _this time_ , his friend had to be gone.

If he were still alive and running, they would have heard him by now but a bit distant noise in the background that would have made them stop in their tracks then come closer toward the source of the voice. No human could have survived a strong tidal wave slamming them against the rock then into the disaster that would have broken them and left them for dead if they were still hanging on. The only comfort that could be had was that Smith died quickly with no suffering involved.

* * *

The large med crew split up into groups. They had acquired emergency med kits from the gymnasium.  There were three hundred forty-three medical professionals being split off into groups. Tee Gar went into group two with Smith taking two hundred groups leaving one hundred groups for Professor Allen. They made their way toward the corridor searching for wounded. There were groans coming from the doors. The large pool was losing steam becoming smaller and smaller until there was only four people left behind that included of Walsters, Allen, Hedric, and Sal.

There was not that much groaning to be heard rounding to the most destroyed section of the academy. No one---no cadet could have survived it even if the inhabitants were smart enough to rush after the asteroid and climb up for their safety there wouldn't be enough time to get everyone on there. Turning the asteroid into Noah's ark wouldn't have been a plausible situation as time wasn't going to be lenient from the crash landing. Allen came to a stop once seeing two figures moving in the red hue headed his way. They were blurry and not-distinctive to med squad one's visual. Allen squinted his eyes toward the oncoming figures.

"Are you a doctor?" John asked.

Allen observed the men's strange outfit then looked up toward them.

"You must be the space castaways," Allen said. "Please direct us to the wounded."

"We found one," John said. "I am not sure if she will hold on long enough."

"How bad is she?" Allen asked. 

"Adrian isn't doing well," Don said. "She has a hole in her arm and bleeding really badly."

"Adrian with short hair?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Don said.

"Does she have a blue shirt?" Allen asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Is she white?"  Allen asked.

"Yes," Don said.

"Nurse Walsters, get the anti-gravity unit from the emergency bay, immediately, and come back this way with sedatives," Allen said, then swore under his breath. "Do not let Tee Gar come to her bed side or operate on her. He has watched enough of his teammates die."

"Oraco!" Walsters bolted down the corridors leaving Allen to the two.

Allen turned toward the two.

"Professor Irwin Allen, a physician by trade," Allen said. "Bring me to Cadet Pryce-Jones."

* * *

The door to Brookes's office swept open.

Brookes came in to survey the damage.

The only thing left of it was the table with the computer on it.

The cieling was gone so was the windows and the walls leaving behind only the rails and the floor which the desk sat on. 

The commander sat down onto the edge of the desk bringing her arms around her figure with her fingers digging into the fabric that provided some warmth. She turned toward the computer contemplating what had to be done next. She turned her gaze back on to the stars. The death toll was rising with every minute and being packaged into black bags then put into the freezer. She placed her hands on to her face making small sounds and tears came freely flowing down from between her fingers. Brookes lowered her head in mourning.

* * *

Adrian opened her eyes.

"Adrian, good work manning Academy Control," Chris's voice was ringing in her ears.

She saw everything was different and not was dark but bright and hopeful. She can see the familiar constellation that was passing by in streaks of light to the view screen. Loud cheering was coming from around her. Familiar faces, cadets hugging each other, and she can feel a bright smile on her face that made it hurt. She had her hands in fists trying to contain her excitement. She was standing tall and brave. Relief, nearing on the bridge of tears, feeling more energetic than she had in days. They were going to safety. Everyone was alright.

"Is Gampu awake?" Adrian asked.

"He is," Chris said. "He is enjoying the play."

"What a play," Adrian said, with a laugh. "I really liked the colonel's humor."

"What play, dear?" Maureen asked. "What are you talking about?"

"What is the ETA to Federation space?" Chris asked.

"According to the console, we have four hours and three minutes," Adrian said. "We made it! The plan worked! the plan worked!"

"Adrian," Maureen said, softly. "who is Chris?"

"You can come join us if you like," Chris said. "Play hasn't ended yet."

Adrian had a wide smile in return.

"How can I say no to being with my Space Academy family leaving Priplanus successfully?" Adrian said. "On my way."

"Chris out," and his voice was gone.

"Robinsons, I hope you are still not angry about using your stowaway," Adrian said, toward the view screen with a tinge of regret.

Adrian  turned around and walked toward the door. She waved her hand in the way of the panel then went  out down the corridor. Adrian passed by herself. Her eyes focused on the hole in the wall with a happy smile on her face and a lone tear coming down her cheek. The bright light faded into a red hue. Maureen closed the young woman's eyes feeling disturbed and looked over toward the children.  John and the med crew came running down the corridor only to find Maureen. Allen knelt by the cadet's side  to see Maureen shake her head. Allen placed a hand on his knee lowering his head down slowly shaking it.  Allen closed his eyes raising his head. A few minutes later, Walsters returned with a can.

"Did you bring the body bag, nurse?" Allen asked, softly.

"Yes, sir," Walsters looked over. Walster's unusual face softened. "Adrian. . ."

"Sal, direct these people to the gymnasium to join the survivors," Allen said. "We will have housing set up for everyone within the hour."

"Oraco," Sal said, then turned toward Don and the Robinsons who now stood up to their feet. "I know a short cut no one uses to the gymnasium."

* * *

The gymnasium turned into a waiting room with large sections of cloth outline square rows. They had a row of seats acquired for them while waiting for better housing. No one had paid attention to the laser pistols that the two men had on them. It was even puzzling how everyone seemed to be at ease around individuals who didn't seem human and those that appeared to be monsters that the Robinsons could spot on the planet's surface every day but in uniform and clothing that seemed to be torn and disheveled. Maureen could hear distraught wailing over the sounds of crying children. John had a arm on her shoulder with his eyes resting. Will was carefully holding on the Robot's sensor disk in his hand. In all retrospects, his friend had passed away during the crash landing. Their backs were pressed against the seats. The background noise had lured them to sleep rather peacefully.

The scene moved toward a lone square where Smith sat down into  and rested into a chair. He was in new clothes that were dark and form fitting to his figure being a variation of the cadets uniform with a silver shirt. He was finely shaved but his hair was still longer than usual. The pain from his ears started to settle in so he closed his eyes placing his hands on to his ears. A figure came beside the entrance way to the tent then slowly came in with a small medical kit and big eyes. Smith's eyes opened looking toward the direction of the cadet. Will sneaked out of the tent leaving behind a landmark in the form of his ear plug by the entrance way following closely behind the cadet.

"Tee Gar," Tee Gar said. "Your doctor."

Smith groaned.

"I didn't ask for a doctor,"

Tee Gar laughed.

"You need one," Tee Gar said.  "Please, hold still and keep your fingers away from your ears."

"It hurts," Smith said.

"I know it hurts," Tee Gar said. "Shouldn't you be dead? Surviving a asteroid strike is impossible."

"Yet here we are," Smith said, as Tee Gar put a lollipop in Smith's way.  Smith took the lollipop by the handle. "Oh, thank you."

Smith began to lick it.

"You're welcome, Commander," Tee Gar said, then took out a small device with a transparent small purple tip from beside the older man. "I miss everyone," he had a small fond smile. "Adrian did too."

His hand was slowly moving yet trembling.

"You kept Adrian and I from going with you on a rescue mission. Why? You knew it wasn't a rescue mission. It was the last mission," Tee Gar said. "And it makes me so _angry_." he lowered the device placing his hands on to his knees sitting alongside the deaf man. Tee Gar rubbed the side of his temples with his head lowered and squeezing his eyes shut. "Taking everyone away like that."

Tee Gar sighed. 

"Some days I think I see you strolling with Peepo down the hall. There are days when I hear Laura beside me but she isn't there," Tee Gar resumed the repairs of the man's left ear. "It all feels so real. Like it was happening. That Blue Team 1 walked into the most dangerous mission and came back out of it alive rather than dead. Brookes has retired team numbers in honor of the others. So there is just cadets walking around with shirts that are different colors and no one has yet to figure how to explain that away. No wants to explain it away. I heard they want to say it stands in for the career branch the cadets are in. Blue for science, red for security/operations, and yellow for command."

He moved toward the man's other side.

"I don't know how I can forgive you for that. . . taking them away and not telling us that something bad was going to happen. Not telling me the real reason why you decided not to take me," Tee Gar said. "I don't think I _can_ forgive you for that." He placed his hands in his lap with a pause. "You were a friend, a mentor, and a superior officer. Now, I see your real colors and I have to get to know you all over again," he looked toward the older man. "Because I am going to tell you when it happened and how it happens when you're done licking that lollipop."

Tee Gar resumed on the repairs of the man's left ear and Wills stepped back away from the tent then quietly made his way back to his family's tent. They were still fast asleep. He sat down into the chair still processing over the one sided conversation. His mind came to a rather disturbing conclusion. Something that Will didn't like himself. The old man was going to outlive them all under some way and become someone else who got into trouble. Will considered if this recent trouble impacted the Academy. The questions lured Will into the dark abyss of sleep until a couple of sleeping bags were tossed in to the room snapping the group awake.

"Sleeping bags!" came a shout.

Will picked up the first rolled up sleeping bag then unraveled it and dropped it to the floor.

It became a small cot with a hole in it and a pillow.

"This looks like a cozy sleeping bag," Judy said.

"A automatic inflatable bed more like it," Don said.

"So warm and fuzzy," Penny said, holding up the sleeping bag.

"I could use some beauty sleep," Maureen said.

"We all do," John agreed. The lighting in the room dimmed. "Time for bed." Then they began to get into the sleeping bags.

* * *

The emergency academy control was set up in a small but cramped office. They had to pick a reduced size variation of the consoles in order to it into the room so that they fit like a glove. The academy was barely holding still on the tip of the mountain. It had a good view of the desert scenery that was returning to the original shape. Life seemed to be returning to the desert ranging from the couple of ostrich animals standing on boulders observing their returning kingdom.  The two headed grape creature checking on its lair and determining how well it was doing after tending to it for hours from above waiting for the water to go away.

Tee Gar was carrying a large starfire that belonged to the commander of Star Command toward the academy. The Deputy Commander was in a stretcher under sedatives and his electrical burns appeared to be covered in bandages being flanked by doctors by his side. Tee Gar wore a very hopeful look on his face toward the academy. Tee Gar had a odd look on his face then shook his head and resumed his walk. The view went up into the academy through the stairs, through the corridors, and sped through the doors into the gymnasium. Smith laid comfortably on his side in the sleeping bag wearing a happy smile as a hand reached out to his shoulder. Smith was jerked awake by being shook and reeled back panting once he saw Brookes.

"Commander Brookes," Smith said. "What brings you here?"

"I like to speak with you, outside, alone," Brookes said.

"What time is it?" Smith yawned.

"Early enough that we can have a very important discussion," Brookes said.

Smith paused, then leaned up from the sleeping bag.

"I will be right out," Smith replied.

"Good," Brookes said, then left the tent.

Smith yawned then slipped out of the tent. He placed his ring on the white sheet left on the floor to mark his place then went down the path. He came to a stop in front of a cadet staring at him struggling to say something. Smith could make out words that didn't make sense. Cole? He wasn't Cole for that matter. The cadet had big eyes staring at him and his hands frozen where they were. Smith looked at the cadet in concern and observed his physical demeanor.

"Are you alright?" Smith asked.

Prentiss shook his head.

"You hit your head," Prentiss said.

"I did not hit my head," Smith replied. "Have you?"

"You were unconscious," Prentiss said. "We are--- _were_. . . on Dragos's ship. . . We were heading for the hangar bay."

"We are in the gymnasium," Smith replied. "I do not know who you are talking about but I must encourage to head back to the tent. You just had a nightmare."

"No, we are not. Not right now. Well we are but---" Prentiss said, then lowered his head closing his eyes and shook it. "This is so confusing."

"It is also concerning," Smith said, alarmed. "Would you like to talk in detail about this nightmare? You seem the type to require a listening ear."

"Colonel," Prentiss took the man's shoulder. "We are not supposed to be here."

Smith looked at Prentiss then slipped the man's hand off.

"No," Smith replied. "We are meant to be here."

"And we will be there, again," Prentiss said. "We have to fix it."

"Lieutenant, this is nothing to be concerned about," Smith said.

A long stare came from Prentiss.

"How do you know my rank, Colonel?" Prentiss asked.

Smith started to reply but stopped by closing his mouth.

"You don't know," Prentiss said.

Smith was stunned, momentarily.

"How do we fix it?" Smith asked, in a small voice. "I don't feel any different. Yet---"

"You know things you shouldn't," Prentiss said.

Smith's eyes drifted down then grew big and he almost yelped so that he covered his mouth.

"Your waist--" Smith started to say.

"Noting wrong with my waist, sir," Prentiss said. "Are you alright?"

Smith stepped back terrified, his right hand covering his mouth, staring at where had been a splotch of red and shrapnel protruding out.

"How do we fix it?" Smith asked, again.

Prentiss shrugged.

"I don't know," Prentiss said.

Smith was visibly shaken up. 

"Will . . . Will. . . ." Smith said. "Will these visions continue?"

"I don't know," Prentiss said, that reply only terrified Smith.

"You haven't had them," Smith said.

"Yes," Prentiss said. "Knowing has just started for me."

"Will it drive me mad?" Smith asked.

"It's never happened before," Prentiss said. "If you are having visions and it doesn't get fixed. . . You may be the first."

Smith turned away from Prentiss then toward the long hall of curtains stricken by terror.

"Are you alright?" Prentiss repeated himself.

Smith saw a different corridor that was red and dark gray laying before him strewn with dark corpses.

"Good heavens!" Smith exclaimed.

Smith jumped back landing against Prentiss.

"Do you have any idea what the context is?" Prentiss asked, stepping aside looking toward the older man with one hand on his shoulder watching the man begin to tremble.

"I don't want to know!" Smith insisted.

Smith looked toward the cadet then bolted away toward the panel

"You do!" Prentiss said. "It's the only way to stop these visions!"

Smith waved his hand in the way of the panel.

"I don't!" Smith replied, the door opened before him then ran out of the gymnasium

Prentiss came to the entrance way.

"You know where to find me, Colonel!" Prentiss called.

Smith only heard silence.

* * *

Brookes watched Smith run past her running without direction.

She rolled a eye then leaned her back off the wall and made her way after him.

Brookes followed the sound of him running until coming to a dead end. Smith was in the corner of the hall with his hands wrapped around his legs and his eyes were closed rocking himself back and forth. Brookes made her way toward the doctor rather silently, she placed a hand on his arm then his eye bolted open and he stifled back a scream. She held her hand out for him moving her other hand to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze yanking him out of the uneasy visual into the now.  He took her hand then got up to his feet.

"Doctor," Brookes said. "I like to discuss something with you outside the academy."

"Fresh air," Smith said. "I like that."

"So would I," Brookes said, then gestured toward the large hole across from them.

"After you, Commander," Smith insisted, clasping his hands together.

"You are the guest of honor," Brookes said.

"How humbling," Smith said, then took in a breath and walked past her with closed eyes.

Brookes looked toward the straying man baffled by his walking pace with hands out reached.

"That is not very dignifying, doctor," Brookes acknowledged. 

Smith tripped and fell then she came over laughing and helped him up.

"You are so nice," Smith said. "I find it difficult to walk. I see. . . things. . . disturbing things."

"You see dead people?"  Brookes asked.

Smith paused then nodded.

"But in black uniform," Smith said. "I am not alone." He held up his index finger then lowered it curling it against his palm. "I feel that. . ." he closed his eyes focusing on the non-visual details.  "Someone is helping me walk," his brows furrowed. "I can feel my weight being supported. It's happening. My head hurts." he rubbed the side of his head.

"I will guide out you out," Brookes said.

"You are very kind," Smith said. "It is nice to know that in the 24th century kindness is prevalent."

"More than you know," Brookes said, as they walked toward the tip of the planetiod on a long flat surface. "I have a theory about what is going on. My theory is that the time loop that allowed the Space Academy to exist and Gampu, too, has been sabotaged," Brookes looked toward the morning sky. "More so corrupted." she looked over apologetically toward the doctor. "It needs help."

Smith's eyes remained closed.

"You and Commander Gampu are the same person. That much is certain. The way I see it . . . The only way to end this time loop is by making sure that _it never happened_ ," Brookes said. "Your family still in their home. The way I see it, they would find your corpse in the sand and prepare a burial. It is the only way to end the time loop," she came to a stop at the edge feeling her stomach twist. "Gampu had a very integral part in helping the Federation come this far." She took his arm off her shoulder then slowly stepped back. "Forgive me, Commander, but the timeline is collapsing and it cannot continue to exist. I am supposed to be on a patrol ship not here."

Brookes shoved the man off the planetiod.

Brookes looked over watching the doctor scream while falling.

Then everything turned to white once the man hit the side of the mountain.

* * *

Don slid out of the sleeping bag then moved out of the tent.

"You know where to find me, Colonel!" Prentiss's voice echoed.

Don mentally went through the list of people who had the rank of Colonel. And that was only Smith. Don had a annoyed sigh. The doctor was the type of person to fall into trouble that could not fare well for him. He went toward the source of the voice to find only to find a cadet staring toward the door contemplating his next course of action then turned slightly in the man's direction.

"Hello," Don said. "I am Major West. What kind of deal has he made now?"

"Excuse me?" Prentiss asked, raising a brow.

"Smith does this all the time," Don said. "You got a ride for him to Earth and the deal goes in his favor but not for the Robinson."

"That deal would more so go in the Robinsons favor rather than his favor," Prentiss said.

"So you are giving him a ride to Earth," Don said. "A very conditional one."

Prentiss considered then nodded in return.

"If the Academy is lending a seeker," Prentiss said. "the ride is _not_ going to Earth." Don grew a confused expression. "If any of the seekers have survived the attack. . ." Prentiss looked off, briefly, then back toward the major. "We are going to use them against the man who attacked the academy."

"So what was that about?" Don asked.

Prentiss started to speak but stopped.

"I don't know yet," Prentiss said. "The context is hazy," he looked toward the cieling. "But I have a good feeling that people need to be up there before. . ."

"Before what?" Don asked

"Before someone willing to go up there dies," Prentiss said. "Not your friend. Me. No one is willing to do that."

"And Smith agreed to it?" Don asked.

"Not yet, he hasn't gotten the motivation," Prentiss said.

"Not yet. . ." Don squinted his eyes toward the cadet.

"No one is going to persuade him, Major," Prentiss said. "Rough house or force him."

"So you don't have any interest in making him," Don said, the tension in the air evaporating.

"That is not the way of a Galactic officer," Prentiss said. "We don't take people against their will."

"This academy must go around a lot," Don said. "Could have used your help to bring us back to Earth."

"Ask Tee Gar about that issue when you see him," Prentiss said. "We never refuse to help people."

"What about yourself?" Don asked.

  "People are going to go crazy if I don't get out there," he pointed toward the cieling. "Dragos will be here any minute," the door finally opened. "I will get the seeker ready for departure."

"Have you seen what it is like around here?" Don asked. "There is not really a good chance there is a seeker avaliabe."

"I have to try finding one," Prentiss said. "It's leaving with or without Smith because someone else can take his place. Like me."

Prentiss walked out of the room and Don followed.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Don said.

Prentiss continued walking.

"Yes," Prentiss said. "The commander and Smith went left." Prentiss gestured over his shoulder.

A bad feeling sunk into Don's stomach turning in the direction that Prentiss had pointed in. He reached his hand for the laser pistol only to find that it wasn't in the holster anymore. Don looked down to observe the holster wasn't on him. He had taken it off much like  John before hitting the hay leaving it on the chair.  Don followed the sound of the dying boot steps through the hall taking his time.  He passed by areas that once had corpses and injured people struggling to hold on. They were disturbing visualizations that were dismissed.

Don noticed that his hand was gripping on to something that felt cold and hard similar to a joystick. It wasn't entirely thick but very thin and small enough to make his hand feel large to it. He looked down toward his hand and to move his fingers but none of them budged. They couldn't budge. As though they were not part of his hand (when on the contrary, they were part of him and had been movable earlier) in a twist of events. Don had a nagging feeling to go after Smith. It was a urge. His gut told him that whatever was happening to him was a thousand times worse for the doctor. He walked ahead but came to a stop feeling very lost. The boot steps had died in the distance.

Don looked around increasingly concerned.

When Don took a left turn, there was a white flash headed his way so he shielded himself bracing for the impact. 

The next that Don knew, he was outside repairing the Chariot with help from the Robot.

Don looked over toward Will sitting beside a grave marker reading a novel. It had been two weeks since the discovery of the body. Will wasn't exactly himself since the funeral. It was still a mystery how the doctor had ended up near those mountains when the giants were involved. He had known it was off limits. But why? Why? Don looked toward the mountains. Why go there at all? The campsite was perfectly in tact with the exception of sand filling the inside of the tent.

* * *

A very bad feeling stirred Will from sleep.

A sense of dread of what was to come made him wake up completely.

Something very terrible was going to happen if it wasn't stopped.

He looked around to find his family were sound asleep except for Don who was uncharacteristically missing from a sleeping bag. Will slipped out of the sleeping bag then crept out of the tent taking the laser pistol holster with him. Something didn't feel right in the air. Will ran down the gymnasium then turned and ran out the doorway. He arrived to a section that had dangling pieces of metal from above swinging slightly from side to side. Don was leaning his shoulder against the wall looking down toward his hand.

"Don?" Will asked.  "What are you doing?"

"Trying to move my fingers," Don said, as  Will came to his side. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I have a really bad feeling about today," Will handed the holster to Don then walked ahead speeding by much to the man's shock.

Don lowered his hand then went after Will.

"Slow down," Don said, walking beside the boy. "You don't want to leave a friend in the dust, now do you?"

"No," Will said, keeping his pace.

"Do you hear that sound?" Don asked.

"What sound?" Will asked.

"The sound of boots we are following," Don said.

"I don't hear that," Will said.

Don had a strange look on his face.

"Then _what_ are you following?" Don asked.

"What you are following," Will said.

* * *

_Smith was walking through the corridor with his head aching._

_He was going to have a nice bruise by the end of the day._

_He can still feel the pain radiating from the right side of his temple._

_It was going to be a rounded, large stained bump.  If the object that his head had struck was sharp and pointed, he may have a well forming gash and blood dripping down his eyebrows. That would also take some time to heal from. His eyes opening and closing listening to the breathing of the cadet. Overhearing the cadet moving to his side in a unwell manner---_ and he kept going in a straighten line as helped by Brookes while coming closer to the wall. It was strange being able to hear from one perspective and being unable to hear from the other side of the veil. The walk stopped with Brookes turning away from him. Just long was the walk. Smith was shoved to the floor.

_Simultaneously,  he hit the edge of the wall being sucked out along with the cadet._

_Smith grasped on to the crevice rather quickly then looked down toward the cadet,_ " _Lieutenant_!"

Yet he was trying to gain a grip in the slippery rock looking over his shoulder to what he expected to be a mountain.

 _Smith can feel the tug of space forcing him back._ _Kicking his legs from side to side. He couldn't be sure if the cadet was alive or not regarding the blood loss. Smith looked on to view a short cut up toward the hall made of debris but a perfect way of dragging the cadet's body up. He felt light and ready to pass out in the middle of the situation. The lights sizzled on and off in a manner that turned off completely. Smith grasped on to the rope then brought his leg forward and kicked into a hole so that it stuck. Smith swung himself forward then reached out grabbing on to another crevice that scarred his hand leaving a long series of cuts on the top. He kicked his leg out of the crevice then tugged himself forward along the edge moving toward the slope. He made his way toward the slope getting closer and closer away from the large hole._

_He looked down back toward the cadet to get a good view---Prentiss._

**_"We are---_ were _. . . on Dragos's ship. . . We were heading for the hangar bay."_**

_Smith shook his head watching the red droplets of wet evaporating in space._

**_"We are not supposed to be here."_ **

Time was being changed and it wasn't supposed to be changed this way. It was having a hissy fit.

"I am not supposed to be here," Smith said. "I am not supposed  to be here."

Smith looked up toward the edge then reached forward.

" _Ah!_ " _Smith yelped, then looked down to see the cadet was flying away and the cable had been sliced in half. A horrified look grew on his face. His heart nearly skipped a beat seeing his getaway driver was being sucked away._ " _LIEUTENANT_!" _he screamed_. " _LIEUTENANT_!"

 _Smith grabbed on to a long piece of cable then another and another and another_ that were pieces of  space barnacles in reality. _Smith wrapped it around the sliced rope then knotted the cables up until they formed a nice long rope with one leg in a crevice. Smith looked up. Which is where he saw Don reaching his hand out while kneeling down on the edge for what seemed to be a few seconds shouting,_ "Smith, take my hand!" _._

_That was impossible._

_Don couldn't be in two places at the same time._

_Don was safely in the Jupiter 2 waiting out the battle with the Robinsons._

_The illusion faded replaced by the dark corridor._

_Smith shook his head._

Only your imagination, Zachary, _Smith chided to himself, then looked toward the quickly vanishing cadet._

_Smith grabbed his leg out of the hole then turned his attention toward the cadet flying through space toward the flying cadet._

_"I am not leaving without you, Lieutenant!" Smith called._

_Smith crashed against a flat, curved wall piece_ \--Which was actually the sand that he landed on-- _that acted as a surf board and swung himself forward with one hand reached out. He grabbed on to the man's forearm then yanked him forward. He looked toward the fairly long cable and tugged them back toward safety --_ when actually Smith was grabbing on to hand fulls of sand and space barnacles making his way toward the stair case of the academy _._

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Don shouted from the hole. "He isn't worth it!"

Brookes shoved Smith over earning his trademark girly scream.

"Why does no one listen to me when it comes to Smith?" Don asked, annoyed. Don turned toward Will. "Stay here!"

Brookes slid aside a rock then took out the emergency phaser from the compartment and closed it back up. She fired back at the man stepping aside from the struggling older man. Don hid behind the wall then returned fire leaping out of the hole. Don hid behind a rock and returned fire over the noise of Smith screaming for help. Somehow and someway the doctor had managed to evade death once more. Don had his bets on the man clinging on to the edge of the asteroid.

Don stood up from the rock firing back at the direction of the commander who was hiding behind the rock. Smith's screams became part of the background noise that was whirring by the major's ear. Don looked over the rock observing a way to make his shot. There was a set of mirror themed metal surfaces that shined under the rising sun forming a curved line headed in the direction of the commander. Don fired striking the rock the woman was hiding behind.

Brookes fired back but it missed.

"What does Smith have to do with your problem, Commander?" Don started.

"HE IS THE PROBLEM!" Brookes replied then hid behind the rock cradling her arm. 

Don made his way toward the further rock closer toward the commander.

"He is the thorn in _my_ side," Don replied. "Not yours!"

Brookes cackled, throwing her head back, her eyes closed.

"You really don't get it," Brookes said. "Even if you leave the planet, you will face a fate far worse than being lost forever."

"What is that?" Don asked.

"Aging very slowly while watching everyone you love die," Brookes said. "A scientific phenomenon is what the Jupiter 2 crew will go through returning to Earth," Don thoughtfully considered it. _Immortality._ Don had a funny feeling the doctor would jump at the opportunity to live forever. "I know that he wants this. The commander once said to me; _'Immortality is not all that it is cracked up to be_ '."

"If that happened as you say," Don said. "Earth would get the best scientists to reverse it."

Brookes shook her head.

"If it could be reversed. . . " Brookes looked over toward the rock that Don hid against. "The commander would have died a _long_ time ago of old age."

Don sighed then looked over.

"How is he a problem to you?" Don asked.

"Simple," Brookes said. "The time loop that allowed his existence is collapsing."

"It didn't collapse the first time around," Don said.

"Because it has been changed," Brookes said. "And we can't fix it."

"Who says that it can't be?" Don said.

"It is struggling to hold itself together as it is," Brookes said.

"Struggling," Don said. "You don't know the first thing about struggling."

"This is my first rodeo with struggle," Brookes agreed. "But I know when something is struggling and it needs help."

"Help doesn't come this way!" Don argued.

"Losing key players all over, trying to make sure some of them manage to be in key positions, trying to use different players and it doesn't work like the old time loop," she turned toward the rock kneeling from behind it. "Right now, you must be hearing the aftermath of what is going on up there."

Don looked down toward his right hand still tightly held in the same grip then stood up at the same time the commander got up to her feet and fired at her with his left hand. A single blast struck her forehead sending her falling backwards landing to the ground. Don got up to his feet placing the laser pistol into the holster speeding his way toward the edge. Smith had a boot in a small but tight crevice. Don found the man struggling to get out of the hole holding on to a collection of large, thick space barnacles in his hand. Don knelt down toward the edge of the planetiod then reached his hand out and Smith looked up toward him.

"Smith, take my hand!" Don shouted.

There was unspeakable confusion on Smith's face then gripped around above the foot and yanked his foot out of the boot. It was odd how Smith gripped  on to the space barnacles moving it close to his waist like it were rope reaching his left hand out in a retrieval manner. Smith crashed to the ground with a thud unsettling the sand. Don turned away to face the oncoming Robinson child. Will sprinted toward Don with a concerned look on his face. Don got in the way of the boy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This time, Smith is good as dead," Don said.

Will looked up incredulously toward the major.

"Did you see him land?" Will said.

"I did," Don said.

"Look again," Will said.

"Will. . ." Don said.

"We thought that he was dead after the crash landing," Will said. "We thought he was dead after the tidal wave."

"Anyone who falls from this fall to the ground is guaranteed to die," Don said.

"Just look again," Will said. "Please. For me."

"If that will convince you," Don said.

Don walked over the edge to observe the doctor crawling on the ground toward the academy largely unharmed with the exception of his hands leaving a blood trail in the sand with his arm underneath his chest staring up intently toward the entrance. Don put his hands on to his hips then rubbed his eye and pinched himself. He saw Smith alive and well dragging himself toward the academy.  He turned in the direction of Will.

"Will, uh, did Smith eat something not ordinary or use something on himself that you didn't tell everyone?" Don asked.

Will shook his head then bolted over toward Don's side.

"Robot would have loved to detect this," Will said.

"This does not compute," Don said, then had a small laugh. "Definitely."

The two looked over the edge.

"This is creepy," Will said.

"Talk about it," Don said, then looked over the edge and all they could do for the moment was stare.


	63. heavy news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to destroy a time loop, how to repair a time loop, how time loop attempts to repair itself, and how the repairs work like duck tape being put over a piece of metal in a nutshell for dummies part 3.

Don and Will made their descent down the planetiod observing how Smith's trail toward the planetiod which came to a stop several feet away from the stair case and pressing his back against the surface of the mountain inside a small cavern. He rested himself then lifted himself up with one hand then grabbed on to his other arm as though it were in pain. His eyes gazed toward the desert _which was really Prentiss from beside him_.

Smith needed some rest before getting back up on his feet and resuming their trek.

_The cadet was fading before his eyes in a visible manner that indicated their time together was quickly ticking away._

_The chances of getting to Earth were dwindling._

_Lost for eternity because of his mistake._

Smith closed his eyes turning his head away toward the direction of the oncoming duo --- _Smith_ _was actually facing the wall_ \--- with his hands cupped in his lap and started to snore.

Just a few minutes of rest is all I need, _Smith thought falling into the darkness._

_Fifteen minutes of napping could mean his get away driver's death._

Smith passed out in the small cavern.

"Smith, wake up!" Don demanded, once coming to the doctor's side.

Don shook the man by the shoulder then stopped observing something strange going on with Smith's forehead.

"What is happening to Doctor Smith?" Will asked. 

They watched a long red cut form along the side of his forehead and begin to swell.

"I really don't know," Don said.

It began to become discolored in a way that stood out to the two men. One moment there wasn't any blood on the man's eyebrow then the next second there was like it had been there all along. His black onesie was changing to being on and off leaving him in a silver shirt and black yoga pants seemingly fading on and off. The sudden change in appearance stopped leaving him dressed in black and silver even the wound was gone. Will reached out then shook the snoring man by the shoulder but that did not arouse Smith from slumber. Will grew a very concerned but troubled look.

"Doctor Smith, wake up," Will said. "Wake up."

Will shook the elder's shoulder repeatedly.

"Please," Will plead, squeezing the older man's shoulder.

"Smith passed out," Don said. "I am sure that he will come around. Eventually. And get a taste of his medicine for giving us a scare!"

Will had a laugh that eased the air around them.

Don picked up the older man into his arms, the snoring now small and light, weightless to the major like he wasn't holding much which was alarming. How much weight had the man lost since leaving the Jupiter 2 camp? If any of the original weight was lost, it was hard to tell that he had lost any. His skin was glowing pink, his face rather unchanged since the last time he had seen him alive and well a month ago, and his long legs dangling over Don's elbow. He could hear the doctor's voice echoing in his mind commenting about the way that he was being handled and requested to be held rather differently. It was his way of being demanding to be put down to his feet and allow him to walk with some help.

They made their way out of the cavern then returned up but through the steps.

The climb up was long and difficult mainly because of his arms being rather occupied.

Don briefly set Smith down then placed him over his shoulder so that his eyes were fixed on the distance behind Don. It became easier to walk up toward the academy steps with Will patiently following his pace by the major's side. Don came to the front door then placed a hand into his pocket searching for something. There was nothing in both of the man's pocket. Don turned around so the Doctor's hands waved against the panel. The door opened to Will much to his surprise. It served only to confirm his theory.

They went inside then Don moved the man back into his arms coming toward  the second door. Will waved the doctor's hand then in they went after the door went up.  Don went into autopilot following a different path. It is only when the door opened before him to a sick bay did the auto pilot end. Allen was surrounded by nurses who had the large sick bay that was enlarged and widened for more use with makeshift panels blocking view of the rocky decorations from underneath them. There were several patients on upwards beds with arm rests.  There was even a few empty beds.

"Put the patient on the biobed, Major," Allen instructed.

Don lowered the man into the empty biobed as guided by the professor.

"It was Commander Brookes," Don said. "she went nuts. Took him out, tried to throw him off the academy, and I had to kill her.  Smith let go."

"He let go?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Don said.

"Nurse Pablo, get the med kit and scan him for internal injuries!" Allen said, then turned his attention on to the major. "How is the patient still alive?"

"We don't know," Will said. "He just . . ."

"Started crawling," Don said. "He didn't break."

"Odd," Allen said. "We can bring Will back to the gymnasium and you direct me and my assistant to the body of the commander. The others must be concerned about you for being gone for so long. Breakfast will be in ten minutes." he turned toward one of the on duty personnel. "Spon, please attend to the doctor while I am away," he turned back toward the man then held his hand up to stop him from beginning to speak.  "Don't tell me what her reasons were, you tell that to Tee Gar after breakfast."

* * *

_Blue team 1 made their way toward the stage. The actors stepped back leaving space for the group over the applause of the civilians, workers, and very alive cadets. Tee Gar could see faces who he had closed their eyes personally. He can see Paul, alive and well, in front of him. Tee Gar could feel a grin on his face. They came to a stop on the stage. Chris guided the wheelchair up toward the stage with Gampu in tow. They came to a stop at the front._

_"As you have heard, we have left Priplanus," Chris started._

_Cheering came from the crowd._

_"We had some help with that," Laura said._

_"A lot of help," Chris said._

_"We would never have found Professor Parsafoot if it weren't for a family," Laura said._

_"I am sure Professor Allen has talked about it," Paul said._

_Everyone's attention went toward the professor._

_"And we had some help from their doctor," Tee Gar said._

_"They were called the Robinsons," Gampu started._

_There was silence from the crowd._

_"And they were the best family that anyone would have been fortunate to have been stranded with," he had a fond look. "Before I was Commander Gampu, I was Colonel Zachary Smith, a doctor, in the United States Air Force. I became part of the United States Space Corps sometime when the Alpha Centauri program started. I sabotaged the Robot but I stayed too long and got stuck aboard their ship which sent them off course." He had a regretful look. "And the first planet the Jupiter 2 crash landed was on Priplanus in the Alvereze system. You can imagine how it was for human looking out for number one in space with a very kind, loving family and their trusted Robot. Their Robot," the door to the gymnasium opened revealing Peepo. "Is our manu-droid."_

_Their eyes went toward Peepo._

_"Operational and ready to serve, Commander!" Peepo said._

_Their eyes returned to the stage._

_"How the Robinson Robot came around the name Peepo is a story that I rather not tell," Gampu said. "I have been waiting over three hundred years for their story to be told. Reporters, you will find copies of the Robinsons's diaries and Major West's journal appearing in your comn terminal in the next five minutes. Any questions about the Robinsons that you have will be referred to that source."_

_"Or me!" Peepo said._

_"And you too, Peepo," Laura said, with a small laugh._

_"Three hundred years ago there was a crash landing on the planet Priplanus by a strange starship quite some distance from my campsite," Gampy started. "I came up the stairs, waved my hand, and searched to find wounded then to find the largest bunk of survivors. Terrified out of their minds. Immediately, it was led by the most brightest, well trained cadets after being greeted by someone they believed was lost and someone who just met them. Little did I know, I would have to make sure they were there and see it through. Which was difficult as it was when they kept running into dangerous situations."_

_Laughter erupted from the crowd including some precious chuckles from the team._

_"And they lived," Gampu said. "These are very fine officers capable of withstanding the most severe kind of stresses that they have been through for the last week without my presence."_

_A reporter stood up from the crowd._

_"Commander, what do you mean you weren't here?" a reporter asked, standing up._

_Gampu's eyes grew big leaning back into the wheelchair then looked over toward the cadets then toward the crowd._

_"You honestly believe that the creature known as Doctor Smith was really me pretending to be someone else?" Gampu asked  
_

_There was silence in the gymnasium._

_"Yes," came the reply._

_"That was me but I was not pretending," Gampu said. "I was someone else back then. A different creature. A creature who had to pretend to be someone else for a week. A real person who lived." He looked toward the cieling mentally adding,_ and still lives _. Gampu briefly lowered his gaze toward the floor. "I believe the purpose of the play has been successful regarding the civilians. Exquisite actors and marvelous artists. . ." he looked toward the actors and set people who had poured time and energy into the play. Gampu had a nod toward them. "And it was good to see it conclude with the most deserved reception for those talents."_

 _"Commander," the reporter said. Gampu turned his attention toward the crowd.  "If you haven't been here for the last week then_ where _have you been?"_

_Tee Gar stepped toward the man's side._

_"He has been in space," Tee Gar said.  
_

"Doctor?" came one of the nurses.

Tee Gar shook his head.

"Yes?"

"The deputy commander. . ."

Tee Gar used a handkerchief to wipe off a trail of sweat from his forehead. They had paused in their travel to the academy for the sake of everyone involved to gain their bearings. He noticed the deputy commander was still. The Ferengi had passed away quietly under the beating sun. He came over to the deputy commander's side then performed CPR. The details of the day dream was fresh on his mind. Hopeful, victorious, and everyone happy. His hands rose up repeatedly from the gesture against the Ferengi's chest.

"That is _enough_ ," Came Gampu's voice from beside him. "Doctor Soom."

Tee Gar looked over expecting to find the commander glaring sharply at him with a hand on his shoulder. The sharpened look would have softened down to sympathy then slid the blanket over the man's head. Gampu wasn't here nor was Blue Team 1. He stopped the CPR  lowering his hands down to the edge then slid the silver blanket over the Deputy Commander. Tee Gar had a sigh. He raised his head up as it occurred to him that Gampu did not often call him by Doctor Soom but by his first name.

"Did anyone call me?" Tee Gar said.

"No, sir," came the reply. 

"Get him to the academy's freezer," Tee Gar said. "Medical professionals go first."

The group walked on leaving the cadet to the heated rock. He leaned forward cupping his hands together staring toward the golden hills with his hands cupped together underneath his chin. A deputy commander was gone. Tee Gar barely had known the last four deputy commanders as they worked in a secret part of the asteroid. One half was the academy and the other half was the academy. Both Control Center's were on the top. The Academy had the top half while Command had the lower half. The knowledge that someone that he barely knew, the second person in authority, had died in his time as a cadet. Tee Gar sensed a older individual sit alongside him so he looked over to spot Professor  Allen with a grim face.

"Professor Allen," Tee Gar said. "What is wrong?"

Allen shook his head.

"It's not good," Allen said. "It's about Commander Brookes."

"What happened?" Tee Gar asked.

"She snapped," Allen said. "Tried to kill Commander Gampu."

Tee  Gar walked away from the rock rubbing his forehead and lowered his head.

"What happened to her?" Tee Gar asked.

Allen was silent. 

"Major West killed her," Allen said. "I moved the body to a body bag. You are the next in command."

"I am a cadet," Tee Gar said. "You are supposed to be in charge."

"She may have retired the team number but not the fact that what is left of the previous commander's blue team 1 will take over should something go terribly wrong," Allen said. "I heard you lost the deputy commander."

Tee Gar nodded.

"Please, return to the academy," Tee Gar said. "I have to consider what to do now being responsible for the survivors."

"Take the time you need, Doctor," Allen said, then walked away leaving Tee Gar to stare at the visible two moons in the distance.

Tee Gar got up to his feet then struck the boulder once, twice, twice, and kicked it so that cracks formed in the large rock. Pieces of rock fell off landing beside his boots continuing to strike at it repeatedly. The large rock fell apart on him collapsing to the ground. It was left in large chunks in front of Tee Gar. Tee Gar looked over with his hands in fists. The strength of his ancestors was prominently flowing through his veins stronger than before took over him and the only thing on his mind was to break _something_. The next thing Tee Gar knew was that the tall rock in front of him showed signs that he punched his hand against. With a crack, the tall rock sliced in half finely in the middle then fell apart with a loud grumbling thud unsettling the sand around him in a way raining down. And he was so, so, _so_ angry.


	64. The loop is understood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to destroy a time loop, how to repair a time loop, how time loop attempts to repair itself, and how the repairs work like duck tape being put over a piece of metal in a nutshell for dummies part 4.
> 
> This is more insane than the previous chapter.
> 
> And also, it may be disturbing to some readers regarding one scene.
> 
> And P. S. You may want to take breaks between reading this. 
> 
> Now enjoy!

"He will be awake very soon, Will," Allen said, gently sending the boy into the gymnasium before leaving with the major.

That was ten minutes ago.

Don relayed what had happened to the Robinsons after his return from helping out the professor. The more that it sunk in, the more it didn't make sense, and the more it didn't make sense, the more it became concerning for everyone involved. And very alarming. Will anticipated Smith to appear any moment from the crowd recounting his adventures on the planet with his family surrounded by gasps, attentive eyes, and shocked people seated in chairs. There was nothing like that. Because Smith wasn't _there_.

Yet another lie had been made by adult to reassure him that his friend wasn't going to be down long. The words "I am not sure when." would have sufficed leaving room for hope that his friend would join them shortly. It shouldn't be not surprising but it still came as a surprise that another doctor lied to him. Will trusted the grown ups to tell him the truth. Strangers or not strangers at all. Doctors weren't supposed to lie to people. Were they? They weren't. Will wasn't surprised anymore when it came to being lied to since becoming stranded in space with his family.

John noticed the expression on Will's face that seemed to be of searching. It was quickly turning into heartbreak and disappointment. The large dining room was mainly a large cave with hundreds of large lanterns dangling from above. The floor was covered by a sea of rugs that seemed to be radiating in warmth. The heat in the cave seemed to be holding the room together rather than being wet and cold like ordinary caves. Will was reminded this wasn't a ordinary cave. It belonged to a asteroid that had walls sparkling when the light hit it. The cave was full of light chatter among the large groups of people. Far as Will could see there were people. People. People everywhere where-ever he looked around the cave.

There was a long table with seats on both sides twisting and turning into different shapes. Many of the seats had people seated anticipating for breakfast to be ordered. Maureen took John's hand giving it a good squeeze. She had wished for her children to have friends their age on this planet but never like this. There was a long fabric from above connecting from one side of the wall to another that gave the impression they were inside a tent. It reminded Penny of the tent they had below the Jupiter 2 now flattened beyond repair. _Home. . ._ Speaking of home. Their second home was beyond return unlike Earth that could be returned to.

Judy closed her eyes, gripping on to Don's shoulder, hearing the noise of a crash landing. It was loud with the sounds of metal breaking from striking the ground, explosive material being struck from the landing sending flames bursting out of the space craft, and metal flying off the structure or refusing to fly off but only be bent outwards displaying the explosive burns, and the shattered glass parts of the space craft. She can feel the surroundings from around her was shaking. She opened her eyes to see the passage way from the lab that lead into the resident deck of the Jupiter 2. The vision cleared away leaving Judy to the sounds of crashing.

She looked over to see Don was appearing to be concerned.

"Do you hear that?" Judy raised her voice.

"Hear what?" Don asked.

"The crashing," Judy lowered her voice. "Can't you hear it? The crash landings from outside the Jupiter?"

Don shook his head.

"I don't," Don said. "Judy, the Jupiter has been destroyed."

"It isn't," Judy said. "I just saw the residential deck."

Judy's head rolled back and she began to fall into his arms losing consciousness.

"Judy," Don said, shaking her. "Judy, wake up!"

"What is wrong with Judy?" Penny asked.

The Robinsons attention turned toward the young woman leaning into his arm being cradled with one hand supporting the center of her back and the other clenching on to her shoulder. She seemed to be fast asleep but unresponsive. Maureen came to Judy's side placing a hand on her shoulder while seated down into a chair that had been acquired by Penny. Maureen looked at Judy in concern.

"Judy," Maureen said, yet the young woman did not stir. "Judy? Judy!"

John looked in the direction of cadets then turned his attention toward Maureen.

Maureen nodded toward John then he left.

"This is just like Smith," Don said. "He was alive and well one minute then the next he was . . ." he gestured toward her. "like this."

Don replayed the memory in his mind. The confusion replaced by determination on the doctor's face yanking his foot out of the boot then turning away from the major's direction and reaching his left hand (rather than his right hand) for someone. There was no screaming for help from the doctor. Just utter silence. He looked toward the young woman. Nothing was adding up. Nothing was making sense for the matter.

John returned with a tall dark being who had pointy ears and slanted eyebrows.

"May I perform a mind meld with your daughter?" T'du inquired.

"A mind meld?" Maureen repeated.

"A telepathic link between her mind and my mind," T'Du explained, John came to Maureen's side taking her hand. "You may call it a mind probe if you will. The most intimate exchange of thoughts than anyone can do," John and Maureen exchanged a concerned glance then toward T'du. "It is only temporary."

"You have my consent," Maureen said

"Mine too," John said.

T'Du knelt down to the young woman then placed a hand on the side of the face and close their eyes. A group of Ferengi's with blue shirts were surrounding the group visibly sweating in a concerned manner. The Vulcan opened their eyes then turned in the direction of the Ferengi's group shaking their head. John looked toward T'Du than toward the Ferengi. T'Du had a hand on their knee lowering their head appearing to be sympathetic beginning to get up to their feet. The Ferengi in the center had a sigh closing their eyes then reopened them and nodded their head.

"Your daughter needs to be taken to Sick Bay 2," The somewhat tall Ferengi said. "In the meantime, keep a careful watch over your family. It could be a hereditary kind of illness if it isn't something we find normally in space."

"What is wrong with her?" John asked.

"Your daughter's conscience," T'Du said.

"What about it?" Maureen asked.

"She is not here," T'Du said. "The vessel may be breathing but her mind is empty."

Maureen seated into the nearest chair with a look of horror and John placed a hand on to her shoulder.

"Get her back!" Don said.

T'Du shook their head.

"I would," T'Du said. "But I cannot."

"Why is it that?" John asked, as Maureen looked toward their daughter.

"Because there is nothing in there to use as a thread to bring her mind back," T'Du said. "All I can hear is crash landings. Echoes of it."

"What . . ." Maureen started. "what kind of crash landings?"

T'Du paused, looking back, then their attention returned toward the Robinsons.

"The kind that happens in a space battle," T'Du said. "Your daughter requires experts who major in neurological medicine not mind healers."

"We can bring you to sick bay 2," the leading Ferengi said.

Maureen squeezed John's hand. John could feel the heart ache radiating off Maureen. He looked over toward his children, walking and alert, contrary to their sibling. Could space or alien planets unravel genetic DNA? If so, it could the illness plaguing the crew hereditary. A artificial induced hereditary disease. John and Maureen looked toward each other wordless making the decision. She nodded to him then clenched his shoulder, _Come back on your two feet_. John placed a kiss on her forehead earning a reassured smile from Maureen. Maureen let go of his hand then John picked up Judy into her arms and left with the leading Ferengi down the tunnel. Don has his hands on his hips watching them go.

"It could be a spell they are under," Penny suggested.

The more that Don thought about it, the more that it was plausible.

What sort of magic could be capable of twisting ones perception of reality?

* * *

Allen lifted Smith's arm then dropped it to the arm rest, rather perplexed.

"He doesn't look like a mannequin," Pablo said.

Allen turned toward the nurse.

"And he doesn't have brain waves?"

Pablo nodded from behind the man.

"Try poking at his skin."

Allen poked at the older man's hand expecting to see the skin bend then bounce back except none of that happened. No matter how he pushed his finger, the skin refused to bend back to him. He tried to move the man's finger but they couldn't be moved either. Remarkably, the patient was still breathing despite the unique case. Allen poked at the man's hand then rubbed at his head. Allen turned his attention toward a approaching nurse.

"Sick Bay 2 has another case just like this," Lisa said. "It's Judy Robinson."

Allen shook his head.

"This is strange," Allen said. And yet, he knew already that Judy was having the same problem. "Keep a med kit computer by him."

Allen made his way out of sick bay run after waving his hand in front of the panel. He was strolling down the hall to find the medical squad coming down the hall. One of the cadets stopped then they all stopped and shook their heads. He lifted the blanket up to see the fallen Deputy Commander. He lowered his head, taking a deep sigh, placing the blanket over the commanding officer's head. He dismissed them then made his way down the hall with a raised head and a composure that was virtually being used as a deflection to how he was feeling.

* * *

Tee Gar spent a hour outside under the hot, beating sun. He trudged his way up the steps with aching hands covered in sand. He wiped the sand off his wet pants that were stuck. The golden, small flakes were flat mounds that transferred to the palm of his hands. Tee Gar waved his hand in front of the panel and the door opened before him. He walked right in to face the cool, cold temperature in the room. The door closed behind the cadet automatically.

The abrupt change in the temperature was comforting. He wiped off the bead of sweat from his forehead using the handkerchief and put it back into the utility belt squared away in a small ball. He waved his hand once more to the second door then entered the academy. He looked around the hopelessness of what was called the academy. Leaving it all to him to somehow save and preserve from the onslaught of Dragos's army. It was impossible. Normally, he _would be_ optimistic about the matter. But all the people that Tee Gar knew to keep that hope up were dead.

Tee Gar made his way to the sick bay 2. The sand falling off his hands to the floor leaving a trail behind. Tee waved his hand in front of the dark panel then walked in.  Which is where he could spot the Robinsons resting in chairs beside the resting young woman. It was the kind of sight that he had seen in the last several hours in the aftermath of Dragos's attack. It had to be Dragos who launched the attack. He was the only enemy bold enough to launch a brazen attack within the galaxy on one target then set his sights on to planets flickering away the federation like pests. It was bad enough that he could imagine it happening.

Jason, Samantha, and Professor Parsafoot had done all they could. The cadets had searched high and low for Peepo. Not a peep could be heard from the manu-droid. It became more obvious by the passing hour that Peepo may have faced the end by leading the army away. Taking Dragos's eyes if only briefly from the academy. Speaking of the emperor's eyes, Maureen's eyes were on Judy while holding on tightly to John's hand. There was a med kit set on the arm rest close to her arm facing outwards toward her. The computer repeating in friendly beeps her heart beat. Why Tee Gar came here was to check on the deputy commander--but he was _dead._

He was supposed to be here in the middle of recovery from the electrical burns and preparing to be briefed on the damage. That made five deputy commanders had came and gone. There was only bitterness in him. Used to anticipating deputy commander's coming and going. It shouldn't be that way. The Robinsons weren't used to that luckily for them -- Tee Gar assumed-- full of hope that things were going to get better. They were in period piece clothing that would belong to 20th century colonists for Alpha Centauri. 21st century colonists had every day casual clothes that weren't as bright as the Robinsons civilian uniforms but duller. Tee Gar approached the family.

"Hello, I am acting Commander Soom," Tee Gar said. "I am the head of the Space Academy."

"What is going on in here?" John asked.

"I am still wrapping my head around it," Tee Gar said. "Surviving is what is going on."

"It is just that," Maureen started. "Adrian apologized to us before she passed away."

"She was hallucinating," Tee Gar said. "she had lost a lot of blood."

"She knew the name of the planet that we called it by," Maureen said. "She mentioned the Space Academy had left the planet successfully."

"We are sure that everyone knows it by one different name," John said.

"And Smith is in the same state she is," Don said. "They haven't died yet."

"Of course, they have to be overwhelmed with the stress," Tee Gar said. "People need to have some peaceful naps."

"My daughter was trained for stress," John said. "She isn't napping."

Tee Gar came beside Judy then placed a hand against her neck to find it hard and stiff. He looked down to observe that she was breathing. A living physical contradiction of what he was feeling. He looked toward the Robinsons then back toward the young woman. He turned in the direction of the other man.

"Are you Major West?" Tee Gar asked

"Yes," Don said

"Explain to me exactly what happened," Tee Gar said.

Don explained to Tee Gar what had happened even covering what had happened with Judy. Tee Gar listened attentively to what the major had to say then walked out abruptly after the story had been relayed. Tee Gar made his way into his quarters, grabbed his pillow, then fell on to his bed and screamed into the pillow. With all the screaming done, he flopped on to his back and faced the cieling. Tee Gar slipped off his old cadet uniform in for another clean variation except that it had the commander outfit lacking the secondary jacket. Tee Gar took out the collinear from his utility belt.

"Tee Gar to Prentiss," Tee Gar said.

"Prentiss here," Prentiss said.

"Did Parsafoot tell you where he put the time energizer?" Tee Gar said.

"No," Prentiss said.

"Thanks," Tee Gar said, then clicked it and put it back into his utility belt.

Tee Gar punched a good size hole into the wall then walked by. He made his way to sick bay one to spot the older man resting. He checked the patient then the med kit and spoke with Professor Allen regarding the doctor's condition. He attempted to check the doctor's pulse only to get nothing. He watched the man's chest rise and fall beneath the blanket. His eyes stirring underneath the lids. It was one of the most troubling situation with a patient that Tee Gar had been unfortunate to see. It was only twenty-five minutes later Tee Gar did return to sick bay 2 with several small sticks that were white and blue handing them to each member of the family.

"What are these?" Don asked.

"Mobile phones," Tee Gar said.

"Ah, flip phones!" Don said.

"No," Tee Gar said. "They are nothing like flip phones," Don was trying to flip them with his wrist. "Nothing."

"Ah," Don said.

"We call them collinears," Tee Gar said. "Do you have any equipment that could have survived out there from the crash landing that you need to dismantle, Professor?"

"Yes," John said. "We had the Deutronim Drilling Rig and it was very secure the last that we checked on it."

"We have a hover van that has just been cleared from the rubble that you can use to retrieve the drilling rig for Deutronium," Tee Gar said. "I can safely say that in the next few hours, you will have a ride to Earth with everyone."

"What about Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"When I say, everyone," Tee Gar said. "I mean everyone."

"Why are they not waking up?" Maureen asked.

Tee Gar had a considerate pause.

"Right now, they are sharing the same space-- in one reality-- but I can't explain this strange abnormality," Tee Gar said, gesturing toward the resting young woman. "Taking your daughter out of the Space Academy has a chance of bringing her back and staying in this reality. Professor, Major, would you like to be taken to the air van and get the equipment taken down?"

"We like that," John said.

* * *

When they arrived to the transportation level of the academy, it was in the middle of repairs by cadets. John looked around in curiosity while Don seemed to be suspicious. Tee Gar was practically a teenager rather than a adult emotionally mature and capable of withstanding any further disasters that inflicted Space Academy so soon after being in a major ambush. Why leave a teenager in charge? No one in their right minds would do that under any circumstance and there had to be someone more nuttier than Brookes ordering everything in the background. Don noticed fine long layers of sand that fell from the man's hair and down from the uniform.

The acting Commander seemed so confident regarding that Judy and Smith were going to be up and awake once seated in the van. Or as the nearby doctor had insisted shortly before they left, a second van could be acquired and performed a operation to repair the broken arm. Smith would need quite some rest before greeting visitors. There had to be a major exception regarding leaving the planet even when it came to Smith. Don was anticipating the ball to be coming at any being moment but casually. They came to a stop in a large and wide hall that had several vans kept in a line.

"And there you go," Tee Gar said, coming over toward the first van.

The two men stooped by the first van watching Tee Gar slide a red bar aside then driver side door and passenger side door opened automatically including a small set of stairs coming down the side.

"Lieutenant Georgestine, get the digging equipment please!" Tee Gar called.

"Oraco!" Georgestine replied.

"I like one question answered," John said. "It's on both of our minds."

"I am sure it is," Tee Gar said.

"Did Smith make the original loop?" John asked.

There was a brief pause between them as Tee Gar nodded.

"It broke when he was murdered by one of Dragos's goons," Tee Gar had a sad smile. "I have the distinct feeling that Gampu would have really liked to be in your family's company." Tee Gar began to make his way past the two men.

"Wait!" Don called, stepping forward. "How did he die?" Tee Gar stopped in his tracks. "Doesn't immortality mean one can't?"

Tee Gar turned toward their direction after he had a sigh.

"The Seeker was destroyed," Tee Gar said, he lowered his head toward the floor then raised it up to meet their gaze.  "There is no way Gampu could have survived _that_ without a life support badge in open space."  he turned his attention toward Georgestine. "Lieutenant, please direct them how to operate the air van."

"Oraco," Georgestine said.

Tee Gar resumed walking away from the men turning his attention toward the doorway ahead of him.

* * *

A long, wide platform slide down from the lower half of the asteroid then the door opened. It groaned in protest against being lifted up into the ground of the asteroid. Pieces of rock fell to the surface roughly about the size of pebbles. A large van floated down the platform. It was a strange vehicle that was different from the chariot painted white with a top fin that had the letters 'SA' painted in red and blue. There were fin additions on both sides making it similar to the Seeker. The van lacked wheels only appearing to be floating down the platform coming to a stop above the sand. There were three sets of doors on per side of the air van. The van flew toward the distance.

The van came to a stop in a sandy area.

A long, sparkling part of the Deutronium Drilling Rig stood out from the view screen. 

"Right where we left it," John noted.

"That is a lot of feet," Don noted.

"Must be more than ten feet under," John said. "Less than twenty."

"Seems like the entire landscape has been changed," Don remarked.

"It has," John commented. "I didn't believe it when they said the drill can stand a asteroid crash landing but it did."

"I thought it would be scattered in the dirt," Don admitted. "and those plants growing in the hole left behind."

John looked over.

"No sign of the flowers," John said. "Not a jungle in sight."

Don looked over, bemused, toward the professor.

"We are clear for landing," Don said.

The van lowered until it were on the sand. 

John opened the drivers side and Don opened the passenger side then they quickly rounded at the back. Don waved his foot beneath the back end. The  trunk slid open to reveal shovels and packed gear for the weather. They moved toward the site then began digging around the pole peaking out of the sand. Don looked around in between digging observing areas that once had been sand dunes now turned into a flattened landscape. Don looked ahead to see the sand dunes in the distance that were not there before. All there was in the distance before was a series of structures that could have been a castle or a palace at one point now completely covered by sand. 

Don looked over the growing mound recalling how Smith wandered off after being a klutz with the equipment and long before that. What Smith was doing then, it used to be suspicious until Don had seen what the doctor was doing toying away at a large slab of rock when he wasn't leading Will or any of the other Robinson crew into danger unknowingly. Or perhaps, knowingly. That was a mystery that Don long ago had decided not to pry into. In fact it wasn't a mystery at all. He had seen Smith taking the sculpting equipment sometime after coming to the resignation that he wasn't going to be getting off the planet immediately.

They had finally gotten down to the original level when a loud boom made the ground shake beneath their feet. John looked up observing a dark cloud going over their make-shift pit. John and Don made their way up the current level using the path that had been dug using their shovels as walking sticks. They tossed aside their shovels once reaching the top to see a horrible sight. There was a space craft that had broken in half laid among the rocks that seemed to still remain among the scenery. In fact among these rocks was a figure bleeding badly with wounds that seemed to be life threatening, arms twisted in positions that they shouldn't be, a part of a leg dangling off, and the victim dressed in red with a yellow jacket was coated in his blood. John wore a horrified look on his face taking it the scene. 

The starfire was severely burned and damage that it couldn't be sufficiently repaired. Cracks had taken over the once promising, proud space craft, the once wide and large windows showed the inside of the dark room and there were red couches scattered about the scenery  with open barriers sticking up in the air. The man had bloody hands lacking a few fingers that could be spotted on the sand. Parsafoot's torso had visible wounds resulting from both the crash and the collision  with pieces of the seeker peeking out and shards of glass decorating his face. He was dripping in his own blood. There were splotches of red on the sand surrounding the grizzly sight. Parsafoot's head was on the rock faced toward them. Parsafoot's eyes abruptly opened to stare at first, silently, toward the men.

"Hello," Parsafoot said. "This is more weird for me than it is for you."

The two men exchanged a glance then back toward him.

"How are you not in pain?" Don asked.

Parsafoot looked at him in such a way that was 'Is that a trick question?'.

"Professor Parsafoot," Parsafoot said.

"Major West," Don said, as John was speaking into the collinear turned away from the two. "You should be dead."

"Major West?" Parsafoot asked, puzzled.

"Uh huh," Don said.

"What star year is it?" Parsafoot asked.

"The earth year is 1998," Don replied. A look of realization dawned on the professor's face. "the academy crash landed here a few hours ago, Soom is in charge, and Commander Brookes is dead."

Parsafoot's face fell.

"So Stella is dead, too," Parsafoot said.

"Pardon me?"  Don asked.

"And so is Sam," Parsafoot said. "He has Jason!"

"Relax, Professor," Don said. "Help is on the way."

Parsafoot had a set of heavy eyes that began to close.

The heaviness in his eyes were ones that had lost hope.

It was disturbing to Don.

"The commander said the medical squad will be here in thirty-five minutes,"  John said.

"He is going to be long dead before they get here," Don said. "He will survive longer with duck tape."

Don returned to the back end of the van and yanked out a large roll of tape and a small set of scissors. The two men worked together applying the tape on to the wounds quickly and effectively. Don looked in disgust at the man's leg. He noticed one of Parsafoot's arms were underneath the chest wrapped in something black with silver buckles that stood out. John cut off a long piece of tape then another and another. They made sure to reconnect the leg into the socket then quickly taped up the injury. Don and John walked away then puked on to the sand across from the scene.

* * *

Tee Gar came down the halls getting deep and deeper into the asteroid now donning the blue jacket. The jacket felt heavy on his shoulders but made Tee Gar feel all the more confident. He was going over the list of the head engineers in his head. Pala, Dip'het, Krystill, and Hwalls were the co-commanding crew of engineering. They had been working all night to repair most of the damage in the walls and mop up the blood that was still on the floor from the wounded. Tee Gar waved his hand in the panel then walked inside once the doors slid open.

Engineering control was vastly different compared to the control center that Tee Gar was most familiar to. There was a long console across from a giant engine. There were tables decorating the scenery that were littered by machine being worked on by cadets. He recognized them as replacement parts to the wall paneling being remade. He looked over observing more carefully that a group of cadets in red shirts were facing the long, large pipes that had gauges, rotatable handles, buttons that were glowing in different colors from below the massive engine. One of the cadets wore a helmet while forging the transplanted steel into the surrounding material.

Tee Gar started to clear his throat.

No one paid attention to him so he faked a loud cough with a closed hand  placed against his mouth.

Immediately, everyone's attention turned toward the acting commander.

"Which one of you leads the main repair effort?" Tee Gar asked, linking his hand behind his back.

"Lieutenant P'ala," Pala stepped forward, her long locks of golden hair contrasting against the purple skin that made her shine. She was in a cat suit that was colorful decorated in splotches and a long curved tail that bore some resemblance to a obscure animal that Tee  Gar read about.

"How much time do you need to repair the engines?" Tee Gar asked.

"Less than ten hours, sir," Pala said. "The damage into the academy will take a week to repair." Tee Gar looked toward the scenery with all the engineering cadet's eyes on him.

"Without needing to repair the holes in the academy for a emergency lift off," Tee Gar said. "Can we reasonably make our departure?"

"Yes," Dip'Het said. "But we need to close off the halls. Who knows what is left behind from the battle. All the oxygen would be sucked out."

"Even the hydroponic biodomes we have got going," Hwalls added.

"We have a excess of resources to last for a week," Tee Gar said. "The underground cavern will be turned into a shelter for the survivors. We have already set up a massive kitchen in that area, all the survivors have been given sleeping bags, and we can reasonably expect with the way to keep oxygen inside the shelter, that everyone is going home."

"I heard of the plan," Krystill said. "Never been done before. The chances of it working are slim."

"Where would the new oxygen come from for the civilians?" Pala asked.

Tee Gar grew a smile.

"There is a old ventilation system that connects to the treasury," Tee Gar explained. "Commander Brookes authorized the revamp for a emergency garden should the hydroponic garden fail over the suggestion of . . ." Tee Gar stopped himself. "'Before I continue, yes, I realize this man is responsible for at least half of the academy's destruction a few years ago along with Peepo and a space farm's accidental annihilation," he shook his hand. "But this man is all we got."

"Professor Sunseed?" Hwalls asked.

"I thought that man had died," Pala said.

"He hadn't," Tee Gar said. "We are taking a lot of chances, risks, and compromising to get the Academy off the ground. Can you make a door way for the shelter?"

The main assembled heads of engineering shared glances growing smiles then turned their attention toward Tee Gar.

"Take a few hours," Dip'het said.

"Is it doable for us?" Hwalls asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Pala said. "We can."

* * *

It was strange to watch a group of cadets surround the resting victim and quickly work moving a board underneath him.

The shout, "We got a pulse!" stunned John.

Even with all that duck tape wrapped around the man's injuries and all that blood lost, Parsafoot was hanging on. They moved the professor on to a wide board and carefully strapped him on then moved toward the seeker between shouting. They were gone when John and Don had unhooked the first leg to the drilling rig and came back up to spot a bloody crime scene that lacked a body. John observed the seeker flying toward the academy under the haze. It was a unexpected but welcoming chain of events. The last of the drilling rig was put away then Don hit his boot against a square figure and a hollow sound echoed back.

Don wiped away the sand to find a black luggage.

"Don, what is it?" John asked.

"I'll be dammed," Don said. "The cans container didn't budge a inch."

John came to the major's side.

"It shouldn't be here," John said.

"They didn't say anything about the luggage staying put," Don said.

"Not at all," John said, shaking his head.

Don unclipped the box and slid it forward to find intact casing then took it out but when he held it in his hands, he felt a certain weight inside of it then opened the lid and peered in. He looked up from the container then looked over toward the professor.

"This box had empty bottles a few weeks ago," Don said, then handed it to John.

John peered in.

"This is enough deutronium to last us for weeks," John said, as Don handed the lid to him.

Don nodded.

"It is," Don said. "I didn't put in more fuel in there awhile ago. This is the first I have picked up this case."

"Then how did the fuel get in here?" John asked.

Don considered, then looked up and back toward the professor with a shrug.

"We could practically RV our way through the universe," Don said. "if we got even more lost searching for Alpha Centauri."

"A RV trip through the universe. . ."  John repeated to himself, thoughtfully.

Don shoved the box forward but it yanked back into the sand then he looked up.

"You're not actually considering doing that?" Don asked. "Even if we had a sure way of getting to Alpha Centauri."

"I am not considering the idea," John said. "Playing with it." he handed it back to the major who put it back inside the container. "It's a fantasy, all there is to it," John wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Everything we have gone through in the last year is. . ."

"Fantastic," Don said, shaking his head. "We are living someones fantasy."

"Can you imagine how many families like to get lost in space," John said. "away from civilization?"

Don paused, looking back, then turned his attention toward the man while his hands were continuing to move.

"I can think of a few people," Don said, digging into the sand.

Don dug into the sand and found that it was hooked into the ground. Don immediately looked back at a earlier memory when Smith and he were resetting the site up after a windy cosmic storm had sent all the luggage away that, " _Hammering it into the ground with a pole and some rope would keep the space wind from carrying it away! Why don't we do that?_ " He yanked the silver pole out of the ground knocking himself  to the ground then took the luggage out. Don saw the handle to another luggage and tried to take it out as well.

As it turned out, all the luggage were hooked into the ground.

The two men took the boxes into the van along with the deconstructed equipment then made their way toward the academy. 

* * *

Judy's body was cold rather than warm.

Her chest rising up and down.

Her dark eyelashes resting on her skin.

Her eyes moving under the lids.

Her skin hard and firm instead of being squishy, soft, and warm. She stood by Judy's side with the children waiting for her body to be transferred. Everyone was experiencing concern for the eldest and for the doctor as well. It took only one nurse to lift her up then move her toward a hovering wheelchair but her legs did not bend to the position that was wanted. It was frankly obvious. Judy wasn't a doll but a breathing statue trapped in the position it had been sculpted in. Maureen looked over heartbroken watching Judy being moved away from the wheelchair leaned against the taller woman's figure.

"Lisa, please get the gurney," Pablo said.

"Oraco," Lisa said, then moved the wheelchair away.

"What is going on to my daughter, Nurse?" Maureen asked.

Pablo looked toward the older woman.

"I am not exactly sure why the body isn't being compliant," Pablo said. "It was compliant earlier."

Nurse Pablo sighed, annoyed.

"So wouldn't that mean Doctor Smith will be the same way?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Pablo said. "All he needs is the seat adjusted for him."

Lisa came with a gurney then Pablo and another nurse moved Judy onto the bed. Judy's arms were propped up remaining where they were rather than lowering down to the bed. Maureen and the children followed after the group to the emergency bay through the partially lit rocky corridors. Penny and Will held hands following after Maureen. Will came to a stop once in the lit, wide room. He stared at the seeker. Penny stared at it too from behind Maureen. The memory of a seeker laying outside seen by a view screen flashed in their minds. Will placed a hand on the side of his head with a strange look on his face. 

"Penny, Will," Maureen called, Judy was moved into the seeker. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have seen it before," Will said.

"This is the first time we have been here," Maureen said, facing the siblings.

Penny shook her head.

"It is," Penny said. "Mom, that. . . ship. . . We have seen it before."

"We haven't but we have," Will said.

"Mrs Robinson," Pablo said. Maureen turned toward the nurse. "Your daughter should regain consciousness after you get away from the academy," then had a pause. "Should is the keyword."

"Thank yo---" Maureen started.

"Don't jinx it," Pablo said, shaking her hand.

Maureen grew a bemused look.

"You can't jinx that," Maureen said.

"We are getting our feet again and just tempting for something to happen is not what I want for my patients," Pablo said. "You understand?" Pablo had a long look. "We have a part of the academy devoted to being a freezer."

Maureen had a understanding look.

"I do,"  Maureen said. "Children, join your sister."

Penny and Will walked past her.

"How many have died?" Maureen whispered, once by the nurses side.

"Thousands," Pablo said. "We had to sedate Doctor Allen and secure him in his quarters. We have cadets unaccounted for," Pablo closed her eyes with a deep sigh then exhaled. "I can't. . . I can't. . . I can't imagine how many were sucked out during the ambush."

"I can't either," Maureen said.

"The seeker has a replicator that can turn rations into food," Pablo said. "Would you like to be given instructions before you depart to operate it?"

"Yes," Maureen said. "We would. "

* * *

_Wake up, Judy._

The words echoed loudly in the sounds of crashing.

_Please, wake up._

It was the sound of her brother's voice.

_Will?_

It was Will's voice alright.

_Will!_

His high pitched eleven year old voice contrasted against the loud booming sounds in such a way that provided clarity. She drifted from the terrifying scene and light gray scene into the much darker one. It felt like she were flying making her way toward the source of his voice. It felt more like a dream than anything making the transition to a different variation of reality. A thin film of red light slid in. Color! Or was it hell? She couldn't be exactly sure.

_Please._

Judy continued the flight  watching the redness fill the space until she realized she were staring at a cieling and everything was still. There was silence, soothing, comforting silence, and her eyes lowered as she took her back off the wall feeling refreshed and steady. There was a open door from across with what sounded to be familiar whispering. She can sense Will and Judy's presence from within the space craft in a strange manner.

"Mother?" Judy called. "Father?"

* * *

The air van came to a stop beside the seeker.

"I will get the van parked, John," Don said, as the matriarch of the Robinsons came out of the seeker. "Your daughter is waiting."

"And make sure they know what to do with it," John said, gesturing toward the equipment in the back.

Don nodded.

"That I will," Don said. "Don't want this area overgrown by plants."

John  got out of the air van then closed the door behind him.

The air van flew toward the academy as John approached Maureen.

Maureen had a concerned look on her face shaking her head.

Don flew the air van into the transportation port to face a group of cadets in bio-hazard suits that were bulky and large even to the point that it appeared to be made of metal. He parked the air van by the entrance then opened the door beside him and slipped out. The cadets opened the doors pulling the red pipes open. The door to the port closed with a heavy clad that had a echo.

"Don't throw this material out into the sand," Don told the center cadet. "Bad idea all around."

"We considered that," Pala then had a smile. "briefly."

"Do you know how to neutralize it?" Don asked.

"A rough idea of how to do so," Pala said. "Excuse us," Pala walked past him. "We are going to recycle the equipment!"

Don looked toward the van being crowded by cadets.

"To believe that we had to stop because of giants on the way here," Don said, then walked on.

It had been a hour and thirty-three minutes since the giants had unexpectedly popped up from behind the men and started throwing rocks at them. They had to hide the seeker in a cavern waiting for them to lose interest. The giants had largely believed it was the visitors fault that their home was flooded. If Don had been in their position, he would have done the same but without rocks. Only with his fists and a laser pistol if finding out it were intentional. A cadet waved their hand in front of the doorway for the major allowing him through the hallway. Everything was finally going his way.

They were going to go to Earth not because of Smith.

The destruction of the Jupiter 2 turned the prospect of colonizing Alpha Centauri's goldilocks planet moot.

"Cadet, if we are making a larger version of the time energizer then we need these equipment," Came Parsafoot's voice as Don turned a corner.

"Even a wide screen?" came the meek reply.

"Even the wide screen," Parsafoot said. "Given my arm is out of order for the time being, I normally would be helping in hooking up the wide screen to the machine." Don came to a stop with large eyes staring at the two. "This machine will be running preliminary tests on the passage of time and is critical that we get the wide screen."

"I know, but that's in the teachers lounge and that's with Star Command," Scrian said.

"And you didn't get another one before this happened?" Parsafoot asked.

"Yes, but that's for entertainment," Scrian said. "And it's a miracle that it is still operating."

"Get your friends and bring it to my lab," Parsafoot said. "I have it set up for the time energizer scanner."

"That is one big scanner, professor,"  Scrian said.

"It has the fastest processor in this academy," Parsafoot said. "Most computers here with that undertaking would take days.  Days that we may not have. This reduces it down to a matter of hours," the cadet nodded, visibly scared. "We need everyone's help."

The cadet nodded.

"Oraco,"  Scrian said, then walked away.

It was weird to see the professor who looked beyond help only a hour ago walking on his two feet and talking.

"Hello there, Major," Parsafoot said. "You need some help getting out?"

"Yes," Don said. "How. . . I. . . You shouldn't be walking."

"Ah, right," Parsafoot said. "You think I am human," Parsafoot had a laugh with clasped hands. "I am a Klingon-Human. A part of the populace on Qo'Nos that  lacks forehead crests but with the strange eyebrows." he twirled his finger at his strange double layered eyebrows. "it's a thing for my species."

"And those shoulder pads?" Don asked.

"They are bone growths," Parsafoot said. "It's a part of my birth mutation. I am a oddity from my own species," Don came to the academy professor's side. "Still sore."

"Should I be concerned about Qo'Nos for Earth?" Don asked.

"That's the second star war with the Romulans, Cardassians, and the Gorn," Parsafoot said. "First Star War was fought against a species of aliens from this planet," they walked down the hallway. "It was a nasty battle. Raged for months outside of your planet's solar system," Parsafoot had a pause. "In the end, Earth achieved warp drive in the 2060's after World War 3 and joined the Intergalactic Federation of Planets by the Vulcans."

Don stopped.

"World. . war. . . 3?" Don said.

 _"It took Earth awhile to be this stable,"_ The words, he heard them before, and it was from a cadet. He couldn't remember who he heard it from. Don was stopped dead in his tracks.

Parsafoot stopped as it dawned on him.

"I shouldn't have said that," Parsafoot said.

"How long does it last?" Don asked.

"I can't answer that," Parsafoot said.

"A day?" Don asked.

Parsafoot sighed.

"Try decades," Parsafoot said.

Don lowered his gaze toward the floor.

"I will be dead before then," Don said, his mood raising. "None of us will actually see it happen."

"I assure you, some of the members will," Parsafoot said, turning toward him. "If you return to Earth. Millions of people die. There are survivors, yes," Parsafoot had a brief pause. "There are."

Don lowered his head, swearing under his breath, placing his hands on to his hips.

"They will take that risk," Don said, finally, lifting his head up. "And so do I."

Don and Parsafoot walked down the corridor. 

From within a cavern of the academy, came the kachunk of a glass bobbed head being raised while surrounded by a sea of people.

* * *

The adjusted seat was red with arm rests, a bed sheet wrapped around seat, a white blanket, wrapped around his lower figure, and a pillow underneath his head in the adjusted van. Seeing the normally chattering doctor on the biobed was more disturbing than anything that Will had seen in his time on Priplanus. Smith hadn't awakened in hours. It was six fifty-six at night. His snores remained consistent.

"Will," Penny said, from beside the boy. "He will wake up when a beautiful queen kisses him."

A smile tugged on Will's face.

"At least," Will started. "He is not the sleeping beauty with a army waiting to invade Earth."

Will was seated beside the parked air van that had tiki torches blazing a walking strip toward the red glowing interior.

"Dad wants you to come back, " Penny said.

Will looked over, seated in the lawn chair, toward Penny.

"That soon?" Will asked.

Penny had a nod.

"Time flies waiting," Penny said.

Will looked over toward the older man.

"I don't want to leave him alone," Will said.

"He won't be alone for long," Penny started. "Doctor Allen said that he has some  nurses waiting to move him into the seeker after we leave."

Will closed his eyes with a sigh then looked over toward Smith.

"It's going to be tough leaving Doctor Smith without the Robot," Will said.

"It is more hard for everyone," Penny said.

Will looked toward Penny in silence.

"He will be right behind us, right?" Will asked.

"Right behind us," Penny said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Will said, standing up from the chair. "I will be waiting for him to wake up in the seeker."

Penny took her hand off his shoulder.

"So will I," Penny said, then went into the dark with a laser pistol belt hooked around her waist.

Will placed a hand on Smith's shoulder while stepping on the edge of the air van. The red light softly glowed above the old man's head now covered in a pool of crimson. For a moment, the old man's head had the super imposed image of the same cut and head trauma that Will had seen that morning. He watched it vanish in a matter of seconds. Will was sure that Smith was going to come out of it before morning arrived.

Smith was punctual when it came to breakfast. Even times when his family were missing or they were in control of some being, he always made sure to prepare something for what remained of the children. It did wonders to mask his trembling demeanor even if it wasn't seen. When Smith and the Robot did not argue but worked together to prepare breakfast, it felt strangely normal for the boy but gravely concerning and it didn't happen often enough.

The last times were either when Daddy Zach was around or the age old entity taking control of his father and trapping the rest of his family for example. Will was going to see him soon. Alive and well relaying to anyone nearby about exaggerated tales on Preplanis and his 'heroic' acts.

Confidence, hope, and warmth was in the boy's grip.

And fondness toward the flawed but well aged doctor.

_See you soon, Doctor Smith._

Will let go of Smith's shoulder.

_William?_

Will heard the older man's voice then turned back to see that Smith was still snoring away.

"Are you coming?" Penny asked.

Will closed the air van door.

"Coming," Will said.

* * *

Smith lunged toward the source.

The confusion melted away into outright concern.

Sounded so clear but so far away from Smith.

Will's voice echoed in the dark acting as a lantern guiding Smith home.

As the boy made his way to the seeker, Smith climbed for hours, days, weeks, months, and years through the night that was becoming progressively light and lighter by each ascent. The child! Not the child! He had sneaken aboard the ship with the Robot acting as the protector and the boy was keeping Smith on his feet against his own weight contrasting against Smith's weight. The climb--no, the hike was exhausting. Light poured in a silver band, a welcoming factor, then Smith forced himself forward. He had to stand and allow the child some relief. And get him back to the Robinsons. Just like that dashing any chance of getting to Earth. But one that Smith could reconcile over.

Smith's eyes slowly fluttered opened while groaning.

His wound had reappeared on the side of his forehead with the blood stain on his skin.

Smith rubbed his forehead then looked over observing the startling scene that he had left hours ago. _It was a dream_ , Smith assumed. He was going to be very late for the away mission. His eyes darted toward the distance in deep consideration. But the army? Where was the army? He couldn't seen them in the dark nor their figures. How much of the events in the last few hours were real? A thought echoed in his mind ingraining himself that one aspect of the events were real. He couldn't be late for the mission.

Buying time for the academy to make their escape while Dragos was busy ranting about what he was going to do afterwards. Dragos could not possibly look the way that Smith had dreamed. Smith was certain of it. Smith pressed a small rounded button on the side then the door opened as he slid the blanket aside. He unclipped the black sling then discarded the fabric into the neighboring seat. He moved his arm back and forth, flexing his fingers, feeling completely fine.

"This will cost them easily two hundred gold pieces," Smith said, looking out the door then hopped out. "Leaving me out here in a van?" He slid the red object in and watched the door close. "This must have been Loki's doing!" he wiped off the dust from his hands looking off in contempt toward the academy. "That mischievous child."

Smith stormed toward the academy.

* * *

"Oh no," a cadet loudly  gasped at the space monitor.

The cadets gathered and saw the figure of the looming approaching ship that had lights making some of the intimidating features stand out. A cadet dropped a padd to the floor and everyone jumped. Another one placed themselves into the corner of the room rocking themselves back and forth now dripped in sweat. One of the cadets, a Andorian, stared in horror then slowly reached their hand out and pressed a button on the console.

"Carbert to Tee Gar," Carbert said.

"Tee Gar here," Tee Gar said.

"Dragos has arrived in orbit," Carbert said.

"Inform emergency bay to be ready when I get there," Tee Gar said.

"Oraco," Carbert said

"And distract him, make him talk, anyway you can before he attacks the planet," Tee Gar said. "Tee Gar out."

And there was only silence in the room as all eyes were on him.

"Do we happen to have a chatter box in here who works great under this stress?" Carbert asked.

A trembling cadet, a Klingon, raised her hand.

"Torres," Carbert said.

"Yes?" Torres asked, slowly coming toward him.

Torres came to Carbert's side. Torres was having a hard fight against speaking a word and talking about how scared she was while tightly holding on to her wrist making it bleed. Carbert grabbed Torres by the wrist tightly. That act made Torres stop digging into her skin. Carbert looked toward the tall Betazoid-Klingon. Her eyes were pitch black, almost a void, a black hole, showing into the abyss.

"Don't stop talking no matter what he says until _you_ ask him something," Carbert said. "Once you are done speaking. Give him everything to talk about."

Torres had a slow nod then pressed the button.

"Academy to Dragonship," Torres said. "Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear," Dragos's voice sent chills as he had a laugh. "I am prepared for your surrender."

"Now listen here," Torres said. "Who do you think we? Cowards? We don't give up and we are not going to give up!  Now sit down and listen because I have a lot that you have to answer for in the name of war time!"

* * *

The room was barely lit except for a pool of light in the section that had several chalkboards. The commander jacket was laid on a seat pressed against the wall. The room lights flickered on when Parsafoot was the first one to enter with Prentiss from behind. Parsafoot stared at the dark chalkboard with big eyes. His eyes registering in the information decorating the boards searching from side to side. The chalkboard had numbers and names. Tee Gar stood in front of the chalkboard with his arms folded. The men stood there concerned.

"Commander?" Prentiss called, coming into the room behind Parsafoot.

"Are you alright?" Parsafoot asked, his eyes big at the complex web before him.

Tee Gar smiled, looking over, his fingers and palm coated in chalk.

"No," Tee Gar said. "Better."

"So," Prentiss said. "How did this time loop begin?"

"The Robinsons were taken one day on the Robot's watch," Tee Gar said. "And Smith was left behind. Somewhere in the next few years, Smith learned what happened to the Robinsons after getting off Preplanis," Tee Gar turned toward the two, rubbing his chin, then turned his attention onto the chalkboard. "Smith becomes Gampu sometime afterwards because of a scientific phenomenon. He learned about Adrian, Laura, Paul, Chris, and me then brought us into the team. Maybe not," Tee Gar shrugged. "I am not sure how he learned we were important to the academy. But what I can say is that he didn't know at first." he had a piece of chalk against his chin.

"So Gampu was unaware of Dragos's attack because it never happened," Prentiss said, approaching the chalkboard. He came to a stop then leaned his arm against the frame. "Once the Academy fell into the void, a stable time loop was started," he approached the boards. He threw his hands in the air. "Mystery solved."

"And everyone lived," Tee Gar said.

"Until someone broke the time loop,"  Parsafoot said. "Sam, Stella, all those people. . . All passed away because of Dragos's goons."

"Goon," Prentiss corrected.

Tee Gar looked toward the lieutenant.

"It can take one persons influence to make everything go awry," Tee Gar said. "How can you be so certain?"

"I have seen Dragos send goons to do his bidding when it came to one task and only one task," Prentiss said.  "Sabotage," he leaned off against the frame. "This is not his style."

"Sometimes he does it himself," Parsafoot said. "If it were one person, he would have sent himself."

"But the voice wasn't Dragos," Tee Gar said. "I have replayed that recording over and over. That is not one of Dragos's known mimicking voices."

"And it isn't," Prentiss said. "If you can't feel it's familiar then it's not him."

"True," Parsafoot said. "And all those?" he gestured toward the chalkboard.

"The time energizer scanner reported this timeloop has been repaired a lot," Tee Gar said. "One, arrival. Two, message. That is what the scanners report under a probability since it detected audio being exchanged two times in the passage of time." Prentiss and Parsafoot nodded in agreement. "Third, physical intervention. Four, the time loop has been showing signs of restarting and replaying itself."

"And the fifth?" Parsafoot asked.

"You read it," Tee Gar said.

"Yes," Parsafoot agreed. "But not too much. The readings were not coherent."

"They were coherent," Tee Gar said. "You just had to ask the right machine to translate it."

"I helped," the Robot came from behind the two men.

"To read English?" Prentiss asked. "we know  English."

"Not the English you know," The Robot replied.

"And," Tee Gar added. "Drum roll please, Robot."

The Robot synthesized the sound of drums being hit.

"There is no fifth," The Robot announced.

 _"Yet_ ," Tee Gar emphasized, holding up his index finger.

"What is the fifth?" Parsafoot asked.

Tee Gar had his gaze fixed on the two.

"Lieutenant," Tee Gar said. "The academy needs your help."

"I. . ." Prentiss started. "I can exist at two places at the same time," he cracked his knuckles. "I can prevent the signal from being sent."

"Affirmative," the Robot said. "The time loop will be restored without any visible changes."

"We won't remember any of this," Tee Gar said.

"Theoretically," Parsafoot said. "We could remember it as a nightmare."

"A nightmare that will fade and be forgotten," Tee Gar said.

"I theorize the changes will take up to five minutes to set in should it be started in the academy," The Robot said. "If it is done in mid-flight, the changes may take thirty minutes to appear and return the timeline to what it should be," the three men exchanged glances visibly relieved and comforted by the news. "Even if the signal is not sent, this time traveler will find another way to break the timeline."

Prentiss briefly grimaced.

"At the cost of someones life. . ." Prentiss said.  "I can stomach it."

"It's the only way we can stop this time loop from being damaged by the time traveling goon," Tee Gar said. "I don't like this solution as is."

Parsafoot looked toward the Robot.

"Robot, we can use your energy pack to power the time energizer up during the flight," Parsafoot said. "We need it."

"If it must be done then it must," The Robot replied.

"It will just a matter of hooking up the wiring," Parsafoot said. "I am certain we have those kind of connectors in every seeker. . ." Parsafoot paused, regretfully. "And it will take you offline just for the retrieval."

"You require enough energy units to bring Jason back to the academy," The Robot said. "It is worth the sacrifice."

"I really wish it didn't have to come down to it, Robot," Tee Gar said.

"My power pack will be charged after this is over," The Robot said, in a questioning tone rather than a statement.

Parsafoot approached the Robot coming to his side.

"Theoretically, Robot," Parsafoot said. "Your power pack could be empty after it is over."

"It will not," Prentiss said. "That will mean the timeline is still unstable if his power packs are trying to exist in the same place. Charged and not charged. Which is worse than a ordinary glitch," he took out two collinears from his utility belts. "I have had one longer than the other. They are the same object."

"We don't know how much of our version of the time loop will be left behind to be discovered," Parsafoot replied, Prentiss put away the collinears back where he had them. The Robot grabbed on to the other one with his claw right out of the lieutenant's hand scanning it then handed it back toward the cadet uncharacteristically silent. Prentiss seemed to be baffled by the Robot's actions. "Or be remembered."

"On the chance that we are successful repairing the time loop," Prentiss said.

"Which means we need a reason to come to the Dragonship that Dragos can believe we are not coming to rescue Jason to make it work," Tee Gar said. "I don't like lying to people."

The Robot's glass head bobbed up.

"I know someone who does!" The Robot announced.

"We are all ears, Robot," Parsafoot said.

The Robot faced toward Prentiss.

"Will you do me the honors?" The Robot asked.

Prentiss had a slow nod briefly closing his eyes in a regretful manner then had a sigh.

"We need Doctor Smith," Prentiss said. "He _must_ go."

"Carbert to Tee Gar," Came  Carbert's voice over the collinear that sounded muffled.

Tee Gar took the collinear out from the utility belt.

"Tee Gar here," Tee Gar said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'Du means=the you.


	65. The trip into the dragon's lair a second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to destroy a time loop, how to repair a time loop, how time loop attempts to repair itself, and how the repairs work like duck tape being put over a piece of metal in a nutshell for dummies part 5.
> 
> Still a insane story arch.

Tee Gar lifted the adjusted time energizer down the hall.

It was a long pod that greatly resembled a cryostasis pod to the Robot's sensors.

The Robot was tagging behind the men who held specific components for the time energizer pod. There were empty halls lacking any form of life. The survivors were in the cavern seated in chairs that had been acquired, searched for, and created for the sole purpose of having people seated. Some of the survivors were frozen in terror being on a seat again that could try to kill them for a second time during flight. There was a visible tremble waving through the crowd. There was a buzzing coming from Tee Gar's white utility belt contrasting against the commander variation of the uniform.

They came into the sparkling corridor leading into the emergency bay. Tee Gar was very carefully making sure that it didn't break during transport. The Robot went slower than usual. The floor was slick and tempting fate for things to slide and break. The lights flickered off one by one behind the group. They came to a stop once in the barely lit part of the abandoned emergency bay. The Robot wheeled his way toward the seeker then came to a stop by it waiting for the men to catch up with arms full. The Robot bent down then slid the red stick out of the Seeker. The Robot straightened himself up staring at the frozen man.

"You are late, cadets," Smith said, in contempt.

"Gampu?" Tee Gar asked, sliding the cryostasis pod to his shoulder.

Tee Gar observed the man with folded arms seated in a chair glaring toward him and had hunched shoulders with a bulging forehead nerve ready to pop.

"And why are you in the commander uniform?" Smith asked, standing up. He clasped his hands with a murderous glare toward the Robot. "Now, don't start and tell me that you decided to enlist my help on distracting ten thousand people for a week just because I bore some resemblance to the late commander because _you_ were the one who didn't want the stress! I believed the twins told me everything! Everything that I needed to know about this situation."

"What?"  Tee Gar asked, his heart dropping.

"Don't lie to me," Smith said, insulted. " _Commander_ Soom."

The words were a stab to the heart pointed toward Tee Gar.

"Honestly," Prentiss lied. "He relegated some of his duties to the others."

"And no one bothered to tell me the truth?" Smith's words were hard and furious.

"Everyone believed you survived the attack," Tee Gar stepped forward. "Telling them that a bunch of kids are in charge of their safety? Do you know how terrified they would be? Protests. People trying to act as the leader. Everyone in disarray not knowing what to focus their efforts on."

The survivors had protested immediately after Tee Gar revealed and wanted to choose on a single authority, experienced, to lead the effort. It was a struggle not to roll his eyes  but humoring them was out of the question. They were right, he wasn't trained for it and no one ever had, that short reply made them silent as he revealed that being divisive will spell their demise after trying to stay in the gymnasium. If one cadet waved their hand when they were being attacked once more by Dragos then everyone was going to be sucked out and the survivors would be dead. He stood on a box making his speech then surveyed the silent crowd. It was only hours ago that he had to put his foot down. 

Tee Gar put the cryostasis pod beside the doorway.

"So listen to me when I say that you were a compromise to keep everyone from doing that while I and the rest of the crew figured out how to handle this," Tee Gar said. "Yes, we used you. Yes, we lied. Yes, we kept a secret back. Do we regret it? Yes." Tee Gar had a apologetic look on his face as the other men moved the components into the seeker. "I am sorry."

"You keep saying 'we'," Smith said.

"It was Paul's idea," Tee Gar said. "Chris and  Laura didn't like it but . . ." he had a brief pause. "It was the best idea at the time. We agreed on it and lied," Smith nodded. "You can be angry much as you like about this but that cut you got on your forehead needs to be treated."

"I believe it has be Loki's doing," Smith said. "Must have been playing the lyrotron on the support beams when I was getting off the stage and hit me on the head while Paul was trying to convince me to rest."

"Lyrotrons are slippery things in a child's hand," Tee Gar said, fondly.

"And you banana peel," Smith said, shaking his index finger. "shouldn't you be with the Robinsons?" he looked toward the pod. "and what is this for?"

"It's for beaming," Parsafoot lied. "Prentiss is going to be beamed through the void and come back."

"I am being used as a energy center because if they use the power in this seeker," The Robot said. "they won't have enough to come back to the academy."

"Then the mission to retrieve Jason will be completed," Smith said.

"Yes!" Parsafoot said, pressing the button that made the door close.

"Where are the consoles?" Smith asked, slightly concerned.

"Change of plan," Tee Gar said, gesturing the doctor to sit down.

Smith returned to where he had sat.

"Oh?" Smith said.

Tee Gar opened the med kit.

"You won't like it," Smith's index finger rubbed the side of his head while leaning his elbow against the arm rest. "But you are going to give our terms of surrender."

Smith stared at the cadet, long and hard, caught off guard.

"But we're not surrendering," Tee Gar said. "It is just a red herring, a ruse, a smokescreen."

Smith cleared his throat.

"What about the army?" Smith asked.

"The federation will take care of it," Tee Gar said.

"I am not sure the federation can take of this mess," Smith said. "On time that is."

"We have all the time in the world," Tee Gar said.

The time energizer pod was set up quickly by Parsafoot plugging in the equipment and Prentiss manned one of the seats. The academy professor came over to the navigation chair. A long, black cable had a pair of tweezer like material hooked into the power pack and another end connected to the main machine. Smith's wound was quickly tended to. A piece of gauze was applied over the wound that had been cleaned up with dabs of a white puff. The seeker flew out of the academy and the door closed behind them with a final close. Tee Gar turned away, closing the med kit, but then  he turned back toward the man, the wrapping around his head were gone replaced by a very confused Smith in a entirely different outfit cradling his arm.

"Where am I?" Smith loudly said. "How did I get here? Where is Commander Brookes?"

Tee Gar sighed, briefly closing his eyes, swearing in his mind and slowly spoke.

"Major West had to kill Commander Brookes to save you," Tee Gar said. "You came here on your free will. You are in a seeker and we need your help."

"What can I do?" Smith asked. "I have a broken arm."

Smith caught sight of the  Robot's glowing grill.

"Shush, you obsolete cyberdyne machine," Smith said, with a wave of his hand. "You know I can't hear you."

Smith turned his attention toward Tee Gar.

"Lie to Emperor Dragos," Tee Gar said.

Smith sternly glared toward the cadet in a eerily familiar way.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for me without my hearing?" Smith asked. "I won't be able to hear a word Dragos says when he turns around!"

"There are thousands of people who need Emperor Dragos to be distracted and given a chance to have a shot at surviving the initial battle," Tee Gar said. "Children, expectant mothers, teenagers, adults, cadets, but mostly there are orphans without family because of the ambush. _That_ is why you are taking this risk. A very risky mission that could fall apart at the seams."

"Why can't you do it?" Smith asked.

"I can't stomach lying to someone but your friend Robot says you can," Tee Gar said.

Smith glared in the direction of the  Robot.

"Look at what you have done, ninny!" Smith shouted. "You are going to get us all killed!"

The Robot's head bobbed up then charged toward the older man, his grill glowing repeatedly, but Tee Gar stepped in the way between them holding his hands up in the Robot's way then turned toward Smith with a sigh. The Robot was in reality swearing up a storm at the doctor mentioning all the times that he nearly got the crew of the Jupiter 2 killed. Prentiss was humming to himself tuning out the lengthy undignified words coming from the  Robot. The Robot abruptly turned away from the two then moved back toward the assembled time energizer station.

"You agreed to this insane plan on the condition that we take you back to Earth," Smith's demeanor visibly brightened and perked up as his eyes grew big.

"Earth?" Smith said. "Earth?"

"Yes," Tee Gar said. "Earth."

"I am going home in exchange for this suicide mission?" Smith asked. "Should I survive it?"

Tee Gar nodded, growing a bitter sweet sad smile. 

"That's the plan," Tee  Gar said.

Smith let go of a sigh.

"This broken old dog still has a animal to deter," Smith said.

Tee Gar closed his eyes, lowering his head, his shoulders shaking, his mouth open in the form of a big grin as though he were laughing then looked up toward Smith.

"You don't need a arm to lie, Doctor Smith," Tee Gar said. "You are not broken to us."

Smith was quiet observing the acting commander.

Tee Gar moved from the chair moving toward the front moving past the Robot.

On the screen across from Parsafoot appeared Medusa's face.

"Hello there, Seeker," Medusa said. "I have seen that you are in dire straits."

"Sorry, we are only talking to one leader," Tee Gar said.

Medusa had a hmn looking upon Tee Gar and Parsafoot.

"Then you wouldn't be interested in allying in your final hours with someone interested in making sure Dragos does not succeed in destroying the academy?" Medusa asked.

Tee Gar leaned forward on the console.

"I am interested," Tee Gar said. "What are your conditions?"

"None," Medusa said. "All I want is to be the one to stop him." 

Tee Gar had a long pause, considering it, then squeezed his eyes shut lowering his head as he came down to the decision that he hated.

"Okay," Tee  Gar said, raising his head up. "How soon?"

"Soon as you are off the ship," Medusa said.

The Robot turned toward Tee Gar.

"Doctor Soom," The Robot said, the screen flicked off. "We can not leave him there." 

"I have _no choice_ ," Tee Gar said, turning toward the Robot.

"There is another way," The Robot protested. "Abandoning him to his demise is wrong."

"What do you want me to do?" Tee Gar said.

"Find another way," The Robot repeated.

"What do you expect me to do with tied hands?" Tee Gar asked. "What _can_ I do?" he held his hands together showing them toward the Robot.  "We can't stay long once we get Jason and risk being caught by Dragos's goons on the escape. I didn't bring any life support badges because I didn't expect that Dragos's ship will be attacked!  None of us considered the possibility. Not even you," he gestured toward the Robot. "We can't go back and get them! We can't help him! We just _can't_!"

Tee Gar's hands were in fists as Smith's eyes were still facing the wall.

"You and Tee Gar are not supposed to be there," Prentiss said. Attention went toward the two piloting personnel. "Not even Jason."

"Or me," Parsafoot added.

Smith looked over toward the group.

"I believe your machine is ready to be operated," Smith said, gesturing toward the glowing consoles.

Prentiss and Tee Gar shared a long look.

"So soon," Tee Gar said,  Prentiss stood up from the chair. "If you fail. .  ."

"I will do everything in my power to rectify that mistake," Prentiss said.

Prentiss walked by the cadet and Tee Gar sat down in the pilot chair.

"Might I recommend this little thing?" Smith stood up on his feet holding a thin, silver laser pistol toward Prentiss.

Prentiss stared at it then looked toward the doctor.

"What I am doing doesn't need violence, Colonel," Prentiss said.

"I have a very distinct feeling that you will be needing it, Lieutenant," Smith forced the laser pistol into the cadet's hand. "I am never going to need this again in space."

Prentiss had a slow nod.

"Alright," Prentiss said, then boarded the cryostasis pod.

Parsafoot tended to the machine then connected it to a small square device set below the head rest of the chair that Tee Gar was in. There was a long curved bent lamp that lacked a glass fixture from above the cadet's head and the cable for the machine was hooked on to the Robot. The two men watched Prentiss glow the color of gold then vanish being outlined in the same shade dissipating until there was nothing left. Smith looked toward the Robot who began to fall forward. Parsafoot and Smith came to the  Robot's side propping him up against the wall.

The Robot's grill glowed red then dulled.

"It'll be alright," Parsafoot reassured, patting on the Robot's chest plating.

"Just how much energy do you need for this exercise?" Smith asked.

"Oh, just about all of it," Parsafoot said.

" _ALL_ of it?" Smith asked, furrowing his brows. "But that would mean he will be put offline if the machine requires it again."

The Robot turned toward Smith as his grill glowed.

"He is aware of the situation," Parsafoot said. "Shouldn't you be happy that your sparring partner won't be there?"

Smith seemed a little unsettled by the prospect that vanished within the moment.

"He is replaceable," Smith said, then looked toward the pod while cradling his arm.  "I am not sure the lieutenant is."

"Now all we have to do is wait," Tee Gar said, looking on toward the pod. "and hope that he succeeds."

Tee Gar turned toward Smith.

"And Doctor Smith," Tee Gar said. "We like you to pretend to be someone for a hot minute. . ."

* * *

Opas had quietly evaded Dragos and her past self at every turn making sure to acquire funds for a ship with ten decks that were all connected. Just getting to the bridge took more than ten minutes after the obstacles that had been added. Ones that can be considered harmless until getting closer and closer to the final deck. Only did did the fatality rise, did people get hurt, and the chances of walking through without shedding some blood would become impossible. There were killer machines that were set up behind the walls that were set up to be reminiscent of armies that held bats with thorns, axes, scythes, swords, and daggers.

Opas had tested the run with expelled cadets from the academy. She had watched from the security station as they suffered, dragged themselves forward, forced themselves forward, pushed themselves forward, and fought against the traps to survive. Drenched in sweat, cuts into their skin, torn outfit, hair very disheveled, and coated in bruises. It was impressive how the human ex-cadets fought to their last breath to reach the bridge. It was a shame that their status as a prominent species. Star War 4 was going to decimate Earth and its colonies harder than any planet engaging in the war. 

A war that keenly was forecasted to be the fall the Federation once and for all.

Destroying it in essence.

The Intergalactic Federation of Planets falling apart providing a clear path for Dragos's conquest.

Star Galactic a fallen arm of a once sprawling and thriving community of people.

It was a dream come true.

And all that was next was to begin the signal.

"I wouldn't send that intergalactic distress beacon if I were you," came a voice from behind.

Opas turned toward the source of the young man's direction.

"Lieutenant Prentiss," Opas said.

Prentiss was aiming a laser pistol at Opas.

"Opas," Prentiss said.

"Hm, I thought you were dead," Opas said.

"I find it surprising, that you are not shocked I am here," Prentiss said.

"It's simple math, they figured it out and sent someone to stop it," Opas said. "Stunned is what I am."

"Step away from the console," Prentiss said.

"You are not going to use that machine to kill a innocent," Prentiss said.

"I am in a very different position from the one I was in before this," Prentiss said. "I couldn't pull that trigger four years ago but now I can."

"You wouldn't dare," Opas said. "Killing is not in the mandate as a Intergalactic cadet."

"It's a last resort," Prentiss said, glaring toward Opas. "Step. away. from. the. console."

Prentiss was fighting back the temptation to laugh. She was unarmed and he was armed with a laser pistol. Even if Opas lunged toward him,  the killing shot would land into her chest and kill her instantly. She had claws that could be used as a weapon on a defenseless cadet, one that Prentiss had been a long time ago, who only had his seeker that was not allowed to attack any ship that held life. Slowly, Opas stepped aside from the console with her arms up eying at him. Prentiss eyed toward the console then pressed the trigger making a explosion erupt from it then turned and fired at her wrist that was wrapped up in the black, cozy time manipulator.

Opas yelped, falling back to the floor. 

Prentiss blew imaginary smoke off the laser pistol.

Opas tugged the device off her arm then threw it to the floor where it continued to crackle and release smoke. 

"I hope I did right by you, Gampu," Prentiss said, looking toward the view screen feeling renewed hope and knew everything was going to be alright.

There was a heavy sound coming toward the bridge that was distant but audible.

"You have doomed us!" Opas screamed. "And you are going to get killed!"

Prentiss looked toward her with a smile that showed his youth and optimism.

"Yes," Prentiss said. "I have. But I am not."

Prentiss placed the laser pistol on to the table then walked aside.

"What?" Opas asked. "You don't have a ride back."

Prentiss shrugged.

"You think that," Prentiss said. 

Opas looked toward him then toward the laser pistol, back toward the door, and toward the laser pistol.

"You got a ride coming," Opas said.

"It will be here in a few minutes,"  Prentiss said, then looked toward the door with a sigh. "You got a really angry crew headed this way."

Opas bolted toward the console and took the laser pistol then aimed it at him.

"Take me with you," Opas said.

Prentiss looked toward her, apologetically.

"I really like to," Prentiss said. "Except I can't. My ride takes one passenger."

"Your ride can make me fit!" Opas plead.

"Really?" Prentiss asked, raising a brow. "Isn't that what you said about me and my friend?"

"You went together," Opas said. "Dragos gave you mercy."

"Yeah, about that," Prentiss said. "He didn't. It wasn't mercy. It was savage."

"So what?" Opas asked.

"It was wrong," Prentiss said.

"Sure it was," Opas said.

"You lead us there," Prentiss said. "Just like you were going to do today."

"And your team came out of it alive,"  Opas said. "A mistake on our part."

"I was the only one who came out of it alive, Opas," Prentiss said.

Opas dropped the laser pistol then flung herself forward with a scream.

Prentiss collided against the floor as her claws tore into his skin and through the uniform.

In his fists appeared several small, but sharp objects set in his palm. He elbow jabbed the woman forward knocking her back. He picked up one of the bone blades from his hand placing the others into his left hand and held it out as a dagger. Opas charged toward him so Prentiss sliced into her side through the dark fabric jabbing his elbow against her stomach knocking her to the floor. The bone blade stuck in place standing out as difficult to remove. Prentiss took out another bone blade then turned toward the running woman. He tossed the bone blade landing a perfect shot into her forehead sending Opas falling to her side.

Opas grunted, yanked the bone blade off her face, then charged toward the cadet. Prentiss kept a calm, organized demeanor not even having a grunt. Prentiss had imagined this fight over and over in his head during his time trapped in the speed dimension. He caught her hand in the nick of time then punched her in the eye and jabbed a bone blade into a small nick of her neck. Just like the other goons who he had to go through just to make it to the bridge for Smith and inadvertently lost them --but he hadn't lost them, they were always on his person, always. But how were they when he hadn't had them in the last few hours?

He looked up, clearly confused and shocked at the revelation looking toward the lunging goon.

He threw two of them into her knees making her fall, cursing and screeching, to her feet.

Opas grabbed onto the laser pistol and got back up to her feet.

"Why are you calm about this?" Opas said, her hands trembling with the laser pistol being drifted toward the door and back. "I can kill you!"

Prentiss grew a smile.

"My ride needs a door," Prentiss said. Opas looked around as it dawned on her, horrified. "and I am the only one who can get you out of this."

"My machines!" Opas screamed.

"Are nothing compared to whats next," Prentiss said.

"What do you know is going to happen next?" Opas said. "And why are you so calm?"

"I have been angry for too long about what you did," Prentiss said. "and I am not going to let it consume me. I was trained not to be biased by my feelings regarding the situation at hand. I was trained to do the right thing," the door was being struck repeatedly to the bridge. "The right thing is saying I forgive you."

The words had no effect on Opas.

"And by the way," Prentiss dropped the remaining bone blades. "You need some weapons against your crew so I recommend you use everything that you got."

The doors burst open with a loud screech and the machines poked their heads into the bridge. Their unique, strange spike decorated head mockingly looked at her. Opas fired at the leading machine then in a golden flash from alongside her, Prentiss had vanished out of the bridge. She looked over in horror observing thin air then dragged herself away from the scene continuing to fire at the machines whacking away at the bridge. There was no one there to provide relief.

There was no one coming to her rescue any time soon. She looked over in horror as the machines were getting through the door headed toward her direction. There was too many coming toward her. She turned the laser pistol toward her weighing the option then looked up toward the machines with terrified eyes that became full of certainty then aimed the laser pistol with precision in the direction of the oncoming machines and yanked out a bone blade from her knee.

* * *

There were beeps coming from the machine across from Tee Gar who had improvised a makeshift sling for Smith. Tee Gar turned away from Smith leaning up looking over in the direction of the machine.  Smith watched the Robot's figure begin to bend over dramatically falling back holding a claw on his glass head then landed to the floor. Smoke erupted from the power pack. Prentiss solidified then came stumbling out landing to his knees, panting, sweat and blood dripping down his skin. Smith came over to the man's side with a med kit in his right hand then set it down beside him and unclipped it.

"Professor, can you use your other hand?" Smith asked.

Parsafoot looked over.

"Yes," Parsafoot said.

"Come here and help me, sir," Smith beckoned. "Two hands are better than one. Do you have any spare uniforms in this quarters? If so, get it."

"I did it," Prentiss said. "I did it," he panted in between. "I did it."

Tee Gar closed his eyes, relieved, with a sigh then opened his eyes.

"It's over," Tee Gar said, growing a spreading smile staring at the growing image.

Parsafoot waved in front of the panel to the doorway that opened then let him walk in. Parsafoot returned with a silver folded uniform in his arm. Prentiss peeled off the torn uniform as the two men cut strips of gauze from the roll and applied the dressing to the wound. Smith took out a device from the box and repaired the wound. From the back of his mind, a single thought echoed that it needed to be covered in case the repaired skin ruptured unexpectedly and was capable of breaking without having some firm material over for a period of time to make sure it became solid.

_"Help!" came a high pitch voice._

_Smith turned away from the patient toward a Ferengi clenching their sleeve. His eyes darted toward the direction of Allen who seemed to be going through the line in a rush. Smith's blood boiled underneath his skin in the outright fury at the incompetence before his eyes. It was like the professor wasn't trained for a post attack scenario. Most of the physicians were doing a pretty good job themselves in light of the situation acting excellent under stress._

_"Lieutenant Co'uel, tend to my patient, immediately!" Smith ordered._

_"Oraco," Co'uel finished their patient then moved toward Smith._

_Smith bolted with his med kit and came toward the crying Ferengi._

_"It will be alright," Smith said, soothingly. "Remain calm."_

_"I'm going to die, I am going to die, I am going to die," was repeated over and over while trembling._

_"Not today, cadet," Smith said._

_Smith quickly wiped off the blood using a wet cloth that had been handed to him by Duchoe. He took out the dressing after cleaning the wound, taking out a small bottle of space alcohol from his pocket then applied it on to the large gap in the cadet's shoulder. Smith applied the white, square fabric to the wound then wrapped the gauze around it. Smith bolted in the direction of Allen then stepped in the way making him come to a stop and gave a dirty glare toward Allen._

_"Slow. down. and. think," Smith said, sharply. "Doctor Allen."_

_"How can anyone think when surrounded by so many causalities?" Allen asked._

_"They make it work," Smith said. "Your pace is desirable when treating mass patients after a disaster but running by them without properly tending is a . . ."_

The knowledge made Smith have a pause staring at the med kit then looked toward the silent and lifeless machine then resumed his task. Prentiss observed that Smith was dressed in a commander outfit and Tee Gar was in the dark and silver outfit. Once the men had successfully tended to the wounds, Prentiss slipped into a light gray onesie with the SA badge on his right breast. Smith quietly spoke with Parsafoot regarding the Robot as Prentiss moved toward the front half of the seeker. Tee Gar stared at the front window feeling uncertain and Prentiss had a confident demeanor about him that showed there was no fear coming back. 

* * *

Dragos rolled a eye and the feed from the Space Academy cut off.

"I have had enough of you," Dragos said. "She will be the first to suffer the conquest."

He looked up to see the small academy seeker in the distance.

"Ah," Dragos said. "Why isn't it Jason's friends. . ." a grin grew on his face. "Desperate, helpless, and trying to find another way out of defeat."

Dragos shook his head. 

"I am going to miss that about them," Dragos had a hearty laugh.

Dragos pressed a button on the console.

"This is the dragonship," Dragos said. "Surrender now and board my ship, you are completely over powered, you won't be destroyed by my army."

He noticed there was only a red chair.

"Hello?" Dragos called. "Is anyone in there?" there was no reply. "Answer me!"

Dragos glared at the upcoming Seeker that seemed to remain in place then looked down toward the small screen.

"Seeker here," a old man appeared in the chair. "This is Commander Gampu of Space Academy. We seek passage aboard your ship for a discussion of great importance."

"Your surrender,"  Dragos said.

"It could be," Gampu said. "And it could be not. People at war hardly knows before a civil discussion is had."

Dragos had a hearty laugh.

"I will meet you in the hangar bay, Commander," Dragos said. "Dragos out." He pressed a button on the announcement. "Bahosky Deuniana, Margregery Sachun, Martchias Godzale, P'jal Kual the third, join me in hangar bay. Opas, lead a Academy Seeker lock initiation."

Dragos turned off the intercomn then moved toward the exit of the bridge. He walked the halls with a confident stride and his hands clenched in fists to contain the excitement that he was experiencing. For the first time, winning in a long time against the academy was in his grasps. Dragos was imagining victorious music being played around him. Walking the halls for the last few years had been those of observing damage to his Dragonship's hull being repaired after attacks in his space suit and his goons in their own space suits as well. Halls that once had defeated, hopeless species walking through to the bridge. Just to formally record their announcement. The greatest marathon of victories. And this was easily the most awesome of them all.

* * *

The hangar bay doors opened allowing in the seeker. The doors closed from underneath the hovering seeker that then rested on to the floor. The Robot was propped up to his feet and given a improvised energy pack made of a hand laser, tape, connective wiring, and pieces of cable that had a thin black edge taped against it keeping a long thin piece of wiring against the metal. The Robot's head bobbed up.

"Ssssh, ninny," Smith said.

"Here is the plan that can work," Tee Gar said, getting up from the chair. "Prentiss is going to guide us to Dragos then leave you at the most vulnerable section of the dragonship."

"The plan is to make them lose power," Parsafoot asked.

"The environmental controls will be kept up," Tee Gar said.

"And be unable to send messages or attack," Parsafoot said. "It is the best plan that Tee Gar and I refined."

"For now, we require your utmost silence," Smith said. "And so does the galaxy."

"You are going to be passed off as a piece of art," Tee Gar explained. "A decoration."

The Robot's head bobbed up then turned toward Smith but was silent.

"He is being silent because he is very loud and his voice sythensizers recently experienced a very . . ." Smith stopped. "Troubling glitch. It is not often but it occurs rarely. These glitches happen at random and last for a period of time."

"But rarely enough that just staring at you gets the message across," Tee Gar said.

"Doesn't sound himself," Smith said. "A entirely different Robot."

The Robot folded his arms.

"I didn't make that glitch," Smith said.

The Robot bobbed his head up.

"But you can repair it!" the Robot's voice sounded different but recognizable as a whisper. But to a different machine entirely.

"Once we return to the Jupiter 2," Smith said, then looked over uneasy toward the door. "If we ever do,"  then turned his attention back toward the Robot. "I will try to remove that pesky glitch. Now remain silent and be a good decoration here."

"Are  we ready?" Tee Gar asked.

"I am ready," Prentiss said.

"Ready," Parsafoot said.

"As I ever will be," Smith said.

The Robot's arms slunk back into his sockets then Tee Gar pressed the side button. Parsafoot and Prentiss were the first ones out of the seeker. Tee Gar picked up the Robot then moved him out of the seeker but before he did, halfway in and halfway out, Tee Gar made sure to turn toward Smith.

"And Smith, you know this seeker has walls that can't be heard through," Tee Gar whispered.

"Oh? What you say?" Smith asked, raising a brow looking toward the acting commander. "I can't hear you."

Tee Gar turned his attention away with a bemused head shake and went out the seeker. The Robot was placed to the floor beside him then straightened himself up to his feet. When Smith came out, the head wrapping was back, glaring in the direction of Dragos that did not fade in intensity. His hands were linked behind his back lacking the sling that had been adjusted underneath the jacket and tightly grasping on to his wrist. There was so much anger in Smith's eyes that made Dragos feel a sense of deja vu.

All the courage to speak drained from Dragos's veins.

It was strange.

Having a feeling like he was being judged by a respectable, high authority figure.

His mind jumped in recognition from a series of mental visualizations that were constructed years ago.

The space academy cadets had talked about this man, the man with a voice that was capable of chiding one moment and then praising the next, older than Dragos could ever be, and mysterious as a private individual. His blue eyes, they were exactly as the cadets had said when fearing for the dressing down, they were silent fury that was controlled and measured. The words more terrifying than his eyes. And for the very first time since returning to his native universe, Dragos was very afraid. Dragos understood now why they were more terrified of their stay being advanced.

Nearing on the edge of surrendering.

Dragos's mind was screaming to surrender but his heart said 'no'.

"Is there something the matter?" Gampu asked, raising his brow.

"No," Dragos said. "Not at all."

"It is concerning," Gampu noted. "What is more concerning is that you didn't introduce yourself."

"I am Emperor Dragos," Dragos said. "I have heard about you," he held a hand out with a smile. "A lot."

"Pleased to be your acquentice," Gampu took the man's hand and gave it a tight, firm squeeze that dug into Dragos's gloves.

"The honor is all mine," Dragos said.

"Or maybe not," Smith withdrew his hand looking at Dragos, cautiously.

"I do have some honor," Dragos protested.

Smith looked exhausted, his eyes showing that it had seen some horror, staring at the emperor.

"Where. . ." Smith started, his anger throwing thoughts out for a lengthy speech but that quickly shifted into a short sentence.  "was the honor of attacking during the largest graduation in history?"

Dragos stared at the commander.

"Excuse me?"  Dragos said, baffled. "No, there is six thousand people."

"Ten thousand people are down there," Gampu said. "Or _were . . ._ for that matter."

"Ten. . . thousand. . . people," Dragos said, his eyes had grown big.

"Yes,"  Gampu said, then repeated slowly. "Ten thousand people."

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked. "Can't wrap your head around the population?"

"Twenty-five people have died so far and it could climb up to thousands," Gampu continued. "Survivors who will want all the more reason to take you down with their bare hands," his eyes were locked on the emperor. "Theoretically, however this discussion goes, you won't be happy for long. A word from the wise, pick your fights well."

Dragos looked toward the group.

"And the machine?" Dragos asked.

"A gift from our engineers," Gampu said.

 _A trophy_ , Dragos recognized.

"This will make a wonderful, fine addition to my---"

"It's for engineering only," Tee Gar interjected. "Silver doesn't go well with gold."

Dragos considered it a moment.

"That is wise," Dragos said, then eyed at his goons and back. "This will be difficult to lift."

"No need to be concerned," Gampu said. "Tee Gar will lift it."

"And your friends?" Dragos asked.

"Professor Parsafoot and Lieutenant Prentiss are only here to make sure it goes the way I want it," Gampu said.

Dragos turned toward Prentiss.

"You," Dragos said. "You . . ." a grin grew on his face. "So I succeeded on invincibility."

Prentiss shook his head.

"You failed," Prentiss said. "You put me into a speed dimension."

Confusion replaced Dragos's features.

"But the machines---" Dragos cut himself off. "They said you were destroyed."

"Your machines didn't work getting me and my teammates out," Prentiss said. "They _malfunctioned_."

"Which is why I brought him," Gampu explained. "Should it go the way I don't want it, I will need someone most capable of sneaking in and getting me out without being seen if you try to hold me captive," Gampu shook his head in shame. "Side effects of his time in the speed dimension I am afraid. Can't be touched."

Dragos reached his hand back.

"And Tee Gar will need him as his guide getting to engineering," Gampu added. "We can not rely on your crew bringing him to the right place."

"I doubt that he can send  him to the right place," Dragos said.

The words sharply irritated Prentiss and the words came falling out.

"Your hangar bay hasn't changed a bit," Prentiss said. "I can lead him to the right place."

"Prentiss," Gampu said. "Restrain yourself." He shook his head. "Now, do you have a conference room that we can have our civil discussion."

"And your professor?" Dragos said.

Smith glanced toward Parsafoot.

"He wants to check on Jason," Gampu said.

"They can share the same cell," Dragos said.

Smith glared toward Dragos.

"Not the same cell," Gampu said. "Same room. We like our volunteer back in exchange for this civil discussion."

"For one man?" Dragos asked.

"For one man," Gampu said.

"Godzale and Kual," Dragos said. "bring the professor to Jason."

Gampu stepped in the way.

"As a escort," Gampu said, sharply. "Not dragging him down the halls by his arms."

"Yes," Dragos said. "as he said, a escort," Gampu eyed at the  goons as he stepped aside observing a grin growing on the emperor's face. "I give you the family honor on that."

Smith felt that Dragos meant it as the group split up from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized awhile ago that if you rearranged Opas then you get soap.


	66. A piece of imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to destroy a time loop, how to repair a time loop, how time loop attempts to repair itself, and how the repairs work like duck tape being put over a piece of metal in a nutshell for dummies finale.

"Did you find Sam?" Jason asked.  
  
Parsafoot was silent, shaking his head, sharing the same cell as  Jason.

"Her starfire was destroyed," Parsafoot said.  "Stella is gone, Brookes is gone, and Peepo is gone too."

"Damn," Jason said.

"But we fixed that," Parsafoot said.

Jason looked toward Parsafoot.

"You said her starfire was destroyed," Jason said.

"Yes," Parsafoot said. "I did."

"Professor, what is going on?" Jason asked.

Parsafoot grew a confident smile toward Jason, full of hope and optimism.

"Look, Jason," Parsafoot said, pointed toward the corner. "It's starting to show."

Jason looked over to spot Samantha and Prentiss looking into the security room as transparent figures that vanished a moment before the guards could notice.

"What is starting to show?" Jason asked. "Start from the beginning." And Parsafoot began to explain.

* * *

The lights went out from above Dragos and Gampu.

The persona that had been detailed by Tee Gar began to fall off.

Smith looked toward the doorway unclasping his hands from behind his back _. Earth! Home **! Home!**_ The thought of home fueled him up from the seat. Smith bolted toward the doorway only to find it refused to open. Dragos moved in the dark into the nearest chair. Smith turned around, his back to the wall, as it sunk in. The main power was connected not only to the lighting but to the doors. And simply put, a feeling of deja-vu sunk in, being trapped in the same room as the cruel emperor. 

"The reserves will be kicking on in five minutes, Commander," Dragos said. "Take a seat."

Smith faced the chair then instinctively began to tug at the collar of his Jupiter 2 civilian wear only to find nothing was there.

* * *

It was dark in the cell block but there were distinctive figures that could be made out. Two figures appeared in the cell block then kicked over the chairs to the security guards. They got up to their feet looking around searching for the figures only to be given a punch to the face knocking them down against the table. The goons fell to the floor then thrashed their claws toward their attacker. Prentiss kicked the first goon to the floor. Tee Gar summoned the strength of his ancestors then delivered a punch into the chest of the second goon delivering a blow that made the goon go limp. Tee Gar came toward the cell then grabbed on to the bars and called upon his ancestors, a second time, _I am sorry that I used your strength to kill someone. Can you ever forgive me?_

Prentiss's hands were caught by the goon then  smacked his head against their forehead sending them tumbling back.

Prentiss delivered a kick to the goons head sending them falling over on to the floor on their face.

"That's enough, Matt!" Jason called, making Prentiss stop in his tracks. "They are out."

Prentiss's hands were in fists.

"Oraco," Was all Prentiss said, relaxing his hands.

Tee Gar pried open the bars then ripped out one of them and threw it to the side making a threshold that a weak Jason came through. He had a hand on his stomach and the other hand on Tee Gar's shoulder. Jason's arm came on to Parsafoot's shoulder who took a grip onto the hand that was laid down carelessly. They moved in the dark while the Robot was standing still, silently, in engineering surrounded by unconscious goons and some of whom were fleeing into the reserve section of engineering that was divided from the main room by a glass wall. The scene went into the hangar bay where Opas and her team stood.  In the next moment, they were gone and they were no where to be seen in the dark. 

"Go!" Tee Gar announced.

Prentiss came toward the door then slid it open and stood up watching the crew go in.

"What happened to that crew?" Jason asked.

Jason was laid into the chair.

"They weren't there at all in the first place," Tee Gar said. "They just went back where they should be."

"So it's true," Jason said. "We're in a unstable time loop."

"Stable now," Parsafoot said. "The changes are now kicking in."

"Prentiss, are you coming?" Tee Gar asked.

Prentiss stood in the doorway shaking his head.

"Smith needs to be lead to the escape pods," Prentiss said. "I can do that."

"You may die,"

"I am dying," Prentiss said.  "I am  supposed to die."

Tee Gar had a pained look on his face shaking his head.

"If I gave you the order to go with us . . . " Tee Gar started.

"I would directly disobey it," Prentiss said. "Despite my great respect for you."

"Why?" Tee Gar asked.

"No one came to my rescue when I was trapped here and no one knew I was here," Prentiss said. "But I know someone who needs help that I can provide.  I am supposed to be here for him and I would do it a thousand times again despite the outcome."

Prentiss surveyed the damage to the seeker.

"Hey," Tee Gar said. "We tried searching for you and the team. Gampu searched for hours the most with Laura and Chris. . ." Tee Gar stopped what he was about to say next.

Smiles grew on the men's faces at the success then Prentiss surveyed the damage.

"The fin's damaged and the hull is covered in laser burns but I can't say the same about the interior of the seeker," Prentiss said.

Tee Gar bolted toward the console.

"Damn it!" Tee Gar said. "They destroyed the navigation console," he looked toward the other side of the bridge observing a few burns here and there but nothing that was terribly severe.  "But not the communications and piloting. . ." he raised his head up. "I can try to fly this blind." 

"Matt, how did you get the seeker out of here?" Jason asked, curiously.

"Before we found out we can just pass through metal, we studied how the hangar bay was operated," Prentiss said. "I can do it. Only when Dragos's ship has returned with power."

The white lights kicked on above.

"Well, what do you know?" Jason asked, looking toward the hangar bay with a grin. "Speak of the devil."

Tee Gar pressed the button looking toward Prentiss who then bolted away from the doorway.

* * *

"It's so strange," Don said. "We're not going in light speed but the speed that we are going. . . we should be."

"A modern miracle," John said. "A miracle of science."

"I can see the stars from here, planets," his eyes grew big at a passing planet. "We have passed by Pluto!"

The Robinsons loudly cheered.

"It's been a long time since we were here," Maureen said, observing space from the back.

"It's so beautiful," Penny said, looking on toward the front window standing alongside Will.

"Asteroid belt, here we come," Don said.

"Everyone find a seat," John said. "And hold on."

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," Don added.

Judy and Penny sat down into the front seats including with Debbie. Will sat down into the furthest chair and from across sat down his mother. Will looked over anticipating to find Smith clinging on to the Robot for dear life only to find nothing there. The seeker twirled and turned avoiding colliding against the asteroids. The Jupiter 2 cleared the path then resumed flight in the direction of Earth. Loud, delighted cheers filled the seeker heading in the way of the moon. The Earth slowly came up before the front screen.  To Don, it had been a eternity since the launch.

John felt emotional at seeing home for the first time in almost a year.  Maureen placed a hand on to John's shoulder and he reached out taking a hold on to hers. All the familiar faces and familiar surroundings replacing the desert scenery. A way of life that didn't make them into space pioneers forever. No more struggling to survive against outer space. Will was playing around with the space monitor using the buttons along the red counter. The blue outlined screen had a target on space, he could get views from both side then got a view from the back end. There was only the planets being passed by. 

"Dad," Will said.

"Yes?" John said, turning from the front window.

"I don't see a seeker tailing us," Will said.

"Now, that's a little odd," Don said.

"We should contact the academy before we do anything else," John said.

"They could be experiencing few problems with the seeker," Don theorized. "or with Smith in general," Don flipped switch from above. "Seeker to Space Academy."

Carbert's head and shoulders appeared on the sizzling screen.

"Space Academy here," Carbert said.

"What is going on with Doctor Smith's seeker?" John asked.

"About that," Carbert said. The ball had finally dropped. "Doctor Smith left  thirty-three minutes ago with Commander Sooms's crew to Dragos's ship to rescue Jason. Gave Professor Allen and his medical staff the slip shortly after you left."

"When do you think they will come to Earth?" Don asked.

"It's hard to tell, sir," Carbert said. "Commander Soom was under the distinct impression that they may not come back at all. We're waiting for the next transmission to leave this planet."

"Thank you," John said. "Seeker 1 out."

Will came over from the seat.

"Doctor Smith wasn't awake when I left him," Will said. "If he awoke, I would have heard."

"What if he did wake up?" Judy asked, joining Will. "When you left."

"It is possible," Will said. "But if leaving him alone was all it took to wake him up then  I would have done that hours ago."

"I heard your voice, Will," Judy said. "That is what brought me back."

"I didn't say anything," Will said. "But I thought it."

"What were you doing when you thought it?" John asked, turned toward Will.

"I put my hand on hers and squeezed it," Will said.  "Like this."

Will took Penny's hand and gave it a squeeze as Don rubbed his chin.

"Is there a chance that Will could be a little. . ." Don stopped what he was going to say.

"A little what, Don?"  Maureen asked.

"Uh, um, a little telepathic," Don finished. "It's something I don't even want to seriously consider but. . ."

John and Maureen exchanged a glance with each other.

"He did have a high score on his ESP rating," Maureen said.

"So is it a good possibility?" Will asked.

"It is," John said. "Will, have you felt or heard anything strange lately?"

"I heard this crashing sound when you woke me up," Will said. "It was easy to tune out."

"I felt the ground trembling when it wasn't," Penny added in.

"Debbie heard it,"  Maureen said, looking toward the monkey. "Debbie was covering her ears when we were on Priplanus."

Debbie was on Penny's side observing the spinning planet laid before them. 

"And Smith wasn't on Priplanus," Don added.

"Alpha  Control can wait for us for another hour," Maureen said.

"It can," John agreed.

One by one there was a nod of agreement from the Jupiter 2 crew including the monkey. The seeker turned around and bolted away passing by the familiar planets, gas planets, and through the asteroid belt that could have been their demise, returning to the scene of Priplanus.  Instead, they  saw saucers and elongated triangle ships appearing in to space. Medusa's vessel was fading in and out approaching the scene. Will took out a collinear as Don moved the seeker in between the appearing and disappearing shots. Dark gray smoke was appearing before them on the surface of Priplanus.

"Will Robinson to Doctor Smith," Will called, pressing a button. "Can you read me? Over."

Will waited.

"Will Robinson to Doctor Smith," Will repeated. "we're searching for the hangar bay, if you can hear me, please join us there! Over."

"A castle," Penny said, back up front once more.

"Father," Judy said. "Is that. . ."

"It could be the king of Priplanus," Penny said.

"If he survived that rite of passage with his son," Don agreed. "I doubt that his spaceship of choice would be a castle."

"I get the distinct feeling of that too," John said.

Before their eyes, Dragos's ship was attacked  viciously. The lights in the ship went out as holes began to appear in the hull and figures came flying out of them. It began to fall sideways twisting and turning repeatedly being fired on by the castle. Will was slowly moved away from the front while frozen in a state of shock watching where his friend was undoubtedly inside breaking apart before his eyes and the academy flew out of space soaring right past them. Don looked toward the professor giving him a look of 'be with your family' and John agreed moving out of the navigation chair. 

Don observed the flickering lights struggling to remain powered on the academy that had silent buildings with holes decorating the walls that demonstrated a battle torn ship. It had been hours ago that he had walked those rocks into one of them. The lights finally gave out on the upper decks. There were pieces of debris still falling from below the academy being sucked out from underneath leaving behind a trail of corpses.  Don noticed his hand was back in the shape of  grabbing on to a joystick and the console before him was changing.  He looked over to find the Robinsons were appearing in and out of his vision surrounding the young boy. The background changed, waving away into a flat but curved end to the space drill.

Don turned away and looked off in the battle unfolding before his eyes then saw a falling starship then pushed the space drill forward very intently.   

_Not on my watch you're going to bury my ship!_

* * *

The path was very familiar to Prentiss. Dodging the goons, hiding on the cieling, and deliberately making his way to the bridge was easy. He remembered sneaking around the starship initially with his crewmates taking the most painful care in not being seen until it became apparent hours later that no one could see them. It felt like days hunkering down in the unused section of the starship. There was space between walls that they used to go and from. Paths that they used to get to their damaged seeker and try to repair it. It brought back memories being back in the wall passage ways.

There were many academy seekers in the collection that Dragos had but their damages were worse than red team one's seeker and had enough energy units to make the escape. They harvested the energy units into their seeker hiding it in the back. It was the only source of hope that they had to get out of purgatory. A purgatory that involved stealing food straight from the plates of the crewmen when they had their backs turned then returned the plate before they turned back to the plate if they were not in the mood to break into the pantry again. He never wanted to steal food ever again.

The dragonship turned sideways sending him against the wall.

"Close enough to the bridge," Prentiss said. "Here goes nothing."

Prentiss moved toward the large wall panel corner then slid it open and fell down landing against the wall. The lights briefly flickered from above in the dimly lit hallway so he turned toward his side then continued the walk to the bridge. The turbulence sent him to the side striking against the side of a large wall thorn. He grabbed on to the large thorns protruding from the wall then used them as his guide heading toward the main doorway toward the bridge.

Through each attack that shook the ship, the cadet hung on tightly and kept himself balance in between the thorns. The attack stopped momentarily.  He made his way toward the door then it opened automatically that greeted him with a screaming Smith  using a protective large circular with a handle  and another hand grasping on to a hook protruding from the wall tugging the glass item against the wall as Prentiss looked over to observe a large gaping hole in the bridge window.  Machinery were being sucked out of the room. Prentiss reached forward then grabbed on to the man's shoulder and yanked him out of the room and the doors automatically closed behind him. The two men crashed to the floor with a thud.

"Are you hurt?" Prentiss asked, observing the man pressing a hand against his side underneath him.

Smith looked over with gratitude toward the cadet.

"Could be a lot worse," Smith said. "Living and lacking my legs for starters."

Smith winced, lowering his gaze toward the floor.

Prentiss looked down to observe a shard of glass was embedded into Smith's lower torso.

Prentiss shook his head reeling back in shock then  observed smaller shards of glass embedded in his face and laser burns.  Half of his eyebrows were missing. How did he survive the initial blast and get the glass survival bubble it out? For a moment, he could see Gampu clearly from Smith complete with a mustache that vanished off his face including very severe electrical burns. Whatever Smith was saying, Prentiss wasn't listening to a word that was coming from him but he could assume it was regarding his injury. Prentiss raised his head up with certainty in his head facing Smith and shook his head. 

"Space Academy taught not to leave someone behind who can be rescued," Prentiss said. "You don't need to walk out of here."

"What . . ." Smith started to say. "do you suggest, Lieutenant?"

"This," Prentiss said.

Prentiss helped the man up to his feet, picked him up into his arms, and speed walked their way down the corridor.

"Ow," Smith whined, weakly. "Oh, the pain, _the_ _pain_."

Prentiss grabbed on to a dangling long cable protruding from the cieling during the walk then set Smith down against the wall and  wrapped it around his waist. Smith was whacked with pain coming from the injury. Prentiss observed the wound then made a estimation where to wrap the end of the cable. He wrapped it above the man's stomach then twisted and tied it until it were tight against the man's figure. Prentiss picked up the losing consciousness man's figure into his arms letting one of Smith's long arms laid on his shoulder.

"I . . . had a dream. . . about this," Smith admitted. "Except we were supporting each other."

"You're dreaming right now," Prentiss said, softly. "The nightmare is going to end in just a few minutes."

"I really like to wake up," Smith said. "The sunshine, the sometimes terrible heat, and familiar surroundings to reassure me that nothing terrible as this had happened at all." 

Smith looked up toward the light fixture from above him.

"You miss being on Priplanus?" Prentiss asked, startled.

"I miss being on _a_ planet," Smith reiterated.

"Planets are like that," Prentiss said, between his laughter.

"What's your planet like?" Smith asked.

"Dirt," Prentiss said.

"The usual," Smith said.

"Uh huh," Prentiss said.

Prentiss stopped in his tracks feeling stillness in the air. There was not a sound to be heard. A dark feeling entered the hall then the next moment they were falling and holes were being made in quick succession. There was  loud, terrified screaming from Smith while none at all was coming from Prentiss who wasn't afraid what was going to happen next. He grabbed hold onto the rope bringing the man closer to him right in the nick of time missing a blast that took out a section of wall paneling. Prentiss steered them toward certain passage ways heading for the section with the escape pods as silent explosions sounded off.

On his wrist appeared the life support badge including for Smith. Prentiss took out a small item from his utility and found the VetiGel that he had sneaked in during the retrieving of the materials. Prentiss ripped out the shard of glass then shoved the small laser gun into the wound and pressed the trigger then reached it out slowly until he could see the solidifying liquid. His grip on the device loosened in relief seeing that it had worked. They passed by several flying figures quickly and without direction. A long, thin piece of debris struck Prentiss in the back and he screamed out of pain letting go of the VetiGel. Smith looked over his shoulder to find the lieutenant clenching onto his side. Smith looked away, horrified. A large object blocked visual of them as they went toward the wall then passed by them and gravity was stable once the square machine was tumbling down the path.

It was Smith who landed to his feet helping the injured man down the hall looking around out of terror.

"What a day dream," Smith shook his head, then turned his attention onto Prentiss. "Stay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I went through out this story without using Smith's catchphrase after I began to write the line then double checked to be sure and used the keywords. Oh god, that's just damn impressive even for me not writing it in earlier.


	67. The undercover seeker

The walk down the red glowing hallway was long and suspenseful, walking over the corpses of the crew felt a tad bit disgusting with items impaled into parts of their body in grizzly ways and some were just barely hanging on. Struggling to get up to their feet, to move, to talk, and cover their injuries, and to live. It was one of the sorriest sights that Smith had seen in his career as a medical professional. Smith raised his head up keeping his eyes off the floor and the wall. It was difficult not to look around as it was searching for a corner to turn. There was a thud from beside him once entering a corridor that didn't have that many corpses.

Smith looked down to find the lieutenant on the floor face first breathing but bleeding badly. Prentiss was propped up to his feet and moved against the wall then turned in the direction of the doctor. Smith tore off his own sleeve then stripped off a section of it then repeated taking off another section, carefully folded then sliding them into layers underneath each other, until it were a thick rounded piece of cloth, and replaced the wad of crumbled wet fabric that was dropped to the floor.

"Leave me behind. . ." Prentiss said, weakly.

Smith's eyes grew big, clenching the cadet's hand, then shook his head.

"No," Smith said, pressing the replacement into the wound with a bloody hand. "I am not leaving you alone."

Prentiss briefly closed his eyes.

"I am fine," Prentiss said.

"Save your breath," Smith said.

"I am bleeding out," Prentiss said. "And dying."

"Are you certain that you want to die alone?" Smith asked.

"This ship may get attacked any moment by the army," Prentiss reasoned.

Smith briefly considered the thought then straightened his head.

"I accept that risk," Smith said, placing a hand on Prentiss's shoulder.

Prentiss briefly closed his eyes then looked over at the red text on the threshold frame. 

"We are on deck fifty-six," Prentiss said. "You need to take four turns left, five turns right, go straight forward for three blocks, turn left, and then you're in the hangar bay." he looked up toward the concerned man.

"Don't want me to take you with?" Smith asked.

"No," Prentiss said. "I rather . . .  I rather. . . I rather return to what I was made of."

"And what was that?" Smith asked.

"Space dust," Prentiss said. "To become one with the stardust."

Smith took the cadet's hand.

"You made your family proud serving the academy," Smith said.

Prentiss grew a smile.

"Not bad yourself, Colonel," Prentiss said, then the light went off from his eyes.

Smith used the tip of his fingers to close the cadet's eyes then got up to his feet and turned away. Smith made his walk down the corridor appearing to be lost while rubbing his shoulders. The temperature in the ship had drastically fallen around him keeping his gaze fixated ahead of him. He wiped off a tear from his cheek with his arm making his way down the corridor.

The only thought that comforted him was that the Robinsons had returned to the safety of the Jupiter 2. Smith stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be the Robinsons but it could be Don manning the space drill leading the attack on the dragonship. What kind of misunderstanding had the cadets gotten into with the Robinsons?  The only feasible answer was that they had lied and they had been found out. He rubbed his forehead lowering his head with a sigh.

Why didn't they come to him about this matter?

Prentiss wouldn't be dead had they told the truth.

* * *

Smith made it to a corridor that was crowded by survivors.

All of whom ranged in the color of their fur and their faces.

Panic settled in observing the settled, resting group paying attention to each other rather than on him. It was a matter of time before one of them looked in his direction. Suddenly everyone was thrown to the side from the unexpected attacks focusing in on the dragonship. Figures were sent flying hitting the walls with cries and sent falling down the corridor on the repeated episode of attack. Smith dug his fingernails into the floor paneling leaving a long series of scars and looked over his shoulder with terrified eyes. Smith hit the wall then was out. 

The screaming stopped and the crewmen got up to their feet, tense, terrified, and scared. One by one they checked the pulse of those who were laid around the scenery. Some were still pinned against the wall with a large thorn protruding out of their stomach that a mourner fell down to their knees loudly weeping. One of the crewmen took out a hidden device then fired at the body that became limp. They searched to find the ones who would not be able to make it to those who could make the trip. They tossed bodies into a pile then eventually found Smith. His improvised headband still wrapped around his head but in his black and silver outfit instead of the commander guise.  They shifted him on to his back then watched his chest move. The wound was bleeding through the fabric.

"He is a human," Bahosky hissed.

"We have lost, Dragos has given up," Sachun said. "we must take this human with."

"The one who stopped Dragos from what was rightfully his?" Bahosky asked.

"Yes," Sachun said.

"Leave him behind," Bahosky said.

"It would be wrong to leave a survivor behind," Sachun said. "No matter what they did!"

"Dragos wouldn't want to see the face of the one who defeated him," Bahosky said. "The shame he feels right now is incomprehensible."

"You're mistaking that for bitterness," Sachun said.

"The least we can do is have one victory," Bahosky said.

"Revenge?" Sachun asked.

"Yes," Bahosky said.

"Does it benefit anyone other than you?" There was silence as they locked eyes. "One of you, get the human, and go to the hangar bay. There must be some lifeboats in there. If there isn't, we can use the academy seekers and improvise a solar sail." Sachun scanned the crowd of survivors. "Are there any engineers in here?"

Several hands raised.

"That's enough to cover the other survivors who didn't make it to the life boats," Sachun said.

Bahosky turned toward the brown crewmember.

"And it has to be done quickly," Bahosky said, as one of the crew member placed Smith over their shoulder.

"Let's move out!"  Sachun said, then turned away from the group leading the way. "Now which deck are we on now?"

Sachun looked up toward the doorway frames searching for the distinctive gold symbols.

* * *

"Spent years in this ship," Baktok commented. "It's hard to believe. . ."

"That it will be destroyed?" Dragos asked. "Not hard."

"It has been near utter destruction itself," Baktok said. "Many times in your conquest."

"She has given it her all," Dragos said. "In our last conquests, she has been showing signs of faltering."

"She is old," Baktok agreed, while the allies boarded the lifeboat.  "You had this the longest."

Dragos looked toward the corridor.

"The longest. . " Dragos said,  stroking the wall with a fond smile. "You have been the greatest ally," he patted on the wall. "Rest easy. . ." he looked up with pride taking his hand off the wall visualizing the golden reconstruction of the loyal starship with decorations of dragons ranging in style seen about the corridor with a few alterations. "Dragonship."

"Evil," Baktok called. "The lifeboat is ready."

Dragos turned away to face his loyal allies.

"To the next chapter," Dragos said, sporting a evil grin.

Dragos seated down into the seat that had a window view then Baktok waved his hand in front of the panel then the door slid open. He applied his hand on to the device then moved toward Dragos seating beside him. The two crewmembers piloted the lifeboat away from the falling apart starship making way toward Priplanus up into one of the starships forming a group with he surviving members of the army. In one of the arms of the crewmembers was a unique device that was rounded like a egg with a clasped structure around it hooked into a larger machine that was in the arms of another that was connected to a series of other devices in other allies arms.

Dragos was watching the dragonship flicker on and off observing how damaged that she was. His hands rolled into fists. The scarring, the burns, and the holes that made the starship a shadow of herself once proud and powerful appealing. The large dish fell off floating away. The architecture resembling a destroyed city that had suffered a rather unique but devastating war. The rounded heart of the ship breaking apart before Dragos's eyes. The support beam to the dish was destroyed in a fury of lasers summoning flames that ate up the hull. Dragos appeared to be very confident as the camera backtracked to reveal the lifeboat resembled a egg heading toward the underbelly of the other starship.

 _I will rise again!,_ Dragos thought.

* * *

The scene changed into the hangar bay where there were were a few drones scattered about. The additional parts were being ripped out of the cockpit by several of the crew members tossing away material to the floor. With each drop of tech, the ship gently rocked from side to side. The red lighting turned on and off above their heads. The sound of familiar groaning was heard once a series of figures entered the hangar bay. The groaning belonged to Smith who was coming to, his eyes opening to see that ahead of him were strange creatures in dark robes. 

The creatures squeezed into Space Academy undercover vessel.

Smith was laid in the back then dropped slowly opening his eyes.

There was a series of brown and black tall humanoid monsters fitting in the escape pod. The escape pod had a circular frame with wide space. Notably, there was no chairs. Had the undercover seeker really been that long and spacious? The crewmembers were feeling around on the wall searching for what was undoubtedly the button to close the door. Smith let out a terrified scream raising himself up observing the door to the escape pod close feeling panicked. The escape pod was now full of crewmembers taking up all the space that turned in his direction. He slid down in horror to the floor.

The floor beneath the craft fell apart letting go of several drones and the escape pod falling without direction. The escape pod twirled as a wail echoed loudly in everyone's ears.  Smith was thrown away from the back end to the floor then looked up to see the others were on the cieling making a dark mass that nearly was mistaken for a void. There were beeping coming from the front end as a creature was hanging on making strange noises that sounded frantic. Was it screaming? Smith couldn't be sure as he shielded himself from the expected crowd. But it had to be screaming.

No one knew how to operate the console, it became apparent, as the horror solidified in his mind. It was as though the level of technology that the Space Academy had packed in wasn't the kind the crewmembers were familiar to. Dying in a fierce, blazing crash landing on the surface of Priplanus rather than in his golden years surrounded by wealth and at the most beautiful scene on Earth. Perhaps in front of a peaceful lake in his rocker looking on back at his career for the united states and for his patients as the sun set over the trees. Not resting his head against a rock with clasped hands listening to the Robot droning on about his daily chores enlisted to him earlier while Will was doing Smith a favor by doing them.

Smith found it difficult to breathe during the fall that felt like it lasted forever as it tumbled through coming into the atmosphere. A thought entered Smith's mind. At least, the space cadets were going to be let to breathe. The escape pod rolled, twisted, swayed moving in different directions moving further and further away from the dragonship. The escape pod soared past the space drill in making the entrance to the atmosphere.  It wasn't his first crash landing; the space pod and the Jupiter 2 came to mind. But it was all the more terrifying being surrounded by strangers who didn't know what to do.

The craft came closer and closer toward the ground full of screaming, panic, and terror then had a hard crash landing breaking into two pieces sending figures flying to the dirt and the back half did numerous flips until it landed on its back end into a pile of sand. The view went into the half where the hot sun was beating down into. Smith was pinned down by a pile of crewmen. There was unique blood that decorated the interior. Groans were coming from the figures on the top that were struggling to lift themselves up. Smith's turned his head, feeling a heavy weight on his chest, then turned to face the familiar blue sky. Smith grew relieved, his muscles relaxing, a smile spreading on his face. Hysterical laughter came from the man then rested against the floor to regain his strength.

His entire body ached.

It had been a long time since he ached.

Ached from being thrown around and hitting hard surfaces.

Too many to count, anyhow. It felt like Smith had survived a vicious tidal wave, a powerful cosmic wind thrown him in his sleeping bag inside the tent into a sand dune, and a fall from a cliff that should have killed him on impact. If Smith had told Aunt Maude about what he had gone through in the last few hours then she might have patted him on the shoulder and said, " _Sure, sure, it did_ ," in a way that sounded condescending. Her skepticism about it all was forgivable. Smith would have been the same way if told everything that had occurred in the last .  . . .

Smith's smile began to fade as the seconds ticked by.

He placed a hand above his eyebrow gently rubbing it in a circle.

In the last _what_?

More specifically, _when_?

Smith found himself struggling to remember what exactly that he was proud of. His eyebrows knit together for a moment looking back at the chain of events that brought him here. Something about a Space Academy that gave him a opportunity to return to Earth. What did he just do in the last few hours? It was night the last that he recalled tending to his dying fire before calling it a night. And suddenly it was morning when it should be the twin moons staring back down on him. 

Smith placed a hand on the side of his forehead head to feel a hard, unexpected wrapping on it. He found the section that had been taped on then unrolled it from around his head. When Smith finished unwrapping it then looked down to ward his hand, the gauze was gone. What there was on his hand was some blood that surely came from his head. He reached his hand out feeling around to feel a square item then peeled it off and once it was off to see the dressing, there was nothing in his hand only a little more blood. Smith stared at his hand as the ground rumbled beneath.

Smith looked up to see the sun growing smaller before his eyes.

"Huh?" Smith said, as the groaning crewmembers began to climb out of the escape pod with shrieks.

Like they were running for their lives.

He couldn't see any smoke rising in the sky from the crash landing.

The sun was getting smaller than before. The reason why it was getting small was mainly because the crashed craft was falling away from it. His mind came to a stop once the only way that it was plausible stood out. The transport had crash landed into a cosmic sand pit. He struggled to slide himself out from underneath the pile of empty shells that were heavily weighing down on him. Smith reached his hand out for a visible crack in the wall paneling catching on to the edge stretching his fingers out to catch the edge grasping on to it then tugged himself forward only instead he tugged the wall paneling off sending it falling to the floor.

Sand began to trickle into the seeker through the sides pouring over the signs of visible disaster as the escape pod trembled from side to side unsettled from being sucked into the cosmic sand pit. It made Smith even more uneasy while struggling to lift up one of the crewmember's bodies up off him. He was only able to slide up the corpse a inch then let it fall back. Smith looked up, helplessly, trapped watching the golden sand pour over the mangled corpses.

Smith grasped his hands on to the wall paneling that was still there digging his fingernails into them reaching for the crevices that he could tug himself out of the trap. He looked up hearing a humming as the crashed craft was trembling dipping sideways allowing in a influx of sand. His fingernails left long curved scratches into the wall. Smith could see saucers in the sky bearing strong resemblances to the Jupiter 2 chasing after spacecrafts and some that were just fleeting by.

"Help me!" Smith shouted. "Please, help me!"

Smith watched the sand pouring in from the other side.

"Someone," Smith called. "Help! I am here!"

Smith grew panicked as the sand reached to the back.

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Smith began to scream. "HELP! HELP! **HEELLLPPPP MEEEE**!"

A lone silver dot in the distance came to a halt from above the crashed vessel but the hum was distinctively loud and watched the crashed craft continue sinking into the cosmic sand pit. The camera came closer to reveal that saucer was part of a cone shaped ship.


	68. Quano

From outer space, above Priplanus, as the escape pod passed by the space drill headed in the direction of the falling dragonship hundreds of lifeboats came soaring out of the dragonship fleeing it in great speed.

The space drill tore through the middle leaving behind a trail of destruction.

Flames passed through the halls eating away at the corpses strewn about the hall with silent rage engulfing even the smiling shell that once belonged to Prentiss facing the direction of oncoming flames. The flames crashed upon the shell then ate away at the peaceful figure in the matter of seconds to leave not a trace of recognition behind. Decks upon decks were charred, scarred, and bent in ways like it were paper being disturbed by hands that had toyed with them and covered them in black barely letting a sign of the original color stand out. The space drill sliced in half the various pieces of the dragon piece until it were falling apart in smaller versions that posed no harm to the planet. The wall paneling were being sucked out of the already weakened structure.

Don looked over to see the army was headed toward the void being surrounded by a blue light leaving out the others that were staying behind aimed right at the planet. It had to be the emperor that the cadets had talked about leading the army into the army into the present. He was certain that the military branch could easy take care of them. The space drill floated in space giving him a view of the other army being outlined like a Phoenix then bolting into the void that vanished taking away the reflection of Priplanus as well. There had to be easily a hundred members of the army still sticking around the orbit of the planet. One by one, Don watched the saucers leave the battlefield going of in different directions. The army that had been gathered finally scattered. Don looked toward the fuel gauge. There wasn't enough fuel in the tank to take them all out one at a time.

Starships that resembled swords appeared blocking access to Priplanus to the remaining members of the army.

"And who's army is that?" Don asked, then put the ear bud in his ear.

"This is Quano, the king of Priplanus," Quano said. "Surrender now and I will provide you mercy."

There was laughter over the line.

"A child!" there was howling. "A child!"

Don put the ear bud away whistling innocently then turned the spaceship away sending it toward the planet and prepared to figure out his exact crash landing plan to the planet. From behind, the fleet attacked the army relentlessly acting united with precision and decisiveness. The triangle starships visibly suffered from behind Don. The square windows displayed the golden lights turned to black blending in with the scene of outer space. The camera showed lifeboats flying out of the triangle starships fleeing from battle following in the direction of others then it turned to display the escape pod was further away from Don now a golden blip that was turning white from the paint peeling off being eaten in flames coming from the sheer speed taken by the space craft and Don braced himself for the landing going through the atmosphere.


	69. the cyclops

The ground trembled above the giant cyclops.

Pieces of rock fell on to their heads then slipped down their long hair.

One by one they began to move toward the corridor climbing up to the surface.

Their large hands were in fists.

Their heads were throbbing with headaches from the repetitive crash landings.

Once was a enough when it came to the circular starship that crash landed into the ground leaving a bad tremble in the young children, some of the young males were scared, and the females were up in arms about this strange oddity. Concern was mostly there on what exactly was happening. It hadn't came around the time of winter when the earth split apart, bad lighting, and cold temperature controlled the land. It was typical how it was one of the beings from the sky that had given the young the scare. So one of them went out one day to see what they were, chased them, got shot, and killed by the small beings from the sky. It was their own fault it happened. The body was picked clean by the scavengers leaving only giant skeletons that had to be moved back underneath and moved into the ancient tomb. A bumbling fool, they were, but they deserved to be buried with their family.

The giants spread out in a neat, long line getting onto the rock.

One by one they reached their hands out for the oncoming metal that was releasing smoke, flames, and annoying noises.

The cyclops stood their ground side by side with their attention aimed in the direction of the falling objects.

They caught the falling unique, strange items with small pests screaming inside that resembled one of the man wildlife on the surface. The tall giant aimed into the sky where there were other shapes like it in the distance then threw it watching into the atmosphere leaving a trail of smoke behind. The others were doing the same throwing them away where they had came. Saucers flew away from the scene heading into the sky from whence they came.

In celebration, the cyclops cheered by shaking their fists in the air. 


	70. Returning to Priplanus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little breathing room.

The crashing landings had stopped.

Slowly, one by one, they moved out of the hiding place.

John was the first one to go to the bridge to find the Robot standing by the doorway humming to himself. The Robot turned away from the door. The Robot was covered in dark shoot that decorated his figure with a series of claw marks dug into his frame that traveled coming to a stop above the more vulnerable part of the Robot. John raised his eyebrows observing the Robot's appearance that had a strange light yellow device where his energy pack should be. The others followed suit observing the remains of claws dug into his armor.

"Robot!" Will shouted. "What happened to you?"

"And start from the beginning," John said, stopping the Robot from starting.

"That is not long of a story," The Robot started. "In the middle of the crash landings, I appeared in the Space Academy surrounded by survivors in a cavern and there were less than six thousand people in it instead of ten thousand. I met up with the acting senior staff of the academy consisting of Professor Parsafoot, acting Commander Soom, and Lieutenant Prentiss after discovering the time loop had been severely compromised. I volunteered to help in order to repair the time loop. Lieutenant Prentiss was sent then returned with the mission a success."

"Why did you appear in the academy?" Judy asked.

"And what happened to us?" Maureen asked.

"You were sent to Earth in a seeker the next morning," The Robot said. "The Jupiter 2 was destroyed during the crash landing. My next part in the plan was to neutralize the dragonship after being used as the energy conductor to the machine."

"So your power pack was destroyed," John said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "I was returned shortly before the space drill could hit me," then added for dramatic emphasis. " _Again_."

"What upset the time loop?"  Penny asked.

"The murder of Commander Gampu, Lieutenant Gentry, Captain Gentry," The Robot said.  "And there was no Commander Stone, no Loki, no Samantha, but a few details remained the same such as Professor Parsafoot's crash landing even as going far to the rescue of Jason according to Lieutenant Prentiss. The ship was under attack by Queen Medusa shortly before Major West's ride appeared."

John went to the front console then flipped the switch and the barrier slid away to reveal the smoke in the distance. There were so many tunnels of smoke that rose in to the air that it could not seem real. It seemed surreal against the mundane blue sky contrasting against the barren, sandy scenery. Judy played with her fingers looking on in worry. The Robot simply remained where he was by the doorway acting as a silent guard beside the rounded window. Will went to the door coming to a stop by the Robot then pressed the side button making it open including the other door before him and looked out the threshold.

* * *

Don leaned against the chair rubbing the side of his head.

"Ow!" Don yelped.

His hand traveled to the back of his neck briefly closing his eyes.

He placed the ear bud onto the console then got up from the chair but grasped on to the head rest feeling the weight of gravity contrasting against him. Don looked over to see that he had crash landed into a cliff side only barely enough to keep holding on. It became apparent that he had to make it carefully up the ladder, turn the hatch, and get out before the ship tipped into the ground drilling to its liking. It only went on to chance that he got out of there in time to catch a piece of rock. Don climbed his way up, feeling the space drill tipping back just for a moment then tipped forward.

Don quickly twirled the hatch then swung it open, climbed up the ladder making to the top then looked over to see the black abyss from behind.

"Nope," Don turned his attention away then began to run toward the ground ahead.

He jumped in the nick of time off the edge of the space drill landing to his side to the cliff edge and rolled away until he was clear from the edge.

"Ah, phew," Don wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead.

He looked off in the distance to observe the trails of smoke reaching out from the distance. 

There were distant screaming coming from around him. Don looked back at his memory regarding the flight away from the Jupiter 2. He had to estimate that he had to be at the place where Debbie, the monkey, once tried to 'shove' Smith off the edge while Penny was scavenging for food for her pet with Will and the Robot. Don had to wonder if the dog's corpse was in the interior of the black crevice that laid beneath the cliff. If the monkey had 'tried' to kill Smith, as the doctor had hysterically claimed, it wasn't that far fetch to consider.

Don turned his attention off the area where the space drill had been.

What could have been used as extra fuel was no longer in their hands.

As it had turned out, the owner never intended to come back after abandoning it to the planet and taking another ride that was offered sometime after Smith's exile. The whole drilling episode was strange to get his mind wrapped around starting from believing it was Smith who was keeping everyone awake throwing rocks at the equipment when they were being used. Don had naturally assumed that Smith was hiding behind the largest rock then poked his head out from behind each time they were not looking and threw it at them just to get on their nerves or to get them to allow him back in after the annoyance. If only Don and the Robinsons had known they had more fuel in their hands then they would have all left earlier for Earth.

Don made his way down the familiar path rubbing the back of his neck. He could look up often enough to spot the scene up ahead in the sky consisting of space junk and remains. Don had a sense of satisfaction at the work. He lowered his gaze down to the distance ahead of him. His shoulders still ached from the shoulder straps pressing against his figure from the crash landing. The back of his head had a nice sore stump forming. It was worth getting the stump when it came to protecting the Robinsons, the unusual planet, and its inhabitants. Worth it all going up there into space. It was a shame that he couldn't save the one reason that brought him into the space drill in the first place. 

Don made his slow trek to the Jupiter 2 as the sound of screaming died around him becoming part of the background noise that he paid no attention to. Slowly, the familiar sight of the Jupiter 2 began to appear from the desert, rocky environment before his eyes down the hill. As Don came closer, the crash landing marks still decorating the hull as a distant object became apparent. His heart soared at seeing the super spaceship, whole and unharmed from the battle that had raged above the planet. Not even a sign of a crash landed space jet remained despite the signs that they had been there earlier. Only long, out-of-place tunnels in the ground that headed directly toward the Jupiter 2 but stopped in their tracks.

Will's figure became more clear to his eyes then watched him go into the Jupiter 2.

A moment later, Judy came out of the Jupiter 2.

Don increased his pace coming closer.

"Don!"

"Judy!"

Don and Judy locked into a embrace once once they had returned to each other. The Robinsons grew big smiles once coming to the doorway of the Jupiter 2 at the sight of the relieved young love birds. Will had a bright smile then looked on expecting for Smith to pop up in hot pursuit calling for the major to have slowed down. His smile began to fade observing the lack of said jogging, but panting figure coming from the path. Will slowly came down the ramp as the two broke apart as they were surrounded by the others.

"Don," Will started, drawing Don's attention. "where is Doctor Smith?"

Don shook his head.

"On my way to the space drill, Dragos was destroying the space academy," Don said. "There was nothing left."

Will sucked it all in then let it go appearing to be disappointed shaking his head.

"Are you alright?" Maureen asked, concerned.

"I am okay, mom," Will said. "Just a little disappointed is all."


	71. Meeting other survivors

What was once left of the Dragonship crewmembers were scattered about the surface of Priplanus and some where fighting against the waves of the hungry sea to make to arctic dominated section of the planet. From the hot, steaming desert area with a view out of the sky it could be seen the survivors were gathering into large groups with large tents set up that had carpeting below them that was cooler than the sand itself.

It was a massive tent that provided shade to the survivors. From inside of the light brown tent, there were piles of rations that were set up on the table being organized neatly by members of the royal cooks. They made a fort around the tent using their downed life boats and were slowly beginning to make a roof to their shelter from inside using tools from the engineering lifeboats that could be had. They expected their stay to last for a few month at most. Bahosky stared at the sky from under the entrance to the tent.

To most humanoids, being underneath the hot beating sun would be very uncomfortable an making feel exhausted from standing there for hours. Fortunately for Bahosky, they had shed their winter coat so they felt they were ideally warm. Their paws, however, easily got hot from the sand so most of the survivors were wearing improvised shoes if they stood outside. The cosmic wind beat against Bahosky's fur bringing a gentle breeze against their face. With all things considered it was a perfect enlightening day contrasting the dark, dreary mood from inside the tent.

What was left of the army had fallen down.

The survivors of the one sided battle had fallen five hours ago.

The cries from the air waves of mercy being asked coming from the bridge.

And being answered by furious blasts that did not relent in intensity.

Bahosky's fury at the human was incomprehensible clenching tightly onto the improvised staff in their claws. They were waiting to be picked up and taken off the planet. By whom was the better question. Their mobile intergalactic distress beacon was up and running above Priplanus. It was a matter of time before before they came off the planet. There were five hundred survivors in total. There were injured among their ranks being tended to by what was left of the nurse force. The physicians were gone.

Incinerated by one of the blasts that had tore through the ship by the space drill including any other injured who had any chances of survival. Only a few survived that with barely any fur remaining, coated in heavy burns, and screeching in pain from the other side of the tent. A strange bus came over the sand dune from above being piloted by two pink skinned individuals that were humanoid in nature. _Ah, humans._ Bahosky's eyes widened. _HUMANS._   Bahosky turned in the direction of the opening to the tent.

"HUMANS!" Bahosky screamed.

Five crewmembers came toward the opening of the tent putting on their shoes and took their improvised energy spears. They formed a line in the doorway glaring in the direction of the oncoming silver and red craft that seemed to be bound to the sand. They shared puzzled glances with each other watching the Chariot roll down the sand dune leaving a trail behind. The chariot came to a stop approximately five feet away from the tent.

A human with dark curly hair came out as did a strange machine coated in scars and metal that shined in the crew's eyes. They had to squint just to get a good look while shielding their eyes.  A woman with red hair  came behind him and a unique outfit that seemed unlike the one commonly seen from humans.

The taller human shook his hand and began with, "We come in peace."

Bahosky became enraged.

"YOU COME IN PEACE?" Bahosky asked, then spat to the ground. "You disturbed our peace!"

The humans appeared to be confused from the sputtering, screeching creature then looked toward the Robot.

"They insist you have disturbed their peace," the Robot translated.

"Now, that is not true," Maureen said.

"We just got here," John agreed.

"WE WERE GOING TO HAVE IT ALL!" Bahosky started.  "But nooo! That ship overseer Za'car went in the way and distracted Dragos! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU TOOK VICTORY FROM THE HANDS OF THE EMPEROR. DESTROYED A SHIP BY DRILLING THROUGH IT! AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR US BEING VEGETARIANS, I WOULD BE VERY INTERESTED IN EATING YOU AS ONE OF YOUR KIND TRICKED HIM."

"They are outraged," the Robot translated. "Insists you sent a ship overseer to distract the emperor," The Robinsons grew confused expressions then slowly shook their heads. "They are also outraged that you used a space drill to destroy their ship."

"That was Major West," John said. "It was the only way to stop Dragos from launching another fatal attack."

"Another fatal attack," Bahosky said, in disgust. "We didn't kill that many."

"They claim they didn't kill that many," The Robot repeated.

"I left Major West at the Jupiter 2 to prevent a altercation,"  John said. "I know that someone would have died had I not and I don't want that. I was planet-side with my wife, Maureen," John gestured toward her. "and family bracing for the impacts of your downed ships."

Bahosky and the others stared in confusion then exchanged glances.

"Jupiter 2?" Bahosky said.

"But. . " the others gathered in a circle facing Bahosky away from the Robinsons. "That's at Alpha Centauri."

"And they are dead," Bahosky said.

"Wouldn't that mean. . ." came the third.

"If we are speaking to Professor Robinson. . ." Came the second.

There was silence.

"That we're in the past?" Bahosky finished.

There were slow nods from the others.

"We can only hope the others went through the void back," Bahosky said. "And there are chances that we are destined to be our own ancestors."

The group shuddered at once.

"What is this about ship overseer?" Maureen repeated, raising a brow drawing the attention of the crewmembers.

"There is no such thing as a ship overseer," Bahosky said. "It was a lie."

"A smokescreen," the Robot replied. "A cover to get aboard the dragonship."

"The liar got off but he never got back on his feet after being stuck in a sinking escape pod," Bahosky added. "So," Bahosky aimed the spear toward the two and the others followed. "Go back where you belong before we get violent."

The Robot's glass head bobbed up then wheeled his way in front of the Robinsons.

"Elaborate," the Robot said. "What you said does not compute."

"That human died in a sand pit!" Bahosky said.

"I can still hear his screams for help," the fourth said. "Dying in the distance."

"Got what he deserved," Bahosky said.

John and Maureen carefully stepped back at the anger radiating off the Robot.

"I will ask you politely," The Robot's voice raised out of anger then released a charge that sent Bahosky falling back to the floor and the electrical spears broke apart. Contrary to the normally calm robotic voice that John and Maureen had become familiar to. The crew members looked at the Robot rather terrified. "Take that back."

Bahosky stood up as the crew members ran in. 

"Everyone I know is dead or dying," Bahosky said. "I don't have to."

"What if it were you?" The Robot slid forward. "What if you had his fate? I wouldn't wish that not even upon Debbie Robinson." Bahosky paused. "Now take it back." 

Bahosky glared back.

"Never!" Bahosky said. 

Sachun bolted out out of the tent as the Robot's claws began to charge up.

"HE'S SORRY!" Sachun waved their claws back and forth. "HE TAKES IT BACK! He takes it back! He takes it back!"

The Robot's claws depowered as the other crewmembers dragged Bahosky away.

"You almost got yourself killed, idiot!" Sachun screamed into the inside of the tent then turned toward the Robinsons. "We are very sorry for your loss," then grew confused. "What brings you to our dwelling?"

"They want to know why you are here," The Robot replied.

"You must need help with the injured," Maureen said. "We offer our services."

"Do you have a doctor to spare?"  Sachun asked.

"They want to know if you have a doctor," The Robot said.

"No," John said.

"Tell them to leave and don't bother coming back," Sachun said. "They are not welcome here. We do not need the pity of colonists."

"Affirmative," the Robot said. "You cannot help them. Any help from you will be refused or returned."

Sachun nodded in agreement.

"Sure about that?" John asked.

Sachun folded their arms with a nod.

"Very certain," the Robot translated.

The Robot turned away then moved in the direction of the chariot.

"Robot, what did the other say about Doctor Smith?" John asked.

"It will only make Major West feel a lot worse," The Robot said.

A bad feeling fell into their stomachs.

"But it won't for us," John said. "We didn't have a part in it."

John and Maureen exchanged a glance.

"A hint would do," Maureen said, as they turned their attention toward the Robot.

"Sand. Trapped. Never ending. Swallow." The Robot said.

The Robot ascended into the Chariot.


	72. The repairs

"You can stay behind, commander," Chris said. "If it's too spooky for you."

"Chris," Laura said. "He is not scared."

Gampu stared at the long, thick starship.

"I find that preferable," Gampu said. "It doesn't feel right."

Chris looked at the starships.

"Feels all right by me," Chris said, his hands on his hips.

Gampu looked away from the view screen toward the two.

"Take a medical kit with you," Gampu advised. "It's your first mission after all under my charge. I must step back and see how you can improve on rescue missions."

Laura was by the doorway.

"Sure," Laura said, brightly as Chris joined her with the kit.

"And turn on the collinears, cadets," Gampu said. "Provide me with up-to-date information."

"Oraco," Chris said, with a smile then walked on into the ship.

Gampu closed the door then piloted the seeker back aside then sat down into the pilot's chair cupping his hands together into his lap appearing to be rather relaxed despite his danger sense being on high alert. The academy was exploring a recently discovered anomaly and had quietly passed by the ship. It was quite alarming that it didn't move so they had to change course missing the starship. It was a ship that had to be checked upon.

Gampu looked on toward the vastness of space rather fondly, his face softened, looking back. His eyes slowly opened and closed. His senses screamed danger so loudly that it stopped him from taking a nap. But not enough to disturb being relaxed surrounded by comfort and warmth. A protective outer shell equipped with laser beams, hand lasers, and the seeker itself. Gampu was certain they were going to come out of it alive. The collinear buzzed in his belt then he took it out and whipped it out of the compartment.

"Gampu here," Gampu said.

"Commander, we. . . we. . ." Chris didn't sound that well. "We have found a really bad crime scene. And lots of destroyed robots."

"Good heavens!" Gampu exclaimed, leaning forward appearing to be concerned yet confused at the same time slightly tilting his head and clenched onto the arm rest holding on to the collinear. "A crime scene?"

Gampu leaned forward then checked the systems.

"Yes, sir," Chris said. Gampu's eyes grew big then he moved toward the space monitor to spot that a unique space mine had hooked it self on. "Is that the proper use of the word crime scene?"

"Affirmative," Gampu said. "Cadets, please wait at the hatch. I will be on my way momentarily."

Gampu turned it off with a click feeling familiar panic and dark thoughts. Was he too late? Was it going to go off in the next few seconds? Leaving Laura and Chris alone on a ghost ship. _Quiet, Zachary,_ Gampu thought, _you have removed a space mine. . . once, hundreds of years ago_. Space mines looked very different nowadays. He moved toward the front then hailed the space academy.

"Seeker to Academy control," Gampu said. "Come in."

"Academy Control here," Tee Gar appeared.

"Please bring over the specs for a space mine," Gampu requested.

"Century?" Tee Gar asked.

"24th century," Gampu said. "I need it immediately." 

"Oraco," Tee Gar said, moving out of the way.

Gampu relaxed, relieved, looking up toward the view screen listening to the sound of ticking.

 _It could have been a hell lot worse,_ Gampu thought _, a lot._

"I got it!" Tee Gar placed the specs on the screen.

Gampu studied the screen. 

"Thank you, Tee Gar," Gampu said, then moved out of the front seat taking out a life support badge from his utility belt.


	73. A cry of despair

Telling Don was one thing that Maureen and John agreed on wasn't the kind of news that could be told lightly.

Wrestling with this piece of knowledge was difficult.

Let everyone believe that Smith had died in space after being hit by a laser blast or tell them that he suffered a fate far worse than that.

Completely abandoned by survivors similar to himself left Smith behind to die. A fitting poetic justice but the way the justice was handled seemed unjustified and beyond humane. Don had to be told what had happened but it wouldn't do so good on his moral. John and Maureen decided together that it was clearly obvious not to tell the major. It wasn't so difficult after all when it came to their children and to someone they cared about. To let them think that Smith without pain. Horrifying to bear the knowledge that _Don_ was responsible for Smith's rather cruel, slow paced demise not Dragos.

There was a loud sound that jerked the Robinsons awake that night.

It was prominent and pointed enough to leave a echo that lingered on.

Maureen could hear her heart beat loudly in her ears observing the Robot and the men looking out for what had made the crash sound. Will leaned against the front chair with his arms on the head rests struggling to stay awake. Penny was holding on to the figure of the drowsy monkey holding on to the fabric of her nightwear. Maureen was holding on to her fingers looking on toward the window. The men came close and closer to the large rounded machine that flickered on and off with white square light out pouring from the machine. They came to a stop with their flash lights landing on the large rounded shape that had a antenna from above the circular dish. The machine was white with blue and red markings on the side.

John and Don lifted the heavy machine into the Robot's arms then returned to the Jupiter 2 campsite.

The machine was gently lifted down in front of the platform that lead up into the Jupiter 2.

"What kind of ship is this?" John said.

"Negative," The Robot said, drawing the men's attention. "This is not a ship."

"What is it, Robot?" Will asked, as he joined Don's side.

"A beacon," The Robot replied. "There is another just like it from around the academy."

On the white screen appeared a familiar face that had genuinely aged.

"This is Commander Gampu of Space Academy," Gampu started.

"They are right about the uncanny resemblance," Don noted.

"Sapient residents of this planet should be forewarned of authorized visitors who pose no harm or share any ill will to you," Gampu said. "Any hostilities will be defused diplomatically but if the conflict requires it then violence will be necessary. Do not be alarmed of the rather unusual crew members that you may see. They are from the USS Steve Irwin who are here to study the wild life and plant life. As you are aware of due to the earthquakes during the winter and the unusual orbit it has, this planet will not be around in the next 30 years. End of transmission."

The screen became black.

"Robot, can we remove the message and return it through the new void?" John asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

"John, what kind of idea are you getting?" Don asked.

"The kind that prevents the last week from happening," John said.

"Another way to make sure the battle occurred in more familiar territory," Don said, in realization.

"Exactly," John said, as the Robot opened the control panel from the back. "Don, you can record the message and we will figure out how to sent it back up there in the morning."

"So we can expect Doctor Smith still at his campsite in the morning," Penny said.

"The chances of that are high," the Robot replied. "Or being a thorn in a new comers side."

"That is a good plan," Don said.

"Alive and well," Will said.

"Yes," John said. "But. . ." he held his index finger. "we have to act as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Don't arouse his suspicion."

"That will be easy!" Penny said, chipper.

"Just tell Doctor Smith that you are checking up on him," he had a brief pause. "But if he isn't . . ." He scanned the faces of his family one by one considering the thought of it. "then we may be living out the timeline that can't be fixed."

"If it can't be fixed," Will said. "It'll be for the best,"  Maureen looked down toward Will. "I like the idea of him going out trying to help people rather than dying from the trouble that he got into."

"Me too," Penny said.

"Me three," Judy said.

"So do I," Maureen said.

"I can live with that," Don agreed.

Debbie gave a thumbs up.

"We all agree on it," John said, in-between the laughter that illuminated from the family. "Now, off to bed," John gestured toward the Jupiter 2. "Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

KaraQ stared at the nice collection of humanoids that had been gathered during the battle.

KaraQ came to a stop at the last humanoid, the old man, more importantly, the one pretending to have been Commander Gampu.

The old man had a lot more guts that KaraQ had anticipated.

A feature that was admired. Acting, period, that he was someone else and playing them like a fiddle. KaraQ moved toward the console across from the ill gained specimens to future experiments. The old man had a gash on his head. His hands still coated in blood. His hair disheveled, his sleeves stained more than his fingers, and his outfit was still covered in some of the quick sand that had clung on to the outfit. The old man was stuck in the position that he had been transported in unlike how the others had their eyes closed and hands to their side, Smith's eyes were open. Clearly full of terror, his fingers out stretched, and bend in a unusual position. 

Someone so admirable deserved to go first. 

Kara typed in a code into the console. 

The human reappeared into a booth.

In the next moment, he grew animated.

KaraQ watched him fall back landing to the corner of the object looking in both ways.

Sweat was dripping down his skin, with arms out stretched grasping on to the wall paneling. The old man screamed looking on to see the strange individual with antennas that were long but thin coated in dark fur and had unusual carved features into his face that seemed human yet alien at best. The old man fell back to the ground, shielding himself, slowly becoming incoherent and fell apart pleading for his life with a tremble.

KaraQ stared at the old man then played with the machinery watching the hysterical human. 

"Ah," KaraQ said. "So helpless," KaraQ grew a smile despite the developing headache. "Right where I want you."

It reminded KaraQ why exactly the hysterical human was deemed a subject that would be a annoyance and tossed aside. The Robinsons couldn't replace the old man, it became apparent to them, but nothing could replace blending in for the human. KaraQ set in the lines of the experiment then watched the man hurl forward screaming in pain falling to his knees then to the floor. For KaraQ, everything was occurring in black and white. The human was glowing while laid on the floor appearing to be overwhelmed.

The human's uniform became torn at places, new sets of arms appeared underneath his arms, his figure lengthened, his dark hair became wild even thinner becoming longer than before, his ears grew larger but pointed, and his hands grew sharper even longer yet remaining the same size, the fat around his ring vanished leaving thin sinister fingers, and his face was undergoing a more painful transformation. KaraQ observed how the human kept hanging on despite the radical changes going on internally and externally.

The shoes broke apart revealing long feet with long toenails.

The life signs indicated the human kept holding on. 

"How interesting," KaraQ observed.  "Seems humans can stand the pain the more."

KaraQ pressed on the buttons then watched as the mutated human stopped glowing. His outfit was in tatters laying around him then slowly got up covering his body with his new found arms appearing to be vulnerable with a hunched demeanor. His body decorated in what seemed to be large gold pieces embedded into the skin. KaraQ observed the lack of the genitalia then grew even the more pleased and walked around to see the two rounded bulbs into the mutated ones back. The old man's legs were bent like the hind quarters of a dog.

"Wonderful," KaraQ said. "Wonderful."

The newly changed features of the naked, but cold old man showed pain then in the next moment, the old man was returned into the pod perfectly still and eyes were closed.

"You're going back to show what you really are," KaraQ said.

* * *

Smith reappeared on the surface of Priplanus out of thin air unsettling the sand beneath him. His legs gave out, aching, from beneath him. His head ached the most. Smith was on his back feeling his intestines were swollen. His entire body was aching. He reached his hands out to see duplicates of them in his vision. More than one vision, anyhow. His hand froze while processing the information. His numerous eyes blinked in unison turning the darkened blue sky to black without any sign of stars then reopened them again to spot his ring on one hand in each eye. Long, fine strands of hair went down his face. His body was covered in bruises from being thrown in the last few hours. Thrown against _what_? He had no idea while shivering.

There were dozens of them as he moved his hands from side to side. He bolted up placing a hand on his stomach then leaned forward feeling the urge to puke coming up his throat---and it came out like a speeding torpedo. Smith got up to his feet moving away from the scene then walked past a bush. He walked backwards observing the height. A memory flickered in his mind. He was giant once from eating something that he shouldn't have.

Wait, was he a giant . . . _again_? This time, permanently? Not a sneeze could help him out of his one. Was what Smith had felt. He felt along the small tree branches with his fingers that belonged to his two lower arms. Smith stopped, the cold temperature brushing against his skin, observing how different his arms looked. There were bumps that didn't belong that had stood out in terms of shape and size. They were never like that. Pink and full of life! Smooth but squishy. Smith reached his hands forward on to his face feeling the differences stand out and the shape of his hands became even more obvious to his eyes when sliding his fingers up his face.

Smith let out a loud cry of despair falling against the tree branches.

From the Jupiter 2, as Don was going up, he turned in the direction of the cry appearing to be caught off guard at the familiar noise.

"Just the wind," Don said, then walked into the Jupiter 2.

* * *

It was morning when the giant cyclops were foraging for food on the surface. One cyclops spotted one of the beings from the sky waving at them then slowly crept after her, she looked over her shoulder with a smile and laughed leading the cyclops astray. She vanished from among the rocks before the cyclops eyes. The cyclops stopped then glared down upon the white item in front of them. The cyclops didn't observe the Robinsons hiding behind a large rock who crossed their fingers hoping against chance with the Chariot in the background behind them. They watched the cyclops pick up the white item then climb up a mountain.

With a screech, the cyclops tossed the item into the sky where it soared through the atmosphere hurling in the direction of a small void that showed the two moons of Priplanus from across the planet then vanished into the void breaking through it. A pair of seekers came out then clasped on to the object and towed it into the docking bay. Yellow team 1 surrounded the beacon observing the damage into the metal that had been put into it. Gampu entered the room with hands linked behind his back rubbing his wrist appearing to be in one of his usual moods. He came to a stop in between.

"You are dismissed, yellow team 1," Gampu said. "Your instant response was appreciated."

"Oraco," came the reply then they split off from the commander.

Gampu approached the monitor that glowed a bright yellow then he squinted at the screen.

"This is Major West, pilot of the Alpha Centauri Jupiter 2 mission," Don's voice came over and stepped into the camera's view, drawing emotion from Gampu.

Don unexpectedly just stared at it as though contemplating what to say next very carefully.

"Major?" Gampu said, surprised. "How is this possible? You are not supposed to be on Priplanus the week after. . . " his voice dripped in melancholy while lowering taking in appreciatively the sight of a old frenemy growing a fond but sad smile. "Oh dear, I forgot how young you were."

"We lost someone yesterday who _tried_ to help Blue Team 1 acting as Commander Gampu to make it past a threat back into present day," Gampu stroked the screen with his eyes growing emotional listening attentively to every word coming from the long dead figure. "Here is what will happen if you don't ask for protection from Fleet Command or Planetary Command, whichever it is, during Blue Team 1's graduation. . ."


	74. A cling to hope

Penny and Will came from the mirage that resembled a cluster of brown trees coated in that vanished once they came closer into the view. They were keeping pace with the Robot walking on looking around the familiar rocky and barren scenery. Will ran ahead of Penny. Penny ran ahead of the Robot. Their hopes visibly soared, brightly, making a path to the scene that had smoke still drifting from it. According to the Robot's sensors, there was a dying fire pit from within the campsite.

"Wait for me!" The Robot insisted, wheeling after the two.

"Doctor Smith?" the Robot overheard from Will.

"Doctor Smith?" Penny called. "Doctor Smith?"

"What happened to his tent?" Will said, observing the bare sticks of it only remained.

"And his sleeping bag is the only thing that has remained," Penny observed.

"It's like something snatched it," Will said.

"Or attacked his campsite," Penny added.

"I wonder what kind of trouble that he has fallen into this time," Will said.

"Look!" Penny picked up a familiar dark ring. "It's Doctor Smith's ring."

"He would never part with it," Will said, then looked down. "And his swiss army knife," Will picked it up by the red handle observing that it was closed. "His pocket watch, his handkerchief," and dusted away on the ground to reveal dark pants. Will picked it up then felt along the fabric to find any signs of staining. "Robot---"

"Negative," the Robot replied. "My sensors do not detect any form of violence occurred here."

"Why would Doctor Smith tear his pants off?" Penny asked.

Will had a shrug getting up to his feet taking the belongings into his pant pocket.

"This is very unlike him," Will said, then looked over his shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

Penny looked over.

"Hear what?" Penny asked. "I hear nothing. And you, Robot?"

"The source of this noise is currently unknown," the Robot said. "What do you think it is, Will Robinson?"

Will turned away.

"Ah, nothing," Will shook his head, then walked over toward the center and knelt down drawing Penny's attention. "Is this what I think it is?"

Penny's eyes had grown big staring down at the unusual foot prints placed side by side.

"Wolf prints," Penny said.

Will looked over toward the tent.

"The werewolf," Will said, standing up. "It's real."

"Space werewolf," Penny said, visibly disturbed. "I thought we had the last of them."

"Indeed," The Robot chimed in. "Werewolves are creatures that normally lurk in dark forests praying on the unsuspecting instead of the dreary, hot forsaken desert," the Robot hooked his claws together then turned away surveying the desert. "Quite out of character for them to be in a unfriendly environment." The Robot gestured a claw upwards into the sky. "No chance of survival for them in a place as this!"

Will and Penny looked toward the Robot.

"Robot," Penny started. "since when could you synthesize Doctor Smith's voice?"

"I cannot," the Robot said, his claws slinking back into his chest. "That was your imagination."

"That werewolf isn't one of Doctor Smith's fantastic nightmares this time," Will said, shaking his head searching for Smith's boot prints as he walked around the camp site carefully avoiding the wolf prints. "Let's tell the others."

The Robot was faced away from the camp site.

"Robot," Penny called. "Are you coming?"

The Robot turned toward her.

"On my way," The Robot faced the distance. "It sounds so close but so far away."

The Robot turned and joined the children as the camera began to move down toward the dirt moving forward going over the small pebbles then went over the shape of the foot prints making way into a tunnel that had a secured tent fabric blowing in and out. The fabric grew darker to the view until it was pitch black. Familiar snoring drew the camera closer until what could be seen was a curled resting figure that used one of their arms as a pillow. Fine, dark graying fur had grown overnight. The figure surrounded by what seemed to be a nest made of tree branches that had unique flowers wrapped around them. 

* * *

"Smith!" Don called. "Smith!"

Don arrived to a familiar scene that Smith had once camped out in.

"Hasn't changed a day," Don said.

It had the bare skeletal remains of a spaceship with a storage bay that was in the back.  The makeshift fire pit set in the center of the structure was left behind. It was now a black marking that hadn't left. Inside the structures were apple trees sprouting from green plants wrapped around the thick, yet thin structure. He looked into the abandoned spaceship to find nothing was there. The light from outside poured in to the room to show well aged material with cobwebs, corpses that seemed to be falling apart, and pieces of tech that were still in the process of aging.

"Smith!" Don called.

He surveyed the scene then walked right into it.

"Smith!" Don repeated.

The creature that had visited the Jupiter 2 campsite was no where in sight.

"I don't know what you are," Don started. "Or who you are, but if you have any idea where to find him, give a sign."

A rock came flying at Don hitting him on the side of his head.

"I didn't mean that way!" Don took out his laser pistol then looked around.

Don turned away then came out to find a nicely rounded dark brown rock.

"What could this mean?" Don wondered, out loud, staring at the item.

The door slammed shut behind him making Don jump whirring toward the closed door.

"Okay," Don placed the laser pistol into the holster. "If that's all you're giving me."

Don turned away then looked down toward the rock in his hand.

"A rock," Don said. "A rock," he laughed then looked at it going back at the events of the last year and rubbed his chin. "How many caves has he been in?"

Don walked away but came to a stop in his path then looked toward the apples. Don carefully harvested the apples placing them into his arms using a bucket that had been left behind as some help then lifted the bucket up by the handle and whistled lifting the heavy object away from the wreckage. He tossed one of the apples up and down in the air beginning to laugh.

* * *

Judy entered a cave, slowly, and carefully.

"It is very secluded," Judy noted. "I don't think he could have come in here."

Judy had a hand on her laser pistol holster.

"Hello?" Judy's voice echoed back as she carefully climbed down the path.

Judy looked around.

"Doctor Smith?" Judy called. "Are you here?"

Judy found material from Smith's one of many exiles in the corridor left untouched.

"Doctor Smith," Judy called, standing up taking the sleeping bag into her arms.

Judy observed several plastic cases that were empty strewn about the corridor. Don had insisted that he was given a rock. A rock could many anything when it came to the frantic, cowardly, greedy doctor. Someone who currently had to trade in his body after two hundred years after he is done using it. Never be able to used by the merchant. The thought that he was running for his life last night, screaming, searching for sanctuary made Judy's heart break.  


If Don hadn't made that bet with Smith this all would have---

Judy loosened her hands.

_"I made a bet with Smith before he left," Don said, during lunch._

_"A bet?" Judy asked._

_"Not a bet," Will argued. "It was a bargain."_

_"Uh huh. And I'm going to win," Don had a grin. "He is going to spend two months out there, taking care of his own campsite, without help, and handle his own problems. Figure his way out of it."_

_"What Don is thinking is a good idea," John admitted. "Springs Smith into action next time it happens again. The more reason for it to be a reminder of what he has to face if I tell him to stay there."_

_"I made a bet that if he stays out there for two months then I will do all is chores for a complete month after he comes back and he gets to . . ." Don paused. "Well,  still use his hands."_

_"You didn't threaten him," Judy said._

_"Did he?" Maureen asked, glancing toward John._

_"I wanted him to think I would," Don said, sincerely. "I just implied that I would. He is going to break the bet in the next five days by coming running from a threat that he just made himself."_

It was concerning on the sixth day when he didn't come running back. Will checked on the doctor through his scope to find that he was alive and well speaking to a traveler, having a good time, sometime after the space driller had left. The Robot's intricate sensors confirmed Will's observation. It was Smith's decision to stay out there, his alone, so they could not go after him and bring him back.

Plus, it was _his_ punishment that was decided to be permanent after the lunch and Don was informed to end the bet. Don had but Smith acted as though it were still on with his activity reported by the Robot keeping the same distance as before. Judy was certain that her father wanted to believe the doctor was learning from his mistake. Smith didn't need help to get in the way because then he would never have a new perspective in their current situation. Everyone had to work together to survive. If no one worked together then they were all going to die.

Her father was right in that train of thought. It was the only way that he could ever learn and grow as a individual in space. Everyone expected Smith to defy John and come running in to the campsite but he didn't. It was quite unusual but the fact that John had presented comforted them to a degree even the report of the doctor's antics with the wildlife at night by surrounding his campsite in torches in the first week holding a stolen alien weapon watching for the creatures that lurked in the night that required human service or creatures that wanted a human in general. 

Smith had to be hiding somewhere in the cave, relaxed, relieved, from having drawn the space werewolf into a tight space and was still regaining his bearings. Waiting out his time before returning to the outside world to dust himself off then retrieve his tent and try to put it back together on his way to the tent. Of course, Smith would reject their help and shoo them away as kindly (and as sternly as he could) while sparing a glance in between toward the professor and to the major.

"Doctor Smith!" Judy called.

Her voice only echoed in return.

"Are you there?" Judy asked, creeping close and closer toward the other tunnel.

Judy came to a stop placing her hand on the side of the wall.

"Doctor Smith?" Judy called. 

Judy looked both ways anticipating for Smith to come running her way, out of breath, then fall against the wall with scratches on his hands in a dirty outfit. Dazed, even. Smith liked to be as dramatic as possible when came to reappearing. She waited, calling his name. Once again, she was met with her voice in return. Judy turned away from the corridor slowly making her way to the camping site that once belonged to the doctor. She went about it slowly gathering the belongings then retook the same trek back up holding everything in a knapsack. The others were making their searches in other of Smith's hide outs. Surely, they _had_ to have come across him.

* * *

The scene opened up to the Robinsons gathering in the center of their campsite. 

One by one they shook their heads.

"Eaten alive by a werewolf?" Don said. "That is worse than being destroyed by a laser blast."

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

"That," John said. "Or he has taken up residence in another ship and refuses to leave because of the werewolf."

"Sounds a lot like him," Maureen said.

Penny looked toward the sky.

"Mom, dad, look!" Penny shouted.

The Robinsons looked up to see a white flash soaring down toward the planet shrinking in size.

"I got a feeling _that_ has good news," Don said.

There was a loud noise and smoke drifted from ahead. The Robinsons went after the crashed landed object. They made it toward the crater that had been formed leading down away from the forest. The Robinsons surrounded the large message carrier. The Robot joined the group then everyone slanted it forward so that it faced upwards.

"It's up!" Judy announced.

The view screen was flickering, cracked, on and off sizzling in black and white colors as they came in front of it.

"What's wrong with it?" John asked, tilting his head.

Don smacked the top of the machine.

"Just being onry," Don said.

The screen stabilized.

"--Commander Gampu of Space Academy," Gampu said. "I wish I could take away your pain. I do. I really do. I deeply regret what my charges done," he shook his head with a tsk. "A apology cannot sooth over what you must be feeling and I will not apologize for them but instead I will let them do it."

Laura appeared on the small, square screen.

"Chris and I are really sorry about what happened," Laura said. "We didn't mean for that to happen."

Laura walked off.

"You never really know a person until they are in a vulnerable place," Gampu said, reappearing on the screen.

Gampu looked off, pausing, appearing to be regretful for a moment then shook his head and returned his attention toward them.

"Just know that I am thinking about you and praying for comfort for you and your family," Gampu said. "Most of all those prayers come from Planetary Control. I have made the necessary arrangements to make sure that it does _not_ happen a second time," he held his hand up making a unusual gesture. "Good luck and godspeed, Robinsons," the hand was lowered. "End of transmission."

The screen flickered off to Gampu.

"I feel really bad," Laura said. "Getting the children into trouble?"

Gampu turned in the direction of the cadet.

"You didn't mean to," Gampu said.

"Should I. . . " Laura started.

"No," Gampu said, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be wise."

"Because that past will not have happened because we didn't go down there to do a surprise study," Laura stated. "One that scared off their doctor, children, and had a really bad misunderstanding."

"Yes," Gampu said, nodding.

"Thank the stars it won't," Laura said.

"We must close up that void and make sure it does not happen, again," Gampu said. "Get Professor Parsafoot and tell him to rig the time energizer to explode in the next thirty-three minutes," Gampu looked toward the machine, his eyes showing the hidden glee full of hope and optimism. "We are going to send it out to explode after this message has fallen through in order to close that void." He looked toward the cadet. "If we are to go through this void, it will be against our will or against the current laws of science."

"Oraco," Laura said, then walked off leaving him behind.

Gampu turned toward the closed hangar bay door.

The commander's demeanor visibly changed unlinking his hands from behind his back to clasping them into his lap appearing to be remorseful and regretful. He slowly shook his head. At the pain they were going to go through. Twenty-five people, according to the Robot, were only going to die during the ambush. Twenty-five had died.

It was a remarkable number, which meant that Tee Gar handled the situation well as the head physician and the other members of the team fulfilling their roles. Roles that Gampu had initially believed would never happen with the volume of lives in their hands even for the previous charges. He had a heavy sigh briefly closing his eyes. It wasn't fair putting ten thousand people at risk just for the sake of survival for _a_ family. Could Blue Team 1 find it in their hearts to forgive him after the graduation? Gampu wasn't sure, looking back at his memory, this had to be the time loop that never happened. No crash landing across from his campsite. More than twenty-five people had died in the initial attack including him.

Or, it just hadn't happened because Gampu didn't make it so.

"I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, Robinsons," Smith said. "But it is the only way to save **you**."

His hands moved from his lap to behind his back then Gampu walked toward the doorway.

* * *

"Those damn werewolves are parked outside the tent and refuse to leave!" Bahosky complained.

"They are one of our own," Sachun said. "we can't make them go away."

"They are not like us," Bahosky said.

"They are different is all," Sachun said. "Still the same people that we have known in the last few years."

"The hateful eight?" Bahosky asked.

"They haven't killed any of us," Sachun said.

" _Yet_ ," Bahosky said. 

"They are still vegetarian," Sachun said.

"They are werewolves," Bahosky said. 

"Don't say that!" Sachun said.

"That's what they are," Bahosky argued. "They are meat eaters now! You didn't saw them hunt together to take down several rabbits last night. Who knows what they are going to kill next. You didn't see them failing then getting better at each try. You didn't see them tackle a humanoid into the sand and eat them alive! YOU DIDN'T SEE THEM CHASE DOWN SOME SPACE FARMERS FLEEING INTO THEIR SHIP AND FLY AWAY. THEY ARE NOT THEMSELVES! And every time they kill, I see a little bit of them die being replaced by the creature they turned into!"

"They were starving," Sachun said.

"Starving for flesh," Bahosky replied.

"Food that we can't give," Sachun said.

"You admit it," Bahosky said.

"No," Sachun said. "Because they are too afraid to approach us."

"Coming from you?" Bahosky said, alarmed.

"I don't know if they can still speak our language," Sachun said, doubtfully.

"Our language isn't exactly understood by off-worlders," Bahosky said.

Sachun moved their head toward the outside.

"Those humanoids attacked them, and then, they had to eat them out of self defense. We all would have done the same." Sachun had a sigh. "They can be our protection against those who want to use us."

"Until we have to leave this planet?" Bahosky asked. "What then?"

"We will find a way to reverse it," Sachun said. "They are our friends."

"Space gods only know what would happen if we keep them unbound around humans," Bahosky said. "I doubt a group of us can keep them restrained."

"There is such thing as self-restraint," Sachun said, looking out the entrance.

"Self-control," Bahosky said, looking at Sachun in concern. "No--you're--not--considering---"

"I don't like the idea," Sachun said.

"Shackling them?" Bahosky said. "That is--" Bahosky shuddered, cringing, visibly bothered by the idea. " **Barbaric**!" Bahosky turned away from the darkening sky further into the tent then continued softly. "Even just to protect them."

"It's the ONLY WAY!" Suchun snapped, turning toward Bahosky with hands in fists. "We are not leaving without them!"


	75. the space werewolves

The sound of scratching yanked Maureen awake.

She slowly got up to her feet from the bed then looked over toward the resting man. 

The sound hadn't yanked John awake  so she slowly made her way to the bridge holding a spare laser pistol.

She can hear her heart beat loudly ringing in her ears coming close and closer toward the rounded window.

Maureen came to a stop in her tracks when she heard the sound of high pitched yelping and growls. She looked out the window observing the forcefield generator was discarded on the floor. There were several foot prints implanted into the dirt. The dark was slowly retreating away from the Jupiter 2. It was becoming lighter from outside the spaceship. The Robot was laid on his side waving his arms from side to side. His grill glowing red softly in the night. She opened the doors  then closed the second door behind her carefully moving out of the Jupiter 2 looking from side to side scanning for threats. She closed the second door behind, moving toward the Robot and set him up to his treads.

"Thank you, Maureen Robinson," The Robot said.

"What happened?" Maureen asked.

"There was a attempted attack on the Jupiter 2," The Robot said. "I sent them running with the best I could do."

"How many were there?" Maureen asked.

"There were nine werewolves," The Robot reported. "You can return and get some rest, I can handle it from here."

Maureen looked out in the distance where the howling was coming from then slowly made her way back into the Jupiter 2. She stopped in her tracks finding several very deep scars into the door that had peeled away several layers leaving a nicely made hole that was ready to fall apart with the single touch. She pressed on the button on the side then made her way back down to the residential deck. She placed the laser pistol back where she had hidden it then seated down next to John. She was visibly terrified regarding the next attack. John looked at peace resting on his side. The unexpected, yet random bald spot stood out from the back of his head.

John slowly turned in her direction then grew a tired smile laid on his back.

"Good morning, darling," John grew a smile while taking her hand. 

He noticed a visible tremble then slowly became concerned.

"John, the werewolves know how to get in here," Maureen said.

John straightened up then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did they hurt you?" John asked.

Maureen shook her head.

"The Robot chased them away," Maureen said. "We need a new door."

John had a sigh, lowering his head, grimacing.

"We need to make silver bullets," John said.

* * *

They hadn't find any physical remains belonging to Smith. Not a hand print. A trail of boot prints. Even Smith's favorite fishing spot that had a hidden cavern covered by long weeds was empty. They didn't find any more clothing that could have came from him. What had been found was the doctor's tent that showed no signs of tearing but it was covered in plenty of petals among the fur and the pollen.

Like every night since the discovery of the claw marks, the forcefield was set up.

Only in the last few nights, a night shift was started featuring Don and John.

It had been a week since the werewolf foot prints had been found.

The alien visitors didn't cross paths with any members of the family. Even if they did, they wouldn't have known as behind -- the human like alien staring down the unwelcomed guests-- the children foraging about the surface of Priplanus would appear from behind them a dark grayed werewolf that was hunched down growling at them and slowly make them turn around. All without making a sound. Without drawing any form of attention. The hair all over their body raised. Their eyes meeting a very tall yet intimidating creature.

The mere sight of the unusual werewolf sent the aliens running away for their lives tripping, falling, and spraining their ankles fleeing to the ship dragging themselves away as it slowly tagged along. Patiently standing still each time they turned toward them then turned away toward the path they were fleeing then resume fleeing and the next moment freeze where it stood in the distance digging into the rock with a claw sending it streaking down that it left a scar into the rock.

If the Robot had detected this commotion, he had elected to ignore it as the danger had left then decided to process this activity later.

* * *

Will was using his telescope to observe the parts of Priplanus from the top section of the Jupiter 2.  The looming threat of the werewolves ripping open the door only after tossing the Robot aside then try to kill everyone lingered in Will's mind. The glowing blue force field from in front of the super spaceship made Maureen feel a little more safe and secure in the unknown. Her thoughts eased regarding the potential threat with the Robot on patrol. Will turned his attention off the telescope looking out into the darkening scenery.

Maureen recalled the tent had all indicators that it appeared to be stitched up in splotches of black fabric. It seemed that it had been extended numerous times that it had become a dome with a circular hole at the center with considerable additions to it. A customized home that had additional pockets from the inside made of strange material that came from the visitors who crossed paths with the Robinsons in the last month. Her attention into the present observing her son in his morning outfit. 

Will hadn't changed into his orange PJ's quite yet out of the zipped up two piece blue uniform.

He had rolled up his sleeves  earlier so that they ended above his elbow.

"Will," Maureen called, coming to his side.

Will looked away from the telescope.

"It is time for bed for you," Maureen said.

Will looked toward the window.

"What if the ship that has Doctor Smith isn't on here?" Will asked.

Maureen fought back a confident smirk placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I am very certain that Doctor Smith is still on Priplanus," Maureen said. "Everyone is getting off this planet," Maureen looked toward the window. "Somewhere, out there, there is a nice traveler struggling to politely ask him to leave."

Will shook his head.

"I get the distinct feeling that he is not in one," Will said.

"How long have you felt this?" Maureen asked, concerned.

"Since the other day," Will said.  Will's attention returned toward the window. "Doctor Smith is out there, all alone, and no one knows where he is."

The elevator rolled up.

"Will, I thought you went to bed," John said, rolling aside the barrier.

Maureen looked toward her concerned son then turned her attention toward John.

"We didn't check the forest," Maureen said. "Have we?"

John shook his head.

"He didn't hide there," John said.

"Once," Will said. "with Penny and I playing hide and seek."

"When did you play hide and seek with Smith?" John asked.

"The night before we went to bury the time capsule," Will said. "We found him hiding in a tree trunk."

"Do you happen to know where this tree trunk is?" John asked.

"Yes," Will said. "It was hard to get into with that makeshift door." Will had a frown, in disbelief, at where the conversation was going. "It is the most unlikely hiding place from danger. Even for Doctor Smith."

The door to the Jupiter 2 opened letting in the Robot.

"My sensors picked up from the distance the sound of groaning," the Robot said. "Permission to check out the noise, Professor Robinson."

"From where?" Maureen asked.

"I have processed it could be coming from forest," The Robot said.

"Permission granted," John said. "Maureen, I will be right back but make sure to be armed in case it follows us in."

"Right," Maureen said.

"Robot, direct us to where the source is," John said.

"Affirmative," The Robot turned away then exited the Jupiter 2.

* * *

The Robot was rolling ahead of the Professor and Will, his glass head whirring, his sensors alert and up sensing for danger. His sensors detected several werewolves were lingering in the forest. John had a long gun in his hand looking around the scenery appearing to be rather wary. The gun seemed to be rather new like it had just came out of construction itself. It resembled more of a laser pistol than a gun from Earth laid in the holster.  The two were silent. Not making a sound in the dark desert environment.

The two moons in the night sky were in their crescent shape so it was hard to see clearly in the dark. Their eyes could make out shapes but not color. Will was tagging close behind John. They crept through the forest hanging on to their pistols and their solar powered flashlights. Will's eyes could see familiar landmarks among the dark leading to the hiding place, Will ran ahead of John then came to a stop by a tree then grabbed on to the large loose bark. He dropped it aside to the ground then peered in to spot several small furry creatures that screeched.

"Ooops, sorry!" Will put the door back in.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Squirrels," Will said. "Wrong tree."

"Space squirrels?" John said. "I never seen space squirrels on this planet."

"If they are not . . . then what are they?" Will looked over.

John opened the door then Will aimed the flashlight in to reveal that there were several owls cluttered together from the inside of the trunk with their talons out and their eyes big, fur fluffed out, and their beaks open prepared to attack. John shoved the door back into the tree as the space owls screeched. Will looked around the tree searching for the landmark that made it stand out in the first place to him.

The young boy knelt down feeling around for the tree root as John looked around feeling eyes were on him.

There was the sound of familiar groaning that made Will lift his head up and John wave the flash light toward the sea of dark trees searching for the source of it.

"Doctor Smith!" John shouted into the forest. "You can come out!"

"Warning, warning!" The Robot's head bobbed up and his arms extended out of his chest then waved.  Will overheard the sound of growling to his side. "There are twelve werewolves in the area!"

John turned away from the Robot in the direction of a creature headed his way then pressed the trigger with the solar flashlight aimed ahead. A black furry creature lunged into the light, momentarily stopped by the wound in its torso, cupping it with one of its lower arms. The Robot whirred away from John then released electricity toward the dark sky. Will stumbled back at the sound of a body hitting the ground caught off guard.

John began to aim at the creature ahead of him but was knocked down to the ground on his side by a hard, rough and stronger body. He aimed and fired from under his elbow. There was a loud yelp from in front of John. John reached his hand out spotting the ray of light illuminating from a object that was close to his head then grasped on to it and flipped over at the sound of his son calling for him. In the pitch black, one of the werewolves knocked both of the weapons out of the man's hands.

John reached out grabbing on to the first thing that he could get to, his hands wrapping around dark fur that was fine and curly, then delivered a punch that sent the werewolf creature stumbling back with a whimper then he was hit at the face knocked back down to the dirt with the side of his face aching. His eyes slowly opened then looked up to see electricity cackling from the trees from ahead. The Robot was trapped between two branches during the commotion.

"Dad!" Will called.

John saw one of the pitch black werewolves towering over the boy hidden between two of the long, large tree roots that were abnormally over grown. John's eyes grew big in horror then reached his hand out searching for the gun. Abruptly, there was a much taller and thicker mass that came from the pitch black. There was growling as John searched for the gun. The hair all over his body raised while a funny feeling came through that he were in between two of the werewolves. The feeling was fleeting. Just as the moment at the sound of crashing from behind him. 

"Danger, danger!" The Robot announced, waving his arms. "Danger, Professor Robinson!"

John grabbed on to the gun then turned around to face the oncoming werewolf headed his way.

The gun jammed unexpected on John.

John looked up in horror, frozen where he stood, watching the inevitable end head his way and closed his eyes anticipating for the pain. Instead, there was a loud crash landing followed by trees breaking, growling, whimpering, yelping, and the sound of groaning became more apparent. The sound of Will's scream and the sound of a body hitting something hard jerked John's eyes open then there was uncomfortable silence. John spotted a very tall black mass colliding against a much shorter werewolf. The tree bent backwards making a noise that protested against the force. 

John saw the flash light laid on the ground across from them then sped over toward it and picked it up observing the scenery was being cleared of the werewolves. There was a thud from behind him so John turned to the right finding the Robot in front of him tipping back and forward waving his arms in a attempt to steady himself. From underneath the Robot was a large rounded rock that appeared to have intentionally placed there. John looked over to find a dark mass hunched over a small figure on the ground with its shoulders moving up and down.

John's heart leaped. A rather inhuman scream came from John when racking the slide so that the round flew out then fired at the werewolf landing a hit into the werewolf's left shoulder that had lowered in relief. The bullet flew through the chest directly into the wooden bark. The werewolf sped off running off from the scene with one of its numerous hands clenching onto the injury leaving a trail of gold behind that shined from what moonlight there was.  The Robot landed square on his chest behind the professor who ran toward the body. Will's eyes was slowly opening. John noticed the blue uniform had been torn to shreds with a piece of a stick laid beside a circular wound.

What John also noticed was a small piece of stick was bloody just as much as the boy's shoulder was still bleeding. He looked up observing a rather short tree branch that lacked its tip. He observed the lack of scarring on Will's chest except for the observation of a tied fabric that had a stone tightly wrapped around it letting the small portion of cloth cover the wound. John picked up Will into his arms then fled the scene leaving the scene empty making the hasty return to the Jupiter 2. The sight of the Jupiter 2 becoming clear and the windows glowing golden brought comfort. Maureen was standing in front of the main window when John became visible then bolted over to the doorway.

The doors opened one after another and they rushed Will to his bedroom as quietly as they could. While Maureen tended to her son,  John peeled off his torn uniform. The sleeves of his shirt had been torn that it seemed be destroyed going up into his shoulder. John put the mirror up which let him see the wounds that he earned from fighting a werewolf. There were scarring from the left side of his face. The lower half of his pants were in terrible condition compared to the top section. John slipped into his pajamas then rolled up his sleeves and waited outside of Will's quarters. Maureen came out with the medical kit placed against her side. His hand was visibly trembling as she came over to him then took his hands and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Is he alright?" John asked.

"He will be fine," Maureen said. "Not hurt bad as you are."

John's smile showed the relief.

"Now, it's your turn," Maureen added, guiding him to their quarters.

They walked away from his door returning to their shared quarters.

* * *

That morning, breakfast was prepared and the girls found their father with a large band aid on the side of his face and Will had difficulty moving his arm as he rolled it back and forth. Don was the one more alarmed about it. So over breakfast, John relayed the story and Will retold his side of the event. Maureen looked over expecting to see the Robot close by the table only to see that he wasn't there. From the distance, she saw the familiar light gray shape of the Robot headed toward the campsite. One by one they turned their attention in the direction of the Robot who arrived to the campsite.

"Robot!" The Robinsons surrounded the machine.

"Where have you been?" Maureen asked.

"Out," The Robot said.

"That part is obvious," Don said, with a laugh.

" _What_ were you doing out there?" John asked.

"Mapping the behavior of the werewolves and their hiding places," The Robot said.

"Yes, but where have been for the last few hours?" Don asked.  "And what have you been doing?"

The Robot was initially silent almost staring at the man.

"Do you really want to know?" The Robot asked.

The Jupiter 2 crew nodded at once.

"Yes," John said.

The Robot whipped a arm to behind his back then unhooked something from behind and discarded it to the table to reveal a large brown sack.

"Collecting coins that solidified after the golden pores were cut open," the Robot said. "I spent the better part of the night trying to get him to talk to me."

"Him?" Maureen asked.

"Doctor Smith," The Robot said.

"So he is okay?" Will asked.

"Affirm---negative," The Robot switched.

"Robot?" Judy asked. "What do you mean?"

"Instead, he was focused on getting a meal rather than socializing and was very rude. Kept telling me to ' _Go_ ' and ' _Run_ '. He didn't call me a ninny," The Robot said, bobbing his head up. "He didn't insult me. Didn't even call me a hellbringer pestilent nascence."

"Sounds unlike him," Don said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "It is very concerning."

The Robinsons looked ahead from where the Robot came from.

"Just how concerned should we be?" Penny asked.

"Doctor Smith refused to return out of fear for your safety," The Robot said.

"Where is he right now?" Will asked.

"Sleeping in his makeshift apartment," The Robot said.

Don had his hands under his chin clasped together into a fist.

"Why don't we go check for ourselves," Don said.

"Not unless you want a werewolf ripping you to shreds," The Robot started. "I do not recommend it, Major West."

"Of course," Don said. "He is surrounded by werewolves," he rolled a eye then looked toward the Robot as the words had settled in. "He has gone mad."

'"I believe he has good reason to be to go mad," John said. "Could be a part of the reason why they are there."

"By accident," Judy said.

"Not by accident," the Robot said.

"How so?" John asked.

"I have computed that most of the other werewolves were intentional while the others were not," the Robot replied.

 "Does it spread?" Penny asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "It spreads by a scratch."

Maureen's eyes became full of heartbreak as their eyes went toward John.

"Is there a chance that Smith has been a werewolf for the last two weeks instead of being at the academy helping the space cadets?" Don asked.

"There is a good chance of that," John said, taking Maureen's hand.


	76. Monster that has become

A familiar scent jerked Smith awake from his slumber laid on his side curled into fetal position bringing him wide awake.

**_KARAQ_ **

One of his many arms reached out and tapped where the wound would be expecting a sharp jolt of pain.

_**KARAQ IS BACK.** _

Instead, it was a small indent into his chest that felt really sore.

_How unusual._

Smith's danger senses were ringing, loudly.

_"Doctor Smith!" John shouted. "You can come out!"_

The pieces of the night lingered on in his memory than they should have.

_"Warning, warning!" The sound of the Robot sounded close by to them. "There are twelve werewolves in the area!"  
_

The name KaraQ repeated over and over and over until his mind screamed out of terror, anguish, and rage.

The one responsible for the professor and the boy being out in the dark searching for him.  The very one that Smith was going out to approach them and warn about only that walking turned into running then lunging out toward the professor that made Will drop his belongings to the floor then crashed behind the man. Smith realized what he had done, his excitement had gotten to the best of him at hearing a familiar voice, groaning in pain. Smith went over to the man but somewhere in between his intentions started to change from apologizing to attacking. Greeted by the sound of a gun shot, Smith's civilized mind jumped back into gear. His attention went from the professor to the visible sight of numerous werewolves.

**_KARAQ!_ **

Smith propped himself up from the center of his den, his legs being rocked by pain, his back was aching, his many arms aching as it had for the last week.

_KaraQ!_

The human body wasn't built for this kind of change even down to the most skeletal difference.

_KaraQ!_

His mind had nearly slipped away struggling to remain for the sake of the Robinsons during the attack from two nights ago. And the bullet wounds still ached from his torso. The other werewolves had the courtesy of avoiding the gun shots but Smith didn't when in combat against the creatures. A annoyance that had to be eliminated. His many arms handled the hungry, taller werewolves during the shooting then smacked their heads together that sent a few of them running for the hills. John was quickly distracted by the other werewolf making him drop the gun. The good thing about having almost a thousand eyes was that Smith could see what was going on from his side so he could see what was happening. The numbers of the werewolves were increasing in part because of his many interruptions in their kills.  Kills that happened because of only one person.

_KaraQ!_

The Robinsons needed all the help they could get when it came to the foul creatures. Smith was among them in terms of species, that much he could assume, but the only difference between them and him was that he didn't have a tail while they did. Even the ones who had transformed into the space werewolves. His worst fears had become found. There was such thing as space werewolves that couldn't change back and became animal like. And he was one of the foul creatures. The difference between this unique breed of werewolf that he had been turned into and the one that he was the most familiar with, was that he couldn't return to his human form in the morning nor at night. It was, under every circumstance, the most permanent change in his life for the time being. Smith had nearly attacked Will. Nearly if it hadn't been the werewolf that jumped out and attacked him.

Why was Will not afraid of him?

The memory of the boy against the tree looking at his direction appearing to be unafraid and relaxed not terrified and scared as he had been a moment ago.

As though Will knew that Smith was there.

_"Doctor Smith, is that you out there?" His eyes searching in the dark. Will looked away searching for a familiar face in the black as the calm demeanor was replaced by terror. "Dad!"_

The scars that Smith had earned in the last week were fresh on his mind but had healed. 

Smith crawled toward the exit of the cavern walking on all limbs. Smith stretched his legs out then heard the pop and relaxed only to be faced with unbearable-extremely-familiar-pain, digging his heel into the dirt, squeezing his eyes shut. Smith used his lower arms to guide him out placed against the wall while grabbing on to his thighs with his lowest set of arms. The pain was only made tolerable by the positive thoughts and feasting himself on food. Eating always did make him feel a lot better. His den was full of skeletons that once belonged to aliens.

The pain turned into background noise with his attention on something else. He may have gained a few pounds by comfort eating. The bright sunlight poured through his dark vision forcing him to open his eyes. Smith stopped at the entrance, straightening himself up, clasping all his hands together with all eight additional arms. Smith held his nose up high into the air to face the warm breeze. A good breeze that made him forget about his troubles standing tall, proud, and confident.

Who was KaraQ?

Smith had a feeling KaraQ was the one from behind the booth door.

Smith smelled the children close by to KaraQ.

His mind jumped to the image of the children going through what he had.

_No!_

Smith ran on all paws toward the source of the scent.

* * *

"Hmm, didn't say anything about coming back for more," KaraQ said.

The spaceship landed to a clearing within the mountains in the dark then waited until it was morning. KaraQ had a feast to themselves from the food pantry then moved toward the door taking the repaired remote with them out of their ship and went about strolling the scenery of Priplanus. They came to a stop at a series of trees with careful watch being held by Don seating underneath a tree gazing toward the sky deep in contemplation. Will and Penny were collecting what seemed to be rocks beside the side of a mountain. The children were carefully observing the appearance of the rocks. The humans were unaware that they were being watched.

KaraQ figured, they got rid of the specimens.

Successful experiments on a project regarding lycanthropy.

They were hiding behind a large boulder growing a large grin on their face.

There was no one there to stop them. Not even the old man. Perhaps the adults from the Jupiter 2 should be taken first then they would willingly come into their ship. A intimidating, deep snarl came from behind making the hair all over KaraQ rise up. From behind they can feel something breathing down against their neck. KaraQ slowly turned around to face the creature that they had left behind that had a very short mane that had been trimmed so it gave a hair style. The numerous blue eyes were full of rage that belonged to the old man. 

The old man cracked all of his knuckles in unison.

"Warning!" The Robot announced. "Werewolf is in the local area!"

KaraQ screamed as the old man tackled them down grabbing hold on to the remote in their hands with his lower arms. 

Don looked over in the direction of the scream that came from across him then picked up the laser pistol.

"Go!" Don ordered, leaping off the boulder.

Penny and Will stopped what they were doing then followed after the fleeing Robot.

Don drew closer to the sound of screaming, body smacking, and vicious snarling.

What the major could see was that there was flying fists and shoving between grunting.

Don came to a stop between a bridge of rocks observing KaraQ laid on the ground coated in scars and bleeding all over. KaraQ looked up in horror at the old man that stood above him. No, not old man. A old werewolf. They reached their hand searching to find a sharp rock sliding upwards. The old werewolf crushed the remote in their hand then let it fall to the ground. The machine had a electrical spark then released smoke. In all intents and purposes was a real, living werewolf that was odd. It's back was to him instead of turning toward him to attack. The werewolf's feet showed that it was trying to turn in his direction but the feet returned in the direction facing KaraQ

Don noticed the werewolf had all hands rolled up into fists instead of being open and reached out prepared to make the next move.

The creature's black fur seemed to be in the process of turning into shades of gray.

His eyes moved toward the petrified, unusual alien.

"Smith," Don jumped over the bridge of rock. " **Stop**!"

Smith turned in the direction of the pilot with a groan waving a hand dismissively.

"He can fix this!" Don said, getting between them. "Don't kill him."

Smith glared down upon Don then clasped all of his hands together starting from his lap to being folded arms showing a sign of irritation in his eyes.

"Can you?" Don asked, shifted over toward KaraQ.

"I never done that before," KaraQ said. "The old man may not look human after it is undone."

Don turned toward Smith.

"If you try to attack him one more time, then I am using the laser pistol on you," Don said, as KaraQ found a sharp rock. "Is that clear?" he held a hand up in the sign of halt. "The next sound I better hear from you is a yes." Don held the laser pistol up toward Smith. "Or god help me having to kill you."

Smith's many eyes grew big then shoved Don aside sending him to the ground.

Don looked over to find KaraQ was changing very quickly before his eyes while being restrained by Smith making them drop the sharp rock to the ground. KaraQ was kicked back against the mountain. Skin was ripping apart revealing blonde fur, the eyes began to multiply on their face, the face painfully changed before Don's eyes from human to animal in a matter of seconds between the painful screaming coming from KaraQ, a long tail sprouted from behind them, and their uniform was torn into pieces sprouting less arms than Smith. A faster transformation compared to John who hadn't started yet and put himself into stasis. The two werewolves stood roughly at the same size as each other. One of Smith's hands went to his back rubbing at it with a distinctive groan. It was KaraQ who turned in the direction of West then ran toward him. Smith clashed against the creature smacking them against the rocky terrain. 

"G--g---Go!" Smith struggled to shout, it sounded more of a  desperate plea, turned toward Don. "Go, _away_ , Major!"

Don grabbed on to the laser pistol then looked back up finding Smith being pinned down against the rock by KaraQ.

Smith delivered multiple punches at once into KaraQ's stomach sending them falling back with a yelp.

KaraQ lunged forward clawing into the older werewolf's chest as Don fled over the rock bridge as blonde fur fell.


	77. The intergalactic law enforcement officer

It had been a long time since Bolix stepped foot on the planet that Earthlings called 'Priplanus'.

Bolix had his hands on his hips looking out toward the scenery that seemed to be barren at first glance.

"I can't believe I had to do a favor for a king," Bolix said.

The last time that Bolix visited came with results that he didn't like to recall. Escaping without the stolen loot, without the willing accomplices, and the human with the platinum touch wearing the unremovable ring. Could have taken away the officer's life with a single touch. He looked around searching for signs of a battle that had occurred just as had the insistent message said. Something about sensing something was very wrong like a disaster had struck above the planet. That the well known castaways needed some attending. HQ based on Tauron had a personal visit from the king of Andronica yesterday after the messages were ignored.

The crew of the Jupiter 2 was always in trouble. Which is a typical state of being for lost space colonists raging against the final frontier. The very same family who had reportedly exiled the trouble making member one month and two weeks ago. Trouble seemed to stop being caused by the older man but not as much for the Robinsons. The rate of trouble didn't decrease or increase for the Robinsons, it seemed to remain the same. The rate of trouble decreased for the doctor to the point of minor offenses. Smith stole a number of items and clothing from visitors but the charges were never pursued as he was a member of a planet that hadn't quite yet joined the federation. Same applied to the Robinsons. Bolix spotted a young man headed his way looking over his shoulder then back the way that he was going.

"Hold!" Bolix said. "What's going on here?" Bolix observed the man's features. "Ah, Major West."

"There is two werewolves fighting and you better go back to your ship before you get caught into it," Don said.

"Werewolves?" Bolix asked, placing his hands on to his hips raising a brow. "On this planet?"

"Yes," Don said. "Smith was turned into one by the captain of the Coneheads."

Bolix laughed then grew serious.

"KaraQ?" Bolix asked. "The blonde fellow who doesn't look right?"

"Yes!" Don said. "Run for your life!"

Don ran past the officer who faced the direction that the man was fleeing from.

"I got him just right where I want him," Bolix said, confidently. He returned to his ship then placed his hand on the threshold leaning in. "Officers, we got KaraQ De Sanchausus on this planet! Going to need to be restrained and the cell booth taken out."

Bolix looked over listening to the sound of howling in the daylight then hopped into the ship and the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Hide!"  Don called, drawing Maureen and Judy's attention. "WEREWOLVES ON THE LOOSE!"

Will ran into the Jupiter 2 followed by Penny who was holding on to Debbie in her arms.

Maureen turned on the forcefield then ran in after others closing the door from behind the other members of the family.

The two sets of doors closed to the Jupiter 2.

The Robinsons went to the power core of the super spaceship. The Jupiter 2 was silent. The Robot had came to a stop in front of the Jupiter 2 then turned in the direction of the oncoming blonde werewolf. The Robinsons heard the sound of the Robot calling "Danger, danger!" loudly and clearly that it echoed throughout the Jupiter 2. The Robot's voice grew distant. A feeling of deja vu washed over Will. Hiding from danger within the Jupiter 2 waiting for it to pass. Everyone was holding their breaths with their backs pressed against the wall. The sound of claws digging into the metal was easily loud enough to be overheard in between growling, groaning, and what sounded to be barking. The sounds stopped abruptly replaced by whimpering.

Don was the first one out of the power core making his way up the second ladder to the bridge. Don crept closer toward the hatch door until that he were by the primary window to the hatch door. From the hatch window, Don saw there was a large hole within the second door. Through the hole there was a sight that drew his relief and took out the concern about the blonde werewolf. KaraQ's figure laid on the dirt shielding themselves as Smith stood over. Smith knelt down then the many arms grasped on to their figure then tossed them away leaving a trail of green blood behind. KaraQ struggled to get up to their feet but fell down to their knees with a yelp. Smith was heaving, hard, groaning, in front of the creature.

"Freeze!" Bolix shouted.

Don took out his laser pistol then aimed it at Bolix before he could finish as the standing werewolf froze where it stood.

"No," Don said. "You freeze," his index finger laid on the trigger.  "You're not going without a deal."

"I don't make deals with accomplices!" Bolix replied.

"You do now," Don said. "You help us and we help you."

Bolix had a long stare back at the pilot.

"You want me to believe you can control this situation?" Bolix asked.

"I am in the position to negotiate," Don said.

"How can you with a werewolf?" Bolix said. "He is wild and he needs to be put down!"

"But you can help that fellow over there?" Don asked, gesturing his head toward the injured blonde werewolf.

Bolix grit his teeth.

"You don't need to lose some good officers over a disagreement."

Bolix looked over in the direction of the werewolf that turned toward him with a groan that made him become horrified but retain his stoic face.

"How long has he been this way?" Bolix asked, as the creature turned away from the blonde whimpering body.

"Two weeks," Don said.

"Why are you so certain there is still some bit of your friend in there?" Bolix asked. "This experiment is known to have people lost to the madness after two weeks!"

"I know him a lot better than you do," Don's eyes bolted toward the werewolf across from him that was looking back and forth.

Don could see there was a fight going on, painfully, in the creature's eyes.

"Well," Bolix looked over, as the Robinsons gathered toward the doorway. "How many are there that need help?"

"Twelve," Don said, hearing a snarl then looked toward the dark werewolf. "Bad dog, sit!"

The werewolf promptly sat down with a pained whimper.

"Not bad," Bolix said. "For a werewolf caretaker."

Don looked toward  Bolix.

"What are the side effects?" Don asked.

Bolix looked toward the werewolves.

"If he has been a werewolf for two weeks, that's a lot of psychiatric help that I don't think you can afford," Bolix said. "It requires a slow transformation in increments in a simulated environment protected by a forcefield and being left alone for long periods of time, being spoken to, but otherwise most of the werewolf episode won't be remembered. It will be a simple box that will take many lifetimes to open with its own can of worms."

Judy ran forward.

"How many gold pieces do you need?" Judy asked.

Bolix looked toward the matriarch then toward the blonde woman taking pity on her,

"That will be two hundred sixty-three, ma'am," Bolix said.

Judy took out the sack that the Robot had given her earlier.

"We have three hundred coins," Judy said.

"We can use what is left of it for Monopoly," Will said.

"We counted it as a team," Penny perked up while Don was in the background giving the werewolf commands that were being obeyed.

"I collected it!" The Robot said, waving a claw. "Someone, help me up."

The Robinsons laughed then walked over toward the Robot. It was at that exact moment did the black werewolf lunge forward. Don bolted to the side and aimed for the left shoulder as it snarled at him. Don pressed on to the trigger. The graying werewolf cried out stumbling to the floor landing to its side then fled the Jupiter 2 campsite as Bolix fired after the creature that left the blonde werewolf behind. Maureen and the Robot restricted the children from fleeing. The Robot lowered his arms. Don walked over to the blonde werewolf then turned toward Bolix.

"You're not getting him alive unless you help us," Don said.

Maureen and Judy took out their laser pistols from their pistol holsters aiming at the creatures behind Bolix.

"We weren't didn't have a reason this time to threaten you," Maureen said. "But we are now."

* * *

Will and Penny returned to the campsite with Judy. Will walked ahead of his sister making his way toward the area the Robot had stated earlier before departing with Bolix and his men to find the places where the other werewolves were hidden. The snoring grew loud and louder with each step until fell feet first into a den.  He came to a stop mere feet away from the resting werewolf then backed out with fear in his eyes. The fear was brief, quickly leaving him alone once realizing the werewolf was not awake.

"Are you okay, Will?" Judy called.

"Fine!" Will said. "I found Doctor Smith!"

Judy placed a hand on to the handle of her laser pistol.

"Get back up here!" Judy called.

"Quickly!" Penny hollered, resting on the ground on her legs. 

Will looked up then back down observing the dead flowers scattered on the pieces of tree branches.

Will reached his hand out scattering aside the tree branches.

"It's alright," Will said. "It's me, Will," the eyes were slowly opening. "I won't hurt you."

One of the many light blue eyes opened then the creature shrunk back.

The graying werewolf turned away with a grunt landing to the ground then fell back asleep.

"We are going to catch the others by a force net," Will said. "After we find KaraQ's ship which is what mom and Don are helping Officer Bolix."

His hands were wrapped around his legs.

"Will, come back up here!" Judy called, her tone sounding very concerned and scared.

"I am coming!" Will called.

The werewolf shifted in its sleep.

Will looked toward the resting werewolf.

"I have a lot to tell you about the last two aliens who came by this week," Will said. "Ones that you missed. Now, I know you are going to deny it but it was you looking out for us," Will shook his hand. "Those aliens came across mom and dad." Will looked on toward the snoring creature. "You did your best, Doctor Smith. Let us help you this time around." 

Will reached his hand out toward the creature's fur then placed his hand on it. The air became sharp and tense from inside the den. From within there was a silent scream to run into the arms of his siblings and run away. A dark feeling settled in making Will freeze. His hand had grasped on to the werewolf's lower shoulder peeking out from below in a lazy way. The hair on the werewolf raised as growling came. Will got to his feet then quickly climbed up the hole being beckoned by his siblings reaching their hands out for him. The werewolf tugged at the boy's boots grasping on to them.

Will kicked his legs down against the werewolf with a terrified scream looking down in the face of the threatening alien then unexpectedly the strong grasp let go of the boots and retreated into the den. Will turned his attention away crawling up further through the hole. Penny and Judy grabbed on to his hands then pried him out of the hole. The group ran fast as they could until Will fell to his feet then helped him back up to his feet and resumed running away.

* * *

"Finding KaraQ's vessel is the top priority," Bolix said.

"And you can't find it," Maureen said.

"No, it's just--" Bolix started to say.

"Very well hidden," Maureen cut him off.

"Out of our range,"  Bolix admitted. "Camouflaged. It has to be."

"And you think that we can find it," Maureen said.

"You know this planet better than anyone," Bolix said. "You searched it once without considering if its covered  up."

"And here I thought Quano's father knew it better than us," Maureen said, surprised.

"We are on shaky grounds with them," Bolix said.

"How shaky is it, officer?" Maureen asked.

"Quano, the acting king of this planet, _and_ King Smith requires that if I cause a scene then they will personally take my badge," Bolix said. " _In half!_ And make sure my image becomes tarnished," A small smile slowly grew on Maureen's face. "They don't want to cooperate when it comes to problems that isn't theirs. They insist that I don't cause a scene. Being threatened by kings," he folded his arms. "I am not a personal investigator."

"It seems you are," Maureen said, as Will whispered to the Robot in the background.  "We have done our searching and we can't find the ship."

"We have found the werewolves," Bolix said. "We just are not looking hard enough," he placed his hands on to his holster with a apologetic look on his face. "It seems I can't be of any he---"

"Officer Bolix," the Robot wheeled forward cutting off Bolix. "It has been brought to my attention that you haven't considered that your fugitive hasn't been tested if some part of them remain."

"Yes," Bolix said.

"I recommend you test that theory," The Robot said.

"And get my men infected?" Bolix turned away with a shake of his head then began to walk from the campsite. "No!"

The Robot's claws ejected out of the chest then bolted in front of Bolix while cackling electricity.

"I will not let you leave this planet without testing that theory," The Robot said. "Play follow the leader."

Bolix looked over toward the Robinsons then back toward the Robot.

"How do you suggest I follow the prisoner without being attacked?" Bolix asked.

The Robot made loud sounds then lowered his head.

"There is a cosmic sand pit that turns people invisible," the Robot said. "'Abnormal compared to most cosmic sand pits on Priplanus."

"But you will need to be silent," Maureen said, coming forward. "That way it doesn't get alarmed."

"Until morning," the Robot added. "You have so long to do it."

"Please, direct me," Bolix said.

"I can't," Maureen said, then looked over toward Will. "But he can. Will, come over here,"  Will approached them. "Officer Bolix needs a guide tonight."

"Alright," Will said, then looked toward Bolix.  "Where do you need to go?"

* * *

Night descended upon the surface of Priplanus.

The Jupiter 2 was warm and waiting in the distance.

Maureen was resting in a chair in front of the astrogator holding on to her laser pistol across from John's frozen figure.

Will was leading the officer through the forest guided by his trusted companion then abruptly knelt down and picked up the laser pistol partially covered by dirt. Bolix looked at the boy, out of habit, suspiciously. Will looked over toward the officer then beckoned him over. With some hesitation and reminding himself what was at stake, Bolix continued to follow the boy with his officers tagging behind. Will stopped then turned toward him and walked right past the officer that was blindsiding.

"Where are you going?" Bolix asked, bewildered turning toward the boy placing a hand on his shoulder making him stop in his tracks.

"Home," Will said.

"You haven't brought me to where your mother said," Bolix said, sharply.

The Robot turned toward Bolix.

"Negative," the  Robot said. "He has."

"Just jump into the cosmic sand pit behind you," Will said, Bolix's hand let go of his shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

Bolix turned in the direction of the pit that lay in front of him then looked on reluctantly feeling uneasy.

His feet had become cold and hard as a statue staring down upon fear.

Cosmic sand pits were unpredictable and dangerous.

 _A chance that has to be taken,_ Bolix considered, _for justice. Justice always prevails._

Bolix closed his eyes then jumped into the cosmic sand pit but his feet met the ground. His eyes opened looking down upon his boots to find they were on the ground. Instead of being trapped somewhere else, let alone on another planet, Bolix began to look up finding himself standing behind his men who appeared to be looking around for him.

"Men!" The officers stood upright then turned in his direction. "We got a fugitive to follow! In you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading it when it's completed: no, none of this was ever planned.


	78. Hope comes to being

The booth door opened before KaraQ.

It was odd leaning out of the booth with hands on the support railing to find themselves alone.

No one was there to serve as the next meal.

And KaraQ was starving.

 _There is food in the ship,_ KaraQ recalled.

KaraQ jumped out of the booth then ran through the desert scenery. KaraQ stopped briefly in their tracks, observing for familiar surroundings, searching through for the mountain area that they had been last. Loud, fierce growling came from their stomach. KaraQ made it to the mountain area finding imprints of what seemed to be coins that there were no longer around. KaraQ ran up the familiar path that they had gone earlier with flashes of memory from the last run down the path.

KaraQ traveled away from where they had first seen the Robinsons children initially.

Flashes of memories were flickering on and off wherever they looked around the scenery.

KaraQ was unnerved feeling as though they were being watched.

A trail of KaraQ's blood remained on the rocky terrain including a streak of gold.

There was no one from behind. Another loud growl escape from the blonde werewolf. They made their way through the scenery only coming down to a stop at the sound of a space ostrich then bolted after it. KaraQ's lower claws caught on to the fleeing small figure and bit into its neck. The space ostrich became limp then slowly fell down to the ground losing a struggle. KaraQ looked on spotting the group of ostriches fleeing into the distance then lowered their gaze down onto the creature and began to feast. 

Once finished, KaraQ walked off from the skeleton coated in feathers resuming the trek to their spacecraft. They were losing time. They had spent three hours feasting on the bird cleaning off the bone, muscle, and discerning the feathers from the edible parts of the body. It could be undone. KaraQ was sure of it. Tiredness was going to settle into their bones in a few hours and it was going to be difficult to stick around in the daytime. They hadn't even made a den for themselves. It was a unnecessary task since they had a home to help them out of this purgatory.

KaraQ entered the area of rocks that were sharp and pointy structured similar to their spacecraft. A perfect place to rest their ship. KaraQ had a run going through the maze of rock structures passing by them that ranged in height and width. KaraQ came to a stop in front of the door to their spaceship. The door slowly opened with a smooth sound. Just the way that KaraQ had liked from a automatic door. Suddenly, a force net fell over KaraQ sending them falling back being repeatedly shocked each time they moved their claws so they cried out in pain until they lost consciousness becoming still.

* * *

"Sachun, wake up!" came the high pitched voice.

Sachun got up from the protective camping gear.

"What is it, Karbarough?" Sachun asked.

"The Robot has directed a stranger to us," Karbarough said.

"The Robinsons," Sachun said, with a snarl.

"Ah, no, not so much," Karbarough said.

"Then who is the stranger?" Sachun asked.

"Intergalactic law enforcement officer," Karbarough said. "Claims to be here to help us."

"I will get to them," Sachun said, getting up to their feet.

Sachun walked over the resting members of the survivors until making it to the entrance of the tent. Officer Bolix had his arms folded waiting impatiently. Sachun looked over observing the officers who reminded him of a picture of their great-great-great grandfather Murt De'De'De of the He'He'He clan from behind Bolix's shoulders who had their hands linked behind their backs formal and uptight contrasting against the officer beside them who had hands to their side. Sachun turned her attention on to Bolix. Bolix's silver hat stood out more than the plain, mundane uniform with a golden medallion around his neck that had a standing saber tooth cat with two tails standing out of the pitch black center.

"Officer," Sachun said.

"Officer Bolix," Bolix said.

"Officer Bolix, I am Margregery  Sachun,"  Sachun said. "Leader of this group,"

"And the designated leader of the other eight out there," Bolix said.  "We like to help your friends."

"Officer Bolix, you expect me to believe that?" Sachun asked, skeptically.

"Uh huh," Bolix said

"That you will help us?" Sachun asked.

"We will," Bolix said.

"And get us home?" Sachun said.

"That depends if you are part of the intergalactic federation of planets," Bolix said.

"Not yet," Sachun said, their eyes gazing toward their ancestor and back toward Bolix.

"We can't help those who haven't joined. Rules are rules," Bolix said. "You might just get a ride from someone not part of the federation."

Sachun nodded their head.

"When can you return them to us?" Sachun asked.

"If you got the gold for it," Bolix said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sachun asked.

"They require psychiatric help and they won't be themselves after the transformation has been peeled away,"

Sachun carefully considered.

"How much?" Sachun asked.

"Easily more than a thousand for treating eleven werewolves,"  Bolix said.

Sachun looked inside then back toward Bolix.

"Do you need any spare parts for your ship?"  Sachun asked.

Bolix stared back at Sachun, blinking, out of surprise.

"Yes," Bolix said. "I can't take them illegally."

"The current cost stands at the amount for eight of my people," Sachun said.

Bolix looked over in the direction of the direction where several force nets were quietly being set up on the den's holes then returned his attention onto Sachun.

"That's legal enough," Bolix said. "Except, we need to record the transaction and submit it."

"We may be helpers of those who mean to do harm but we do things right," Sachun said. "Consider it done. Where do I need to sign?"

* * *

Maureen stood up from the chair as a feeling had came down her gut then went toward the doorway spotting Bolix and his men making their way toward the door with the Robot silently standing beside the doorway. She pressed the button to the side of the door allowing the man to come halfway into the Jupiter 2. It had been a considerable long time since he had been inside the ship and this time it were under better terms. She can still remember how annoying it was to be accused of aiding and embedding a criminal knowingly, the ship turned upside down, and to be arrested over it.

"Mrs Robinson, we are actively working on gathering the other werewolves," Bolix said. "Right now, your husband needs to be awakened and taken to the ship. Unlike the others, the curing will just be a matter of extracting the DNA then destroying after transit."

"Then I will go with him," Maureen said.

"That's very risky," Bolix voiced. "He could turn on you during transport. It's unexpected. It's abruptly. Adrenaline can tip him into the red zone."

"And on you as well?"  Maureen asked, raising a brow. "You don't know John like  I do. He won't transform easily."

"People who have been scratched by space werewolves turn at night," Bolix said.

Maureen looked at the spectacular night sky then returned her attention on to the officer.

"So?" Maureen asked. "You think that can force him to turn into what Doctor Smith is?"

"We are going to transfer your husband to the booth then move him to the ship," Bolix said. "He won't know he has been moved until he has really awakened up."

"You don't know how cryostasis works for us," Maureen said. "He will be wide awake and alarmed to see you."

Bolix straightened himself up.

"You told him about the ring," Bolix said.

"He has mixed feelings about it," Maureen said. "If I am not there for him when he gets taken out, John will turn on you."

Bolix looked toward the cryostasis pod.

"If I am taking the two of you with," Bolix said. "There is chances it could backfire."

"I can do that," Maureen said. "But you have to wait outside."

Bolix stared back at the woman.

"If I say yes," Bolix said. "You have to make sure one of your family is awake for the others."

"You're actively in the middle of capturing the werewolves," Maureen said. "I am confident in the Robot."

"That second door says a different story, Mrs Robinson," Bolix said, gesturing toward the hatch door. "You're not afraid, now that I can admire from a Earthling, but this is a very risky and dangerous operation as it is," he placed his hands on to his belt. "We don't know where the werewolves are." Bolix shifted toward the outside with one hand on his phaser pistol looking out. "I feel uneasy leaving a family like yours unaware about the threats out there. There could be more that you don't know about."

Maureen nodded her head.

"I am aware of that danger, officer," Maureen said. "I have faith that they won't come near here."

"Why?" Bolix asked.

"Ever since the first night they tried to attack us there hasn't been much night attacks," Maureen said. "There were eight attacking the Jupiter and only one was actively trying to stop them. I asked the Robot to confirm the theory. He did."

Bolix looked at Maureen.

"I heard people of your world call that a batman gambit," Bolix said.

"I am familiar to that phrase," Maureen said.

"Every day that he spends being a werewolf . . . " he looked toward the human. "Every night makes it more likely that when he comes out, even tonight, he is going to be a wild space werewolf governed by instincts."

"I want to believe," Maureen said. "That even if Doctor Smith is gone . . . a part of him remains."

Bolix nodded then walked out of the ship. Maureen made her way toward the cryostasis pod that John was standing inside. She placed her hand on to the side turning the machine off bringing him back. John stepped out placing a hand on his forehead falling into the arms of Maureen. Maureen steadied John to his feet acting as his anchor. John's eyes looked up toward her eyes to see there was hope in them.

"There is a cure?" John asked.

Maureen nodded back.

"For you, it will be very quick," Maureen said.

John placed his arm on his shoulder, his demeanor visibly relaxing, and the tension from his shoulders had noticeably vanished.

"Let's go," John said. "My head," he rubbed the side of his head. "It hurts."

"It won't hurt for long, darling," Maureen said, with one hand on the center of his back.

They walked out of the Jupiter 2 with John closing the two sets of doors behind him and his eyes briefly closed through the aching that was coursing through his body. Something was going on inside of him actively. It was stronger than it had been when he went into the stasis pod. His eyes ached the worst. There was a series of hissing and something cold pressed against his neck. The pain went away. His awareness of what was going on around him was fading. Maureen appeared to be concerned looking toward the kneeling officer from beside him. Her attention returned down to John and grasped his hand softly talking to him until he was fast asleep.

* * *

The door to KaraQ's ship slid open. Bolix was the first one to enter into the ship then stepped aside. One of the officers carried John to the door of a booth then the other waved their hands in the way of the diamonds and the door slid open before them. John was carefully placed into the pod then Bolix moved toward one of the consoles carefully studying it. From across was KaraQ inside a cryostasis pod fully restored to their original being but in what seemed to be a orange onesie with their hands to their side. There were cuffs laid on the console beside Bolix that seemed ready to be put on to a guilt set of wrists.

Bolix slid the bars up as his eyes moved toward the booth to the side.

Across from John materialized a strange, small wet creature that was whimpering.

The light from the booth faded.

"You may want to look away, Mrs Robinson," Bolix said, shifting toward her.

"I don't need to," Maureen said.

"It is never something to be proud of," Bolix said. Maureen looked toward him. "Killing a pup."

"You have killed a pup?" Maureen asked.

"This is my first," Bolix said. "Last one that I killed was fully grown," he took out the phaser pistol. "Only was able to be removed rather than detransformed because it was a scratch that turned him."

Bolix walked over toward the second booth then it was opened by the hand of Officer Murt.

The humanoid similar officer changed the settings to the phaser pistol and raised the phaser pistol in the general direction of the pup raising its head up slowly opening its eyes. Bolix was unnerved staring down upon the helpless creature. It took on the size of a five week old puppy. The puppy tilted its head then barked in a high pitch and took on a playful gesture wagging its tail from side to side with the tongue sticking out. Bolix shook his head, regretfully, then closed his eyes. The trigger was pressed.  The puppy vanished in a red haze. Belix slowly returned  the phaser pistol into his holster.

"Urgh," John groaned, as the door to the booth was opened by Murt a second time.

"Are you alright, John?" Maureen asked.

"My head feels better," John said. "Although, I do have a headache."

"This medication will help with that," Bolix said, handing a bottle to John. "It will be more effective than your primitive medication."

John looked up toward Bolix.

"How long, and, how often should I take the medication?" John asked, rotating the bottle.

"You have spent a few hours with it unlike Doctor Smith," Bolix said. "Every time your head aches, take two pills until the bottle is empty. Residual side effects of a space werewolf being removed have a tendency to grow back without being treated," Bolix looked toward KaraQ then back toward John. "This medication makes your body be a weapon for the next time a space werewolf scratches you."

John slipped the bottle into his pocket.

"Thank you," John said.

"You are welcome, Professor," Bolix said.

Maureen helped John up to his feet.

"I want you to leave with some protection and some light," Bolix said, motioning toward the two officers from beside him. "Mrs Robinson, you really didn't notice but we were being followed all the way here."

Maureen looked toward the door then back toward Bolix.

"I didn't feel anyone watching us," Marueen said.

"We were very lucky that they didn't attack," Bolix said. "Werewolves are like that."

"Or they remember the last time that they tried to attack," Maureen said.

"There was only Doctor Smith and KaraQ on the scene," Bolix said.  "That was in the morning."

"They didn't attack us this time around," Maureen replied.

"Luck can't last for two trips when it comes to civilians armed with laser pistols without any back up," Bolix said.

"What happened between KaraQ and Smith?" John asked.

"They had a nasty fight outside of the Jupiter 2," Bolix said. "Doctor Smith left KaraQ in such a vulnerable position that we didn't have a struggle taking them into custody. Major West will explain it in more detail from seeing it start," Bolix gestured toward the two. "I hope that I don't have to lay eyes on your family." then emphasized it a second time. " _Ever_."

John had a nod.

"I don't expect there to be another instance," John said. "If we do meet up with you. . . It _will be_ far too soon."

"It will," Bolix said.

"By the way," John said. "What does this mean?"

John held his hand up then made a split from the center of his hand.

"Live long and prosper," Bolix said. "I am surprised. .  ." John lowered his hand.  "Vulcans don't normally like to interfere in developing civilization's problems."

"They needed help," John said.

"That we could provide for them," Maureen said.

"Must have been a memorable character for them," Bolix said, earning a snicker from Maureen.

"Goodnight, officer," John said.

"Goodbye, Robinsons," Bolix said. "You will be visited by the head physician of his recovery in the morning."

John and Maureen walked off from Bolix closely followed by the two officers.

* * *

It was after breakfast when a strange golden elevator car appeared across from the Jupiter 2. The door creaked opened before the Robinsons to the side ways. A figure around the size of a child in a gray silver suit, oval black eyes, and had a small mouth. Don noticed how unique their heads were reminding him of photographs of ancient people who had shaped their heads over several years to that shape. They had visible signs of pockets decorating their smooth, flexible uniform that seemed to shine when the sun hit it.

"Hello," the figure said.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Doctor Sakaar," Sakaar said. "Head of the treatment plan for Zachary Smith."

It was strange to hear someone say the doctor's name without the title. The correction, " _DOCTOR Smith to you!_ " floated in the background as air that hadn't been filled full of contempt and insulted tone to the voice that belonged to a older man with grayed hair who was folding his arms rather unhappy about the indignation. It was strange to hear someone refer to Smith as a random unfortunate person instead of a person who had walked into his doom as usual. It didn't feel right to any of the Robinsons.

"Glad to meet you, Doctor Sakaar," John said.

"Professor Robinson, here is your loose change back," Sakaar held a hand out then a small bag floated over to the professor. "We have recently begun the treatment on the patient last night."

John looked toward Sakaar handing the small bag to Maureen.

"How is he?" Penny asked.

"We do not know," Sakaar said.

"How can you not know when he is in your hands?" Don asked, hands on his hips.

Sakaar tilted his head.

". . . You have seen a car wreck, have you?" Sakaar asked.

"Yes," Don said.

"Except this car wreck is locked inside a walking animal," Sakaar said. "And getting him out of it is impossible at this stage."

"How can it be impossible," Don said. "You are more advanced than we are!"

John stopped Don from going forward with a free hand. The brash of anger made Sakaar visibly wince as though they had been shoved to the ground against the pavement.

"This car wreck behind a brick wall," Sakaar said. "When we got to the patient, what part of his sane mind had placed the last brick."

"He built a brick wall around himself?" Don asked.

"And a roof," Sakaar added. 

"You mean to say you can't climb in there," John said.

"Must be very lonely," Judy said.

"Not at all," Sakaar said. "He has entered his happy place."

"What's going on until then?" Maureen asked.

"So far we are awaiting word from Vulcan regarding their most powerful telepathic being allowed to pay a visit sometime after he has taken human form," Sakaar said. "These walls are not ones that can be easily be bulldozed by a run-of-the-mill telepathic."

"So when can we visit him?" Will asked.

"We believe he will be ready when the infliction has become werewolf syndrome," Sakaar said.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"Smith covered in hair?" Don asked.

"It will be fur," Sakaar said.

"But that's hair," Don said.

"No, it won't," Sakaar said.

"Yes, it will," Don argued.

"It will be space werewolf syndrome," Sakaar said.

"You can't argue with a medical professional when it comes to space werewolves, Don," John said.

"After that, Zachary Smith will be shaved so we can see the more physical changes to his body," Sakaar said. "We will handle that accordingly with the skilled professionals to roll back those changes that we missed."

"How can you miss any changes?" Don asked. "I don't think you can miss anything like a extra finger."

Sakaar appeared to grow a frown.

"We are working on the space werewolf issue," Sakaar said. "We are very busy with the other patients."

"Uh huh," Don said, skeptically. 

"As you have been told, we will be working on his trauma after enters werewolf syndrome," Sakaar said.  "so during these visits, from time to time, he may be reluctant to be near you," Will grew hopeful with a smile that spread on his face as it slowly dawned on the Robinsons one by one that visiting was allowed. "He will look at you strangely. It is not recommended to visit patients in this crucial stage when it will be a very discomforting for you. It is optional to visit. The elevator will arrive to you soon after the werewolf syndrome has started."

"How long?" John asked.

"What?" Sakaar asked.

"How long will the treatment take?" John elaborated

"What month is it?" Sakaar said.

"May," Maureen said. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Earthlings are resilient species in the mind," Sakaar started. "It makes them wonderful donor harvesters after a  abduction has been returned locking it deep into the mind. This kind of psychological damage is the kind that takes slower to bounce back," Don slowly sat down into the nearest chair. "The actual roll back of the werewolf qualities will take three months with therapy. After that, it will be ten days worth of preparation moving him back. Transitioning him from the simulation of this area to actual company, his favorite activity, we will require information about that prior to moving him in. Which will be after the werewolf syndrome. If, _if_ , **if** everything goes smoothly exactly to schedule but he may be different. Finding out how much he really remembers from his time before the werewolf episode will be a simple matter including regarding our presence that can be handled accordingly."

"What do you mean if he goes to the schedule?" John asked.  "I hope you realize not everyone recovers at the same speed."

"It does for humanoids who have gone through being a space werewolf for longer than one week," Sakaar said. "That is _if_ we don't have any accidents between the family and the patient. You may ask any questions."

"When was the last time you were part of this kind of treatment plan?" Maureen asked.

"Approximately thirty-three of your years ago," Sakaar said. "KaraQ was responsible for that."

"Were the victims human?" Penny asked.

Sakaar had a nod.

"I am very confident in his recovery," Sakaar said. "We will also require his typical outfit--"

"After he gets to the werewolf syndrome," The Robinsons finished for Sakaar.

"Yes," Sakaar said.

"No matter how bad he will be during the treatment," Maureen said. "It doesn't change how we see him."

"Good,"  Sakaar said. "I will see you in a few months." Sakaar started to walk back toward the elevator.

"Wait," Will said, taking a step forward. "What if we want to visit him before the werewolf syndrome?"

Sakaar stopped then slightly turned in Will's direction then looked toward the Robinsons.

"Not in the first month is recommended," Sakaar said. "We will give you updates every month until you get to see him yourself."

"What if he doesn't come out of it?" Don said, finally, looking up from the table. "What . . . what if the man who comes back isn't the same person we knew?"

The Robinsons attention went toward Sakaar, expectantly.

"Then I believe you have to get to him know all over, again," Sakaar said, then returned into the elevator and pulled a leveler.

The door closed before Sakaar then the elevator vanished before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Robinsons still think the crash landed creatures don't exist.


	79. the hallucination

Don was seated in the pilot's chair the next night with his head facing up. He could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the front. He had his eyes closed, feeling drowsy, then heard the brush of clothing against the chair. His eyes opened. Recalling that he was the only one on the bridge. John was fast asleep. And the only one who would normally be awake at this hour would be the doctor who sometimes stood up after Will made a discovery on some days. Someone who wasn't presently there. Someone who had deliberately fallen out in the wilderness, mercilessly, attacked and left for dead recovering for his wounds. The imagery of Smith laid on his side coughing out his own blood, so alone, covered in scars and his hair disheveled broke Don's heart. Don felt that he wasn't alone even though he had to be.

"You shouldn't let your guilt eat you up, Major," Smith said.

Don had a snort.

"Says the person who acts like he doesn't have any," Don said.

There was a bemused chuckle.

"Coming from the man thinking he is hearing someone who isn't there," Smith said.  "I am baffled how you can reply to that."

Don looked over toward the seat beside him observing Smith in the same garb that he had last seen him in at the space academy with the face of a commander not of a fifty some year old man. He had his arms folded leaning into the chair with one eye open looking on toward the major with the ghostliest of a smile. Don shook his head looking away from the undoubtedly a hallucination.

"I don't get you," Don said. "You could have gone to the caves or came back. Why didn't you?"

"Fear, terror, self preservation took over and I believed I could fight it," Smith replied. "Tired of being seen as the weak link. I had to prove myself to you that I could survive alone."

"You were trapped in a corner," Don said.

"Everyone has to make a sacrifice," Smith said.  "I don't expect you to understand mine."

"I can understand sacrifices but fighting a werewolf?" he shook his head. "That is not a sacrifice. There was no sacrifice to be made."

"I respect you as a colleague and nemesis," Smith said. "I thought it was worth a shot. Sacrifice a chance at getting out instead of letting fear control me. I thought you would approve of that."

"Yeah, but you lost that battle," Don said.

"Who says I ever lost the fight to live?" Smith asked.

Don looked toward the man.

"Why are you like that?" Don asked.

"Like what?" Smith asked, raising a brow.

"In that uniform," Don twirled his finger.

"It is the way you remember me, Major," Smith said. "Whole and well. The last sight that you had seen me as before it happened to me. You are speaking to yourself after all."

Don looked up toward the night sky.

"I don't like talking to myself," Don said.

"Neither do I," Smith said. "It's bad form of company. Talking to yourself. Going mad."

"Which you are," Don said.

"Major. . ." was softly started then started to turn sharp. "What happened to me wasn't your fault."

"That is bullshit and you know it," Don said, looking toward the older man feeling hurt.

"You wagered, yes, you did," Smith said, his voice softening. "And like everyone among the crew wanted to see me actively learn from my mistake but what happened afterwards was entirely my mistake and mine alone," Don looked toward the figure who had a pillow behind his head. "Yet, you blame yourself for something that was not in your control. You still feel responsible because you were suppose to make sure everyone under your charge made it to Alpha Centauri. Stowaway, rescue, or a hitchhiker it doesn't matter to you. Don't blame yourself. The professor is experiencing that self-blame on a great level than you can possibly imagine. . . Like I said," Smith had his index finger rubbing against the edge of his eyebrow. "You don't want that eating you up."

Don briefly closed his eyes then opened them.

"How do you know?" Don asked.

"Because Major, it is my job to know these sort of things," Smith said.

"You are not actively being  a doctor," Don said.

"I never stopped being a psychologist," Smith said.

"You don't normally show that," Don said.

"I may not be in control of myself but I do know where there is damage in my mind and how it can be healed," Smith replied. "Right now, I am merely positive energy lurking about the realm of darkness hooking on to anything keeping a part of myself alive under a delusion that everything is alright." he had a pause clearing his throat gazing toward the night sky tapping his fingers together in his lap. "There are many things I am guilty of, ashamed, and regretful of. But what I regret the most about this situation is bringing you into pain than neccessary. And I hoped I stopped the worst of it with my sacrifice. You and the Robinsons alive and well is the best deal I have ever made.  I would gladly trade a extended life span for the chance that you get to Alpha Centauri."

Don closed his eyes.

"How can you be so content about this?" Don asked, looking toward the silent older man. "Because I am not."

"Am I happy about it?" There was a pause. "Yes." And it made Don so _angry_. "I have no regrets about what I have done but not for the emotional aftermath. I did not intend for you to be the executor of my fate."

"Yeah, well, we are not all psychics, Smith," Don said, as Smith got up from the chair then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Except you could have seen it coming a mile away. So confident that nothing was going to go wrong. You didn't consider something like a space werewolf happening."

Don's shoulder was squeezed.

"I am truly sorry for the pain that I have given you," Smith apologized. "I wish it didn't have to be this way to save you. I look forward to seeing the children grow up, this time, and you having your happily ever after with the eldest daughter," Don felt the hand on his shoulder go slack. "Even if I make these situations occur where we are separated from Earth for a long period of time to have that kind of happiness."

The hand went off Don's shoulder then he heard the footsteps walk away. 

"Apology not accepted," Don said.

The footsteps paused.

"Dear old friend, what ever you did to me or told me . . ." Smith faced the man sideways away from a cool yet warm comfortable breeze coming from across with fondness in his voice. "I always forgave you for that. And always will."

The footsteps walked away and became soundless as they sounded like they were heading toward the elevator. Real, solid footsteps. Don turned from the chair to spot there was a flicker of red light vanishing from the elevator. Don got up from the chair then picked up the head pillow appearing to be baffled. Don went to the elevator then slid aside the barrier and pressed the button down. He needed to go to bed. He closed the rail then waited for the elevator car to go down.


	80. discussing the treatment

"I am Murt,"  
  
"Okay . . ." Bahosky said.  
  
"I have a colony ship," Murt said.  
  
"Where?" Bahosky looked over.  
  
A ship lowered from behind Murt.  
  
"You're the best," Bahosky grew a smile.  
  
Murt had a nod.  
  
"I am acting purely as a private citizen to help others similar to my species only a little more primitive," Murt said.  
  
"We are not primitive," Bahosky said, insulted.  
  
"Engaging in a war from above King Quano's planet?" Murt asked.  
  
"Under Emperor Dragos," Bahosky said.  
  
"Only primitive people engage in war just for the sake of it," Murt said.  
  
"Sachun!" Bahosky called, turning away from Murt toward the interior of the tent. "Get up here!"

* * *

Weeks went by went without any word from Sakaar regarding Smith's treatment. It was a eventful month that featured strange visitor from other worlds and a few who claimed to be from Earth sticking around space because it was fun. Fun in the final frontier. Fun not terrifying, dangerous, and life threatening. It contrasted against the Robinsons who didn't like being on Priplanus or in space at all. They never wanted to have a adventure. Just a predictable colonization that was boring with its perks. Will found himself with the Robot visiting where Smith had his old campsite. A place that allowed Will to feel closer to his friend.  Sometimes, the silence after the aliens were comforting in the illusion that the doctor was there.  
  
"The elevator!" Penny pointed out, one day, when the table was being cleaned after lunch.  
  
The Robinsons turned their attention in the direction that the young girl had pointed in.  
  
The door creaked open with a protest then Sakaar came out of it.  
  
"The monthly progress report," Sakaar said. "The patient's treatment is going on as scheduled."  
  
"Is he less wild than before?" Don asked.  
  
"We are working on peeling away the werewolf aspect, Major West," Sakaar said.  
  
"Yes or no will do," John said.  
  
"Nothing has changed," Sakaar said.  
  
"Except," Don started.  
  
"We have successfully broken down the walls that Zachary Smith set up," Sakaar said.  
  
"Alright!" Will cheered.  
  
"He has lost the two lower set of arms," Sakaar continued. "A little closer to his original schematic but not by much."  
  
"Just two?" Don asked. "Not just three."  
  
"It is a very slow treatment," Sakaar said. "We do not need to make it painful for him."  
  
"Can we see Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.  
  
"Not yet," Sakaar said.  
  
"It has been a month, Doctor Sakaar," John reminded Sakaar.  
  
"It has," Sakaar said. "But it is not allowed."  
  
"Why is it that?" Don asked. "Is there anything that might get you investigated for medical malpractice?"  
  
"That is not why," Sakaar said. "we are only minimizing the pain. You have gone through already from what I have been told."  
  
"We can determine how much pain that we can tolerate," Maureen said. "Not you."  
  
"Your concern is appreciated," John said. "But the rule isn't needed. We can handle it."  
  
"You will have to leave the Robot behind," Sakaar said. "I hate for it to be taken apart and studied how primitive Earthings made him."  
  
The Robot's head bobbed up.  
  
"PRIMITIVE?" The Robot exclaimed. "Now, I will show you primitive!"  
  
"Robot, stop," Don stopped the Robot by standing in between them. "Let's not have a fight here. That is exactly what the doctor wants."  
  
Don glared toward the doctor turning away from the Robot.  
  
"No," Sakaar said. "It is the truth. We have some scientists among our staff very interested in machines like him," then gestured toward the elevator. "After you."  
  
"Children first," John announced, then watched Penny and Will bolt in the direction of the space elevator with Judy lagging from behind.  
  
John turned toward the Robot.  
  
"Robot," John said. "Make sure no one is around when we get back."  
  
"Affirmative," the Robot said.    
  
The Robinsons went inside the elevator then it vanished from the Robot's sensors.

* * *

The elevator door was opened before the Jupiter 2 crew letting them out. Will observed there were florescent lights installed on the cieling that was a shade of multiple cool colors. The space elevator had reappeared in a building with gray paint and large windows that showed a green scenery with hills in the background that struck through the clouds acting acting as a skyscraper. There were potted plants decorating the halls, paintings of strange humanoid figures made themselves home on the walls, and strange architecture seen on the counters.  Sakaar went to the front and guided them down the hall. They passed by a number of doors  taking a corner in the nick of time to miss a grim looking Sachun and a doctor simian to Sakaar headed down the opposing hall.  
  
"And behind that door is the patient,"  
  
"Great!" Penny was the first to push the door open and sped into the room.  
  
 The door closed behind the young girl leaving her into the dark room that was partially lit. The door locked behind her. She could hear Will trying to tug the door open from the other side. She observed there were rocks, glittering sand, and bones that once belonged to animals littering the landscape. She looked up observing the two moons from above the trees that seemed to be flickering on and off on the massive screen.  
  
"Doctor Smith?" Penny called. "Are you there?"  
  
 Penny rubbed her shoulder looking around for the familiar figure.  
  
"Cut that out," Penny said. "You are scaring me."  
  
 She had the strangest feeling that something was watching over her, staring down upon her figure, hungerly.  
  
"If you are going try that, it's not going to work," Penny said. "I expect that from Will not from someone like a adult."  
  
She shifted away from the screen in the direction of the creature staring down at her.  
  
"Come down," Penny said.  
  
The werewolf came to a landing in front of her landing on all feet with a snarl.  
  
"You don't scare me," Penny said, reaching her hand out.  
  
"PENNY ROBINSON, PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE WEREWOLF!" Sakaar's voice echoed from her mind.  
  
"It's alright," Penny said. "I am not going to hurt you."  
  
The werewolf stepped back after a flicker appeared in one of its eyes.  
  
"PENNY ROBINSON, STEP BACK!" Sakaar's voice insisted.  
  
Penny reached her hand out to the lower arm of the werewolf then gently slid her hand down his shoulder.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me," Penny said, her other hand clasping onto the small yet slightly larger furry hand.  
  
The werewolf yanked their hand out of Penny's grasp then shoved her way while the other sections were reaching out for her. The young girl was scared as she stumbled back to against the wall. Penny vanished then reappeared in another room from across the werewolf returning to their original resting place. Maureen scanned her daughter for any wounds that were left behind by the werewolf then grasped her shaken daughter into a hug. Don was looking into the enclosure staring at the werewolf ripping out muscle from the dead lamb. There was disgust on the major's face. The werewolf stood on their feet then approached the darkness then came to a stop and stood towering over Don searching for a figure in the black.  The werewolf lowered then walked away.  
  
"Is there a chance that breaking down those walls made his state of mind a lot worse?" John asked, his arms folded, looking down upon the watcher.  
  
"There is hope," Sakaar said. "This is the best sign that we have had from the patient in a month that he has a chance of recovering."  
  
John sighed, briefly closing his eyes.  
  
"Another month or two of this," John said. "Do you really think there will be anything left of him to recover?"  
  
Sakaar stared back at the professor.  
  
"We have considered it," Sakaar said.  
  
"And?" Don asked, turning away from the  enclosure.  
  
"We refuse to believe that," Sakaar said. "There is always a chance for recovery when there is room for it. And he shows room."  
  
"If you are going at this slowly as I think you are," Don said, stepping forward. "There maybe nothing left of him."  
  
"Did we see not see the evidence contradicting that?" Sakaar asked. "He is hanging on."  
  
"But barely," Don said. "It's a lot like being in a bad storm and you can't hold on forever."  
  
"Don is right," John said. "The humanoids you treated are different from us. We are not strong in the mind when it comes to that."  
  
"We don't mean for any of you to be terrified of his current state," Sakaar said. "This is why we recommend visiting when he is in werewolf syndrome," Sakaar looked toward the enclosure with a unreadable expression "He is not as terrifying from there."  
  
The werewolf lurked about the forcefield walls, growling, eying at the Robinsons, walking on all limps.  
  
"Doctor Sakaar," A woman's voice came from above drawing Sakaar's attention, "it is the treatment hour for Patient Zachary Smith."  
  
"We must see the treatment," John said.  
  
"No," Sakaar said.  
  
"He is not asking," Maureen said. "He is telling you."  
  
"We are not leaving until we see what is going on here," John said.  
  
"You feel the same way?" Sakaar asked.  
  
One by one, each member of the Jupiter 2 crew had a nod.  
  
"I want to see how it's being done slowly," Don said.  "All of us do."  
  
"That is understandable," Sakaar said, then faced the enclosure.  "It will begin in five minutes."  
  
Sakaar vanished in a blink of their eyes.  
  
The Robinsons's attention attention were drawn toward the enclosure that glowed a bright white. The simulated environment was replaced by a clean, empty white room with the skeletons and corpse all disappearing at once leaving the werewolf standing in the center of the room looking around in alarm with a deep growl that unnerved John and intimidated. Feeling small and vulnerable to the creature that was staring back at his direction. It occurred to Don that is  how the doctor felt when cornered one of the werewolves made by KaraQ.  Only the terror was more consuming for Smith, the terrifying moments standing there, watching the creature approach him than it was for Don. Creatures similar to Sakaar began to appear from around the room surrounding the werewolf.  
  
A circular hole appeared from above the werewolf.  
  
The Robinsons watched a large body restraint structure made of metal float down the center.  
  
The werewolf looked up then growled and bolted away from the structure.  
  
The watchers  grabbed hold, one at a time, dragging the werewolf far and farther away from the corner as it tried to lash out. Each set of claws were covered by red boxing gloves and the main feet were wrapped up in a tough white fabric. The werewolf was shoved into the structure by the watchers balancing themselves on another. The structure was shiny with its own dents and bumps that showed the uneasy history it had  containing werewolves in general. The restraints clasped on to the many arms and straightened out the legs making the werewolf howl in pain. A table formed underneath the werewolf and a long support beam formed underneath. A long, wide platform with shiny lights that had a humanoid figure outlined in it. The outline clasped on to the werewolf with a soft, definite hiss.  
  
Sakaar reappeared from across the Robisons with hands linked behind their back.  
  
"You're not putting him under when you do this?" Maureen asked, disgusted.  
  
"It is the standard way," Sakaar said.  "Having the patient under during the procedure has  been proven ineffective."  
  
"So the only to treat them is by cruel, inhumane means," John said.  
  
"It is the only one that works effectively," Sakaar replied.  
  
"Effectively," John said. "What about patient's well being?"  
  
Sakaar was silent looking away from John.  
  
"Cramped inside a coffin," Judy said.  
  
They could hear the doctor's silent screaming of painful terror from behind the wall.  
  
"There are people in your world who use it as immersion therapy," Sakaar said. "They call it medicine."  
  
"That is called torture," Don  said.  
  
"When they use that as medicine .  . ." Maureen said. "I am very certain they don't shackle themselves in."  
  
A green night illuminated from the coffin like structure.  
  
"It is done," Sakaar said.  
  
Their attention went toward the enclosure.  
  
"How often do you do this?"  Will asked.  
  
"Every day," Sakaar said.  "We plan to  expand the number of the treatment in the next few months."  
  
The fixture from above lifted up and retracted inside the hole. The machine that had grasped hold on to the werewolf let go letting him fall out to his knees. The structure went up returning into the cieling. Will approached the wall watching the whiteness of the interior faded away. Everything returned to where it belonged. The werewolf was whimpering struggling to get up to its feet only falling back down. The werewolf crawled over toward what it had been feasting on then curled up into a ball with a visible tremble. Don set his eyes square on Sakaar.  
  
"And what does he get out of this on a daily basis?" Don asked. "Pain?"  
  
Will set his hand on the wall.  
  
"It doesn't last long," Sakaar said. "The patient is normally up and eating a hour later."  
  
_You're going to get better, Doctor Smith,_ Will thought, _I know you will. Just keeping holding on._  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Don said. "I see no change from him."  
  
John and Maureen saw the boy was hurting looking down upon the snoring away werewolf.  
  
"It is a subtle change that you cannot see," Sakaar said.  
  
"Subtle?" Don asked. "I can see subtle. Even for a werewolf. I see no change."  
  
Despite being so martian like, Sakaar's features reminded Don of a angry human.  
  
"You are not the one around him on a daily basis since two months and two weeks ago," Sakaar said. "He is not alone, normally. We have the young ones spending time around his room and play with him using some remote controls."  
  
"You mess with him," Judy said.  
  
"We consider it education," Sakaar said.  
  
"That is not education," Maureen said.  
  
"That is being playful," John said. "That is what it is."  
  
"You should see him when he hits the wall when chasing one of their imaginations," Sakaar said, bemused.  
  
"That  is not helping him when it comes to his mental condition," Judy said, as Penny joined Will's side. "I don't need to be a doctor to know that."  
  
"It's one of those few activities where we actually see the patient," Sakaar said. "We have seen the werewolf most of the time but with your daughter," Sakaar looked toward the little girl then toward the parents. "It has proven that familiar figures are more helpful to him. Despite the entertainment that we have tried to give him only ended up making the children laugh and bring out the wolf inside even more. We will eliminate that activity." Sakaar turned toward the family. "He is not in the position to have long visits."  
  
"We will leave when we want to," John said.  
  
Sakaar looked at the children, peering into their minds, then stopped  looking toward the whimpering patient.  
  
For everything they had gone through accepting the patient as one of their own was perplexing.  
  
"Doctor Sakaar," Maureen spoke up. "Can we talk outside."  
  
"Yes," Sakaar said, glancing toward the couple.  
  
Operating on the same wavelength, on the same page, regarding the same issue. It required no words to be exchanged. It wasn't anything telepathic for humans but it could have been as Sakaar left the room quietly then came to a stop outside the doors.  It was at that moment did Sakaar pay more attention to her features. Her motherly demeanor was replaced by a more professional one that lacked its warmth and kindness. She her hands clasped together against her stomach.  
  
"Can we trade visiting hours?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Trade?" Sakaar asked.  
  
"Yes," Maureen said. "Trade."  
  
"You can't trade hours like that," Sakaar said.  
  
"My children's happiness is my top priority," Maureen said. "I can trade for that."  
  
"You have the motivation," Sakaar said, sensing the ever present determination from the matriarch.  
  
 "Waiting for Doctor Smith to return from current state of mind in his werewolf syndrome stage will be worth waiting for my children," Maureen said. "Spending months not knowing how he is doing," she looked toward the door to the room. "My son has developed the most unexpected bond with the doctor." She looked toward Sakaar. "I didn't see it coming but maybe  I did," she hesitated, looking back, at her memory. "Someone who tries to push people away, push at their buttons to make them angry, being mean, make them not like him, and collects injustices. Just to keep a safe distance from other people between them. My children walked through all that like it were nothing."  
  
"And this is something to them," Sakaar said.  
  
"It is," Maureen said, with a nod.  
  
"I see," Sakaar said.  
  
"It slows them down, their moral has been down, and lately it has been. . ." She looked off toward the side.  "quiet," was said softly. "For them, at least," she straightened her head up. "Despite those aliens that crash land on Priplanus or come by our campsite, it doesn't feel the same."

"We can trade," Sakaar said.


	81. the treatment concludes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said dozens of chapters ago, every small scene matters.
> 
> TIME TO WRAP UP SOME PART OF THIS ARCH. 
> 
> Robot: Warning! Warning! There is a very long chapter beneath this line of text!

It was August 31st, a Monday morning, when the visits were to come to a close.

The children were in better spirits than they had been before when they had started the visits initially.

Their moods were visibly brightened and it felt lighter than it did in the last month.

A month without Smith. They hadn't experienced that month until it really hit Will in the gut and the Robot did more than try to make up for it. It made Don wonder if the Robot had become sapient. One time when he was walking right past them, the major could have swore that he was hearing the doctor rather than the Robot until making a turn and spotted the two collecting rocks. The episodes had ended since the visits had started but Don felt they could start, again.  
  
Now that Don was thinking of it.  
  
The Robot was nailing Doctor Smith when it came to emulating him.    
  
"Today is the day," Will said. "Doctor Smith is going to be back to his old self in no time!"  
  
Don snorted, shaking his head, leaning against the side of his cabin.  
  
"It takes one day at a time to go back to where someone used to be," Don said. "They can't rush healing like that."  
  
Will nodded, his hands linked behind his back, then gazed toward the cabin that the doctor had typically used.  
  
"You can't rush someone like him," Will said. "Remember that one time when you tried to rush him."  
  
"Yes," Don said. "I do," he had a fond smile looking off. "What was I rushing him on then?"  
  
Maureen exited Smith's cabin with a folded pair of black clothes with colorful secondary themes drawing the attentions of the two men from her side.  
  
"Yesterday, I didn't think that he was ready to be in clothes again from what Judy told me," Maureen said. "Getting closer to human at least."  
  
"So soon," Will said, sporting a smile. "It'll be good to see him without fur."  
  
"It makes one wonder how much fur he has been shedding," Don said.  
  
"Someone like you?" Maureen asked, looking toward Don light heartedly.  
  
"Must be covered in it," Don said, then walked off leaving Will and Maureen who had some rich laughter.  
  
"Now," Maureen said. "It isn't time for you to be up."  
  
"I am excited," Will said. "Couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
"Try," Maureen said.  
  
"I tried," Will said.  
  
"Then why don't you do the morning tending to the garden for Penny?" Maureen asked. "She had a rough day with Debbie yesterday."  
  
Will had a nod.  
  
"Will do," Will said, then walked away carefully watched by Maureen.  
  
Maureen was joined by John coming to her side placing a hand on her shoulder holding on to a dark brown roll of fabric in his other hand.

* * *

For ten days the werewolf had not been greeted by the familiar expected sight.

It brought relief.

No one paralyzing it in fear.

No one shoving it into the machine.

No one making it feel the immense pain.

All the werewolf was getting was a plate with the occasionally cooked turkey with lettuce,  carrots, and peas. A civilized meal that made the werewolf carefully cut into the fat, very juicy deceased bird that has full of meat. The gravy had been delicious. Different from the legs of meat that had randomly appeared before the werewolf's eyes at certain hours. Even a bowl of potato soup at one point. The soup itself was exquisite. A word that made the werewolf feel warm, good, and sophisticated. Acceptable as a civilized gentle being. Itself. _Himself_. 

It made the werewolf feel in ways that it were a sapient creature capable of properly communicating and control itself over new visitors. Using silverware was a treat (and preferable over using the claws which had become only used out of necessity). A part of the werewolf believed it would never be able to do that, again. It hadn't used in a long time but was carefully cleaned and putting it back on the empty plate after a content stomach. It was healing for the werewolf. The werewolf felt happy with the way things had unexpectedly changed. It wanted the good days never to end but they always did off prior experience. Which is what made those moments so sweet and idyllic.

* * *

It was afternoon and the elevator hadn't arrived to the Jupiter 2 campsite. Will sat patiently in the chair facing away from the campsite with his arms folded while tapping his foot on the ground. The Chariot appeared in the distance. From beside Will rested the doctor's belongings on the table neatly folded including the black belt, the grandfather's watch, the swiss army knife, the ring, socks, shoes, neatly folded briefs, and handkerchief. Beside it laid a perfectly light brown roll. The Chariot came to a stop at the campsite.

John's eyes went toward his son then toward the table when coming out of the Chariot.

The elevator appeared with a groan across from Will as the women were tending to the hydroponic garden.

The door opened  to let out a creature similar to Sakaar in a white uniform that had a skirt and a strange white hat on the top standing out against the blonde wig and there came another individual similar to her from beside.

"Doctor Sakaar is unable to be here due to determining the remaining treatment. I am Nurse Hathoway," Hathoway said. "This is Nurse Kartharty."

"We require the patient's belongings," Kartharty said.

"What took you so long?" Will asked, as Maureen handed the stack of belongings to Kartharty including the roll.

"We recently had a incident at the hospital," Hathoway said. "There were patients running it for approximately ten of our solar cycles."

"We didn't notice it," Maureen said. "Is Sakaar among the patients?"

Hathoway shook her head.

"Our planet has a different set of orbit," Hathoway explained. "Your visits actually happen every fifteen solar cycles."

"We require to know the patient's favorite activity," Kartharty said.

"Napping," Don said. 

"Physical," Hathoway added.

"Sculpting, painting, singing, acting," Don said.

"Recently," Kartharty said.

"Sculpting," Don said.

"Why?" John asked.

"We have evaluated his memories and discovered the werewolf episode occurred after he had been taken out of a cosmic sand pit," Hathoway said. "How and why he got there is unknown but the memory shows us that the last thing the patient had seen was a saucer in the sky after some form of attack that made him run into there."

"The exact nature how he got there is unable to be recovered," Kartharty continued. "He had some serious head trauma that effects his long term memory."

"Doctor Sakaar has recently discovered that he suffered some wounds during the altercation that lead to the infection and the best memory that we have been able to discern remains from before the cosmic sand pit is walking with the young boy," Hathoway gestured toward Will. "We will make sure that any memory pertaining to the werewolf episode or during his treatment will be sealed away."

"And after the treatment?" Maureen asked.

"He will be quickly sedated and removed from the hospital," Hathoway said.

"Smith is going to make that difficult for you," Don said.

"How could he possibly do that?" Kartharty asked.

Don had a laugh.

"After the final operation on his body, the werewolf half will slowly retreat and the human mind will come forward," Hathoway added. "That is the current plan."

"What is the patient's current project?" Kartharty asked.

"It is behind the deutronium drilling rig," John said.

"I can take you there if you like," Don said.

"That will be necessary, Major," Kartharty said. "As we will need to take it for the remainder of his recovery."

"How many of you are visiting this time?" Hathoway said.

"I am out,"  Judy said. "I am staying with Don."

"That just leave us," John said.

"Just a few more days, just a few more days, just a few more days!" The Robot sang, loudly and colorfully.

The Robinsons laughed going toward the elevator.

* * *

The path to Smith's quarters had become a all but familiar path to the Robinsons. The werewolf had took on a more familiar shape and figure. There were only two eyes, two ears, one nose, and features of a human visible from the body that was coated in graying fur. The human yet not quite being retained several werewolf subtle features. The creature was five foot eleven feet tall around the average height of a male. Will placed his hands onto the field once coming close enough to it peering inside.

From within the simulation, the werewolf saw nothing but rocks and golden sand that often shined in it's eyes contrasting against the blue sky and the beating sun that would have normally been making the human sweat but made the werewolf pant. To the Robinsons, they could only see pitch black from around the doctor. There was Hollywood light that allowed them to see the rich golden sand from beneath and the surrounding boulders in the environment. Some of the old skeletons had been removed earlier. The placement of the boulders were clearly different with remains of deep scratches into them ranging in size and length.  
  
"How soon will he be shaved?" John asked.

Hathoway did not reply staring into the room.

"How soon?" Will repeated, looking toward the watcher.

Hathoway looked toward the family.

"After the last treatment," Hathoway said.  "Only after you have left. Do you want to see the last treatment?"

"Yes," Maureen said. "we are very certain about it."

"It can sense it is being watched," Hathoway said. "Has the doctor mentioned that to you?"

"Doctor Sakaar hadn't," John said, watching the objects vanish in the room.

The family turned in the direction of the simulation.

"It seems freezing them by terror works a lot better for everyone involved," Hathoway said.

"That should have been obvious in the first place," Maureen said, her eyes pointed square on the watcher.

The werewolf growled looking from side to side as the watchers surrounded it.

"Space werewolves are normally fearless," Hathoway said. "We couldn't have known this was different."

The werewolf moved away from them moving on all fours but they kept on surrounding the creature until they had it standing there immobilized frozen by terror. The suit of armor clamped onto the trembling werewolf that was struggling to move out of its restraint with a cry that sounded a mix of human but animal in nature. The werewolf tried to move from its restraints. Will closed his eyes as the barrier from above began to sink down, the table appearing from beneath the werewolf, the volunteers vanishing before the Robinson's eyes. Will visualized himself floating by the werewolves side then reached his hand out and took his hand.

Noticeably, the trembling from the werewolf stopped. The werewolf's left eye looked over in a searching manner that seemed to be reeking of curiosity. The breathing drew calm and slow. The bright lighting made the werewolf's eyes close in anticipation and tensed up bracing itself together for the expected pain. The dreadful pain. The machine sealed against the table. This time the pain was so sharp and final that the sound speakers were turned off for the simulation that it couldn't be heard. The werewolf squeezed what hand was clinging on tightly with tears forming along the edges of its eyes and the scream was long and drawn out. The top slid off and the restraint let go.  The smaller hand's grip on his hand let go.

The humanoid creature covered in fur rolled over landing to the floor visibly trembling. He had pained whimpers with arms wrapped around his shoulders. The werewolf features were no longer being able to be spotted. The room changed in according to his predicament to that of a circular, familiar well tended to tent holding the figure that started to sound like he were crying. The belongings in Kathoway's arms vanished as well.

"Here comes the easy part," Kathoway said. "For us."

From across the tent appeared the rock with a tarp and the brown bundle set beside it.

* * *

The werewolf creature felt it were being watched.

Not entirely alone in the tent when it was truly alone.

The creature stood up to his wobbly feet then fell to the floor halfway out of the tent. So weak and tired. In great pain that the creature only wanted to sleep and never wake up. Withdraw all together from the mere face of life aiming a microscopic glass aimed right at him. A little ant suffering under the wrath of a little child on odd moments of the morning. Every morning. The last few months had been nothing but the same routine over and over digging into his very being.

The werewolf creature held its claws up--instead, there were hands covered in fur.

Those were his hands! _Hands!_

He was seeing his hands covered in fine, dark graying fine fabric that felt soft being brushed against. 

_What a discovery!_

His hand fell as he dozed to sleep snoring away.

_**AND I CAN CONTROL THEM!** Yes! I can! I can! _

The creature's eyes bolted open, briefly, out of shock then slowly closed.

When he fell asleep, unlike all those other times when he had, he could sense the presence of a small group of people.

* * *

"I will see you soon, Doctor Smith," Will said, confident and reassured.

Will took his hand off the wall then joined his family leaving the room. Once the doors closed behind him the simulation expanded taking up the entire space. The camera moved through the wall following after the Robinsons missing, once more, Sachun was with Bahosky and a watcher taking a turn alongside the corner deep in discussion. There was optimism in the family's demeanor that hadn't been there before a hour ago. A spent that was thought to be well spent for the Robinsons.

Hathoway joined the Robinson into the elevator then closed the door and it reappeared at the campsite.

Hathoway opened the door allowing the family out.

"Do you believe this treatment was acceptable?" Hathoway asked.

John and Maureen turned toward Hathoway.

"Yes," John said. "If there is any more treatments that you think we will object to."

"We will," Maureen finished. "Tell us."

* * *

His eyes opened once more then lifted himself half way up.

Who was he? Who did he used to be? He was a doctor. He _is_ a doctor. He was a human. He _is_ a human.

He is a human! Human!

The creature had a name.

The creature _has_ a name.

The others like him called him Smith. That was who he was. Smith was a last name.

What was his first name?

* * *

It was night when Judy  was sitting in the chair on the bridge.

"Can't get any sleep?" Maureen asked, coming toward the young woman's side.

Judy looked over toward Maureen.

"I can," Judy said, then looked on. "I am just admiring the night sky," she had a smile staring out. "So beautiful."

"It is," Maureen agreed.

"For the last few months, sleep hasn't been kind to me," Judy said. "But now that I know everything is going to be alright. . . it feels different."

"How different?" Maureen asked.

"I feel light," Judy said. "I feel victorious. I feel like I can do anything."

"Keep holding onto that," Maureen said. "Because you can."

Judy looked toward Maureen.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Judy asked.

Maureen shook her head.

"Just the thought," Maureen said. "Will could have been Will turned into a werewolf from going out there alone searching for Doctor Smith before we found out what had happened to him. Being a werewolf for that long. . ." Maureen was unable to finish the thought.

"Will wouldn't be alone, mother," Judy said.

"I tell myself that," Maureen said, shaking her head.

"He would have bounced back really fast," Judy said.

Maureen looked toward Judy with a small smile.

"Sheltered from the actual hunting practices of a wild animal," Maureen said.

"They would have both bounced back faster from being together," Judy said.

"And I am thankful, every day, that week Will didn't go outside to check on Doctor Smith," her face softened looking toward the night sky. "But the dreams I have. . . ." the comment hung in the air.

"Make the what if look more horrible than it would be," Judy said.

"It does," Maureen said. "Maybe my dreams will ease for me in the next few days."

"It will, mother," Judy said. "It will." As the camera backed away into the elevator.

* * *

His name was Zachary. It was Zachary!

Smith reached his hand out searching for a rock.

Smith flopped to his back then held his hand up. 

His hand felt along his arm strange unusual shapes that were rounded bumps  in his skin.

That wasn't normal.

Were they benign tumors in his skin? Skin cancer? No, it couldn't be skin cancer that was for certian in his medical expertise.

He was a doctor!

His mind wondered over to the fact that he was out in the sun a lot. He brought his arm closer to him then brushed aside the fabric of hair to spot that his skin was gold contrasting against his skin. He dropped his arm feeling rather tired. He had just waken up after all. He crawled on to the ground then grabbed on to a rock that he steadied himself on. Smith moved a leg forward but fell down to his feet. He had spent months as a creature for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to walk on his normal legs. And was very wary.

* * *

"Is it me or is the Robot singing?" Maureen asked.

"Not you," John said, looking toward the cheerful Robot.

A strange machine that had started singing for no abrupt reason.

The Robot was a logical being despite his record of showing unexpected qualities.

Of all the things to happen since crash landing on Priplanus, the Robot's character had grown and changed from the expected programming. John remembered the first time that the Robot had been used, a prototype then, as a shining example of what was going to help his family colonize Gamma. Now the shining example had turned into a shining example of what space could do to a machine created by humans who had to take parts from other machines and put it inside to keep it sustaining.

"Tooodaaay is a goood day!" The Robot sang. "Today is a good daaaay! Toodaaay is a good day!"

"Will, what did you do to the Robot?" John asked, looking toward the boy.

"Nothing, dad," Will said. "He has been like this all morning."

"I don't think Robot's are supposed to be spinning sideways," Maureen said.

Will looked over in the direction of the  Robot spinning on the edge of his treads when wheeled off into the distance.

"Robot, come back!" Will ran after the Robot.

"Penny," Maureen called. "Did you mess with the Robot?"

"No, mom," Penny said. "I haven't."

"Someone had to have changed the Robot's programming since we got back," John said. "And it wasn't me."

"Don doing that?" Maureen said, startled.

* * *

It took some time but Smith learned to walk again then brought himself over to the tarp and resumed his masterpiece with the set of tools that he had left for himself. Assumingly, this traumatic experience was essential to his recovery in every way possible and he hated the restraints more than anything in the world. He spent hours carving into the rock getting the definitive shape in taking a few naps in between. When he awoke, he could feel a bad feeling sinking down. They were preparing to come into his territory. They were going to come into his territory and invade it---

No, no, it wasn't his territory and he wasn't the owner of it.

What he owned was a small tent, sculpting equipment, and a rock.

They were going to come in and do something worse than everything that he had gone through.

Smith got himself up to his feet then unzipped the tent and looked out cautiously.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of his stomach growling in anger.

He hadn't eaten in awhile.

Smith walked out into the open looking from side to side then drew closer to the statue visibly trembling. 

* * *

"So, our friends can get out of here at any time?" Sachun asked.

"They are recovering much better than Zachary Smith is," Doctor Calf said.

"Okay," Sachun had a nod. "We will bring them with us in a few hours."

"I think they would appreciate seeing a familiar face first," Calf said.

"Yes," Sachun folded their arms. "You're right about that."

"The patients have done remarkably well with the recovery shifting from meat to vegetables. I am very impressed with how easily you can bounce back," Calf said. "Humanoids normally take longer than that to do so."

"We are a very impressive species," Bahosky said.

"What planet are you from?" Calf asked.

"We can't tell you that," Sachun said.

Calf had a nod looking toward the two.

"I will take you to your friends," Calf said.

A large set of  doors were opened before Sachun. Sachun glanced over toward the watcher then walked right into the room to face the eight crew members huddled together in the corner of the room in a makeshift cave looking on toward Sachun. Sachun slowly approached the group then knelt down and held a hand out.

"Come on," Sachun said. "Take my hand," their large hand was directed toward the crewmembers.  "I am getting you out of here."

Bahosky knelt down beside Sachun.

"Everyone is getting out of here," Bahosky agreed, then waved at them. "Hey cuz!"

A brown furry hand reached out then took Sachun's and squeezed it making a smile spread on the officer's face. Sachun reached forward and helped up member by member of the crew until everyone were on the ground level surrounding them. Bahosky was the first to hug one of them then that hug became a group hug. One by one they peeled off from the long hug. Sachun lead the group of nine out of the room and down the corridor in a uniformed line. They went into the elevator until it were full. Calf looked toward the completed group. A very successful story stood from beside the watcher. Then Calf pressed forward the leveler with a chunk.


	82. The feelings that we all feel

Smith fell to the ground.

He was tackled by three watchers into the restraint that clasped on and made it difficult to move.

There was buzzing sounds coming beside him that made him squirm from inside and a stifled scream that turned into a whimper.

The terror froze him.

Smith watched with widened eyes as the the razors came into his line of sight then dived down on to his body vanishing just as they had came into his vision. He blacked out from the overwhelming sheer terror. When darkness receded from his line of vision, Smith had fallen over into a pile of fur very naked with a tremble. He experienced a terrible flashback to his initial transformation left abandoned in the woods with torn pants and what remained of his shirt. His eyes caught shape of golden figures on his skin that ranged in size. His hands were pink contrasting against the gold. It had been a long time since he had seen his own hands. His familiar hands that lacked his family heirloom ring.

Smith raised his head up then let it fall feeling so exposed, vulnerable, and the familiar cold.

The temperature in the area began to rise replacing the cold air against his skin so he raised himself up partially then looked---

There was something very important missing from his body. His manhood was missing!

They had the nerve--- _THE NERVE_.

Smith used the rock as his support.

"Come back here and give back my genitalia, you thieving fiend!" Smith demanded.

Smith walked backwards with his arms folded looking from side to side with sweat coming down his skin.

" _After_ I am properly dressed," Smith then added, bitterly.

Smith stopped, came over to a rock, looked both ways then raised his leg.

* * *

"We have enough fuel to go on for a few years in space and nothing more than that," John announced to the family. "But this planet has enough of the deutronium to mine for further years in space should we need it. Now, we can land on planets when we are running low or having engine problems which could happen. We can lift off at any time and make our way to Alpha Centauri but we have to remove everything non-essential to the mission in order for the Jupiter 2 to lift off without being weighed down. We will only leave when we have to should the planet begin destroying itself early. "

"What if Doctor Smith hasn't come back?" Penny asked.

"If Doctor Smith isn't back by then they will return him to Earth," John said.

"According to Doctor Sakaar it is a very risky business but can be done," Maureen added

"Just to return a alien to their homeworld?" Don asked.

"Earth is a quarantined planet as we haven't reached what they have said is warp capable status," John said.

"So it's protected," Don said. "As if. The last space probes sent out there detected no defense mechanisms."

John nodded in return.

"Which is why I am skeptical of what they said about Earth," John said. "They asked us to trust them should the worst happen to Priplanus and we have to leave without him. I ask all of you to do should it happen."

"We can do that," Penny said.

"I don't need to do that," Will said, confidently. "Doctor Smith will be back when it happens."

"How are you certain about that?" Judy asked.

"A little bird told me," was all Will said on the subject with his arms folded on the table.

* * *

The patient lay in the reconstructed tent fast asleep in the simulated night hours that had been accustomed for him.

"So that is how much KaraQ experimented on the man," Sakaar said, disgusted.

Hathoway looked toward Sakaar.

"KaraQ's treatment is out of our hands," Hathoway said.

Sakaar turned away from the patient.

"We must fix what they did to him," Sakaar said.

Hathoway nodded in agreement.

"It is a must," Hathoway said.

"We must do the most important error fixing tonight but leave the skin repair for later," Sakaar said. "The patient must be asleep for this thorough part of the operation," Sakaar turned toward the view screen. "Please inform the on duty geneticist to report in this operating room in the next five minutes."

Hathoway walked away leaving Sakaar behind in the room full of Smith's snoring.

* * *

It was late at night when a visitor crash landed from the reaches of space. John awoke with a start at the familiar noise  drawing Maureen out of her sleep. She had a yawn as he came out out of the master bed with his heart racing. The memory of crashing spacecrafts was all to familiar. He could still hear the sound of their crashing echoing over and over in his mind after being set off by the crash landing. Maureen placed a hand on John's shoulder bringing him down to the ground. Members of the crew came out of their quarters visibly shaken up by the  unusually loud sound. 

"What was that?" Judy asked.

"Is there another battle going on up there?" Penny asked

"I don't know, but Don and I are going to find out," John said, earning a nod in return from the major.

"But if it is," Will said.

"Then we are leaving for Alpha Centauri without any further notice," John said. "It would be too dangerous to stay around."

The two men put on their robes then took their laser pistols and flashlights heading out of the Jupiter 2.

* * *

The Robot lead John and Don to the crash site under the night. The Robot turned away then moved off returning to the Jupiter 2 campsite. There was a layered saucer with flames eating away at the hull. There were no visible signs of a door from the side but Don was able to climb up the three ledges then slide up the purple glowing top as John was feeling around for the door. Don aimed the flashlight into the spacecraft spotting a unconscious figure  among the smoke and a small set of stairs that lead up to the entrance.  
  
"The door is up here!" Don announced.  
  
"Is there any survivors?" John asked.  
  
"There is only person in there," Don said. "and he is breathing by the looks of it."  
  
"Let's get him out of there," John said.  
  
Don placed the flashlight on the side of the hull then climbed right in to the craft heading down and came over to the side of the rather thin man lifting him up to his feet. Don came toward the entrance of the spacecraft then sent him forward. John yanked him out of the spacecraft. Don came falling out grabbing on to his flashlight then jumped down to the men's side. There was electrical sparks that erupted from inside of the spacecraft erupting explosions from within. Don and John returned with the stranger to the Jupiter 2 arriving to the Robot turning off the forcefield for them.  
  
The forcefield came back on as they entered the  Jupiter 2 and came to the elevator. The elevator grated down  to the residential deck to the waiting members of the crew. Maureen opened the door to what had once been Smith's cabin letting the two men go inside with the injured man. The two men laid the man on to the warm cot then exited letting in Maureen to survey the man's facial injuries. Her fingers tended to the man's injuries stitching them up and cleaning up the blood from the man's face. The young man had a steady heart beat. The Robinsons went off to bed leaving the door locked to the cabin the stranger was in.  
  
The door unexpectedly was unlocked.  
  
The young man was sleeping on his side.  
  
The door was slid carefully open to reveal  Don.  
  
Don came over to the bed then slid the blanket up to see the man's rather unusual feet that stood out.  
  
He dropped the blanket rather disturbed. Of all the aliens that the Robinsons had came across in the last year in space this stranger had to be at the top. Don could hear the doctor's prattling on about throwing out the stranger and be done with him because he might be a threat to everyone or have the intergalactic law enforcement on his tail. Which would account for the crash landing. All under the professor's nose. Then adding it would be in the best interest of the children rather than his own. Don shook his head stepping back from the resting man.  
  
The stranger's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Oooh," came the high pitch groan. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Jupiter 2,"  Don said.  
  
"The Jupiter 2?" came out surprised as the younger man leaned up with big eyes.  
  
"Uh huh," Don said.  
  
The man fell back against  the cot.  
  
"How brilliant," the young man said, sarcastically. "I am in the middle of no where with a damaged ship and people who can't help me. Only the great bird of the galaxy knows how much repair equipment is left storage, untouched, from the crash landing." he folded his arms. "Don't get me started on repairing the hull that is going to be a huge hassle cleaning those laser burns." He looked over toward Don with a smile. "I didn't introduce myself, the name is Karu Cary the bandit."  
  
Don raised his brows.  
  
"Space bandit?" Don asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Karu said. "But it isn't serious crimes I do. All I do is smuggle Romulan Ale."  
  
"That is pretty serious," Don said.  "I am surprised Intergalactic Law  Enforcement isn't after you on this planet."  
  
"Are you kidding," Karu said.  
  
"No," Don said.  
  
"This planet is one of those that have a number of visits that ILE are permitted for this planet," Karu held up a finger. "And that is just one." he lowered his hand down to his side.  "Unless King Quano asks for them to come here specifically. So I am good unless the king and his men comes down to make sure I get into custody." He leaned up then looked toward the pilot. "I will be out of your hair, Mister. . ."  
  
"West," Don said.  
  
"Mr West," Karu said, bobbing his head with a smile.  "I am not here to cause any trouble," he shook his hands slightly leaned up  against the wall with one leg propped up. "you can reassure the Professor that nor do I want any trouble what so ever happening because of your doctor."  
  
Don had a fond snicker.  
  
"Smith isn't going to be stirring any trouble," Don said.  
  
"Good," Karu said. "Because it is what I don't need right now on this planet," he rubbed his forehead sliding his leg down. "Space gods," his eyes faced the cieling. "This headache. . ." his fingers came to a stop above his brow then looked toward the major. "I will be on my feet soon as this headache passes."  
  
Karu closed his eyes and he was out.

* * *

Maureen appeared to be visibly concerned once Don finished the story.  
  
"Then how did he crash land?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Didn't say," Don said. "But I can assume it was the Intergalactic Law Enforcement."  
  
"We must be very popular out there," John said.  
  
"In a bad light," Don said.  "The Keeper must be very popular."  
  
The Robot hooked his claws together.  
  
"Popular around here?" The Robot said, in contempt bobbing his head up. "As if! He was nothing but a nasty bug with a space net."  
  
"I doubt it was the keeper who spread most of the stories," John said, over the laughter of his family with a wave of his hand. "The space merchant, the space croppers, the Taurons, the space pirate, and a number of many other people."  
  
"Can we try to help Karu repair his ship?" Penny perked up.  
  
"Only under our supervision," John  said, with a nod.  "We can help him much as we can."  
  
John looked away but for a moment instead of the Robot standing behind the empty chair beside Will with his claws inside the shell, the Robot's claws were out and hooked together so that what the professor saw was the familiar old man sitting at the table beside Will listening intently to what he had to say. John was about to add on a warning to Smith when the image was replaced by the Robot. John turned his attention in the direction of the major. .  
  
"And if he doesn't want it," John said. "Then we will respect his request."

* * *

Karu opened his eyes into the light gray room with complimenting cool colors decorated around him. His headache was no more. A aspect of the crash landing that his mind rejoiced in. He got up from the bed then slid up from the bed and moved on to the edge of the bed. He looked over spotting a bulletin board that was decorated in pictures of space.  It had to belong to the oldest member of the crew.  
  
A interest that was peculiar. Why would castaways have pictures of what they could see on a given night from planet side and just by looking at the ship from the outside? He got up to his feet, straightened the bed, then walked toward the door and slid it aside making it curl against the neighboring wall.  
  
Karu closed the door behind him making it gently creak.  
  
Karu made his way toward  the elevator looking at it quite interested.  
  
Now, how did this piece of technology work? Was it like his planet's elevator?  
  
He slid aside the barrier with a thunk then walked into the large, circular elevator.  
  
Karu  turned around to face the residential deck and slid the barrier up front. He pressed on the button on the railing then linked his hands behind his back looking up. The elevator came to a stop before the young man with his gaze lowered to the space in front of him. The barrier was slid aside allowing him through the room paying more attention than before to the less advanced room. He walked through the doorway to spot the family eating at the table that seemed to pause when the children's eyes were on him and there was a empty spot beside the young boy around the age of ten and they appeared to be in the middle of having lunch.  
  
"Hello there," Karu said, with a smile leaning against the doorway with his thumbs in his pockets.  
  
"Hello," came the unanimous reply making a bigger smile appear on Karu's face.  
  
"And good afternoon, Robinsons," he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit down?"  John asked, gesturing toward the seat beside Will. "My wife made plenty for everyone."  
  
"I was starting to suspect you would never wake up," Maureen said.  
  
Karu had a smile.  
  
"That's what being from Tentalucia means," Karu said. "Being hit on the head on the crash means a internal  cocoon, but when it's external," he had had a huff seating beside the boy. "What a really bad evolutionary process."  
  
"Oh?" Judy asked. "What is Tentalucia?"  
  
The blue man leaned back looking toward the sky.  
  
"Green, lots of it," Karu said. "Blue sea . . . Marvelous trees now don't get me started on that," he had a smile. "It's a shame that the green only comes ever two months and Tentalucia is a freezing icicle. There are parts of my planet that are like this," he gestured toward the desert scenery. "When winter is ending. It's the most beautiful thing. There is no word for it. So we made one up to describe it. That's why we are called Tentalucia," he had his hands clasped together under his chin looking off at a memory then shook his head. "Hey, how long was I out?"  
  
"One day," Judy said.  
  
Karu lowered the glass that he was drinking with a cough.  
  
"One lousy day?" Karu said. "For a  spaceship crash landing?" He grew a puzzled look picking up the sandwich. "Wow, that is unusual. Normally it takes two days."  
  
"Usually?" Don repeated. "You mean to say this kind of incident happens often?"  
  
"Erm, uh, yes," Karu said, then quickly took a bite out of the sandwich getting a suspicious look from the major.

"Intentionally?" John asked.  
  
From behind his closed mouth, Karu wiped the pieces of bread and lettuce off his teeth, then swallowed and gave a wide smile.  
  
"Buddies do that sometimes for fun," Karu said. "Except this time I was attacked by one of the ILE. Being a bandit is only fun when there is thrill so it is a matter of coordinated teamwork because we leave the police in the space dust," he had a pause. "A lot."  
  
"A lot?" Will repeated with big eyes.  
  
"Call us adrenaline junkies," Karu said, with a single nod. "Go ahead. I can deal with it."  
  
"You are all maniacs," The Robot said, sharply.  
  
"Maniac," Karu said. "That is a kind word."  
  
"That is not supposed to be kind," Don said, as Karu took a bite out of the sandwich.  
  
"Your opinion," Karu said, with a shrug between bites and had a thin smile. He finished the first piece of the sandwich then started on to the next. "So which one of you is professor and which one is the stubborn fellow called West?"

Judy had a polite bemused laugh.

"I am Professor Robinson," John said. "and he is Major West."

"Pleased to be in your company," Karu said. "I heard Earth is a year round green planet."

"Almost a year round," John said. "We have seasons."

"Seasons?" Karu asked. "How many?"

"We have four," Judy said, watching the man's eyes grow big.

"Four," Karu whistled. "This planet must be boring compared to it."

"Just has two seasons," John said.

"Two is a good number," Karu said, then took a bite from the sandwich. "Say," he grew concerned. "Is my ship in one piece?"

"We haven't checked but from how it was last night I don't think the inside is one piece at all," John said.

Karu nodded his head in deep consideration.

"Sounds like I will be here for a few days," Karu said. "Hopefully my shipment wasn't destroyed." adding with a grimace.

"You will be lucky with that," Don said.

"Would you like some help?" John asked.

"I rather not," Karu said, shaking his hand between the bites being taken by the Robinsons into their meal. "Don't want to add that to your list of space crimes should the day your species become warp capable come soon."

"How long is it?" Maureen asked.

"Pretty long from what I heard," Karu said. "That platinum touch story about Officer Bolix. . ." he dipped his hands down toward the table. "Is it true?"

"It's true," Maureen said, Karu swallowed what remained of the sandwich. "We still have the bushes to prove it."

Karu's mouth slowly fell.

"I like to see them before I go find my ship," Karu said. "I heard of them," _and even smuggled them_ , Karu finished to himself. "But thought it wasn't real."

"I can bring you there," Penny said.

"Could I?" Penny asked. 

"Much as I like to," John said. "I prefer if you had someone with you."

 "Robot and I can go with," Will volunteered. "Make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Karu asked.

"A hundred things," John said.

"You never stay long on alien planets," Don said. "Do you?"

"I stick close to my ship," Karu said. "Most of the time."

"We will be very sure that she does not touch anything," The Robot said. 

"If it were still contagious, there would much life hanging around," Karu said. "A platinum bush? I like to taste what it products," he cupped the side of his face. "I wonder _how_ it tastes."

"It isn't edible," Maureen said. "That plate you're using is the same plate that Doctor Smith touched."

"You're gotta be--" Karu had a laugh.

Karu looked down to find a silver plate laid in front of him contrasting against the white plates laid in front of the other members to the crew. The laugh turned into a gasp slowly looking up from the plate toward the matriarch of the family.  He took a big bite from the sandwich, closed his mouth, chewed, and swallowed letting the fake shock last for a few minutes at most as the Robinsons finished their lunch. Karu finished eating his meal then held the plate up observing his reflection in the platinum. The silver rounded plate felt cold and slick to his fingers. He placed the plate onto the table wearing a delighted smile.

"I appreciate the hospitality, Robinsons," Karu said, as members of the Robinsons got up from the table.  "I got some rations back at the ship for a few days planetside," he stood up from the chair. "So don't expect me to impose at your family time."

"You don't impose yourself here," Maureen said. "we always welcome company."

"Always," John said. "Especially when they are not threatening us."

"It's always good to have that kind of people around," Maureen said.

* * *

Penny retraced her steps to the familiar area with Karu, Will, and the Robot. 

"That's odd," Penny stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Will came to her side.

"There were a lot more platinum bushes here before," Penny said.

Karu came to the Robot's side.

"Look," Karu said, coming over to a small patch of growing silver. The children came to his sides. He knelt down then pointed toward the silver small plant growing from the soil. "Look at this beauty," he gently touched the sprouting leaves with a smile. "So precious," his eyes had a spark of admiration. "And small."

There were only a few bushes that hadn't been touched by Doctor Smith that felt appropriately years ago instead of being only a few months ago. It had been a very long ago that she had seen the doctor in person. The last time that Penny had seen him, the way he was before, was after finishing a short chess game with her young brother that morning sporting a satisfied smile on his face leaning back into the chair clasping his hands together into his lap. It was disheartening not to see Smith returning with the major after the space battle had reached its conclusion.

Karu got up to his feet.

"Wow," Will said, feeling around the silver plant. "that is amazing."

"Plants can't go when they are silver," Penny said.

Penny and Will slowly looked up toward Karu.

"What can I tell you that will answer your questions?" Karu asked, shifting toward them.

"That these are not the same bushes," Will said.

"Genetically altered to look this way," Penny said, getting up to her feet. "Doctor Smith couldn't eat a thing."

"I can't answer that for you," Karu said, meekly shrugging. "I was't here when it happened."

Karu climbed onto  a rock then took out space binoculars placing them onto his eyes. He lowered the set placing them back into his pocket then ran off in the direction of the craft. Penny ran after the man running through the scenery that changed from patches of greenery that could be seen vanishing from the line of sight. Penny overheard the sound of Karu's laughter from ahead making her way over the rocky terrain until she came to the crash site on a hill. Karu was hugging the side of the rounded spaceship with a big smile on his face.

"How I missed you, old girl!" Karu said, rubbing the hull. "I will get you clean spick and span."

Penny stared at him slightly tilting her head coming toward the scene.

"Mr Karu?" Penny asked.

Karu let go of the spaceship turning toward her.

"Yes, Penny?" Karu asked.

"You really love your ship," Penny said.

"Yeah," Karu turned toward the ship lightly patting on the hull. "I do. . . We have been through _a lot_ together."

"Sounds like you had a few adventures," Penny looked up toward the ship.

"A few," Karu had a nod toward Penny while leaning his arm against the hull. "A few to have some laughs about with my drinking buddies."

Penny's eyes shifted from the saucer toward the bandit

"What is it like to have space drinking buddies?"

Karu had a fond smile looking off, briefly, then back toward Penny.

"Fun," Karu said. "A lot of fun."

"My drinking buddies are fun," Penny said.

"You mean your family," Karu said, amused.

"It's the next best thing," Penny said. "I could have worse. No one to drink with."

"It is!" Karu said, with a laugh with his hands on his hips. He climbed on to the top of the ship then made his descent inside. "WOAH! That is a lot of damage!" A few minutes later, he came back out placing his arms on the ledge with the lower half of his body inside the saucer. "Where is your head physician? I heard he was away."  
  
"Doctor Smith is at the space hospital for space werewolvisim," Penny said.  
  
"R. . . really?" Karu asked, raising his brows and his eyes were big.  
  
"He is undergoing the treatment," Penny said, then Karu jumped out of the spaceship coming to a landing. "He will be back to his old self in no time."  
  
"Keep this between you and me, little girl," Karu said, pointing to and from each other.  "You have good reason to be terrified."  
  
" _Why_?" Penny said, startled. "He is going to be human."  
  
"I have a friend who went through this exact same episode," Karu said. "Problem is, she retained some werewolf characteristics and got someone killed. She ripped their throat out," he slid his finger along his throat. "In the prison sector chipping away for the rest of her life because she couldn't control herself."  
  
"That won't happen," Penny said, shaking her head.  
  
"Why?" Karu said, bothered by the confident demeanor.  
  
"I believe in him," Penny said. "We all do. He would never harm us."  
  
"I admire you," Karu said, with a pitiful smile. "I wish I still had that."  
  
"You still can," Penny said.  
  
"If your doctor comes out of it in one piece then he must have really strong self restraint," Karu said. "Strong against what part of the werewolf remains."  
  
The scene panned over Karu's shoulder toward the scenery. The camera panned out from the desert moving toward the scenery where Smith appeared within appearing to be terrified, visibly trembling, wearing his familiar ring. He turned away then ran into the distance jumping from boulder to boulder looking over his shoulder, panting, then jumped but fell to the floor.  
  
"Someone, help me!" Smith cried, then  looked over toward to spot the slowly oncoming gray humanoids.  
  
He came to a stop then knelt down and picked up several rocks.  
  
"I have had enough of this," Smith said. "Being frozen by fear, tortured, hurt, given terrible food, and being mutilated by aliens not knowing what they are doing!" was added in a heavily insulted tone. "This is where it stops!"  
  
His skin didn't have the golden additions but it had fading scaring from the removal done in a clear white room by a machine.  
  
_A machine that made him watch every moment as it operated on him with aliens on both sides performing a strange procedure._  
  
The memory of the procedure was stung on his mind.  
  
_He wanted to scream so bad when they sent calm and reassuring vibes toward him in the mind calming the nerves._  
  
Easily one of the worst experiences that Smith had with aliens in general.  
  
Smith tossed one of the rocks at the head of the grayed creatures sending them falling to the floor.  
  
And it was very satisfying.  
  
His confidence soared throwing one after the other toward the creatures. He whirred around then tackled one of the martians to the ground against a rock with his feet and arms on the creature's chest. The creature began to decompress before his eye losing volume in the body. He watched the gray martian crumble like sand falling apart from drying up from the sea molding it into a definitive shape leaving behind a silver suit on the ground.

Smith stared at the suit in confusion as it occurred to him what he had done.

Not all of the werewolf qualities were gone from his mind. No! No. _NO!_

Smith dropped the rocks visibly trembling taken back by the sudden realization.  
  
Smith's eyes rolled back falling to his side with the remaining watchers surrounding him reaching their hands into his mind.


	83. The return of Doctor Smith

_The Robot stared out the front window._  
  
_"We have to go," came Smith's voice from behind. "I have rigged the power core to explode soon."_  
  
_The Robot turned toward Smith._  
  
_"Can we not leave it?" The Robot asked. "This is our home."_  
  
_Smith walked forward, the helmet propped in the corner of his arm, appearing to be emotionless._  
  
_"This is a graveyard, as it is," Smith said. "Not a home, anymore."_  
  
_"Could still be," The Robot said._  
  
_"No need to fear. . . ." Smith started to say, but couldn't finish it. "It is just you and me, dear old friend."_  
  
_The Robot's head lowered._  
  
_"I don't want to go," The Robot said._  
  
_Smith had a sigh coming toward the Robot._  
  
_"I don't want to go either but it is painful as it is," Smith said._  
  
_The Robot was silent._  
  
_"All there is a reminder of a life that we have lived," Smith said._  
  
_"A great life," The Robot said._  
  
_"A life that we shared with people," Smith said, fondly._  
  
_"People that we loved deeply," The Robot added._  
  
_Smith looked toward the small black tv set from across looking at it as though it were playing a video._  
  
_"All those sacrifices," Smith started._  
  
_Smith looked around scanning the scenery turning away from the Robot._  
  
_"All those small victories to live again, safe and secure, and all those fantastic escape that we made . . ." Smith said.  "It was the golden years. Our golden years as a family." Smith came to a stop by the elevator placing his hand onto the rail then flicked off a small collection of dust. He slowly raised his head turning his attention toward the Robot. "Those years are over," he rubbed his thumb and index finger against each other then smoothed out the side of his silver and orange uniform. "We have outstayed our welcome here. "_  
  
_The Robot came toward the hatch door._  
  
_"I wish we had more time with them," The Robot said._  
  
_Smith approached the Robot._  
  
_"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way," Smith had a small smile looking off toward the cock pit seats. "and we did."_  
  
_Smith turned his attention on to the Robot and placed the dark helmet on making it clasp on with a single click._  
  
_"It was fun," the Robot said. "While it lasted."_  
  
_Smith pressed on the button to the side as the Robot drew closer toward him._  
  
_"Indeed," Smith agreed, looking toward the Robot. "Here is to five hundred years."_  
  
_With a single click, the hatch door was open and Smith grabbed hold onto the Robot sucked out from the Jupiter 2. There was silence from deck to deck. Not a sound was being made. Will's room had a bed sheet over a figure laid on the bed that was still out. From a small compartment with open curtains there was a statue of a small monkey resting on it that read 'Greatly missed, Debbie the monkey and Penelope Roberta Robinson'. The Jupiter 2 was no longer full of youth, life, and happiness. The silence was haunting. The storage room held supplies that were waiting to be opened by a member of the family who would never come._  
  
_Smith opened his eyes with tears in his eyes watching the Jupiter become a distant specter. It only became obvious when he saw it explode and squeezed his eyes shut tightly hanging on to the Robot passing by a ship that then started to turn around in their direction---_  
  
Don bolted up with a pant and sweat dripping down his skin.  
  
"Just a dream," Don said, falling back on to the bed. "Just a bad dream."

* * *

Will paced back and forth in front of the Jupiter 2 holding on tightly to his right hand from behind his back. Don and Judy were at the deutronium drilling rig manning for the week. Maureen and John looked on from inside the Jupiter 2 watching the boy making a clear line to and from making a long trench by his path. Maureen looked toward John out of concern.

"It has been thirteen days," Maureen said.

"They just found out it would take longer than they thought, darling," John said.

"And they haven't bothered to tell us that Don was right," Maureen said.

"They are too proud to admit it," John said. "I would be."

Maureen raised a brow.

"For a hot second," John added.

"One of us should tell him," Maureen said.

"I already told him Karu was only here for the silver," John said. "And wasn't interested in being his friend. He can wait another few days."

"It has been two weeks since Karu," Maureen said. "He can handle this."

"Part of me is scared that telling him means that Doctor Smith is really gone," John said.

Maureen was silent turning her attention toward the boy while holding on to the drying rag.

"So am I," Maureen said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "John, you have to."

John looked toward Maureen then nodded.

"I have to," John agreed.

John walked away from Maureen then went toward the doorway coming down the path leading up toward the Jupiter 2.

Maureen watched John come to Will's side making him stop in his tracks looking toward him then toward the place where the space elevator would be.

Will returned his attention toward  John.

Maureen watched the two in discussion.

Don had been angry in the last few days as though, he too, knew after the tenth day that Smith wasn't coming back. She watched Will's shoulders slump and lower his head. She watched Will have a small nod wiping his sleeve against his nose then looked up toward John then run past him and the Robot bobbed his head up then chased after the young boy while John just watched him leave the campsite.

* * *

"Doctor Sakaar--"

Sakaar held a finger up.

"Now the drop off can be done," Sakaar said, lowering the finger.

"Was it necessary not to tell them?" Hathoway asked.

"About what?" Sakaar turned toward the nurse.

"You are fully aware what I am talking about," Hathoway folded her arms.

"What was there to tell?" Sakaar asked.

"That 'oh, you can find your doctor at the last place he was with the child and the machine at _any time_ '," Hathoway said. "That is cruel of you."

"The last few cycles have been nothing but making sure his little box is sealed and can function like a human," Sakaar said. "You have been off the last few weeks so you weren't here to watch the trial run. You weren't here to see how we made sure that all the werewolf bugs were out. Watching him constantly."

Sakaar faced the patient across from the view screen that continued to show sulking on.

"We couldn't return him until we were sure that he was ready," Hathoway's stare didn't waver on Sakaar. "In the last fifteen cycles, I am certain that he is ready. You know what would have been cruel? Letting him out with bugs to rejoin the family then for him to find out what he had done. I have been thinking how to best initiate finishing process and this, so far, is the best case scenario it can go."

"But why?" Hathoway said."Why not tell them in the last few cycles?"

Sakaar faced Hathoway.

"This time, we did simulations," Sakaar said. "I didn't like them."

"You didn't like a  happy family?" Hathoway asked, appalled.

"He would have asked and been given a honest answer," Sakaar said. "He never asks in this one."

"How sure are you on this simulation?" Hathoway asked. "How can you trust a computer?"

"The simulation indicated you would be this way on this one," With that Hathoway walked off from the bridge in silence.

Hathoway came over to the series of  diamonds on the console then looked toward the patient.

* * *

"Will!"

Will stopped in his tracks then turned in the source of the voice.

"Wait up!"

Will wiped what remained of a tear with his dark yellow stained sleeve.

"Did mom and dad send you?"

Penny shook her head.

"I sent myself," she grew a smile. "Besides, you need a friend." Then she pointed over her shoulder. "Besides, Robot is trying to catch up with you."

Will looked over Penny's shoulder.

"How long has he been chasing me?" Will asked.

"A hour," Penny said. "I brought some bags for rock collecting if you like."

"Rock collecting?" Will's voice cracked.

"And decide which one is the best," Penny took out a unique rock from the sack. She had three sets of sacks hanging off her shoulder. "Doctor Smith liked to do that with us when he was bored."

"He did," Will said, with a laugh then took the sack from Penny's outstretched hand.

"Where should we start from?" Penny asked.

Will looked off.

"I was thinking the place we were headed toward when I tripped and fell into a cosmic sand pit," Will said. "It is the best place to spend the afternoon."

"It is," Penny nodded her head. "He is not gone long as we remember him."

"We should wait for Robot to catch up," Will said.

"We will," Penny said.

* * *

The siblings and the Robot made their way down the familiar yet almost quite fatal path.

Will was numb walking along the path.

Will had to stop once every so often to sit down a rock and Penny sat down beside him as he regained his bearings. The overall pain that he was in emotionally was something that she can understand. He was the one closest to Smith of everyone. She could only guess how he felt. She can imagine the pain if it were Debbie who had unexpectedly passed away after being carefully watched. Will got back up to his feet the moved toward his sister's side and they resumed their trek through the desert terrain. It was strange to walk this path with only his sister and the Robot as company.

The Robot stopped in his tracks then bobbed his head up.

"Warning, warning!" The Robot announced, causing the children to stop in his tracks. "There is a light beam being used!"

"The light beam was destroyed months ago, Robot," Will said.

The Robot shifted toward the boy.

"This is from a spaceship," the Robot clarified.

"So they never left," Will said to himself.

"There is _one_ alien spaceship leaving the planet," the Robot reiterated.

"And they just left one of their own behind?" Penny said. "They must be hurt!"

Penny ran off ahead of Will with one hand clinging on to the sack and the other hand free closed into a fist.

Will looked off in the direction that Penny had gone.

If they took a left turn they would have avoided all together the same valley that lead into the area that had unexpected passages leading into areas of land with tall blades of grass, small bodies of water, and trees that seemed to be thriving quite well then there was path ways leading into familiar desert area. A area with the unexpected cosmic pits. How Smith had quickly returned when the area was at least a hour away from the campsite truly showed to the boy that Smith wasn't as out of shape as he had demonstrated time and time again.

Moments before Will had completely sunk into the cosmic sand pit, his father's hand grabbed onto his leg and yanked him out with help from the Robot tugging them all out of the cosmic sand pit. He could remember how furious his father was at the doctor after falling in with Don, by accident, from what was apparently another alien lifeform that blended in quite well with the desert scenery. Will could still remember the terrified expression from Smith who turned around and fled the scene. The last time that Will had _really_ seen his friend in public was being kind and courageous at the door to the Space Academy.

 _"Do not let your friend be without his ring for long, child,_ " Hathoway's voice came from around Will. " _It is very important that Zachary Smith never be without it."_

Will looked around.

_"Without it, something truly awful will happen to those around him .  .  . Be careful out there."_

The presence from Will's mind lifted leaving him alone.

"He is not gone," Will said. "He is not gone!"

Will ran into the valley.

"Penny!" Will shouted, kicking sand in the air from behind him. "He is back!" he caught up with her placing his hands on her shoulder.  "He is back!"

"Who is back, Will?" Penny asked, as the Robot shifted toward them.

"Doctor Smith!" Will exclaimed, then ran ahead of her.

* * *

Smith stood in the path looking around for the boy and the Robot rather confused. One moment, they were walking down the path with the Robot tagging along then the next moment the two of them had left him and he was alone. Being surrounded by silence rather than the sound of the robot's treads rolling over the rock joining the nose of shoes walking on small pebbles that were in the path. Smith looked around in panic with thoughts racing.

Were they transported away while he was paying attention to the path that was ahead of him with a delightful hum? 

Humming while they vanished on his watch into the hands of some evil wanting alien?

The professor wasn't going to like what Smith was going to share.

If they were never going to come back---

The prospect of a permanent exile would lead to his demise.

And he didn't want that to happen a bit.

Conundrum; return to the camp or go out and search for the vile aliens who took his companions.

The major would never believe a word that he would say regarding the matter.

"Doctor Smith! Doctor Smith!"

Smith whipped toward the children with a jump then was tackled by the siblings to the ground before he could get out a word.

The Robot dutifully rolled toward the scene in the background.

"William, Penelope!" Smith exclaimed.  "What is the matter with the two of you scaring me like that? You have given me a fright," he sent them aside then placed his hands onto his hips looking down on them. "Explain yourselves. Is Karu playing another of his tricks?" He looked up toward the sky visibly afraid. "Is he back?"

Penny and Will exchanged a glance then back toward Smith.

"He isn't," Penny said.

Smith looked down toward them.

"What is the last you remember?" The Robot asked, coming to a stop.

"William, you remember," Smith said.

"Not much," Will said.

"You were pouting," Smith said. 

"Yeah, I remember that!" Will said, nodding his head.

"Because you weren't given something to do by your father," Smith said. "I decided to take you rock hunting," Penny and Will had a nod in realization as though realizing what Sakaar had done.  "Now, did you come across a alien that made you non-existent for a matter of minutes under my careful watch?"

"Yes!" They replied at once.

"It was a painful few weeks," Will said. "Trapped in another dimension."

"We tackled the alien and got ourselves back," Penny said.

"So seeing you reacting to us was the best thing possible!"  Will said.

"It is true, Doctor Smith," the Robot said. "It has been months to us including the rest of the Jupiter 2 crew."

"Except for me," Smith said.

"Affirmative," the Robot said.

"Poor children," Smith said. "Alas, it is over," he placed his hands onto their shoulders. "And I expect the others are free as well?"

"They were right behind us," Penny said, nodding her head in unison with Will.

"Excellent," Smith said, taking his hands off their shoulders.

"Let's go collect some rocks," Will said, then began to walk on past Smith.  
  
Smith grasped onto the boy's shoulder with a firm hold.  
  
"Not that way," Smith said, Penny observed a haunted but disturbed look on the doctor's face. Smith pointed toward another passageway. "This way."  
  
Will shifted toward the doctor.  
  
"What is the matter, Doctor Smith?" Will asked, concerned.  
  
Smith shook his head.  
  
"I don't know," Smith said, trying to shake the feeling of bad deja vu off his mind. "But I get the feeling this way is better."

"Then we will take that way," Will said, nodding his head and off they went taking a different path.

"Here is your sack," Penny said, handing the bag to the older man.

* * *

The deutronium was gathering up nicely from the drilling rig. The drilling rig was on its regular scheduled pause in the afternoon for the couple. Don was seated in the chariot beside Judy between the large device that separated them. He was looking off in the distance when from behind the Chariot Smith walked on past it lacking the children and the Robot tagging from behind him with his eyes on the hill set across. Smith went over the hill singing to himself happily going down the hill until he was no longer to be seen but easily heard.

"Don," Judy said. "You haven't talked to me since three days ago."

Don looked toward her.

"What is there to talk about?" Don asked.

"How you are feeling for starters," Judy said.

Don turned his attention off with a shake of his head.

"I don't feel the mood to talk about it," Don said.

Judy frowned, her attention still set square on him.

"All of us are hurting," Judy said. "Not just you. If we are going to move past this then we have to do it together. As a family."

Don's eyes shifted from her toward the window.

"What is there to talk about that Smith was admitted to a space psychiatric facility because his mind is gone?" Don asked. "That it could have been avoided all together had I not made the bet?" He looked toward Judy shaking his head. "I don't think I can move on from that."

"What was the last thing you told him before he became the mask?" Judy asked.

"Hope I don't see him at the campsite at the end of the week," Don said.

"The last thing I said to Doctor Smith was that I would give it a try," Judy said. "Playing chess with him."

"You playing chess with him?" Don asked, raising his brows. "No, I can't see that happening."

"I never did give it a shot playing chess against him," Judy said.

"You would have won," Don said.

"I don't think so," Judy said, shaking her head.

"You are a intelligent woman, Judy," Don said. "You would have."

"How flattering," Judy said, then they laughed.

"Your last words with him were better than mine," Don said.

"Technically, it was ' _later, Doctor Smith_ '," Judy said. "Later that would never come."

"If I had the chance," Don said. "I like my last words on a better note with him," he looked off toward the window then grew a bemused smile looking off toward her. "Now that would have never happened unless I was given the opportunity."

Judy nodded in return.

"I can still hear him singing," Judy said. "Distantly," she looked off. "but happy."

"Is it strange to say I do too?" Don asked.

"Not at all," Judy said, her attention returning on to him then shook her head. "Not at all."

"Jupiter 2 to the Chariot!" John's voice came over urgently from the radio.

"Chariot here!" Don replied. "What is the matter?"

"It's about Smith," John said. "Remember the cosmic sand pit that we fell into?"

"Yes," Don leaned forward.

"Doctor Sakaar dropped him off in the valley across from there," John said. Judy bolted out of the chariot. "He is currently under the impression that we were somewhere else for a few weeks."

"Alright," Don said, watching the younger woman run around the Chariot toward the source of Smith's singing. "I will tell Judy that."

Judy went over the hill then slid down frozen by the sight of Smith hard at work on the statue. What rocks that there had been before alongside the stone were no longer there except a large body of dark brown rock and light brown branches surrounding the area. It was hard to tell that anything had crash landed over there at any point. What remains of Parsafoot's blood was no longer in the line of sight. Smith was picking away at the statue.

"Dilly dally went the sunflower seed as it flew in the air,"

Don came from behind her.

"Floating in the sky from point D to E,"

Smith was singing away.

"Dreaming of a place to land on,"

Clink clink went the tool against the surface.

"Dilly dally went the sunflower seed as it flew in the air!"

Smith moved to the other side of the statue keenly working out the kinks that weren't supposed to be standing out. Chips of stone fell to the ground while some flew over his shoulder. The figure wore one long fabric with a outstretched hand. The face looked extremely familiar to Don. Abruptly, Smith dropped his tools, tossed the tarp over the statue, then pressed himself against the covered statue with a hand on his chest with a startled shout.

"Major, Judy," Smith said, then had a sigh in relief. "It's just you."

"Ones and only," Don said

"Why are you looking at me so odd," Smith asked. "Ah right," he clasped his hands together. "you were in another dimension that was set apart from this."

"Yes," Judy said.

"You gave me quite the scare," Smith said, then tilting his head.  "Are you quite alright?" he slowly approached her with his face etched in concern. "Any lingering side effects from the visit?"

"Not that I am aware of," Judy said.

"We haven't seen you moving in a long time," Don said, then added, " _Moving_."

"And I am still surprised that your back is not aching from that," Judy said.

"Consider it a blessing from the heavens," Smith said, "I am not complaining about my delicate back's choice to be cooperative," Smith picked up the edge of the bag from beside a temple support. "Ah," he rubbed the center of his back. "My delicate back has just decided to ache."

Judy picked up the brown sack then handed it to Smith.

"Now?" Don asked, suspiciously with a strange look. "Is it making you get taller?"

Smith turned toward the man rather appalled.

"It isn't that painful, Major," Smith replied. "The last time I became a giant there was nothing to be felt."

"Okay, I didn't miss that after all," Don said, then walked off.

"Hold on," Smith said. "You spent weeks in a dimension where everyone was still!" he caught up with the major. "Do you really think you're alright from _that_?" he cocked a gray brow at the major. "You were trained for many things but that wasn't in the book."

"I wasn't the one who stuck around you much around _anyway_ ," Don said, then walked away from the doctor.

"Give him time," Judy said, coming toward Smith's side. "and he will talk."

Smith looked toward Judy.

"And you, too," Smith said, eying at Judy.

Judy was about to say something but closed her mouth then reopened it a moment later.

"Tomorrow, Doctor Smith," Judy said, then walked off with a visibly concerned Doctor Smith looking off toward the couple.  
  
Smith turned his attention toward the covered art with a proud smile of his own toward it.

The camera back tracked to reveal the chariot in front of the duetronium drilling rig with the small hill leading over with the couple coming back inside with relief on their faces. Don grabbed onto to the radio receiver then began to make the call back. The scenery began to melt away changing in small details. The ground turned to black with green peeking out of the dirt. The chariot vanished from the scene. The small hill was replaced by a mound of growing lettuce with rows of bushes behind it replacing the figure and the artwork. The blue sky was a slightly darker one with light illuminating from across.

The camera panned back to reveal Gampu wearing a gas mask over the stench from the soil while in a wheelchair. Gampu turned the wheelchair away then went out the doorway after waving his hand in front of the panel and took the mask off placing it into his lap. Gampu looked toward the door.

"Later never came,"  Gampu said, shaking his head, then wheeled away.


	84. The commander leaves

Stone entered the academy from the partially restored docking bay but the first person that he was greeted by was Gampu.

"Commander," Gampu said. "I am pleased to inform you that you will be handing out the diplomas."

"No, you're not pleased," Stone said.

"I am," Gampu said. "I am officially not on the command roster."

"Do they know?" Stone asked.

"Not at all," Gampu said, shaking his hand. "If I told them, and only them, nothing would have changed in how they handled the situation." he lowered his hand on to the arm rest. "You are now a full fledged Commander."

Gampu handed a padd to Stone that felt heavier in the man's hands than it did normally.

"You are going to stay?"  Stone asked, looking down toward the man.

"No," Gampu shook his head. "I am not."

"What do I tell them?" Stone asked.

"That you're filing in for me upon my request," Gampu said. "I am taking a ride with my dear friend Marcia Giddings to Planetary Command."

"With me!" Peepo's voice came from behind. "If you're leaving the academy then so am I!"

"You are a vacuum toy when it comes to another ship, dear old friend," Gampu said, looking over toward his right where the manu-droid came to a stop beside him. "They need you for the academy."

"I sent my resignation immediately after you did," Peepo said, his child voice replaced by the more adult and familiar deep voice. "As your brother says, humans rely too much on machines. It's about time they take control."

"Ah, Robot," Stone said. "You have aged very well."

"Affirmative," Peepo said. "How was the battle?"

"It went just the way I wanted it," Stone said.

"Peepo," Gampu said. "there are lots of parts here that Marcia's ship may not have."

"I have everything that I need," Peepo said.

"Except your original shell," Stone said.  "whatever happened to it?"

"That is a story for another time," Gampu said. "I got him out before losing him forever."

"I really wish I could have brought Dragos to justice," Stone said, shaking his head. "This victory doesn't feel as right."

"Speaking of victories," Gampu said, then handed a device to Stone. "I came across a fellow who insisted from behind bars on the Galarian system that he was Dragos and his friend Baktok were being held captive. Recently got out of stasis as it turned out. Requested for me, specifically, and was very well aged than how you last saw him. This call will set them free but into your custody."

Stone's eyes looked down toward Gampu.

"How long have you known?" Stone asked.

"After the twins came into my life," Gampu said. "You may be angry as you like but it stopped Dragos for good."

Stone looked down toward the device then back toward Gampu.

"You will never be able to serve again," Stone said. "Not as a teacher."

"I know," Gampu said.

"What are you going to do after this?" Stone asked.

"We still have a lot of learning to do out there," Gampu said.

"A lot," Peepo added.

"It could turn out differently than what we all expect," Gampu said. "I could be exiled for twenty-six years from the academy and from serving in the federation," he had a small smile. "Lenient. If they are ready to forgive sabotage."

"Maybe," Stone said. "That would be a miracle."

"Something I don't count on happening," Gampu said. "But this happened." he twirled his finger in a circle then leaned back into the chair. "Who knows what is next out there?" he had a shrug at the question. "It could be kind being out there again for me and him."

"Kind is a stretch," Peepo added, earning delighted laughter from the older man who patted on the manu-droid's head then looked up toward the acting commander. 

"Goodbye, Commander Stone," Gampu said.

"Goodbye, _Commander_ Gampu," Stone said, reaching his hand out.

Gampu reached his hand out then grasped on to the man's hand and shook it.

"And good luck," Gampu said.

Stone let go of the man's hand then walked on past them.

"We did good," Peepo said, as Gampu wheeled over to the doorway.

"A lot of good," Gampu said, waving his hand in front of the console. "Let's hope that the officers won't get drawn in to my court martial."

"You know Christopher Gentry will!" Peepo said.

"That is what I am concerned about," Gampu said, as the door opened then looked on with a smile toward the small seeker that was sleeker and more agile held on by a docking ramp. A woman with graying hair came out then leaned against it looking on expectantly toward Gampu. "Oh, Marcia."

Gampu's commander demeanor was swept away exiting the corridor then Peepo looked around.

"Goodbye, Jason," Peepo said, then floated off into the docking bay. "Wait for me!"

The door closed behind Peepo.


	85. the time loop begins

"Doctor Sakaar, I want you to tell me if there is anything left of Penelope Robinson," Smith said.

"She is gone, Doctor Smith," Sakaar said. "She is one with her happy place."

"She is her happy place," Smith said. "You mean."

"Yes," Sakaar said. "She is too far gone to retrieve." Smith fell into the chair that had been left out for him then lowered his head. "We had to give her the ring to make sure she didn't break out into the madness. That is all she knows and that is all she lives by."

"Even if her family were rescued," Smith started, raising his head up.  "In the nick of time. . . would the chances of her recovery be higher?"

"It seems so," Sakaar said.  "She is in her little fantasy. Consider it her little piece of heaven."

Smith looked down toward his hands.

"If I had came back earlier," Smith said. "If I had came back earlier.  . . Things would be a lot different," his hands danged on the edge of his knees with sulking shoulders. "So even after she returned to her human form," he had to stop speaking feeling his stomach twist up. "there is no happy ending."

"You can make her a happy ending," Sakaar said.

Smith looked on toward the young woman seated across from him with bobbed short hair in a purple dress staring at the wall.

"She would be a conversational piece," Smith shook his head, then stood up to his feet. "No," he turned toward Sakaar. "Give me another option."

"There is a space asylum open for people of her condition," Sakaar said.

"No," Smith said. "Another option."

"What you want is something we can't give," Sakaar said.

"You brought me back from Earth and expect me to leave her in the hands of aliens?" Smith asked, sharply. "I won't do that to her."

Sakaar handed him a space pistol of some kind.

"This vaporizes intruders," Sakaar said. "If you are willing to let her go and be with her family. . ."

Smith's hand was trembling looking on toward the young woman. Sakaar came to the side panel then pressed on a few numbers then walked away as the field vanished before the man's eyes. Smith slowly approached the young woman who paid no attention to him. He sat down beside her placing the space pistol into his lap. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel anything sitting beside her. There was only numbness as he closed his eyes and lifted his head up.  He reached his hand out then grasped her hand with a tremble.

"Penelope," Smith said, nearing the verge of tears shaking his head. "Don't make me do this to you. _Please_."

Smith squeezed her hand.

"It's me," Smith said. "Doctor Zachary Smith. "

He studied her features.

"It's been ten years," Smith said, then had a half hearted smile. "Didn't think you would still recognize me by now."

Smith turned his head away from her taking his hand off.

"I made it back to Earth but. . ." He cleared his throat, emotional. "I had to start a new life under a new name. Right now I am running around under the name Isaac Gampu," he looked toward her. "It's quite alright. No one would have believed my story and thought your dear friend was the one responsible for the Jupiter 2's demise."

Gampu shook his head in disappointment facing the cieling.

"I was driving around America during the summer when they took me at night with my ride and told me about you," he looked down toward her. "Told me that you were found. _Finally._ After years thinking that you were vaporized rather than left to be in heavily disfigured and in permanent pain."

There was silence in the room between them for five minutes.

"You know, it was the most difficult thing I had to do to bury your family after I found them," Gampu continued. "Someone apparently bashed KaraQ's head in with a rock after _we_ took care of your family." he briefly closed his eyes then opened them. "I saw your brother. He was a fighter. Held on the longest. He was a Eurasian Red Squirrel mixed with some kind of space creature. Your brother died trying to warn me about KaraQ. Died in my arms."

Nothing had changed about Penny.

"Good night, Penelope," Gampu stroked the side of her face affectionately. "I will see you in the morning."

Gampu planted a kiss on to her cheek then walked across and came to a stop beside the adjoining wall.  He raised the weapon fighting back tears. He pressed the trigger then watched Penny vanish once the red blast struck her. Her figure was outlined in red for a brief moment then she vanished in the next second that passed. The camera turned around to reveal Gampu had closed his eyes. The space pistol was trembling in his hand that lowered and he slunk down placing a hand on to his face breaking out into weeping. He dropped the space pistol with his back to the wall in the lonely room and covered his face.

* * *

"Peepo, check on Jason," Gampu said.

"Oraco!" Peepo said, then hummed his way out of the cabin.

Gampu stroked his chin looking down toward the replica of the Jupiter quite fondly. He lowered the replica down where it belonged then moved toward the void that had formed perfectly as Peepo had theorized it would with careful calculations adjusted for error. He looked on. He knew why the void was there. He was only observing it to see of it had grown large enough to allow the academy to fall right in. The academy suddenly jolted forward knocking Gampu to the ground. His eyes opened then groaned lifting himself up using the nearby chair as his support up to his feet.

Gampu saw a strange scenery from the window.

Leafless trees standing out among the fog with rows of machines with what seemed to be tapes.

It was quite a odd scene that was also concerning.

His mind jumped to the cadets then moved toward the door and waved his hand.

The door opened then he poked his head out and observed there was no corridor.

"Odd," Gampu said.

Gampu backed away letting the door open.

"Could this be related to the void?" Gampu said, making his way to the holo-photograph.

Gampu picked up the golden case then made his way toward the door, waved his hand, then exited once the door opened before him. He walked in looking round searching for any forms of life. He looked over observing his quarters were still there with the door remaining open rather than being closed. Gampu turned his attention away then made his way forward hearing the sound of ticking. Ticking that felt endless. Tick. Tick. Tick. No wonder Captain Hook hated the sound of ticking. Time was passing. If time was passing then it had to mean that one of the cadets were going to notice that a part of the academy was missing rather quickly. But who took a chunk out of the academy and why? That was a mystery that had to be solved.

He traveled his way toward the arch way until coming to the heart of the lab. There was a strange dressed man in red across and his eyes landed on another perhaps even stranger creature manning the lab. He pressed the golden photograph even closer to his chest feeling a cold chill coming down his spine. He turned around to find that his quarters was blocked by the smoke in a mystique kind of way. The smoke cleared away to reveal clocks of all kinds decorating the scenery. Gampu saw hills with distant blue skies lingering below the dark sky.

"You, over there!"

Gampu almost jumped as he turned in the direction of the voice.

"Good heavens!" Gampu exclaimed, then took in a breath.

A figure in red was gesturing him ahead.

"Over here!"

Gampu walked right over.

"I am Commander Gampu of the Space Academy," Gampu introduced himself. "how may I help you?

"Doctor Chronos," Chronos replied. "You can help me with putting these machines together."

Gampu's eyes landed on the collection of tapes in the thousands, purple machinery, and collapsed tables with support poles among the pile with drills, screws, and small rounded material. It dawned on Gampu on who was standing before him. The father of time. Gampu dropped his belonging at a loss of words staring back at the man. More of a being than a man. He was a man younger than Gampu with a sharp pointed beard and a golden necklace around his neck that seemed odd to him. He had a unique head scarf on his head kept together by a golden item carved well with precision and care.

"Don't just stand there!" Chronos snapped. "My time is very precious and I don't spend it for nothing!"

"Yes, sir," Gampu said.

"Follow my lead," Chronos said.

Gampu silently went out setting up the tables. Together, they put together new machinery and put in the tapes throughout the process. They must have made dozens of these tables. It must have been more than a few minutes working on the contraption. Each tape represented lives. He left a bit of tape out on to the section of the machine that then grasped it and began to pull it forward but stopped before anything could be clearly done.

They made sure the machines were in one piece making sure that he followed directly to the instructions. He stepped back and relaxed at his work. Gampu observed the machines were part of a elaborate system working at the same time. When one reached the end to one set of the machine, it stopped and the other parts continued without it. Chronos stopped Gampu from going on to see what was wrong and the commander turned toward the time merchant earning a head shake in return. It wasn't supposed to be taken out.

"How many years are you willing to sell to keep this time loop running, Commander Gampu?"

Gampu turned toward them.

"How long can I make them live?"

Chronos frowned.

"Who?"

Gampu huffed then began to search his person for the photograph then stopped.

"Oh dear, I have dropped it!" Gampu exclaimed, mournfully, his eyes scanned the ground.  "No, no, no, no!"

"Dropped what?" Chronos asked.

Gampu was knelt down searching among the dark ground patting around for the case.

"My family," Gampu said. "I must find it before it's lost forever!"

"Your family is a object?" Chronos asked

"No," Gampu said, shaking his head. "They are inside of it."

"So you are searching for a photograph," Chronos said.

"I would be willing to part fifty years of my life for them to live," Gampu shook his head. "Fifty extra years."

"Per member," Chronos added.

Gampu stood up to his feet.

"Per member," Gampu said.

"Is that new and current?" Chronos asked.

"This is their lives we are playing with," Gampu said, slowly.

"Yes, but you want them to live a little bit longer,"  Chronos took out a large tape. "How much of your tape are you really willing to sell?"

Gampu turned away rubbing his chin then shifted toward Chronos.

"I have one hundred years left," Gampu said. "I can sell that."

"You have to decide," Chronos said. "who do you want to live the longest?"

Gampu turned away, visibly pained, as it dawned on him then squeezed his eyes shut.

"If we do the math," Gampu said, opening his eyes. "And split one hundred years evenly between them they won't be parted from each other for long."

Gampu faced the machines.

"So. .  ." Gampu said. "There are six of them."

He walked around the sets of machines.

"The professor lives for ten years," Gampu said. "Doctor Robinson lives for ten years, Judy Robinson lives for a extra ten years, Major West lives for ten years, Penny Robinson lives for ten years, and Will Robinson lives for ten years." he came to a stop beside the machine facing the listening time merchant.

"That's twenty years that you have left to spend," Chronos said. "I recommend you readjust it."

Gampu was silent as he leaned against the table doing the math.

"The professor lives ten years," Gampu started, again. "Doctor Robinson lives for ten years, Judith Robinson lives for twenty, Penelope Robinson lives for twenty, William Robinson lives for twenty, and Major West lives for twenty."

"No children?" Chronos asked.

"Their tapes haven't been made, Doctor Chronos," Gampu said. "I cannot deal for someone who doesn't exist."

"Just. . ." Chronos started, slowly. "ten years for the parents."

"Ten years," Gampu repeated.

"You are sure about this?" Chronos asked, raising a brow.

"The madame wouldn't be herself without the professor," Gampu said. "As her doctor, I am certain on that."

"That works," Chronos said. "Would you like to see what happens to the Robinsons in your time loop?"

"I would love to," Gampu said. "With them."

"But you'll be watching them,"

"Without them," Gampu said.

"They are dead," Chronos said. "I personally clipped their tapes."

"Just because they are dead doesn't mean their image is gone as well forever," Gampu replied.

"Right, the photograph," Chronos took out the golden object from his pocket then handed the photograph to the man. "Dearest family? Really?"  Gampu scanned the back for any damage. "If they are so dear to you then it must be worth this to you."

Gampu slid the small object up watching them reappear with smiles.

"Family is worth it," Gampu said, then looked up toward the man with a smile. "They _are_ worth it to me."

Chronos took several tapes out of the machine then moved toward another machine. He took them out then put them into the elaborate set up tapes from across the lab then took the original set including Gampu's. Gampu closed the object following after Chronos until coming to the lab. He watched the man clip off long pieces of tape from what was undoubtedly his own case the  attach them on to the tapes. One by one they were handed back to the assistant who moved back toward the machine they had been removed from carefully putting them back into place. Gampu was silent then came forward as beckoned by the man.

"Watch this," Chronos said, pointing toward the screen.

Gampu watched the academy falling through the air then the screen changed to the gymnasium focusing on hands. Civilians, professors, and cadets were no longer being thrown around the gymnasium that became stabilized. Concern etched on his face watching the injuries that seemed to make him question his decision. He watched the academy come to a stop then soar over the distance away from the Jupiter earning a sigh of relief. He watched as his campsite's flame briefly was extinguished. He watched himself appear at the gymnasium. He watched Loki hug him and be greeted by the space cadets.

It all unfolded before him in a matter of two hours watching the cadets formulate their plan and a look of pride formed on his face.

"I always knew they were capable of great things," Gampu said, proudly on the verge of tears.

Gampu watched the Robinsons react then the truth became apparent before his eyes in the third hour.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Gampu said, shaking his head. "Major! That is not true! DON'T GO OUT THERE! MAJOR! DON'T PLEASE, DON'T GO IN THERE!"

"He can't hear you," Chronos said.

Gampu watched helplessly as the major jumped into the space drill. 

"Major," Gampu said. "Don't."

Gampu fell to his knees placing the photograph on to the edge watching his friend go up there.

"Major, please, go back down there!" Gampu demanded. "Please!"

Gampu shook his head watching the events the battle happen before his eyes.

"Matt," Gampu said.  "No."

Chronos looked down toward Gampu.

"People have to die for your family to live," Chronos said.

Gampu shook his head.

"I accepted that," Gampu said. "But not like this."

Chronos looked at him in pity.

"That's what happens when you put cadets in charge, Commander Gampu," Chronos said. "Look."

Gampu looked up observing himself screaming for help in the sinking pod.

"I am doomed," Gampu said, horrified. "Doomed!" He got up to his feet with rage in his eyes. "They are doomed!"

Gampu smacked him against the machine.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Gampu shouted.

The assistant started to come but Chronos held a hand up.

"My time loop exist in turn they live!" Gampu said, grasping into Chrono's outfit. "I have to exist in order for _that_ to happen! It will fall apart with no one to make sure it sticks!"

"Commander," Chronos said, calmly. "Finish watching the video."

Gampu dropped him then turned away with a visible tremble.

"I understand your feelings for mortals," Chronos said. "sacrificing your retirement years in this timeline.  .   . Just for them," Gampu placed a hand on his face. "That is the best kind of deal I have made with anyone in quite a while. For them, not yourself, a selfless act," Gampu slid his hand down his face. "And expecting in nothing in return."

Gampu looked up toward the screen.

Gampu stared at the screen watching his face reappear then vanish after dialogue that he had said earlier.

_"Robot, can we remove the message and return it through the new void?" John asked._

_"Affirmative," The Robot replied._

_"John, what kind of idea are you getting?" Don asked._

_"The kind that prevents the last week from happening," John said._

Gampu was frozen where he stood.

"This _is_ the timeloop," Gampu said, then walked away. "It was all for _nothing_."

"No, no, no," Chronos said, as the assistant got in the way.

"Out of my way," Gampu said, his head lowered.

"You have to watch it in full," Chronos said. "Not everything is what it seems."

Gampu returned reluctantly to the screen then watched KaraQ perform the experiment. He was silent throughout the entire episode. The assistant moved the chair forward for the commander to sit down on. He watched all the hurt and pain that the werewolf episode put them through. It made Gampu feel helpless and powerless to comfort them that everything was going to be alright. He could see the guilt building up in the major. And he couldn't do a thing about it from behind the screen.

He watched the treatments, the meetings with Sakaar, and their reactions to it. How they dealt with the  treatment was a matter that was the Robinsons and true to them. It comforted him that he wasn't alone. He watched as Will and Penny reunite with him. He watched the major and young woman reunite with him. He watched dinner happen. Just as it had many times before but it drew a certain emotion from Gampu watching the Robinsons eating their diner unharmed and in good spirits. He watched the visibly pleased look on Maureen's face late that night after dinner.

_"It's good to see you again, Doctor Smith," Maureen said.  
_

_"Madame," Smith said. "I hope your time in the dimension was more pleasant than how the children told me. They tend to exaggerate."_

_"It was more fruitful," Maureen said, carefully choosing her words._

_"Fruit," Smith said. "How I miss Earth fruit."_

_Smith got up from the table picking up his plate._

_"You know," Maureen said, making him stop. "I think we_ all _missed you."_

_Smith feigned a look of shock._

_"Everyone?" Smith asked, raising his brows. "Even the annoying, paranoid major?"_

_"Even him," Maureen said. "He made a few comments about it."_

_Smith placed Will's plate underneath his own with care._

_"I will take it," Smith said. "Madame, how about you rest and I take care of the dishes?" he placed a hand on the side of her shoulder gently. "It is the least you deserve from being in another dimension. You had a eventful day."_

_"Why thank you, Doctor Smith," Maureen said. "And I expect those dishes cleaned."_

_"Why would I chicken out on helping a friend in need?" Smith said, insulted._

_"It is just you don't do it often," Maureen said. "and when you do."_

_"Ah," Smith had a small nod. "I see. They will be thoroughly cleaned, madame, I assure you."_

_Maureen put the plate down then walked off to the inside of the Jupiter but turned to face the doctor who was collecting with a smile._

"I miss you, too, Robinsons," Gampu said.

He watched the occupied Jupiter 2 leave Priplanus while it were in the middle of destroying itself thirty years too early because of a space miner mining for cosmodium.

It was the best mistake of his life.

"I am sorry," Gampu apologized.

"It's okay," Chronos said. "It happens when you don't get the full picture."

Gampu turned toward Chronos.

"Why did you make me watch history. . ." Gampu closed his eyes, emotionally pained, slightly angry, rubbing the center of his forehead cupping his elbow. "That I can't be part of?"

When Gampu opened his eyes, there was anger in them directed toward Chronos.

"That little bird comment by the boy," Chronos said.

Gampu stared back at the man.

"But. . ." Gampu said. "No. I can't. I can't go back there." he shook his head. "The temptation to stay is strong," he held his trembling hands up. "And replace the Doctor Smith of that timeline."

"You have to," Chronos said, Gampu lowered his hands then linked them behind his back. "Even if you were different, they would accept you."

"But two cannot exist in the same place," Gampu said.

"Which means he won't exist," Chronos said.

"Can you please stop being helpful for one minute and take this seriously?" Gampu asked.

"I am taking it seriously," Chronos said. "There won't be any temptation."

Gampu was sharply glaring at Chronos while tightly grasping onto his heating up wrist.

"You. don't. _know_. me," Gampu said. "Sir."

"Since you gave one hundred years of your life . . ." Chronos said. "You have the opportunity to use the elite form of time travel. Highly experimental." He looked off toward the blue cage. "More reliable so far compared to some machines I _do_ use."

"Why do you want me to go?" Gampu asked.

"Because you have to," Chronos said.

Gampu looked off toward the set up machinery that had to be for the time loop.

"That little boy is going to lose hope a lot sooner and not go that way than what has been seen," Chronos said. "They are not ready to drop you off."

"They are not ready to drop off Doctor Smith,"  Gampu corrected, turning away from the time merchant to face the largest purple equipment. "Not Commander Gampu."

Chronos had a nod toward the assistant. Gampu turned away from the machine then slowly strolled away observing the lab taking the golden case with him. The assistant came toward a strange machine that had a large hula hoop shifted sideways with gadgets hooked into it including large water coolers that were blowing off steam and the thick hula hoop was rattling. The assistant typed pressed a few colorful buttons. Gampu slowly approached the machine with worry seen on his face ad slightly afraid. He slid the photograph into his utility belt then made sure to close it. There was heat radiating from the machine.

Clouds formed from the center taking on different tunes and forms. He walked up the small set of stairs. He could see the inside of the residential deck. His heart leaped. It had been three hundred years since he had last seen the interior. It was dark and cozy just the way that he lied it. Gampu observed  Will's cabin door was open revealing that he was staring at the cieling with his hands on the top of the blanket playing with his thumbs in his orange pajamas. He walked through the hula hoop then turned to see that it had vanished behind him. The doors to the other members of the Robinsons cabins were closed except for the major's quarters.

To Gampu all the color was gone only leaving it in monotone.

No wonder directors chose to have techicolored films turn to black and white when time traveling to the early 20th century.

He found that his uniform had too changed color.

The change of color had to be because of the time travel.

Gampu slowly made his way into Will's room observing that he had a head comforter underneath his head then sat down into the chair left out beside the cot.

"You are thinking too much," Gampu said, softly in a whisper.

Will shook his head.

"Not too much,"

"Your concern is unnecessary, my boy, as I will be perfectly fine,"

Will looked over with widened eyes.

"Do---!" Will started to say but Gampu covered the boy's mouth with a glare then took his hand off the boy's mouth.  Will leaned up from the bed with his hand on the edge. "Why are you still in that uniform?" Will asked. "You should be in the clothes mom gave to Sakaar."

"William. . ." Gampu said. "This is who I am," he gestured toward himself then pointed toward the uniform. "This is what I swore my loyalty to." he gestured toward his uniform. "This is what I devoted a good portion of my life to protecting, upholding, and abiding."

"Why?" Will asked, hurt. "Why couldn't you have came down with the space academy?"

Gampu had a nod.

"That is a fair question," Gampu asked. "And you deserve to know."

"First, answer this," Will said. "Do you come back?"

"He will," Gampu said, nodding his head earning a head tilt from Will.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"I am," Gampu said.

"Really okay?" Will asked, concerned.

Gampu leaned forward then placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I am okay," Gampu said. "And always will be." he looked at the boy, fondly. "William, if I left emergency control bay then I would have doomed everyone. I _have_ to be there,"  there was hurt on the boy's face. "or else Dragos wins." Will turned his head away looking down toward his knees. "Leaving everyone around me in pain is a acceptable price to make sure that battle goes the way it should."

"You haven't gone through it yet," Will said.

Gampu nodded his head taking his hand off Will's shoulder.

 "I have made my sacrifice for the family," Gampu said. "A big sacrifice."

"How big of a sacrifice?" Will asked.

"I get to spend the rest of my life knowing that I won't live for the 25th century," Gampu said. "Death by old age."

Will handed the head comforter to the older man.

"You need this more than I do, Commander Gampu," Will said. "But you're always going to be my friend," Gampu placed the head comforter into his head. "No matter what happens."

"Speaking of that," Gampu said. "There is events that are bound to happen, he may look dead but he is not and I really would like you not to leave until he wakes up."

"I can do that," Will said, nodding his head.

"I know I will happen because if it didn't," Gampu grimaced. "I don't want to think about it."

"People die," Will said.

"Yes," Gampu said, grimly. "a lot of people."

"So you're pretty important," Will said.

Gampu shook his head.

"No, William, _my family_ is more important than anything in the universe," Gampu said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder leaning forward. "If you weren't, I would have let the battle occur but would not have been there to see it happen. Space battles are nasty and so is a star war," he reached his hand back looking on admiringly with his clasped hands. "It's just a unexpected good thing that we happened to defeat the army."

"So," Will said. "How did you get off the Space Academy and back here?"

"I haven't experienced that," Gampu said. "But I have seen it."

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I am not at liberty to tell you," Gampu said.

"You can tell me," Will said.

"I forgot," Gampu said.

"Now, you gotta tell me," Will said.

"Forgive and forget," Gampu said.

Will's face faltered.

"You were up there," Will said.

"Forget about it," Gampu said. "Just like you did with his mistakes. Do realize, he is young and a fool who wasn't trained for space like you were."

"I do," Will said, then eyed the commander. "You know what happens next."

"You get off this planet this month," Gampu said.

Will looked at the man in skepticism.

"Without you?" Will shook his head. "No."

"Silly boy," Gampu said, light heartedly placing a hand on the boy's forearm. "No need to fear, Smith is here to stay."

" _Really_ leave this planet?" Will asked,  his eyes growing big earning a nod from the commander.

"And never come back," Gampu said. "We don't take the space pod but the Jupiter 2."

"With our family?" Will asked. 

"With them, too," Gampu said, then got up taking the head support with him. "I have to go now, you have a really big month ahead of you."

Gampu headed toward the doorway.

"Hey," Will said. "You think you are going to leave without a hug this time?"

Gampu stopped in his tracks in between the two sections of the corridor. _I want to stay,_ his entire being screamed but the other half of him was demanding that he leave. Time was extremely precious being spent. It was his life that was being used. It was also Will's time. What did he want to leave on the boy's tape? Good moments that didn't fade away.

"Alright," Gampu said, turning toward the boy. Then held up his index finger. "Just one."

"Just one is all I need, Commander Gampu," Will said.

Gampu knelt down to the young boy and allowed him into a hug so the commander lowered his shields.

_I miss you so much, Doctor Smith._

A tsunami of love sent Gampu off guard as he grasped onto the boy. It was difficult to let go of the boy. Difficult to pry himself away from the boy. Slowly, but surely, he raised his shields up making sure to record the feelings. The feeling of being hugged by a young boy. He opened his eyes looking at the monotone boy who was grinning from ear to ear looking back up toward him. The respect, admiration, and the feelings of family was still written on the boy's face. His mind was aching all over from the unexpected wave right now putting itself together. He was going to have a bad migraine over it.

"Good night, William," Gampu said. "And sleep tight."

"I will," Will said, as Gampu picked up the head support pillow. "See you in the morning."

Gampu turned toward him.

"What makes you think you'll see me in the morning?" Gampu asked, playfully raising a brow. "You might see me after disobeying your father again going out at night."

"Are you?" Will asked, cupping the side of his face.

Gampu closed the door on Will then carefully looked around placing his back against. The end of the conversation with Will had went better then he thought it would be. He got to say goodbye in his own way that was under his terms. Words intending for another meet up that was going to happen and had happened. Will moved on to the side of the bed, adjusting himself, then closed his eyes and fell asleep in a better mood with a smile on his face. He climbed up the ladder coming to face the scene of the bridge. Smith moved toward the empty chair beside Don then sat down and moved the comforter behind his head.

He saw the cosmos revealing themselves being bright and large that stood out than how the stars did flying through space. A beautiful sight that was more of a light show being shown off by the universe itself. Sights like these made Gampu appreciate night the most away from big cities. Even the mysteries out there that made being out in space more worth while. To be in shock and awe at what space had to show. Marveling at the beauty that still lurked around the galaxy. Gampu looked toward the rather young pilot. Don had been so young.

 _We all had been young back then_ , Gampu had to remind himself, _and full of hope_.

He could tell from the man's features that something was bothering him.

"You shouldn't let your guilt eat you up, Major," Gampu said, earning a snort from Don.

"Says the person who acts like he doesn't have any," Don said.

Gampu chuckled, bemused.

"Coming from the man thinking he is hearing someone who isn't there," Gampu said, teasingly. "I am baffled how you can reply to that."

Don shook his head looking away from the undoubtedly a hallucination.

"I don't get you," Don said. "You could have gone to the caves or came back." he looked toward Gampu. "Why didn't you?"

"Fear, terror, self preservation took over and I believed I could fight it," Gampu replied. "Tired of being seen as the weak link," _I would have done it if it were the only option available to me_ , Gampu thought to himself, _Going out with a fight._ "I had to prove myself to you that I could survive alone."

"You were trapped in a corner," Don said.

"Everyone has to make a sacrifice," Gampu said.  "I don't expect you to understand mine."

"I can understand sacrifices but fighting a werewolf?" Don shook his head. "That is not a sacrifice. There was no sacrifice to be made."

"I respect you as a colleague and nemesis," Gampu said. "I thought it was worth a shot. Sacrifice a chance at getting out instead of letting fear control me. I thought you would approve of that."

"Yeah, but you _lost_ that battle," Don said, bitterly.

Gampu was taken back looking toward the major in concern.

"Who says I ever lost the fight to live?" Gampu asked.

Don looked Gampu.

"Why are you like that?" Don asked.

It was quiet between them while Gampu stared at him, his face unchanging, blinking.

"Like what?" Gampu asked, slowly raising a brow.

"In that uniform," Don twirled his finger at him.

Gampu had a nod then grew a smile.

"It is the way you remember me, Major," Gampu said. "Whole and well," Just like the new memory that he was making of the major. "The last sight that you had seen me as before it happened to me."  Don looked off nodding, to himself, as though thinking 'Of course!'. "You _are_ speaking to yourself after all."

Don looked toward the night sky with wonder in his eyes.

"I don't like talking to myself," Don said.

"Neither do I," Gampu said. "It's bad form of company. Talking to yourself. Going mad."

"Which you are," Don said.

"Major. . ." Gampu softly started then his voice turned sharp. "What happened to me wasn't your fault."

"That is bullshit and you know it," Don said, looking toward the older man feeling hurt.

"You wagered, yes, you did," Gampu said, his voice softening. "And like everyone among the crew wanted to see me actively learn from my mistake but what happened afterwards was entirely my mistake and mine alone," Gampu looked up back toward the stars that reflected in his eyes from behind the window. "Yet, you blame yourself for something that was not in your control. You still feel responsible because you were suppose to make sure everyone under your charge made it to Alpha Centauri. Stowaway, rescue, or a hitchhiker it doesn't matter to you. Don't blame yourself. The professor is experiencing that self-blame on a great level than you can possibly imagine. . . Like I said," Gampu had his index finger rubbing against the edge of his eyebrow. "You don't want that eating you up."

Don briefly closed his eyes then opened them.

"How do you know?" Don asked.

"Because Major, it is my job to _know_ these sort of things," Gampu said.

"You are not actively being a doctor," Don said.

"I never stopped being a psychologist," Gampu said.

"You don't normally show that," Don said.

"I may not be in control of myself but I do know where there is damage in my mind and how it can be healed," Gampu replied. "Right now, I am merely positive energy lurking about the realm of darkness hooking on to anything keeping a part of myself alive under a delusion that everything is alright." he had a pause clearing his throat gazing toward the night sky tapping his fingers together in his lap. "There are many things I am guilty of, ashamed, and regretful of. But what I regret the most about this situation is bringing you into pain than necessary. And I hoped I stopped the worst of it with my sacrifice. You and the Robinsons alive and well is the best deal I have ever made.  I would gladly trade a extended life span for the chance that you get to Alpha Centauri."

Don closed his eyes.

"How can you be so content about this?" Don asked, looking toward the silent older man. "Because I am not."

"Am I happy about it?" There was a pause. "Yes."

Gampu had a bittersweet smile looking off toward the major.

"I have no regrets about what I have done but not for the emotional aftermath," Gampu said. "I did not intend for you to be the executor of my fate."

And he wanted to give the young man a hug for what was going to happen next. For everything that was going to happen next. For what was going to happen in the next ten years. Stranded in space acting as the leader of the crew. The tear that was starting to form was forced away. It occurred to Gampu that a squeeze on the shoulder would suffice.

"Yeah, well, we are not all psychics, Smith," Don said, Gampu got up from the chair then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Except you could have seen it coming a mile away. So confident that nothing was going to go wrong. You didn't consider something like a space werewolf happening."

Gampu squeezed Don's shoulder, apologetically.

"I am truly sorry for the pain that I have given you,"  Gampu apologized. "I wish it didn't have to be this way to save you. I look forward to seeing the children grow up, this time, and you having your happily ever after with the eldest daughter," Don felt the hand on his shoulder go slack. "Even if I make these situations occur where we are separated from Earth for a long period of time to have that kind of happiness."

Gampu took his hand off Don's shoulder.

"Apology not accepted," Don said.

Gampu came to a stop.

"Dear old friend, what ever you did to me or told me . . ." Gampu turned away from the portal then began to fondly reply. "I always forgave you for that. And always will."

Gampu turned away from Don then walked through the portal into Chronos's lab. The hula hoop closed and Gampu closed his eyes feeling a sense of closure coming over him then felt light for the first time in three centuries and his hands relaxed linking them behind his back. He walked down the stairs to observe no one was there. It was time for him to go so he went back in the direction that he came noticing the smoke was gathering and the clocks were vanishing but not the sound of ticking. He heard his name called then looked off.

"There's one more thing you have to see," Chronos said, catching up. "You should know how Dragos keeps finding the academy."

* * *

Today was the most exciting day of Gina's life.

It could also be the best day of her life leaving the academy.

Her first assignment was to be on the patrol ship USS Tufeld.

She had read from the report that she was going to be one of the helmsmen.

But she had to finish up  a part of her piloting hours that hadn't been logged by her flight instructor. She was searching for one of the senior staff that was usually scattered about the campus and couldn't be spotted on a given day when on a very important rush by one person but by a crowd effort they were usually found. Her eyes were aimed on the floor searching for the figure of the manu-droid. She passed by the storage containers and random cadets changing classes until she found the small machine away from Loki who was walking past her playing his lyrotron.

"Peepo!" Gina caught up with the small machine.

"Yes, Gina?" Peepo said, turning toward her.

"Could you be my flight instructor?" Gina asked.

"Have you asked Commander Gampu?" Peepo asked.

"Tried," Gina said. "He didn't answer."

"I would be willing to," Peepo said.

"Come on, Peepo," Gina said.

"Coming," Peepo said, turning around then followed the young woman.

They walked down the corridor including making their way to the docking bay. Gina opened the door by sliding the bar aside then watched it open with a smile. Peepo floated in after the young woman  moving his way toward the navigation chair. Peepo floated up into the chair before the young woman's eyes then she pressed the button making the door close from behind. She went into the pilot's chair then the seeker lifted up in the air. From academy control stood a ensign who had been alerted to the short departure a few moments ago. A voice came over the console.

"Permission to leave for flight training," Gina's voice came over.

"Granted," came the cadet's reply.

The view dived into the seeker as Gina looked over with a bright smile.

"How exciting is this?" Peepo asked.

"Very exciting," Gina said.  "I can feel it in my bones."

"At least you have bones!" Peepo replied, earning her laughter in return.

The docking bay door opened before the seeker allowing it out and the docking ramp slid off the seeker allowing it out.

* * *

"Professor Cocupine!" Gampu called.

Cocupine stopped in her tracks then turned in the direction of the commander.

"Yes, commander?" Cocupine said, turning toward the short old man.

"I would like to have a discussion with you in private," Gampu said.

"Oraco, commander," Cocupine said, then waved her hand and walked into a empty room. "What is this about?"

The door closed behind Gampu.

"It is about your relationship with Emperor Dragos,"  Gampu said. "I know everything."

Cocupine turned around.

"Commander," Cocupine started. "what are you talking about?"

"I was once you, a long time ago," Gampu said. "Selling out everyone for fame and fortune . . ." He looked up sadly toward her. "I am about to do something that is worse than what you have done to the academy. Breaking my trust with you, breaking everyone's trust with you, so I will keep my mouth shut about it because this last transmission is vital to what happens today." he came to a stop in front of her. "I expect you to keep your mouth shut."

Cocupine stared at Gampu.

"What,"

"You are a good teacher and serve the academy well,"

"What,"

"I know you don't expect this but it is the kind thing to do,"

"What?"

"Let's keep this under the rug,"

He looked toward the sea of chairs.

"Under the rug?" Cocupine repeated, confused.

A sight that he may never get to see after this meeting.

"A ancient phrase," Gampu said, turning away from the scene toward Cocupine. "It means to ignore or conceal from the public."

"I can keep secrets," Cocupine said, earning a dark look from Gampu.

"Do not say that you categorically deny everything," Gampu said. "Do not say anything when it comes to the press."

"Oraco," Cocupine said.

"They will be so distracted with my betrayal that they won't bother digging into Dragos's method of finding the academy even if one of his allies mention it and the press investigates," Gampu said. "I remember when you were a young captain," he had a fond look looking off. "You were . ." he stopped, ashamed, walking away from her as he was shaking his head with his tone showing how his heart had been broken. " _Promising_."

It was then that it hit her hearing the disappointment in his voice did it occur how she had screwed up.

"You are throwing your career away not telling Jason that he is coming," Cocupine said.

"I can't put it into words what this transmission means," Gampu said, slowly shifting toward her halfway from the door and halfway toward her. "Because this won't be handled easily."

"It always is," Cocupine said. "You can't protect me from my mistakes."

"I am not doing it for you," Gampu said, holding his hand up. "It is for _them_." He lowered his hand. "Your cooperation with Dragos will immediately end no matter what the outcome of this conflict is." His stare turned into a sharp glare. "That is the only way you can make up for what you done and the only way you can serve this academy any further."

Cocupine lowered her head, briefly closing her eyes, the sting having made its mark then raised her head up.

"I will resign after the graduation," Cocupine said. 

"I expect that much," Gampu said. "Among other people."

"I am not the only one?" Cocupine asked.

"Professor Allen is considering of retiring," Gampu said. "I expect that to be your reason."

"It is," Cocupine said, Gampu waved his hand in front of the console.

"Ladies first," Gampu said, gesturing toward the threshold.

"Why are you letting it happen?" Cocupine asked, coming to his side.

"I have a very precious secret to reveal anyway after this conflict," Gampu said. "I beamed over my resignation hours ago."

Cocupine walked out the doorway then Gampu looked toward the place where the cadets will set up their headquarters.

"Adieu," Gampu said, with a small wave. "Adieu." Then lowered his hand with his back to the classroom and walked out.

* * *

"Commander Gampu report to Academy Control," came the announcement as Chris was about to speak. 

Gampu stood up from the chair then quietly made his way down the stairs away from the upper section of the gymnasium.

"I am Christopher Gentry," Chris said.

Gampu turned from the doorway looking on proudly toward the cadets. He was going to miss them the most. 

"Laura's brother," a sea of laughter erupted from the seats. "And I got a story to tell you about Laura." Gampu waved his hand in front of the panel then turned his attention off to the opened doorway and walked out. The large door closed behind him. "The best twin sister a brother could ever have--"

Gampu made his way down the corridor. He went over in his mind what had to be done to make sure that everything went to plan. His mind drifted off to the academy and the cadets. The cadets were going to face the most stressful event of their lives. They were going to excel at it. Thrive in it so well that it meant they were ready to serve on any kind of ship in the far reaches of space. They were ready for the next step in their careers. They were capable of working together for the greater good of others. Gampu made his way into Academy Control to see Parsafoot in front of the space monitor wearing a grim expression on his face that was unnatural on him.

"Professor," Gampu said, concerned. "what is the matter?"

Parsafoot gestured Gampu closer.

"Dragos is headed this way with a army," Parsafoot whispered, once Gampu was by his side. "A big one."

"Just how. . ." Gampu raised his eyebrows.  "big?"

"Battle Control big," Parsafoot said. "Maybe even larger than that. Overwhelmingly."

"Dragos doesn't have enough allies for that," Gampu said, skeptical.

Parsafoot pressed a few buttons on the console then gestured toward the space monitor.

"Here," Parsafoot said, softly.

Gampu had a eye on the professor then lowered his gaze toward the screen. The army was larger than what Don had described in the video. Gampu's eyes momentarily grew big but his confused expression turned into a grim one that matched Parsafoot's. He had to follow protocol when it came to matters regarding this. The atmosphere grew heavy around them with dread settling in. It was eerily calm before the storm. It reminded Gampu of The Battle Of Vega. Everything was still, chills going down everyone's skin, tense feelings coming over, and slightly being unnerved staring at the planet ahead. Because they all knew they were about to face the biggest threat there ever was. The battle to live.

"Professor," Gampu said, looking toward Parsafoot. "How long has this been expected?"

"Roughly a hour," Parsafoot said. "Out of three drifting Starfires, I can bring in  Jason and Sam's Starfires to the loading ba---"

"We have thirty minutes to spare," Gampu cut off Parsafoot. "Evacuation is the only thing we can do."

"We are not giving them a fight?" Parsafoot asked, bewildered.

"We are out numbered," Gampu said. "We have to think about the cadets."

"That doesn't mean we should stop fighting to live," Parsafoot said. "What if I go in and throw out Tee Gar's inventions that tend to backfire? I know I will need help so Sam can help me with that."

"Professor," Gampu said raising his voice drawing some attention toward him. "Get to the gymnasium and attend their graduation," he lowered his voice down then everyone returned to what they were doing. "They will need the next Deputy Commander in line to lead them."

"No, no, no," Parsafoot said.  "I am---I---I came here to teach not lead," Gampu leaned against the console rubbing his forehead. "I can't run away."

Gampu lowered his hand down to the console.

"If you went out there to help them in your Starfire then you may not come back," Gampu said, raising his head up toward the professor. "The cadets need a deputy commander."

"The cadets need a commander not a professor to lead them," Parsafoot said. "I am just a teacher. I wish I could help you."

"You are helping me," Gampu said. "Those are my orders."

"Commander," Parsafoot said. "if I don't come back--"

"You will, Professor," Gampu interrupted him. "It's dangerous. These are things you come right out of around here."

"I have Jason to thank for that," Parsafoot said. "I guess I do." he had on a bright smile then replied, "Oraco." back to Gampu.

Parsafoot turned away then walked toward the door but stopped short, shifting in Gampu's direction.

Parsafoot gave a salute.

Gampu nodded in return watching the Professor then observed his departure and turned toward the space monitor. The army was getting closer.  The battle was going to start in the next twenty to thirty minutes. Thirty minutes happened to be the amount of time it would take for the speeches to end. Then five minutes later the actual graduation would start. Gampu carefully considered his plans. The space crafts had their weaknesses at best so did the Dragonship. Getting this to end peacefully was off the table. The defense had to be plotted carefully. His moves decided the fate of thousands of cadets and civilians. There were families aboard the Space Academy. It pained him to throw innocents into The Battle of Duo Lunas.

Gampu looked up watching the Starfire 4 fly into space just as he had predicted.

"Jason, we're all counting on you and your friends," Gampu said. "Don't make me go to Battle Control mode today."

 _Make me go into battle mode_ , Gampu plead, _Please, don't fail me now._

Gampu watched the return then the starfires fire out of the docking bay and engage in the battle from the space monitor with interested eyes.

"Danger!" Peepo announced, drawing everyone's attention. "Danger! Dragos Evil is preparing to launch a attack!"

The cadets looked toward Gampu who turned from the space academy.

"Remain calm, cadets," Gampu said, watching all the cadets body language ease. "This is being handled by Jason," he looked toward Peepo. "It may not happen at all."

"I have computed that it may not happen the way he wants it!" Peepo announced, coming closer to Gampu.

"Having too much faith in your dark computations will give you a bad outlook on life," Gampu said. "Mind your concerns and you won't lose your friends."

Gampu watched the army come closer to the academy making his heart drop. He couldn't hear what Peepo was saying while absorbed into his own world. Gampu counted the number of ships in the space army. It had decreased to the level that had been told. It was going to be alright. It was going to be alright. It was going to be alright. The space army was going to handle this. He was frozen in shock that it was going to happen.

Everything was going his way. Not the way it usually went in the favor of the pilot of fortune and his friends. He watched the army grow big and bigger before his eyes. Abruptly, the space monitor exploded at the exact same time that the academy trembled sending cadets falling to the ground from wherever they were around campus. Gampu fell to his side before a cloud of smoke that had erupted from the machine and floated off the console. The commander landed in front of Peepo then had a small groan. 

"Activate . . . mandatory . . . planetoid separation," Gampu commanded, as the academy trembled around him as he propped himself up trembling.

Gampu used Peepo to hoist himself up including the edge of the console and the lights had gone dim behind him. Electricity cackled from the cieling above him as the cadets in the room helped each other up to their feet in the newly settling in chaos.

"Oraco!" Peepo announced. "Working!"

Gampu held onto the console keeping him in place.

The side of his face was still burning from the sudden explosion from the space monitor.

 _"Professors, please escort cadets to mandatory evacuation locations,"_ Gampu announced. _"Professors, please escort cadets to mandatory evacuation locations."_ the pain from what was surely a stinging burn was numb to him. _"Professors, please escort your cadets to mandatory evacuation locations."_

The room became highlighted in a red hue as he repeated the order. 

From behind Gampu appeared a comfy chair with buttons appeared at the center and cadets fled Battle Control.

Gampu watched the cadets flee out of the room in what was slow motion to him from all around.

_"Civilians remain in the gymnasium,_

Classrooms became packed with cadets running into them. 

_"Civilians remain in the gymnasium,"_

The parents of blue team 1 held hands tightly looking over toward each other uneasy while Loki looked up seeing through the decks.

_"Civilians remain in the gymnasium,"_

The last of the cadets left Battle Control.

 _"Academy Control has changed to Battle Control,"_ the words echoed through the empty corridors. _"Academy Control has changed to Battle Control,_ " The last cadet came into  quarters that had a open door that closed behind them. _"Academy Control has changed to Battle Control."_

Gampu turned toward Peepo.

"Peepo," Gampu began. "go to the gymnasium and program their trajectory toward the void."

"That means separation, Commander!" Peepo acknowledged.

Gampu winced, making his way toward the chair.

"I am quite aware," Gampu said, Battle Control trembled around him. "We must think about _their_ survival."

"Oraco!" Peepo said, turning around.

Peepo floated out of the room.

He turned away then closed his eyes, regretfully, slowly moving away from the console letting his fingers slide off the console with reluctance. Gampu sat into the chair pressing buttons. The rounded section surrounding the center consisting of consoles slid down into the floor replaced by a red railing. Gampu looked toward the firing army as the academy trembled. His eyes full of determination. He was going to give Will a happy ending. He was going to give the Robinsons a proper ending that wasn't born from pain or a cruel scientist experimenting on them.

"Firing lasers on the dragon squadron," Gampu announced, pressing on a red button.

Laser fire came from Battle Control firing at the dragon squadrons sending them flying out of the way then fire in return.

"Battle Control to Starfires 2, 3, and 4," Gampu said, his fingers pressing on the yellow button. "Professor, Sam,  Jason, can you read me?"

His eyes searched the stars for their floating utterly useless starfires.

"Please answer," Gampu saw the floating starfire drift in the way of the screen. His heart sank. He was the only one capable of protecting the cadets at the moment.  "Battle Control out."

The red and black doors opened behind Gampu. 

Gampu turned in the direction of the doors to see who it was. 

"Peepo!" Gampu said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Battle control needs a pilot and a navigator, not just a soldier, Commander Gampu," Peepo said. "separation program has been executed."

Gampu turned toward the large screen as battle control trembled and sparks erupted from the station in front of him.

Rows and rows of the armies were being destroyed as the evacuation went into play until they were two distinct parts of a planetoid.

Gampu stood up then slowly approached the viewscreen in front of the severely damaged consoles and the screens were struggling to remain powered.

It was painful watching the planetoid float away on the viewscreen as the front half was drifting away taking the aggressive dragon squadron. It shouldn't have been necessary to let it happen this way, but it was.

He had seen utter devastation many times but this time, Gampu wasn't going to see that happen today. He was small compared to the large asteroid facing a certain road ahead of him. Losing his career, his reputation becoming tarnished, his legacy stained, and friends in commands walking away from him. What he was going to lose two weeks from now was small compared to what he was gaining three hundred years ago. It was worth all that loss to gain something better.

The small, installed lights on the buildings were flickering before his eyes among the darkness. The light gray metal became dark momentarily before his eyes. He watched the city in the dark grow small before his eyes. How he wanted to tell blue team one that it was going to be alright. Long as they stuck together with hope for another tomorrow. He had seen it happen and knew everything was going to be alright for them. They were a small lantern falling in the dark away from what they knew falling toward the abyss. Gampu watched the other half vanished into the void that reflected the front half of the academy.

They were safe. All of them were safe. Even Loki was in safe hands. 

"And they will live again," Gampu said.

"Who will live again?" Peepo asked.

"The Robinsons," Gampu said, as the front console lowered down replaced by a railing that extended from around him with a simple click.

"That does not compute!" Peepo announced.

"We are changing history," Gampu looked down toward the machine. "That should compute."

"You made a time warp," Peepo said. "You were never intending to destroy it."

"I did," Gampu said, nodding his head. "Are you okay with having more time with your friend Will Robinson?"

The upper station slid down replaced by the primary front railing that connected with the rest.

"Affirmative," Peepo said.

Gampu closed his eyes then his shoulders lowered and his mind set at peace sitting down into the chair.

"Danger, Commander Gampu!" Peepo waved his arms in the air and drifted from side to side. _"Danger!_ "

Battle Control trembled then the lights went out around him.

"Let's give Dragos the thrill he wants," Gampu looked up, defiantly, with a confident smile in the dark as the lights from the stars from far away highlighted his face in a gentle blue shade. "Peepo, set a course."

"Any that you have in mind?" Peepo asked.

Gampu looked down toward Peepo.

"Any course will do, dear old friend," Gampu said. "We must distract them."

"Oraco!" Peepo replied.

From space, the lasers were fired at the dragon squadron and the armies drew away from the void chasing after the vessel.


	86. Epilogue

"Commander Gampu?" Peepo called.

Gampu was laid on his side, chest breathing, very weak.

"Commander Gampu!" Peepo called. "Commander Gampu!"

Peepo wheeled over toward the elder's side then budged him forward by the legs.

"Please, respond," Peepo requested. "Commander Gampu."

His eyes were halfway open and Peepo's sensors indicated there was no brainwaves but the body was still struggling to live. No casualties, yet. There was still a chance to bring the commander back from the brink of death. It was like watching a machine slowly moving on its room in the tape taking as little as it could. The man took one last breath and became very still.

"I don't know what to do next," Peepo said.

_"You always know what to do next, you nitwit," Gampu said._

_"It is hard to decide which shell to pick," The Robot said._

_"You know which shell to pick," Gampu said, glaring toward the machine._

_"It is the 21st century, Doctor Smith," The Robot replied. "Not the 24th."_

_"You know which one you want,"  Gampu said. "Much like you don't want to say the name that you like."_

_"I don't need one," The Robot said, making the older man frown._

_"Yes, you do," Gampu said, the frown softened into a smile. "My dear old friend."_

_Gampu patted on the Robot's chest plating._

_"Don't patronize me," The Robot said._

_"How about beepop?" Gampu looked toward the collection of machines that were distasteful in size and color. He looked toward the machine from the computer screen._

_"Beepop," The Robot said. "More like beat pop."_

_"If you can't say your name then you can't get a new shell," Gampu said, then clicked off the site replacing it with a video that had the opening of Jurassic Park frozen on the screen. "it's either Robocop or Jurassic Park that we are watching on here."_

_"Hey, I was looking at that!" The Robot protested._

_"You need a identity," Gampu said, tapping on his chin looking toward the taller machine. "You won't do that because it means they are gone." he looked the machine. "But you will always be Robot Robinson to me."_

_The doorbell ringed from the background._

_"I will get it!" The Robot announced, shifting away then wheeled toward the doorway. "La lalala, I can't hear you!"_

_"This conversation is not over, ninny!" Gampu called. "You can't waste time avoiding this discussion!"_

A ding came from Peepo.

"I can waste Emperor Evil's time!" Peepo said. "Changing course."

Peepo grabbed a long pipe then used it to lift Gampu's arm on to his chest and his claws hooked onto the man's smaller hand.

"Engaging warp drive," Peepo said. "Setting in coordinates of Duo Lunas."

Star Command flew striking the five drones into pieces from hitting the watch towers leaving even more visible signs of damage continuing to march on and jumped into warp straight out of impulse.

* * *

 _"Exit the room, please,"_ Peepo's voice came over the beacon. " _Only Doctor Soom should remain. Remain outside for one minute."_

The group left.

 _"Doctor Soom,"_ Peepo said. " _We have a casualty."_

Tee Gar stood up to his feet.

"No," Tee Gar said, shaking his head then fell down to the seat with his hands in his fist and his head lowered.

Blue team one came back in.

_"Remain calm, Dragos and his army will be distracted for the next week," Peepo said._

"A week?" Laura looked over toward Chris in alarm. "I don't know about that, Chris."

Chris turned toward the chalkboard analyzing it to a degree while Tee Gar just stared at the door and only faintly heard what was being said.  Tee Gar stood up at the mention of the federation territory.

"We would need Parsafoot to modify it for Battle Seekers," Tee Gar said. "I can start on making them but they wouldn't be good as Parsafoot's."

* * *

Tee Gar carefully repaired the commander's body taking away the wounds and blood that had stained the older man's skin. He had made sure that no one had let it out regarding the elder's condition. They didn't need to hear it. Right now, the commander was in his youth helping them get clear on past Dragos with the best distraction that he could provide. Tee Gar was under the persona of his alter ego, Doctor Soom, letting his feelings being kept back. They made sure to dress the commander in a new uniform. The nurses were silent and solemn.  The commander looked peaceful on the bed.

The doors opened letting in the members of blue team 1.

"Commander!"

Tee Gar stepped in the way of Loki.

"Loki," Tee Gar said, his voice heavy.

Loki looked up causing the others to stop in their tracks but Chris and Laura's eyes were set on the motionless figure.

"We got to him too late," Tee Gar said. "He passed away while distracting Dragos."

Chris stepped back shaking his head with his eyes big.

"No," Laura said, softly yet heartbroken. "Gampu!"

Laura came to the resting man's bedside then Paul slowly came to her side placing a hand on her shoulder. Laura placed her hands on Loki's shoulders keeping him firmly in place looking toward the man that looked well and lively except that he wasn't being responsive. Loki reappeared by Gampu's side then tugged at his uniform trying to stir the older man awake grasping on to his arm.

"Wake up," Loki said. "Wake up, Commander," Laura covered her mouth. "Wake up."

"No," Chris said, shaking his head with his back to the wall.

Chris turned away then waved his hand in the console and the door before him letting him out then ran over to the adjoining wall. His hands smacked the large consoles on the wall then slunk down visibly trembling. The decorative materials in the paneling ripped out one by one loudly smacking the wall until the bulky panels were destroyed in the corridor. Chris's hands were rolled up into fists as he slid himself up, full of anguish, confusion, and so many feelings. The door opened letting out Laura. He got up to his feet with help from her. She caught him into a hug and cried together weeping with closed eyes.

Slowly, the wrecked pieces returned into their places on the wall looking good as new after loud sounds had emitted from them and were carefully put back together leaving not a sign of damage had occurred as they were hugging each other. The siblings backed off but Laura had her hands on his shoulders as he was visibly trembling.

"It's okay, Christie," Laura said. "It's okay," she placed her hands on his cheeks. "We got each other."

Chris nodded, opening his eyes,  then looked down toward her.

"I am okay," Chris said.

Laura took her hands off then they looked in the direction of boots coming.

"Major West," Laura greeted the man with a smile once rounding a corner then it quickly faded as the man stopped in front of the door way to sick bay.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked. 

"I am just here for someone," Don said.

"You better get return to the planet before you become part of our history," Chris said. "And that someone will be planet side in a few minutes."

"I will do that," Don  said. "With Smith kicking and screaming over my shoulder." Don had the Robot's red claw in his right hand while both hands were set on his hips.

"Smith is on Dragos's ship," Laura said.

"If he is up there then why are you here instead of with him?" Don asked.

Chris tilted his head all the slightest then shared a glance with his twin and turned his attention toward Don.

"To check on Gampu," Chris said.

"He is right behind these doors," Laura gestured toward the doorway but Don's eyes remained on the two in a way that was unconvinced.

"It's hard to believe you and trust when all your team have done is lied," Don said.

"If we told you the truth," Chris said. "You wouldn't like it and it would break your spirit."

"No," Don said. "It would confirm what I already knew."

"What do you know?" Laura asked.

"The planet destroys itself and the Jupiter 2 with it in the next few months because Smith gave away the Duetronium like candy to some aliens willing to pay 'dearly' for it," Don said. "The only truth that you have said is that Smith shares a really good likeness with your commander."

"But, he _is_ the commander!" Chris said.

"He is a stowaway, a coward, but a good doctor," Don said. "Commander? No. He is not that kind of material."

"He _is_ that kind of material," Laura argued.

"He just needed some incentive to help us," Chris said. "And use it."

"You're taking advantage of him which could get him killed but the others are concerned about him and like that not to happen much to my feelings over the matter," Don said. "Personally, I like to leave him stranded on a planet and resume the flight to Alpha Centauri, but not this way. The Robinsons would like it if it were his decision not yours."

"We didn't make any decisions for him," Laura said.

"Dangling a way home in his face counts as that," Don said. "A offer he can not refuse."

"Actually," Chris said. "Yes, he could."

"We just got light of the situation by Paul," Laura said. "Your transportation had a different console."

"You honestly didn't stop to think he would need one of you to pilot him back?" Don asked. "Or how drastically different the flight consoles would be?"

"Yes," Chris said. "Our bad on that part. Either way, he is going to be fine with Matt."

"No, he won't," Don said. "Because his flight is going to be destroyed before it can get out of this solar system."

"What makes you say that?" Laura asked, feeling her heart breaking into a thousand more peicess.

"He knows there isn't a army to cover your way to Federation territory," Don said. "This won't go the way you want."

"If he did, he would have told us," Chris said, Laura covered her mouth with a small gasp.

"Chris," Laura said, facing him. _It is very Gampu not to tell us of a certain danger for him when we could go in his place._

"Laura," Chris said. _To protect his charges. . ._ He turned his attention toward Don. "He won't pass away so just sit back and relax at the Jupiter."

"Step aside," Don said. "And I will only after I know he is not on the bridge," their eyes met. "Don't make it any more difficult."

"He is not on the bridge!" Chris insisted. "He is in space with Emperor Dragos _and_ in Sick Bay recovering from our rescue operation! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"We only lied because we had to," Laura added, calmly.

Don shook his head then walked past the two.

"Major West!" Laura called.

Laura and Chris held hands then sent Don flying across the hall landing against the wall. From the background, Sunseed rounded the corner but came to a stop seeing what was happening then slowly walked back out of sight. Don propped himself up then slid up against the wall facing the twins. His friendly demeanor peeled away in layers within the passing seconds. Don charged toward the twins. The door opened seconds before the collision so Don crashed and fell to the floor. Tee Gar didn't budge from where he stood as though immune to the laws of physics. More so a living embodiment of a immovable object.

"Uh, Chris?" Tee Gar asked.

Tee Gar looked down toward the major then turned his attention on to the twins.

"Back in sick bay, Tee Gar," Chris said.

Don looked in toward the room then looked toward Chris fueled by rage.

"Murderer!" Don roared.

Chris ducked out of the way letting the major smack the wall and get up to his feet. Laura stepped aside. Don got up to his feet then crashed the cadet to the ground with a single punch to his face. Chris got up then took a panel off and hit the major with it. Don got back up to his  feet. Laura and Tee Gar went into the room. The door closed behind them as Chris was deliberate in making sure not to punch the man making sure to duck his blows. His eyes lowered down toward the man's legs then kicked the man down to his feet.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Chris said.

"Is that what he asked before you killed his mind?" Don asked, his hands rolled up into fists and his eyes seeing the young man as a target. "Is it?" he looked searchingly toward the younger man. "He is dead because of you!"

"Change your mind," Chris said, his hands rolling up into fists.

Don got up to his feet.

"No," Don said. "Excuse me, I have to get his body and bury him properly."

Chris blocked his way.

"Change your mind, Major West," Chris repeated.

"What are you going to do?" Don asked, challenged. "Peace me out. Come in and yank my mind out. Throw my mind until it's just a million delicate pieces." he glared toward the man with a grunt with his hands on his hip. "Or are you just too cowardly to handle me without your sister?"

Chris's hands rolled into fists and rubbed the edges of his middle fingers with his thumbs.

"I am going to make you change your mind," Chris said. "People are grieving and it would be disrespectful," Don knelt down grasping his head in pain kneeling down. "Disrespectful to take him from the place that he called home, too," his glare grew dark and fierce on the major. "And I am not going to let you do that to him."

Don dropped the claw with a cry falling to the floor.

"I like to let you take him," Chris said. "I really do," he knelt down picking up the red claw on the floor. "And bury him. . ."

Chris looked off sadly toward the door.

"Gampu's place is in the present not the past,"

Chris looked at the claw then gazed up observing Peepo with a new head coming his way.

"I found a photograph of you and the Robinsons among his belongings in the Jupiter, in space suits and all, except for him," Chris had to take a breath then exhale. The longest serving officer had died after serving his planet for four hundred years. "he was in uniform."

Don's eyes were closed while falling down to his side.

"I already miss him," Chris raised his head up feeling emotional.

Don was curled in fetal position.

"You get to have him for longer than we did," Chris said.

Chris had his back toward the pained major then slowly returned toward him.

"I envy you," Chris said, his eyes on the man. "I really do."

"We all do," Paul chimed in.

"Me too," Laura said, from behind Chris. "Chris," Chris looked toward her. "Let him go. It is done."

"Alright," Chris said, softly.

Don got up to his feet.

"Ow," Don said, rubbing the side of his head. "My head."

"That's what you get for Loki playing baseball," Paul said, helping Don up to his feet.

Loki reappeared with a golden case.

"Major  West?" Loki said.

"Yes?" Don said.

"What does this say?" Loki asked, handing the device to the major.

"Oh, this," Don said, then grew a smile. "it says: my dearest family."

"Thank you," Loki was handed the device back.

"Here is your claw, Major," Chris said, with a polite smile.  
  
"T--thanks," Don said. "My head feels sore."  
  
"You might want to lay down and give that head some rest," Chris said.  
  
"Why. . . why. . . why am I here?" Don asked.  
  
"You were here to visit Gampu in sick bay," Chris lied. "Unfortunately, he is not up for visitors. Doctor Smith however is currently busy filling the last part of his acting for us."  
  
"I really like to meet the commander," Don said.  
  
Chris had a nod.  
  
"So does the rest of your crew," Chris said. "Don't they?"  
  
"Yeah," Don said. "We are curious. A man with likeness to Smith being in charge. . ."  
  
"It must be surreal for you to consider that ever happening," Chris said.  
  
"Very," Don said, with a nod. "We are just very concerned about him."  
  
"Let me guess," Chris said. "He has a tendency to get in trouble. Ones that are not in his interest."  
  
"A lot," Don said.  
  
"I can imagine," Chris said. "You better go back to the Jupiter 2. The academy is lifting off."  
  
Don grew visibly alarmed.  
  
"What about Smith?" Don asked.  
  
"He will be heading home," Chris said. _In one piece_ , Chris added to himself.  The reply had came with belief and conviction over the matter regarding Smith's survival.  "Away from the void. Payment given and his camping gear returned," he had a genuine confident smile. "He has played the role of Commander Gampu long enough."  
  
"I guess. . ." Don started.  
  
"I will be hearing of you," Chris said, with his hand out. "Yes, I will."  
  
Don shook his hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Chris," Don said, then walked away feeling a ache that was throbbing in his head. "Ow."  
  
"Hurry!" Chris said. "Before you can't hop off and become part of our history!"  
  
Don bolted out of the man's line of sight.

"He did it for family," Laura said. "He did it for them."

"I think he would be very happy," Chris said. "Or maybe not."

"I look forward to detecting you for twenty years, Major West!" Peepo said, cheerfully. "It is not all for lost." The cadets looked down toward the manu-droid. "The Robinsons died in the year 1998 and he couldn't stop it."

"Alright, Blue Team one," Chris said, placing his hands on to his hips earning everyone's attention. "Whatever happens after we get back from this planet, we are going to make sure that he is remembered as a hero not a traitor."

Blue team 1 nodded in unison.

"Tee Gar," Chris said. "Can we make Gampu's quarters into a freezer?"

"I can do that," Tee Gar said, nodding with a smile on his face.

"Good," Chris said. "For all everyone is concerned, Commander Gampu is alive and well," he held his hand up. "Official report will be that he died on the way through the portal."

"Oraco," Tee Gar said, nodding his head then bolted down the corridor.

"Does this mean that I shouldn't tell the truth behind the Robinsons?" Peepo asked.

"You should tell them," Chris said.

"How exactly _did_ Gampu save them?" Laura asked.

"Peepo," Chris said. "What happened last time?"

"They were experimented on by KaraQ," Peepo said. "And were killed after being released in the wild."

"Except this time. . ."  Their eyes went toward Paul who grew a smile and folded his arms.

"That's a good question," Paul said, as the camera backed tracked to reveal there were several microphones underneath him. "Soon as Doctor Smith was told about the youngest being abducted, he made it very clear during the ride that we were to rescue them under the aliens nose. Samantha did most of the heavy work when it came to it."

"We had a very good understanding," Samantha said, leaning into her microphone. "He revealed his identity from there inside the seeker." Then leaned back away from it.

"And we got KaraQ to become part of the battle and only take specimens that came from Dragos's army," Paul continued. "The Robinson children gave their thanks then they were transported back to the Jupiter 2 campsite. Now, we don't know when changes are going to set in since the loop has been made," he shook his hand. "But when it does. . . Commander Gampu will appear."

"We won't even know that he died at all," Chris added. "I look forward to it."

"And so do I," Laura said.

"Me too," Loki said.

"Me three," Tee Gar said.

"Me four," Paul said.

"Me," Adrian said, with a laugh.

"Count me in, buddies!" Peepo said.

The press and the officers laughed as the camera backed out of Planetary Command only coming to a stop outside to reveal a garden up front while in the background of planetary command rested San Francisco from behind it. The happy laughter echoed on and on while a figure began to appear from thin air in a commander uniform and so did a small familiar white and black figure. The laughter to blue team one was replaced by Gampu's bemused laughter while shaking his head at the machine strolling toward the entrance of planetary command.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of songs that helped this story for certain story points:
> 
> Iridescent by Linkin Park (Applied to devastation and hopelessness)
> 
> Under Pressure by Queen (applied to how people's true colors showed when under pressure)
> 
> Rise up by Andre Day (applied to actions done in the unstable time loop and the repaired and the original time loop itself)
> 
> Independence Day End Title and Independence Day victory original sound tracks helped with this last chapter. As did intense scifi music when it came to the space battle that you can find in the notes. I hope you were able to enjoy this story to the fullest. With all things considered, the timeline or version of the timeloop that this story started on was Gampu's happy ending. And still is his happy ending. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
